


Golden Dawn: Lost Sunrise

by Lightflame



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: After The Last Hope, Canon Clans, Flashbacks, Gen, Original Fantasy Elements, Original Traditions, new generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 102,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightflame/pseuds/Lightflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wonder if the wind has regrets. Can it pierce my heart, even now, and find the echoes of who I once was?"</p><p>Through strength and sacrifice, the heroes of the Clans vanquished the Dark Forest and found the light they had lost. However, a new darkness soon rose, and the Three gave their lives to stop it.</p><p>For generations since, the Clans have enjoyed a time of peace, but old gods are waking and war is coming. On the outskirts of Clan territory, a figure stands, watching, and waiting to expose the façade of prosperity for what it is.</p><p>As the threat of war looms ever closer, sworn enemies find the fate of the Clans in their paws. A lost kit, a scarred apprentice, and a vengeful warrior must unite to unveil the buried secrets and long-held grudges that will soon consume the Clans.</p><p>"I can't forgive myself, but I can stand strong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Watching

**Author's Note:**

> **Oh hi! Thanks for checking out my fic. I've been planning it for a while, and I hope you like it. It takes place about 50 years after _The Last Hope_ , but the tales of the Three still remain strong in Clan memory. Thanks for reading!**

**Prologue**

The day the sky started to burn began just like any other.

The Clan cats had woken at dawn, patrolled the borders, caught fresh-kill, and given thanks to StarClan, just as they always did. Medicine cats collected herbs, kits got into trouble, apprentices trained, and when they weren't complaining about all this, elders shared stories of famous battles, such as BloodClan's attack on the Old Forest, the war between StarClan and the Dark Forest, and the Echo Wars.

It had seemed an agonizingly normal day, up until the heavens had burst aflame. And that was when the Clan cats were forced to acknowledge that things were out of order. Some fled, or did their best to when it was the sky itself they were running from. Some fell to the ground and repented, praying that StarClan would forgive them for whatever had caused the sky to be consumed by this inferno. Some tried their best to ignore it, and to pretend that life remained unchanged. Others died from shock right there and then.

Regardless of their reaction, none of the Clan cats had an inkling of a clue why the sky was burning.

Karis however, understood the situation perfectly. She was not a Clan cat, nor was she one of the starry cats that they worshipped. Up until now, she had never had even the slightest reason to care about the Clan cats or their home by the lake.

Karis was a Vestrian. The sun and the sky were her domain, commanded by her and her five companions. She could bring the fiercest storms, or make rain pour down like the sky was weeping. However, now she could do naught but wait for the sixth Vestrian to return.

Four stood with her at moment. The one standing beside her, stretching his long legs was what others would have called a wolf, but to the six he would always be Arctora. He had always looked down upon the lands of the Clan cats with longing, and he had been the one to suggest the current course of action. Off to the side stood Miloto, known to some as the Stormforger. He was warlike, and if the others hadn't been around to keep him in line, Karis had no doubt that he would charge off to conquer all that lived. Nearby stood Akura and Rystris. The two were huddled together, as if they could protect each other from the battles to come. Karis scowled. She saw no need for love, and had no doubt that if she ever sought it out, it would be the death of her.

The sound of the footsteps against the ground announced the coming of the final one of the sixth. Sylara raced into the clearing, panting with exhaustion. She dropped to the ground and started to bow, but Karis raised a talon to signal that in this urgent situation, such formality was unnecessary.

"My queen," Sylara explained, "everything, even our sacred tree, has been consumed by the Cursemist. We need to leave now, before it devours us as well."

Karis cursed. Several years ago, a strange fog had appeared in small traces on their lands. At first, they had paid it little mind. That was before it had started growing burning through everything it touched, causing it to decay within heartbeats. Now, their realm was reduced to ruin, and they would fall with it if they stayed.

Noticing a burn on Sylara's shoulder, Karis walked over to her and touched it with her talon. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" she growled angrily. Instantly, the wound started to close.

Karis turned around, staring at her fellows. "Akura, Rystris, can you two carry Sylara?" she asked. "She's in no condition to travel right now."

The two nodded. "On it, my Queen," said Akura. They picked up their smaller comrade and laid her across their backs.

Karis smirked. Perhaps love did have its uses, sometimes. Not that she needed it.

"Arctora, tell me about this place we're heading to," she instructed the Vestrian at her side.

Arctora had been staring towards their destination with longing in his eyes, and he seemed thrilled at the concept of talking about it. His eyes searched the clearing, making sure he had everyone's attention.

"It's a place called StarClan," he explained. "There are four groups called Clans, and when they die they go to rest there until they have faded from every cat's memory. It is a paradise that never sees leaf-bare, and that is _exactly_ what we need right now."

As he finished, Rystris spoke up. "I brought our rebirth crystals," she mentioned. "With these, we can leave without fearing that the sky will devolve into even greater chaos."

Karis nodded, pleased by the quick thinking from her comrade. Unfurling her wings, the Vestrian queen gave her home one last look, knowing that she would never have the pleasure of seeing it again.

It was harder than she thought it would be. Karis broke off a sob in her throat. The last thing the other Vestrians needed was to see their queen show weakness in the face of a disaster.

"We head to StarClan, then," she declared, almost choking it out.

"With respect my queen," Miloto suddenly piped up, "may I speak?"

She nodded.

"Now, this is a completely hypothetical situation," he started, "but suppose we reach this StarClan place and the locals don't like us? Say they try to drive us out. What would you have us do then?"

She considered his question for a moment, knowing there were only so many answers that she could give. Finally, sighing, Karis gave him the answer he craved. "I suppose we would have to do what you do best," she told him.

A massive, gleeful grin broke out across Miloto's face. "A war with StarClan," he mused. "Now that I would find ever so intriguing."

She nodded, facing the horizon. Karis knew the Vestrians expected something from her as they left the only home they had ever known. So, she gave them her best.

"This will not be our end," she promised them. "Our home has been taken from us, but the Sky Guardians will keep us alive in their memories. We have to trust in them to do the right thing, and we must fight for them as they fight for us. Wherever we may wander, we live in their hearts. In the coming days, you will need all your courage and strength, but I promise you, we will survive. We have to, for the sake of the sky."

…

The night sky was deceptively calm for the coming of something that would shake the Clans to their core.

But then, the lives of the Clan cats had already been changed forever, and they didn't even know it.

In the cold leaf-bare night, only one cat dared leave this safety of his den. He was watching, waiting. Soon, the time for his vengeance would come.

The Watcher sneered at the stars as he stood beneath them in the snow. "You have no power over me," he whispered to them. "Not anymore."

He reflected again on the cats that he lived among for the moment.

RiverClan were pathetic. They crawled to the other Clans for help, showing their utter weakness.

ShadowClan were violently self-destructive, waging battles without a thought for how things could turn against them. Every battle they had waged, and everything they had taken from him, would be repaid in kind.

ThunderClan were arrogant fools. They thought they were better than the other Clans because they took in kittypets, and they believed themselves to be StarClan's chosen.

WindClan were liars, thieves, murderers, and traitors. Their moor was where the worst kind of scum resided. It would be a great pleasure to see them crushed underfoot.

The Watcher had become acquainted with a tortoiseshell tom named Arise. This enigmatic figure held great power, and he had been willing to share this power once he had heard how it would be put to use.

The Watcher had everything he could ever want, so long as he was willing to suffer the ever-present pain in his chest.

He heard the soft sound of pawsteps on the ground. Looking ahead, he saw an ally approaching, bringing him a delivery.

"Finally," he muttered, licking his lips.

His Deliverer stepped into the clearing, dropping a single she-kit at his paws.

"I apologize," the Deliverer mewed. "There were two kits, but I had to throw the one that the mother called Nix into the river. She gave chase, you see, so I thought that it would deter her if I drowned one of her brats. You do not know how _heavy_ they can be until you try to steal a pair."

"I see," he mewed to her. "How did the rest of the mission go?"

"Well, I brought you this kit, didn't I?" she snapped. "And that's a big favour, since I despise the little maggots. I did exactly what you asked. I told the mother that I was claiming her kits for the Clans, then grabbed them and ran. Satisfied?"

She broke off to start licking herself, obviously tired from carrying the kits such a long distance.

"Oh, I won't be satisfied until I make the ground run crimson with the blood of the Clan cats," he purred, "but yes, this is a start. What's her name?"

She eyed him sceptically. "You are hopelessly sentimental," she growled. "But if I'm remembering correctly, I think she's called Aurora. Now, can I finish her off, since I went through all the trouble of carrying her to you?"

Aurora looked up at them and mewled. The Deliverer almost hit her, but the Watcher motioned for her to stop.

"I'll kill Aurora," he said. "You've already had your fun. Now, you should get back to your Clan. It's late, and somebody will notice your absence."

She shrugged. "What about you?" she asked.

"No one cares if I take a walk after the Gathering every now and then," he muttered.

The Deliverer sighed and turned away, walking off towards her home.

"You know," he called after her.

She turned around in a huff and glared at him.

"What?" she snapped.

"When the Sky Avengers attacked, some cats heard the tales of the Vestrians, the objects of their worship," he mused. "Of course, most assumed that these beings were a simple fantasy."

"And you think they're more than some idle daydream?" she asked.

He nodded. "Oh, I know that they're more. And soon, when the Clans find their reckoning, they shall realize the extent of the power that they've been neglecting."

She turned and padded off into the darkness.

He listened to her footsteps as she left. Distantly, he wondered if Arise was out there in the night, watching him. Then he shrugged. It didn't matter what that tom did as long as he didn't interfere.

Snow continued to fall, and Aurora squealed again. "Looking for your mother, little one?" the Watcher asked. "Don't worry. You won't need a mother where you're going."

The wind howled, tearing through the night. He smirked in response. Everything was going perfectly.

Aurora couldn't see him with her eyes still closed, but he still advanced slowly, as if he could spook her and she could successfully flee. "You've lived a short life, little one," he told her, "and it won't last much longer. But I won't forget you, and even if they don't know you, neither will the Clans. This may hurt, but it has to be done."

He unsheathed his claws gleefully as he moved towards the kit.

"Don't worry, Aurora," he mewed. "I promise, I'll make this quick and painless."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1 ~ Leafkit (Choosing a Side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading this far! I tried to give my best work on this story.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyway, I tried to add a variety of characters and plot elements. Please tell me what you think of them.**

**Chapter 1**

Leafkit rolled out of the way of her opponent's quick paws, panting after yet another near miss. Tired from dodging so many attacks, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath and recover her guard. Unexpectedly, her opponent lunged forward, a gleam in his eyes. Despite her growing exhaustion, Leafkit was able to see the blow coming. She slid backwards, aided by the ground that was still slick from the morning's rain. Leafkit rolled to the side, aiming to move far enough from her opponent to have some time to compose her thoughts.

Leafkit's opponent sneered at her and advanced lazily, yet with enough speed to catch her sluggish movements. A bead of sweat rolled through Leafkit's fur, it's foul stench further reinforcing her weakness. _He knows how tired I am,_ thought Leafkit. _He's faster than me, and he has much more stamina. I'm stronger than him, but he's too fast for me to catch him when I'm worn out like this. I have to find a way to get him off guard._

Caught up in her thoughts, Leafkit failed to notice how close her opponent had come until he was standing right in front of her. Dazed, she tried to dodge his next attack, but her opponent's speed was too great, and he bit down hard on her front leg. Her opponent held her right leg in a hard grip, and pain coursed through her. Staring at her opponent, Leafkit saw a look of triumph flash through his eyes. _I won't let you beat me,_ thought Leafkit. _I'm going to be the greatest warrior the Clans have ever known._ Leafkit swatted at his muzzle with her left paw, and her surprised opponent released her leg for a moment. Making use of the little speed she did have, Leafkit slid out of his grip and got all four of her paws back on the ground. Angry at her dirty move, Leafkit's opponent lunged forward, aiming for her side. Leafkit clumsily avoided him and rolled a few tail-lengths away.

Leafkit still felt the sharp pain in her leg. Even though her opponent had not broken skin, her leg still ached from his strong grip. _I can't keep this up for long,_ she realized. _If I stay on the defensive, my leg will give out and he'll win. If I go on the offensive, he'll take advantage of how tired I am and beat me senseless. I need to use my superior strength to end this now._ Suddenly a plan formed in her mind, one born of the tales she had often heard in the elder's den. It was risky, but it offered more hope of success than any alternative. Leafkit slowed down to catch her breath, as if her fatigue had completely overtaken her.

"Is that all you have?" taunted her opponent as her rushed towards her. "You don't have any chance of becoming Clan leader if you can't even defeat me!"

Determination flowed through Leafkit, and she braced herself as her opponent rushed forward. Her change in demeanour caused her opponent to hesitate, but his belated attempt to stop only left him vulnerable. Leafkit slammed into him with her shoulder, and then tried to hit him with her paws. She fumbled her attack and missed her opponent by a whole tail-length. _I shouldn't have missed that,_ thought Leafkit. _This is my last shot. I have to end this now._ While her opponent was still off balance, Leafkit gathered all her strength and readied her hind legs. Then she sprung forward and hit her opponent with her head, knocking him to the ground. Leafkit leaped on top of him, pinning him to the damp earth.

"I win again," declared Leafkit. "Seeing as I'm the best at fighting, I get to be Clan leader when we become warriors."

Below her, her brother Gustkit groaned at the pain as he pulled himself to his paws. Shaking himself to try to dislodge any dirt in his fur, Gustkit continued groaning. Seeing all the dirt that was still in his fur, Gustkit began to groom his ginger pelt. Gustkit's red fur had come from Leafkit's father, Galeflight, and it was very long and messy. No matter how often Gustkit and his mother Dovesong groomed his fur, he always appeared to have walked right out of a fierce storm. Around Gustkit's chin his fur stretched down and nearly touched the ground, having the appearance of a small, bushy tail stuck it. Between Gustkit's ears, his fur clumped together into spikes, almost like a field of grass on his head. Gustkit's whiskers drooped, making him appear serious, despite his upbeat tempo.

"You're really strong, Leafkit," Gustkit told his sister. "But you're always too rough with me and it seems to take moons for the pain to go away."

"Don't be like that," she teased as she brushed her brother with the tip of her tail. "You're too soft. What will you do when you're an apprentice and you have to fight ThunderClan cats without me to protect you?"

The thought of ThunderClan made Gustkit freeze up. Every WindClan kit had heard the stories of ThunderClan, the fearless Clan to the north whose fierce spirit led them to fight with strength akin to the power of LionClan and TigerClan. Gustkit seemed contemplative, but then his eyes lit up again. "Maybe I can just become Snowcloud's apprentice," he suggested. "Then I can be medicine cat while you're leader, and I won't have to do any fighting."

"You working with herbs, Gustkit?" asked a newcomer. "I think I'd move to RiverClan if I had to rely on your judgement. I'm pretty sure there was one time were you said that deathberries were for rat bites." Her words were harsh, but her teasing tone and her gentle blue eyes suggested kindness beneath her taunts.

Gustkit swiped playfully at the she-cat, but she avoided his attack with the grace of Leafkit's mother. "Hawkkit, I thought we agreed to not mention that moment!" complained Gustkit.

"Oh, I'm not saying you can't be a medicine cat," teased Leafkit's sister. "I just don't want you to be _our_ medicine cat. Go be Nightheart's apprentice. Then you can kill all sorts of RiverClan cats without even fighting them."

 _Wait, I'm pretty sure Snowcloud said that Nightheart had an apprentice,_ thought Leafkit. She decided it didn't matter. Hawkkit was only teasing after all; there was no way she wanted Gustkit to become a RiverClan cat.

Gustkit swiped at Hawkkit again, but she stepped to the side, avoiding Gustkit's paws. Hawkkit leaped at Gustkit, and Leafkit's two littermates grabbed each other, rolling on the ground as they playfully pawed at each other. Hawkkit's neat brown fur became uncharacteristically messy, but as soon as she rolled away from Gustkit's grip it seemed to fall back into place. Across Hawkkit's fur, a pawful of black stripes replaced the short brown hair, including a long stripe that ran up her tail. Hawkkit licked her fur, then propelled herself towards Gustkit once more.

"Stop!" Leafkit called out to her siblings. "As future Clan leader, I command you to cease your fighting."

Hawkkit was able to stop her movement in time, and she turned her head to face her sister. Gustkit wasn't so lucky. Unable to control his speed, Gustkit slid wildly across the damp ground and fell face-first into the earth. He let out a moan of pain as he pulled himself to his paws and wiped bits of earth from his face.

Hawkkit twitched her tail; she was obviously amused by Leafkit's words. "You can't be Clan leader," Hawkkit declared. "Out of the three of us, I'm the fastest. Speed is the most important thing for a WindClan cat. _I'll_ be Clan leader." Hawkkit met Leafkit's eyes as if daring her sister to challenge her. Leafkit sighed and stared back at her.

"I'm going to be the greatest WindClan warrior ever!" Leafkit exclaimed. "I'll lead my Clan to glory and kill all the bad cats!"

Hawkkit smirked at Leafkit. In response, Leafkit straightened her back and stood taller, trusting her determination to fill her with strength. Then a loud growl came from Leafkit's stomach, and she felt the hunger she had been avoiding. "After all this fighting, I'm starving," Leafkit complained. "Let's go see if the hunting patrol has come back." Hawkkit and Gustkit nodded in approval, and the kits padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

As if they had sensed Leafkit's hunger, the hunting patrol entered into the camp as soon as the kits arrived at the pile. The young tom Boulderpaw was dragging a fat rabbit along the ground, while his mentor Fieldstone held a squirrel between her jaws. As well, Oakfur had brought the Clan a vole, while Brambletail was carrying two sparrows in her mouth. The patrol dropped the prey in the fresh-kill pile, then flicked their eyes around the camp uneasily, as if expecting to be punished, despite their great catch.

The WindClan cats who had been hanging around the camp, whether they were having important discussions, boasting about recent victories, or simply enjoying the Newleaf breeze, all began to gravitate towards the fresh-kill pile. Thistlepelt, Dovesong's brother from a younger litter, was the first to reach the pile. "That looks great," he congratulated the hunting patrol. "You should all be proud of yourselves. My sister Rabbitfoot is still in Snowcloud's den having her injured leg treated, so I thought I'd take this sparrow and share it with her."

Thistlepelt tried to reach for the smaller of the birds, but Brambletail forced the larger sparrow into his paws. Embarrassed, she bowed her head, and Thistlepelt's fur flushed as he offered a hasty thanks. Brambletail eyed the squirrel, then turned her eyes to Fieldstone, looking to her senior from approval. Fieldstone nodded, and Brambletail took the squirrel from the pile.

Leafkit felt saliva dripping from her mouth as she scanned the fresh-kill pile for something to eat. She didn't want to take too much, but she needed to satisfy the hunger in her stomach. "You don't often see squirrels in the moor," Leafkit observed. "At least, that's what the results of the hunting patrols seem to imply." Leafkit couldn't actually remember ever venturing outside WindClan's camp, although she was told that Dovesong had unexpectedly kitted near ThunderClan's border.

Brambletail pondered her meal for a moment, then beamed at the three kits. "You've never had squirrel before, right?" she asked Leafkit and her littermates. "Why don't you three come and share my squirrel? There's enough for all of us." Her friendly green eyes gave an inviting look.

"Sure!" squealed Hawkkit, who seemed eager to taste the exotic prey. Hawkkit and Gustkit rushed over to the squirrel and tore off hunks of meat, which they quickly gobbled up.

Leafkit wasn't so hasty. "Thank you for the offer," she said to Brambletail. "It looks delicious." Leafkit padded down and took a pre-emptive sniff of the squirrel before she took a bite of the meat. The squirrel was tangy, unlike rabbit, which tasted almost sweet. However, it also had a rich flavour to it unlike that found in rabbits, and Leafkit savoured every bite.

"We could have caught even more if not for those rogues and the RiverClan prey-stealers," complained Oakfur as the cats enjoyed their meal. His fur stuck up in the air, showing his anger at the cats who dared to take his food.

 _We're WindClan, greatest Clan of all!_ reflected Leafkit. _How did we lose prey to those mangy rogues and the fish-eating RiverClan?_ Leafkit scanned her Clanmates. They didn't seem to be suffering any ill effects from the actions of RiverClan and the rogues. Most of the cats of the Clan were somewhat plump, which seemed odd for cats with such wiry frames. Ashfall, one of the sole cats who was still skinny was quite old, and had only be able to avoid moving to the elder's den due to her loud and frequent insistence that she was as strong as any warrior. _We have lots of prey this Newleaf. There's probably enough of it to share with the other Clans. But still, what RiverClan is doing is wrong. They should be punished!_

"Why hasn't Ravenstar done anything about RiverClan stealing our prey?" asked Leafkit. "If I was Clan leader, I would fight RiverClan, and I would teach them not to set foot on our territory again!"

Fieldstone twitched her tail, amused at Leafkit's outburst. "I want to fight RiverClan as well," she remarked. "They should be punished for their arrogance. But despite what I ask, Ravenstar still wants to resolve the situation with words. He still hasn't learned that RiverClan warriors only speak with their claws."

"There's a lot more to being leader than just winning all the fights you know," commented a voice.

Leafkit sighed. Her father Galeflight dreamed of leading WindClan as well, and Leafkit often had to listen to him ramble on about WindClan's future. Leafkit's squirrel was finished, so she tried to excuse herself after nodding her thanks to Brambletail. Galeflight noticed Leafkit shuffling away, so he used his tail to impede her progress.

"You will stay here, my daughter," he said. "If you really want to become the greatest WindClan warrior ever like you've said, then you'll need to listen to what I have to say." Leafkit sighed and began looking around the camp, hoping to find something that would capture her interest as Galeflight repeated his long-winded speech. "Clan leaders must be wise enough to pick their battles," Galeflight rambled on. "Even if what the other Clans are doing is against the code, sometimes the Clan leader has to consider both sides of the story. In the end, the wisest choice is peace. No warriors will have to die because of pointless squabbles between the Clans. Instead, a solution can be found that benefits all the Clans. Although we are gifted with claws, we need to use words to understand each other. The elders may tell stories of villains like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, but there is no such thing as pure evil. Everyone has a reason for what they do, and understanding what drives them is the key to moving forward."

Leafkit yawned as her father carried on. He seemed oblivious to the cats around him, as long as they didn't try to leave before he finished his rant. Leafkit flicked her tail, gesturing to her father's apprentice Harepaw, who was enjoying part of a rabbit as Leafkit listened to her father. "How goes the training?" she asked.

"It's great!" replied Harepaw, his light brown fur waving in the wind as he bounded over to Leafkit. "I met my first rogue today." Leafkit gasped with a mixture of admiration and jealousy. _That rogue is lucky that I wasn't there, or I would have shredded them._ Seeing that he had captured Leafkit's interest, Harepaw launched into his tale. "Wolfpaw and I were practicing our fighting moves, and Graynose had just taught me this neat rolling claw move," Harepaw explained. "A white she-cat tried to attack us, but I used my new move to fight her."

"You were pretty brave fighting that rogue all by yourself," Leafkit gushed. "I wish I could have been there with you, but I'm still only four moons old."

"Oh no, I wasn't all alone fighting her," Harepaw explained, while he modestly rubbed the back of his head. "Graynose and Galeflight did most of the fighting for me. Despite how your dad is always give those lectures, he still is really strong."

Leafkit felt a pang of sympathy for Harepaw. She knew full well how boring Galeflight's speeches could be. "How often does he give them to you?" asked Leafkit.

"Every day," Harepaw sighed. "He's great at teaching me stuff, but his speeches are enough to make me wish I had a different mentor."

Leafkit touched his flank sympathetically. _I wonder who will mentor me. It could be anyone. Maybe even Ravenstar himself!_

Meanwhile, Galeflight was still rambling on. "And a leader needs to be just and kind!" he declared. The sound of an approaching warrior's pawsteps caused him to turn his head.

Leafkit turned as well, and she saw that Woodfur, the Clan deputy, had come to the fresh-kill pile. "Ah Woodfur," her father greeted the tom. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The black, muscular tom nodded to both Galeflight and Fieldstone. "Galeflight, Fieldstone, Ravenstar wishes to speak to you," he announced. "The two of you have been very active in the debate over whether to go to battle with RiverClan, and Ravenstar wanted to talk about tonight's gathering."

"Alright," Galeflight nodded. "Don't go anywhere until I get back," he said to nobody in particular.

Fieldstone quickly licked her mouth and paws clean, then turned to her apprentice. "Boulderpaw, you're dismissed for now," she told him. "You'll be expected on the Dusk Patrol, and after that, Ravenstar wishes for you attend the gathering." After making sure her apprentice heard her, Fieldstone followed Woodfur to Ravenstar's den.

"Alright!" exclaimed Boulderpaw. "If I meet any of those rogues on the Dusk Patrol, I'll show them the power of WindClan's mighty apprentice, Boulderpaw!" He ran off, most likely to brag to some unsuspecting cat.

Hawkkit smirked. "Mighty apprentice?" she sarcastically echoed. "Who does he think he's fooling?" Hawkkit examined her brown fur for any lingering dirt. However, she didn't need to worry, as her self-cleaning pelt was perfect, as always.

Leafkit turned her gaze back to Harepaw and opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly Harepaw's fur shot up. "Agh!" he shouted. "I forgot that I was going to practice with Emberfoot today! I'll have to see you later, Leafkit." Nodding goodbye, Harepaw darted off before Leafkit could say anything.

Hawkkit grinned. "Harepaw's been in the apprentice den for a moon," she whispered smugly. "I wonder if it's true that he's sharing a nest with Wolfpaw."

Leafkit felt her pelt grow hot with jealousy. "That's a lie!" she shouted. "Take it back." Leafkit tried to swing her paw at Hawkkit, but her sister was as elegant and acrobatic as ever. Hawkkit ducked out of the way of Leafkit's attack, then gracefully left the area. "She's so annoying!" Leafkit shouted. "Seriously, are Hawkkit and I actually sisters?"

Gustkit moved to comfort her. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "You'll be a strong warrior, so you'll have plenty of toms padding after you."

It took a moment for what he had said to register. "Hey!" Leafkit yelled at her brother, who snickered at his own remark. _Still, Harepaw wouldn't sleep in the same nest as Wolfpaw, right?_

Suddenly, Gustkit stopped his movement and held up his paw, warning Leafkit not to do anything. Leafkit looked down to see what had caught his attention, and she saw a pretty blue flower growing in the ground. "Applepaw will love this," said Gustkit, who carefully plucked the flower from the ground. "It will look great with her gray fur and blue eyes." Holding the delicate flower carefully, Gustkit trotted off towards the apprentice den.

"Medicine cats can't have mates!" Leafkit called after Gustkit.

After Gustkit left, Leafkit was the only kit by the fresh-kill pile. The other warriors sat around sharing tongues, but Leafkit had no desire to join them.

She looked around the camp. WindClan camp was located on top of a hill within a vast moor. A tall ring of rock surrounded it, protecting it from attacks by larger creatures and enemy Clans. Gaps within the rock were used as dens, although some WindClan warriors preferred to sleep beneath the stars. Leafkit turned her eyes to the den where she resided. Long, leafy vines stretched out across the entrance to the nursery, and inside queens made their dens with amid the earth. The nursery was filled with the sweet scent of milk, mixed with the earthy ground. It was home. _I still have plenty of time to hang around the camp. I don't need to go back yet._ Leafkit turned her attention to a majestic cave, which was situated above an elevated rock where announcements were made to the Clan. _The leader's den. That's where I'm going to sleep one day._

Suddenly a smaller cat slammed into Leafkit, knocking her breath away. She fell to the ground, then took small breaths as she tried to recover.

"I finally got you, Leafkit!" Eaglekit declared. The gold and white tom bounced up and down. He was thrilled to have finally taken Leafkit by surprise, even if it had only been because Leafkit was distracted. Still, Eaglekit had been silent enough to sneak up on her, so she supposed it counted for something.

"It looks like you got the best of me," Leafkit admitted. "Congratulations."

"Wow he actually did it," mewed a she-cat. "And here I was, thinking that he would forever fail at his mission to surprise you, Leafkit." It was Silverkit, Eaglekit's sister, who was named for her silver fur. Silverkit and Eaglekit were three moons old, making them one moon younger than Leafkit and her littermates. Leafkit considered them both good friends.

"Hey, Harepaw says that he fought a rogue today," Leafkit said, remembering her conversation only a few minutes earlier.

At the mention of Harepaw, Eaglekit grumbled. "Who cares about Harepaw?" he asked. "My father Moorwhisker is leading a patrol to take care of the rogues on our territory as we speak!"

Leafkit was intrigued. As everyone cat in WindClan knew, a few moons earlier, a ShadowClan tom named Bonetail had tried to steal power from the ShadowClan leader Duskstar. When Bonetail's plan failed, he and several cats from each Clan had fled, becoming a band of rogues who stole food and attacked innocent Clan cats.

"That's great!" Leafkit replied. "I can't wait to hear the story of what happens."

Leafkit's interest seemed to fill Eaglekit with pride. "My dad's awesome," he said. "I bet he'll come back with Bonetail's corpse!" Eaglekit turned his eyes expectantly to Leafkit, hoping for a response.

"That probably won't happen," Silverkit cut in. "The mission is to capture Bonetail, not kill him." Eaglekit sighed, although he didn't lose any of his enthusiasm.

"So, we're still going to go and look around the territory tomorrow, right?" Leafkit asked. She wanted to know what the territory looked like before she became an apprentice. Eaglekit had seemed even more excited for this plan than he usually did, which was something Leafkit still found hard to believe.

"Yes!" Eaglekit agreed. "We'll be able to explore all we want!"

"What's this about sneaking out of camp unsupervised?" asked Galeflight.

"We're going to look around the territory and see all the different places around WindClan!" Eaglekit exclaimed. Suddenly it dawned on him that blurting out the entire plan to a responsible warrior might not have been the best idea.

"I'm sorry!" Leafkit quickly apologized. "We just wanted to go and see the territory for ourselves. We're going to get punished now, aren't we?"

Galeflight let out a knowing look. "Punished? For planning?" he asked. "I was sneaking out of camp when I was half your age, Leafkit. If you wanted to see the territory, you could have just asked. I'll take you three out to see the territory tomorrow, so long as it's okay if Harepaw tags along."

Leafkit was ecstatic, but Eaglekit seemed to have been made somewhat miserable by the announcement. "Harepaw," he muttered. "I hate that guy. Why does he have to get in the way of everything?" Leafkit had never understood why Eaglekit disliked Harepaw so much. Harepaw was quite friendly, even if he was brooding sometimes, and he had never acted unkindly towards Eaglekit. Leafkit supposed that it was just some instinct toms had that forced them to be rivals with each other.

"Oh, and one more thing," Galeflight added. "Next time you have a secret, irresponsible plan, try not to be so loud that the whole Clan can hear you." With that, Leafkit's father departed to do something that was most likely important and boring.

As Eaglekit pouted about Harepaw's inclusion on the expedition, Silverkit shot Leafkit a knowing smile. Leafkit returned it with a confused glance; she failed to understand what Silverkit meant.

"I wonder if we'll see any rogues?" Leafkit mused.

With Leafkit's comment, Eaglekit perked up again. "If they try to hurt you tomorrow, I'll shred them!" he declared. "Then I'll shred them a second time just to be sure I got them." He made a demonstrative motion with his paws, acting as if Leafkit didn't understand the concept of shredding.

Suddenly Leafkit realized that she had forgotten something. "I need to go visit Flamefur," she said.

Silverkit snorted. "The elder?" she inquired. "Why are you always going to visit him anyways?"

"He's the only elder in the elder's den," Leafkit explained. "It must be awfully lonely, so I go to visit him and give him some company."

Silverkit sighed. "Why doesn't Ashfall just swallow her pride and move to the elder's den?" she asked.

An object went flying at Silverkit, but she used the speed all WindClan cats were blessed with to avoid it. "I heard that, young'un!" shouted Ashfall.

"I'm sure you did!" Silverkit shouted in reply. Ashfall gave an irritated grunt and padded off to the Warrior's Den.

"I'll be seeing you soon then," said Leafkit to her friends, and she headed off to the Elder's Den.

As she was on her way, she padded by the Medicine Den. Outside, Thistlepelt and Rabbitfoot were engaged in conversation with Brambletail. Brambletail waved to Leafkit with her tail, but Leafkit shook her head in response. She was going to see Flamefur. After that, she would have time to talk with Brambletail.

"Leafkit! Where are going with fur like that?" Leafkit turned to see Snowcloud emerging from the Medicine Den. Her creamy white fur waved in the wind as she rushed over to Leafkit. "You have to look presentable _sometimes_ , my young friend," Snowcloud declared. She began to lick down Leafkit's glossy silver fur. Leafkit was a silver tabby, and her thick fur kept her warm, even when the nights were bitterly cold.

"I'm only going to see Flamefur," Leafkit told Snowcloud. "You don't have to be so concerned."

Snowcloud grinned at Leafkit. "I've been told that Flamefur likes it when she-cats are properly groomed on occasion."

"Why does it matter?" Leafkit retorted. "It's not like I want him for my mate."

"Not your type?" teased Snowcloud. "Ah well. You have green eyes like me. The toms love those."

Leafkit remembered the question she had wanted to ask Snowcloud. "Does Nightheart have an apprentice?" she asked.

"Why yes," replied Snowcloud. "Although I don't how it concerns you. If memory serves me correctly, she's a gray tabby of nine moons, and her name is Rainpaw. She's quite cute. You two would make a nice couple if you were older and a tom and- as a matter of fact, forget that. It was a bad analogy."

"Thank you," said Leafkit. "Now I think you've groomed my fur enough. I should get going to see Flamefur now."

Snowcloud nodded, and Leafkit headed to the Elder's Den. On her way, she sighed. Snowcloud was always there for Leafkit, whether she wanted it or not. _Hmm, Rainpaw. I wonder if Gustkit will meet her if he becomes the medicine apprentice._

Leafkit finally reached the Elder's Den and stepped inside. "Hey Flamefur," she greeted the scraggly, ginger tom. "Sorry I'm late."

Flamefur purred. "Don't be so concerned with time, little one," he reassured Leafkit. "As long as someone still cares enough to visit me, I'm happy."

Leafkit sighed. "Snowcloud's so overprotective of me," she complained. "From the way she behaves, you would think she was my mother."

"Don't be so hard on Snowcloud," said Flamefur. "She's still young and somewhat inexperienced. Losing her mentor so early in her apprenticeship was hard on her. But she worries about you. You were a sickly kit when you were younger, and Snowcloud doesn't want it to come back."

"Alright," Leafkit grudgingly agreed. "I'll apologize to Snowcloud when I next see her."

"That's good," Flamefur said. "Now do you want to hear the tale of Firestar the hero and the Three with the power of the stars in their paws?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Leafkit. "That's the best story!"

Flamefur told the tale magnificently. It was an epic story of the battle between good and evil. A vile cat named Tigerstar, along with other villains named Brokenstar, Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw walked in the dreams of innocent Clan cats, compelling them to turn against their Clans. However, a brave she-cat named Ivypool volunteered to infiltrate the Dark Forest were these villains resided. She brought back information to three cats: Jayfeather, Dovewing and Lionblaze. With the information they gained, the three were able to make a plan for a counterattack. Meanwhile, Ivypool worked within the Dark Forest to save the cats tempted by Tigerstar's lies. She even met RiverClan's legendary leader Hollowstar, although he was called Hollowflight back then. There were many other cats the heroes met along the way, such as the trickster Sol, or the hero Hollyleaf, who sacrificed her life so that the Clans would have a future. It was said that in doing so, she became the warrior code, guiding the Clans for generations to come. It was a long, beautiful tale, and by the time Flamefur had finished reciting it, the sky was dark and the full moon hung in the sky.

"Thank you for telling me that story!" Leafkit told Flamefur after he had finished his tale.

"No, thank you, little one," replied Flamefur. "It warms my heart that a young cat like you would come here so diligently to keep an elder like me company. Now, it's gotten late. You should head back to the nursery."

"Alright!" agreed Leafkit. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Leafkit headed out into the camp. The night air was cool, and she could hear the songs of distant birds. Leafkit wondered how the singing birds would taste.

Just then, Moorwhisker's patrol came into the camp. Following Moorwhisker were Tigertail, Badgerclaw, Heatherpelt, and several other cats. They were all covered with wounds, but they seemed to be in high spirits, if only for the moment.

"Welcome back to camp, my brave warriors," Ravenstar greeted them. "How did it go?"

"Did you win?" asked Wolfpaw.

"Did you kill them?" Emberfoot called out.

Snowcloud stared at the injuries the cats had. "Do you need any herbs?" she asked. Other cats added their questions, and soon WindClan's camp was filled with the voices of many cats, all speaking at once.

"Please, calm down!" Moorwhisker called to the crowd. "I have a report to give. It should explain what happened." This caused the crowd to quiet down considerably. As he was speaking, the Dusk Patrol returned, joining the group of cats watching Moorwhisker's patrol.

"We managed to handle the rogue problem, but things didn't go exactly as planned," Moorwhisker explained. "We found Bonetail's group of rogues easily, but the rogues were quite strong, and they nearly overpowered us. As it was, we were only able to chase them off, and we would have been killed if not for the injuries most of the rogues had."

"The rogues were injured?" Ravenstar inquired. "Were they fighting amongst themselves?"

Moorwhisker shook his head. "Apparently they were attacked," he explained. "Some cat who called themself 'Ace, the Rogue Hunter' had assaulted their hideout before my patrol reached them. Whoever this cat was, they were able to injure the rogues enough for us to defeat them, and for that I am grateful. Even if we may come into conflict with this cat, I believe that they will be much more willing to talk things out that the rogues."

Ravenstar nodded. "What an interesting discovery," he murmured. "Cats of WindClan, please keep an eye out for the one calling themself 'Ace, the Rogue Hunter'."

Moorwhisker continued with his report. "As well, we were able to drive some cats off of WindClan territory before Bonetail gave the order to flee," he explained. "I don't think that Bonetail will welcome back traitors, so these rogues will most likely be forced to leave the territory of the Clans. Among these rogues forced away was Frost, Bonetail's second-in-command. This is all I have to report."

"Thank you for your services, my warriors," replied Ravenstar. "Now we can all sleep easily. Please, let Snowcloud check up on your injuries."

"I'd be glad to, Ravenstar," said WindClan's medicine cat. Moorwhisker's patrol followed her to the Medicine Den, while Leafkit went to talk with her siblings.

Hawkkit was with Boulderpaw and Applepaw. Leafkit noticed that Applepaw was wearing Gustkit's flower behind her ear, and she felt glad.

"So, Boulderpaw," Hawkkit smirked. "How did WindClan's mighty apprentice gain this wound?" Hawkkit gestured to a large wound on Boulderpaw's nose.

Boulderpaw stuttered nervously. Flicking his eyes back and forth around the camp, he gave in and sighed, "It was a wound received in a fierce battle."

"Fierce battle, Boulderpaw?" asked Applepaw. Turning to Hawkkit, she said, "Don't believe him. RiverClan's medicine apprentice was picking herbs by the border. Boulderpaw was harassing her, so she swiped him on the nose."

"Ah," nodded Hawkkit. "A truly fierce battle indeed. Tell me Boulderpaw, what was this she-cat like? Did she have glowing red eyes and fangs the size of mountains?"

Boulderpaw scowled. "Oh shut up," he snapped. "One thing is for certain. I will get my revenge on that she-cat."

Just then, Ravenstar emerged from his den. "It's time for us to go to the gathering!" he called to his cats. "WindClan, let's head out."

The cats who were lucky enough to go to the gathering arranged themselves in an orderly line. Leafkit ran up to her father, Galeflight. "Please," she begged him. "Let me go to the gathering!"

Galeflight rubbed Leafkit's head. "There, there, little one," he said. "You have to stay here with your mother, but I'll tell you everything tomorrow. And not only that, but you'll be able to see the territory with your friends."

"Okay father," Leafkit agreed. "But when I'm bigger, you have to promise to take me with you to a gathering."

"I promise," replied Galeflight. "I'll take you with me."

With that, the WindClan cats headed off to the island, where they would meet with the other Clans and share news. Leafkit headed back to the nursery, where her mother was waiting for her. Hawkkit and Gustkit were already curled up in Dovesong's nest, dreaming of things to come on later days.

"It seems like you had a big day," mused Dovesong.

"And I have an even bigger one to come tomorrow!" explained Leafkit. "I just wish becoming an apprentice wouldn't take so long. Father promised to take me to a gathering when I get bigger."

Dovesong gently licked her daughter. "You're growing so fast, Leafkit," she whispered. "And you know that your father has never broken a promise."

"I know," she whispered as she climbed into the nest. "One day, I want to reach out and grab the stars in my paws."

"I'm sure you will, little one," replied her mother. "Good night."

"I'm not tired!" protested Leafkit. But despite this, her drowsiness caught up with her. Soon, she had fallen into a blissful dream.

A shining star awaited her.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well, thanks a bunch for reading this! What do you think of Leafkit and her WindClan friends? Maybe you could tell me if you have a favourite so far? Although, we've only seen one Clan, so you might find that the others are more interesting.**


	3. Chapter 2 ~ Tidepaw (A Meeting of Liars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, thanks for reading this! I just love writing, and Tidepaw is a neat character to write when I can get into her head correctly. Enjoy, or I'll give you your money back. (The trick is, reading this doesn't cost anything. Hilarious.)**

**Chapter 2**

Tidepaw's sister let out a resounding cough, which echoed through the den. This was followed by a bout of multiple short coughs, and then one final cough before the she-cat collapsed to the ground, unable to stand due to her illness.

"Brightpaw!" Tidepaw shrieked. "Brightpaw, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Tidepaw rushed to her sister's side, and nudged Brightpaw with her nose.

Brightpaw weakly righted herself, although she continued to lie on the ground, unable or unwilling to stand. "I'm alright," mewed Brightpaw, voice hoarse, hazel eyes dull. "But I think I'll have to lie down for a little while. It looks like you'll be attending your first Gathering without me to protect you, little sister."

Brightpaw had emerged from their mother a few moments earlier, a fact that she was always holding over Tidepaw. Tidepaw could forgive Brightpaw for this, because her sister had always been more mature than her seven moons would suggest, watching out for Tidepaw with the devotion of a mother. Tidepaw had envied Brightpaw's boundless reservoir of strength, although she had never imagined that the role of a protective sibling would be thrust upon her like this.

Tidepaw turned to meet the gaze of Nightheart, the black and white medicine cat watching over them. "Are you sure you that there isn't a herb that can help her?" Tidepaw asked him.

Nightheart shook his head guiltily. "I'm, I'm sorry, Tidepaw," he sighed. "We've already tried everything at our disposal. We used tansy and catmint, and we even tried juniper berries, feverfew and lavender. Nothing seems to work. Whatever Brightpaw developed a quarter-moon ago, it's unlike anything RiverClan has ever seen. We're just lucky that your sister's ailment isn't contagious."

Tidepaw nodded, understanding the tom's problems with Brightpaw's illness. Considering the circumstances under which Brightpaw had obtained it, the otherworldly quality of the illness made a certain amount of sense. _I'm sorry Brightpaw,_ she thought. _All of this is my fault. I'll hold my head high, so you don't lose faith like I have._ Tidepaw glanced at her paws, and the fish sitting beside them.

Tidepaw's voice took on a lighter tone as she pushed the fish towards her sister. "Maybe you're just hungry," she teased. "I understand not wanting to be fat, but under-eating is dangerous for your health. Eat up and get some meat on those bones, okay?"

"RiverClan doesn't have enough fish to go around," Brightpaw weakly protested. "I can't just eat a whole fish when I'm not contributing to the Clan." Brightpaw tried to use her little remaining strength to push the fish away, but Tidepaw nudged it back to her.

"No, no, we have plenty of fish," lied Tidepaw. "Otterstar is probably going to have to give some away at the Gathering. Otherwise the camp will be so crowded with food that we won't be able to move." Tidepaw managed to make a grin as she beckoned for her sister to eat the fish.

"You know very well that that's not true," croaked Brightpaw. "We're all starving, and the Clan needs strong warriors more than they need a sickly apprentice."

Tidepaw knew that Brightpaw was right. Her own blue-gray fur, and Nightheart's black and white pelt were both dull. As well, their skin hung loosely, a side effect of their normally large stomachs being thin with hunger. Tidepaw hadn't eaten all day. Still, Brightpaw was skinnier than either of them, with her sickness causing her normally slender frame to become even frailer. Beneath her fur, Tidepaw could make out all of Brightpaw's ribs.

"It's only the beginning of Newleaf, so the fish still have to thaw out," said Tidepaw. "RiverClan's fresh-kill pile will get larger, but right now, you need to eat."

This finally convinced Brightpaw to give in. "Alright, I'll have this," Brightpaw agreed. "But I want you to have some as well, little sister."

Tidepaw shook her head. "I've eaten plenty already," she told Brightpaw. "I couldn't eat another bite."

Brightpaw seemed to believe this, and she began to eat the fish with small, slow bites. Tidepaw felt a pang of envy, but suppressed it. She could live with hunger, but Brightpaw needed all the strength she could get. Instead of watching her sister eat, Tidepaw occupied her time by licking herself clean. She washed her fur, although it still retained its dull shading. Then Tidepaw cleaned her three gray paws and her single black paw.

As Tidepaw was finishing up, a gray tabby she-cat entered the medicine den, carrying a bundle of herbs. She placed the herbs before Nightheart, who slid them to the side. Later, he would tuck them away in a hole beneath a thorn bush, where a stream running through RiverClan's camp had washed some of the earth away. The she-cat then noticed Tidepaw's presence and padded over to her friend. "Tidepaw?" she asked gently. "You're here about Brightpaw, aren't you?"

Tidepaw nodded to the she-cat, who had gestured at Brightpaw with her tail. Tidepaw shot a glance at Brightpaw, who was still eating her fish, then returned her eyes to the medicine apprentice. The she-cat's eyes were sympathetic, yet also guilty. _It's not your fault, Rainpaw,_ thought Tidepaw, wishing that her friend would understand. _I caused this, but Brightpaw is being punished for my mistake._

Then a dark tabby tom poked his head into the medicine den. "Rainpaw, Nightheart, hurry up!" he barked. "You don't want to miss the Gathering, do you?" Then tom noticed Tidepaw and her sister, and he glared at them with his amber eyes. "You two as well," he sternly added.

"Okay, Amberfang," Tidepaw replied. "I think I'll run to the island so that I can get there before the other Clans. Then no cat will ever call me tardy again!"

Amberfang sighed and sat impatiently as Tidepaw and Rainpaw left the medicine den. When Nightheart didn't follow them, Amberfang shot a quizzical glance back at him and Nightheart replied with a shake of his head. "I'm staying here in case Brightpaw's condition gets any worse," Nightheart informed Amberfang. Then he directed his words to his apprentice. "You'll be able to handle yourself among the strange cats alone, right Rainpaw?"

"Yes I will, Nightheart," replied Rainpaw. "Although there's this tom who might cause trouble." She added the second part under her breath, so that only Tidepaw could hear it. Tidepaw hoped that the tom wasn't in love with Rainpaw. Forbidden love only ever led to heartbreak.

"Sure, sure," Amberfang agreed. "You're always going on about the duty a medicine cat owes to his Clan, so arguing with you would only serve to cause _further_ delays in RiverClan's attempt to reach the Gathering." Amberfang finished his words with a grumble and retreated to the group of cats who were preparing to leave for the Gathering Island.

"Do you think Amberfang has always been this grumpy?" Tidepaw asked Rainpaw as they left the camp. "I can imagine him complaining that he didn't want to be born, because his mother's stomach was warmer than the outside world."

Instead of replying to Tidepaw's joke, Rainpaw frowned. She seemed like she was deep in thought. After a long time, Rainpaw finally asked, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Tidepaw replied. Rainpaw couldn't be referring to some special talent; Tidepaw didn't have anything like that.

"How do you bear it?" asked Rainpaw. "In just one day, your father was killed by rogues, your mother disappeared without a trace, and your sister received an incurable disease. But despite this, you're always so upbeat. It's been a quarter-moon since it happened, and I don't think I've ever seen you unhappy in all this time!"

"Hey you're not giving me enough credit if you forget about this!" complained Tidepaw as she used her black paw to gesture to a large scar that ran across her forehead. "But I've still got my mentor Graywave, and you're the best medicine cat ever, so I'm sure you'll find a cure for Brightpaw. I still have a good enough life. We warriors are built to endure hardship." Tidepaw looked Rainpaw in the eye, hoping that her friend would believe her.

Before Rainpaw could reply, the moonlight revealed a stream ahead of the cats. Tidepaw lowered herself into the water and began pushing herself to the other side with her paws. She savoured the feeling of the cool water against her fur. It was one of the few pleasures Tidepaw still allowed herself. _So they see a kind, upbeat she-cat when they look at me?_ reflected Tidepaw. _That's better than them knowing the truth about me. If they did, they'd hate me. Everyone always overlooks the happy ones. The ones who sulk stand out, but nobody ever thinks that someone so cheerful could be so broken inside._ Tidepaw pulled herself from the stream and looked towards the Gathering Island. It seemed to radiate with moonlight, as if StarClan had designed it to catch the stars.

Rainpaw crawled out of the stream behind Tidepaw, panting with exhaustion. Tidepaw knew that Rainpaw hadn't been eating as much either, but surely a short swim like that shouldn't have left her friend so out of breath? Tidepaw was about to ask, but then she noticed that the rest of her Clanmates seemed tired from the swim as well. _If I have this much energy compared to my Clanmates, I must not be working hard enough,_ decided Tidepaw. She resolved to go on some extra patrols on the day after the Gathering.

Before Rainpaw could bring up the topic of Tidepaw's strength again, Tidepaw asked Rainpaw a question of her own. "So who's this tom that might cause trouble?" Tidepaw inquired. "It better not be because of love. I was sure that you became a medicine apprentice so that toms wouldn't chase after you."

"No, no!" Rainpaw hastily replied. "It's nothing like that. I was gathering some herbs near the WindClan border, and there was a patrol nearby. A tom from the patrol was bothering me, and he got the idea to take my herbs. When he tried to cross the border, I swiped him on the nose. He said that he would have his revenge one day, but he seemed pretty harmless."

Tidepaw forced a mischievous look onto her face. "Why Rainpaw, you hurt a WindClan tom?" she teased with mock sternness. "But everyone knows that whenever you hurt a tom, they come after you with words of love and gifts of fresh-kill in an attempt to win your heart!"

Rainpaw shrugged. "As long as I get to eat," she replied.

"And now we have arrived at the island," Amberfang called back to Tidepaw and Rainpaw. Tidepaw felt a sense of unfamiliarity when nearing the island. While there was plenty of water nearby, there were no streams crisscrossing the territory, and the grass felt dry, unlike the damp and comforting fields she was used to. Still, Tidepaw felt a strange tug towards the island, as if she needed to go to there in order to become complete.

There was a rotting tree filling in the gap between the island and the shore, but when Tidepaw headed toward it, Amberfang blocked her path with his massive tail. "This tree was apparently used by Clan cats in the past, but by now it's too decayed to be safe," he explained. "You can use those stepping stones a few foxlengths away, or you can swim to the island like a true RiverClan cat."

"Sure, sure," replied Tidepaw. "I _probably_ won't dissolve if I get my paws wet."

Tidepaw followed after Rainpaw, who was already partway across the stepping-stones. Rainpaw was nine moons old, so she had already been to a few Gatherings. Tidepaw relished the feeling of the cool water on her paws as she hopped across each stone. After making the final leap to the island, she sighed, the familiar water snatched away from her.

Tidepaw followed the rest of her Clan into the clearing, where she found that the other Clans had all arrived before RiverClan. Tidepaw skirted over to the nearby Amberfang and bowed her head in mock shame. "It seems like my reputation for lateness is correct after all," she told him. "I guess I'll have to arrive at the next Gathering a day early in order to finally get rid of it."

Amberfang barred his teeth at her and growled. "Go entertain yourself somewhere else," he hissed. "I have important business to attend to, and being bothered an overly energetic she-cat isn't part of it." He stormed off towards a group of cats who seemed to be waiting for him. Tidepaw recognized Badgerclaw of WindClan, but the rest were unknown to her.

Tidepaw felt relieved as Amberfang left. Now that he was gone, nobody would bother her when she sat by herself. _Amberfang still seems to hate me even though he doesn't know the truth about me,_ Tidepaw decided. _I deserve hatred, so I won't protest. Cheerfulness better not be contagious. I don't want to catch it from myself._

Two of the Clan leaders were sitting in the central tree already. Tidepaw recognized a gray she-cat with green eyes as Duskstar, ShadowClan's leader. The other, a moderately sized brown tom, was obviously ThunderClan's leader Thornstar. Beneath the tree, Tidepaw saw Ravenstar, a jet-black tom, conversing with two warriors. One was a ginger tom who seemed to be frantically trying to explain something to him, while the other was a brown tabby she-cat who seemed icily in control of herself.

"So, now that RiverClan have decided to come, can we finally start sharing news?" asked Duskstar while she glowered at the RiverClan cats who had made her wait.

Ravenstar raised his paw to object. "Another few minutes is all I ask for," he protested.

"Alright Ravenstar, you can hold us up," sighed Duskstar. "Just remember that you'll be the target of the inevitable revolt."

Tidepaw watched as Otterstar, RiverClan's fearless leader, approached the central tree, then leaped to the top and took her place among the branches. She managed to retain her air of composure, fluffing out her milky white fur to hide the effects of the hunger that had preyed on all of RiverClan.

Tidepaw took her first step away from the multitude of cats who were sharing tongues on the island, only to be halted by Rainpaw's voice. "Do you want me to point out the other medicine cats for you?" she asked.

"That would be great!" replied Tidepaw, pretending to be filled with enthusiasm. "I need to know who to talk to for herbs when I barge into an enemy camp."

"Okay, let me explain," began Rainpaw. "Over there is where the medicine cats are speaking with each other. See, it's the place with Foxwhisker." Rainpaw flicked her tail to show Tidepaw the place

Tidepaw followed the direction of Rainpaw's gesture to a group of cats conversing with each other. Tidepaw did know Foxwhisker, the ShadowClan medicine cat, and she also knew Darkpaw, a dark tom who was conversing with a young, white WindClan she-cat. Tidepaw hissed with envy. _These WindClan cats have so much food that their wiry frames are bursting with plumpness. Why can't they just let my Clan have some? We'll die without it._ The animosity Tidepaw felt towards WindClan was further increased by the white she-cat's casual interaction with Darkpaw. Tidepaw knew the arrogant, bloodthirsty, fish-brained tom well, and if WindClan's medicine apprentice thought highly of him, it reflected poorly on her Clan.

"Next to Foxwhisker is Stonepaw, her apprentice," Rainpaw explained as she pointed out a gray tom. "He's the youngest of the medicine apprentices, since he only joined our ranks at the last half-moon Gathering." Rainpaw pointed out a ginger ThunderClan tom and a small, light brown she-cat next. "That's Sunstorm and next to him is his apprentice, Dawnfern," Rainpaw continued. "Don't let Dawnfern's small stature fool you. At eighteen moons, she's the oldest of the medicine apprentices."

As Rainpaw turned to point out the she-cat next to Darkpaw, Tidepaw flattened her ears and snarled. She continued until she realized what she was doing, at which point she quickly regained her composure. "I was practicing for the snarling contest," Tidepaw told Rainpaw. "The one with the most venom in their snarl wins something."

Rainpaw sighed. "I can understand that you're suspicious of Darkpaw," she replied. "He is the one who found you father's body, after all. Still, I'd prefer a less open display of hatred." Tidepaw nodded to Rainpaw, trying to portray some naïve form of agreement. In reality, Tidepaw hated Darkpaw for reasons tied to her own self-loathing, but Rainpaw didn't need to know her history with the dark tom.

"Anyway, that's Snowcloud, the WindClan medicine cat," continued Rainpaw as she gestured towards the shady spot where Darkpaw was speaking with the WindClan medicine apprentice.

Tidepaw looked for Snowcloud, but she couldn't seem to locate the WindClan medicine cat. "I'm kind of embarrassed, but I can only see Snowcloud's apprentice," Tidepaw admitted. "Can you point her out to me?"

"Snowcloud's… apprentice?" asked Rainpaw, her face contorted in confusion. Then her eyes lit up with understanding, and her face grew more solemn. "Snowcloud doesn't have an apprentice," she explained. "That white she-cat _is_ Snowcloud."

"What?" gasped Tidepaw. "But, she's barely old enough to be a warrior! How is she a full medicine cat?"

Rainpaw stared at her paws, obviously depressed about Snowcloud's story. "It'll take a little while to explain," she said, then took a quick glance at Ravenstar and his two warriors. Tidepaw looked at them as well, noting that the WindClan leader didn't seem like he would finish anytime soon. Then Rainpaw sighed and began her story.

"When Snowcloud was just a kit, she wanted nothing more than to be WindClan's medicine cat," Rainpaw explained. "So at six moons, she became the apprentice of Cloverstem, WindClan's medicine cat. Snowcloud was a quick learner, and they had a good relationship. Although Cloverstem was a notoriously cranky old she-cat, I've heard that she never said an unkind word about Snowcloud. However, five moons ago, when Snowcloud was eight moons old, tragedy struck. While Cloverstem was collecting herbs, she was killed by a passing fox. WindClan was left with a medicine cat who was young and inexperienced. Fortunately, Snowcloud had been a quick learner, so she knew most of the required skills. What she didn't know was taught to her by Foxwhisker, Nightheart, and Sunstorm. She's a fine medicine cat for WindClan, but my heart goes to her for the tragedy she's had to deal with when she was so young."

Rainpaw's story was finished, and Tidepaw gaped. Looking back at the white she-cat, Tidepaw found a new respect for her emerge. A lot of responsibility had been placed on Snowcloud's shoulders when she had been not much older than Tidepaw. Snowcloud held her head high, and Tidepaw could tell that she had risen above her fate. _I wish I had strength like yours, Snowcloud. I still need to fully devote myself to the cats I want to protect. You've taken the whole Clan as your responsibility. I can't imagine how that feels._ Snowcloud looked up at Tidepaw, catching her eye. She smiled slightly, as if encouraging Tidepaw to push forward into the future. Tidepaw nodded back to her, happy to be noticed.

"I can't begin to imagine the hardship she's endured," said Tidepaw. "Still, she seems strong enough to shrug it all off. I could look up to someone like that."

A hint of a smile revealed itself on Rainpaw's face, and she teasingly poked Tidepaw's nose with her tail. "I think we can all find cats who we admire for their strength," Rainpaw playfully told Tidepaw.

Suddenly, Tidepaw realized something. "Wait, why is there a medicine cat named Sunstorm?" she asked as she batted Rainpaw's tail away with her black paw. "Don't our customs say that the sun is sacred, and shouldn't be used as part of a name? This better not be some new fad that's going around. I mean, what if a queen names her kit 'Starkit', and then the kit becomes Clan leader? I don't think anyone would be able to keep a straight face while celebrating that cat's new name, so-"

"Actually there's quite a story behind that," mewed a newcomer, causing Tidepaw to be cut off as she jumped in shock.

Tidepaw managed to recover her breath, and saw that the cat who had snuck up on her was ThunderClan's ginger medicine cat. Tidepaw quickly massaged her now-aching black paw, then returned her gaze to the tom. Rainpaw was bowing her head in respect, but Tidepaw met the tom with a glare, acting as she assumed an energy-filled apprentice would.

"What was that for?" Tidepaw snarled at Sunstorm. "Did you receive training on how to sneak up on and terrify helpless apprentices?"

Sunstorm paused thoughtfully, scratching his chin with his paw. "Did I?" he wondered aloud. "Although you're obviously far from helpless, that's a good question. Let me think for a moment." He paused as if deep in thought, then slapped his paw on the ground, congratulating himself. "Aha!" Sunstorm declared. "It seems that the terrorizing of apprentices wasn't one of the things I was taught while training to be a medicine cat."

"Very funny," Tidepaw flatly replied.

"Indeed," agreed Sunstorm, ignoring the sarcasm in Tidepaw's words. "Now then, young she-cat, you and Rainpaw look rather thin. I caught a squirrel just moments ago, so would you like to share with me?" From behind his back, the ginger tom slid a plump squirrel. He beamed at it, then looked at the two she-cats, smiling as if he wanted their approval.

Tidepaw didn't want to be hasty, but the hunger in her stomach was too much to ignore. "Yes please!" she exclaimed, then tore off a large hunk of the squirrel and began to devour it. Tidepaw tried to savour the taste, but her ravenous hunger made her quickly gulp down the meat she had been eating. She hungrily tore off another piece, as Rainpaw did the same beside her. Soon, the fat squirrel was gone, and Sunstorm hadn't gotten a single bite.

"I'm sorry!" Tidepaw quickly apologized. "I seem to have eaten your squirrel before you could."

Sunstorm responded to the apprentices with another smile. "You don't need to apologize," he reassured Tidepaw. "If you were that hungry, then I can't fault you for eating. I can always catch more food if I want something."

Suddenly, Sunstorm began staring at Tidepaw intently, as if something about her had caught his eye. Tidepaw took a moment to understand, but then she realized what it was that had made the medicine cat so interested. "Oh, you're looking at these," she said, gesturing to her black paw and the claw scratch running from her right ear to just above her left eye. Sunstorm seemed embarrassed, but Tidepaw smiled to cool his nerves. "Don't worry, everyone thinks they're odd," she told the medicine cat.

"Yes, I feel compelled to investigate," Sunstorm admitted. "If it isn't too personal, would you mind telling me how you got them?"

"It's no trouble at all," Tidepaw told him with the same false cheerfulness as always. _They always want to know where I got them. At least I have a fairly good answer._ "I've had the black paw for as long as I can remember, so it's probably some sort of quirk," she told him, letting the much-used lie slip from her tongue. "I received the scar a quarter moon ago when I tried to fight a bramble thicket. I lost."

"How intriguing," Sunstorm replied. "The scar still looks fresh, as if it hasn't changed since you first got it. I wonder why that is."

Before Tidepaw could be quizzed further, a loud meow called out to all those attending the Gathering. "I'm ready to begin now!" declared Ravenstar. "My discussion is done."

Ravenstar flicked his tail to his two warriors to signal that they were to return to the crowd of WindClan warriors. Then he leaped up into the central tree and took his place with the other Clan leaders. At the base of the tree the four deputies, Woodfur of WindClan, Mistfur of RiverClan, Redclaw of ShadowClan, and Sandstone of ThunderClan, took their places, keeping their watchful eyes on the Clan cats as the leaders began to speak.

As Duskstar opened her mouth to speak, Tidepaw noticed Darkpaw walking towards her. _Great, he noticed me. Why does he think I'd still want to have anything to do with him?_ Tidepaw returned her attention to Duskstar, listening to what the ShadowClan leader had to say.

"Newleaf has returned once again, and ShadowClan is reaping the benefits," she explained. "Already the prey is plentiful, and ShadowClan go to their dens each night with full stomachs. We are growing stronger still, with each warrior's fighting ability increasing every day." Tidepaw saw the veiled threat behind her words. _If you challenge ShadowClan, you will regret it._ "Although Newleaf calls new cats to serve the Clan, it also brings an end to the tireless work of others," continued Duskstar. "Goldleaf, our noble warrior, has retired to the Elder's Den. He has served his Clan well, and we shall care for him as he lives a peaceful life. But also, the Clan becomes stronger with new apprentices. Our medicine cat Foxwhisker has taken an apprentice: Stonepaw. As well, Stonepaw's siblings, Marshpaw and Skypaw, are now training under Toadclaw and Crowfur."

The cats at the Gathering began to call out the names of the new apprentices, chanting them aloud to inspire pride in the cats who now trained until their acceptance as full members of the Clan.

"Stonepaw! Marshpaw! Skypaw! Stonepaw! Marshpaw! Skypaw!"

Duskstar nodded her respect to the three apprentices, whose identities Tidepaw could discern by the excitement showing in their eyes. "As well, two apprentices have been recognized as full warriors of ShadowClan," declared Duskstar. "My kits, Darkpaw and Cherrypaw, are now Darkclaw and Cherrynose!"

The gathered cats chanted again, welcoming the two new warriors. Tidepaw didn't put as much enthusiasm into Darkclaw's name as the other warriors did, but she gave his sister, Cherrynose, the benefit of doubt.

Then the chanting died down, as Duskstar signalled that it was Thornstar's turn to speak. _So he's_ Darkclaw _now,_ thought Tidepaw. _That would make sense. He did mention that his warrior assessment was coming up._ Tidepaw looked up, and noticed that Darkclaw had reached her.

The jet-black tom padded up to Tidepaw, confusion showing in his amber eyes. "No congratulations for an old friend?" asked Darkclaw.

Tidepaw worried that Rainpaw and Sunstorm would hear her, but all the surrounding cats were caught up in listening to whatever Thornstar was announcing. "We're done, Darkclaw," Tidepaw snapped at him. "None of this ever should have happened in the first place."

Darkclaw seemed hurt for a moment, but then his expression changed to one of anger. "Fine," he snarled at Tidepaw. "If you want to be that way, I don't care. But you'll come to understand me one day. And when you do, you'll beg for my forgiveness." Darkclaw began to walk away, only to turn around for a moment. "Nice scar," he said, before looking at her feet. "Wait, have you always had that black paw?"

"Yes I have," hissed Tidepaw. "You were just too busy looking at yourself to notice."

Darkclaw muttered something under his breath, then stalked back to where his Clanmates were waiting. _What do I need to understand about Darkclaw?_ wondered Tidepaw. _On the outside, he's arrogant, bloodthirsty, and cruel. On the inside, he's exactly the same._ With a jolt, Tidepaw realized that Ravenstar was already partway through sharing WindClan's news. The other cats were cheering for some apprentices, so Tidepaw joined in.

"Harepaw! Applepaw! Harepaw! Applepaw!"

"And now, before Otterstar shares what she has to say, I have an important announcement," explained Ravenstar. "Earlier in the day, my brave warrior Moorwhisker led a patrol to fight Bonetail's rogues. Although Moorwhisker is back at the camp, recovering from his injuries, I'd like to invite Tigertail, who was also on the patrol, to give his report on what occurred during this mission." Ravenstar flicked his tail, inviting Tigertail to take a spot in front of the tree and share the result of his battle.

Tigertail, a ginger tom with a black striped tail, obliged, taking a spot next to the Clan deputies. "Okay, I'll explain what happened," he said to the Clan cats, who waited anxiously. "The rogues had been camping out on our territory for a little while, so Ravenstar sent us to defeat them and capture Bonetail. Heatherpelt managed to track their scent, and we soon got to the clearing where the rogues had made their hideout. Although we had several strong cats on our patrol, the rogues were more powerful that we had anticipated."

So far, Tigertail's report disturbed Tidepaw. As she scratched her ear with her black paw, she considered his words. _If WindClan is as strong as they seem and they were overpowered by the rogues, then RiverClan won't stand a chance against Bonetail. Still, I'll fight with all I've got. It's only fair that I give my life for my Clan._ Her scratching finished, Tidepaw licked her black paw clean and returned it to the cool ground.

"Luckily, the rogues had quite a few injuries," Tigertail carried on. "Thanks to those wounds, we were able to defeat them, but just barely. We have a pretty good guess where the wounds came from, and it's thanks to a comment one of the rogues made. While fighting, this cat said, 'Does every cat have it out for us today or something? First that Ace, the Rogue Hunter cat attacked us, and now this!' Based on that remark, it's logical to assume that there is a vigilante referring to themself as 'Ace, the Rogue Hunter'. It is because of this cat that we were able to drive Bonetail's rogues to the west. That is all." With that, Tigertail returned to the WindClan cats with which he had been sitting.

A light breeze blew through the night, sending scattered leaves flying through Tidepaw's fur. As they did, her hope seemed to drain away. _West? Those WindClan cats drove Bonetail and his rogues directly into RiverClan! Even if they do need time to recover, RiverClan won't stand a chance._ Tidepaw slammed her paw to the ground, hissing with fury directed towards the WindClan patrol.

Tidepaw hadn't meant for anyone to hear her outburst, but it seemed to have caught the attention of WindClan's leader. "Is something the matter, young apprentice?" asked Ravenstar, as cool and collected as ever.

Tidepaw tried to muster up an apology, but the RiverClan warrior Duckfoot stepped in front of her, anger making his fur shoot up. He shot a glare at Ravenstar, then began to say what must have been on the mind of every RiverClan cat.

"Your patrol drove the rogues directly into our territory!" he snarled. "If you can't handle them, then how are we supposed to?"

Ravenstar looked Duckfoot over with cool indifference. "You'll find a way," he replied, shrugging his shoulders to indicate his lack of a reason to care. "You've already found plenty of ways to steal our prey. How much more difficult could fighting a rogue be? Now, about the prey theft, I think that a punishment is in order."

Otterstar cut him off. "Ravenstar, please forgive my warrior's outburst," she pleaded. "The prey has been running poorly in RiverClan, while the other Clans have territories rich with wildlife. RiverClan won't be able to survive without food. I apologize for hunting in WindClan without your permission, but our every attempt to speak with you has been met with resistance. Please, allow us some of your food, even if we have to be monitored or hunted for." She stared at Ravenstar, and Tidepaw knew RiverClan needed him to grant them hunting rights.

Ravenstar considered her request for a moment, then shook his head. "Sorry Otterstar," he said. "I can't do that, not even for you. Why should we encourage the Warrior Code to be broken? Two Newleafs ago, we granted RiverClan emergency hunting rights, but you overstepped your boundaries and left WindClan starving. If I grant you these rights, then the same thing will happen."

For a moment that seemed to take moons, Otterstar didn't register what Ravenstar had said, and hope fluffed up her fur. Then Tidepaw saw that hope shatter, being replaced by despair as Otterstar understood what WindClan's leader meant. "No, no," she repeated slowly. Otterstar turned to the other two leaders. "Duskstar, Thornstar, please," she mewed.

Both leaders shook their heads.

Otterstar's mouth hung open in shock as she finally accepted her Clan's doom. Tidepaw gaped as well. _The other Clans refused us? Is this the end for RiverClan, then?_ Tidepaw hung her in dismay. If there wasn't any food, then RiverClan wouldn't be able to survive. As misery began to settle in among the RiverClan cats, a voice rang clear around the island.

"How could you?"

Tidepaw turned her eyes to the speaker, a motion that was echoed by all of the cats at the Gathering. It was the ginger tom to whom Ravenstar had been speaking before the Clans had started sharing their news.

"Otterstar, a Clan leader, abandoned her pride and begged for you to help her keep RiverClan alive!" declared the tom. "All the Clans except RiverClan are having rich and bountiful prey runs! How do you justify refusing her like that? The warrior code says that there must always be four Clans in the forest! Do you think you can decide the fate of another Clan on a whim?" Fury radiated throughout the tom, rage directed at the Clan leaders for their refusal to aid RiverClan.

Ravenstar's icy demeanour broke as he glared at the WindClan tom. "You forget yourself, Galeflight," he snarled. "You are just a lowly warrior. Survival of the fittest is, and has always been, the way of the world. If this is what StarClan seeks, who are we to refuse? Now, silence yourself, or you will be punished!"

Galeflight lowered his head, eyes darkening as if defeated. "Survival of the fittest is what everything leads to, huh?" he muttered. For a moment, Tidepaw was worried that Ravenstar had managed to break his warrior easily. Then Galeflight's head shot back up, eyes filled with more defiance than Tidepaw had thought a cat could have. "If you expect me to believe that, then you're a fool!" Galeflight roared. "But, if this world really is as rotten as you say it is, then I won't surrender to it. I'll become Clan leader and change things! The preservation of the Clans is the code that I live by!" Galeflight glared at Ravenstar, as if offering him the chance to do better.

"Galeflight, maybe you'd like to join RiverClan if you like them so much?" asked Duskstar.

"I will support Galeflight!" Sunstorm called out, causing Tidepaw to jump again. "The survival of all four Clans has always been StarClan's will, and I will not let you condemn another Clan for the sake of your pride."

Redclaw looked up at Duskstar, who was glaring at the cats who spoke against their leaders. "Duskstar, perhaps you could reconsider?" he said, offering her the choice. "If you support RiverClan, they will grow stronger. In times when the Clans are rival, stronger foes lead to us pushing ourselves to grow stronger. Our strength comes from our weakness. And in times when we face a common enemy, all the Clans lend their strength to each other, allowing us all to continue living. That is how it has always been."

Duskstar's hostility deepened. "Redclaw, you too would speak out against your leader?" she asked.

Redclaw nodded. "Yes I would," he replied. "I'll walk this road, confident that it will lead me to further strength."

Duskstar glared at her deputy, suggesting that they would have a long talk later. Shouts came from the Clans, with several other cats declaring their intent to help RiverClan. The rest of their Clanmates argued back, and the Gathering was thrown into discord.

A powerful voice spoke over them all, commanding silence with every word. "How strange. Don't you Clan cats pride yourselves on your rules and regulations? Yet when I come for a visit, I see you squabbling like a bunch of restless kits."

The speaker was a gigantic white tom, whose immense power rippled through his massive body. As he walked forward, it seemed like the earth itself would move to accommodate for his grandeur.

"Bonetail," hissed Duskstar.

"Indeed," agreed the powerful tom. "I see that the Clans are as selfish and arrogant as ever."

Tigertail stepped out from the crowd of WindClan cats and headed towards Bonetail. "Why are you here, rogue?" he spat. "We've beaten you already. Did you think you'd fare better alone?"

"Maybe he's here to surrender," suggested Darkclaw. "Bonetail doesn't understand it yet, but he lost this war a long time ago."

"Alone?" asked Bonetail, a hearty roar of amusement vibrating through his body. "Why would I come alone? And you, WindClan warrior, misunderstand me. I don't _lose_ battles. I simply know when to sacrifice one victory for the sake of another."

All around the island, the trees began to rustle. Out of each one leaped several rogues, until Bonetail had the Clan cats surrounded by a massive swarm of them.

"You asked why we are here?" Bonetail hissed, surveying the Clan cats like he would a piece of fresh-kill. "Negotiations."

"I don't recognize these cats!" Ravenstar exclaimed. "What Clan are they from and how did you get so many of them?"

Bonetail began to chuckle again. "These aren't Clan cats," he explained. "There are many cats who would join me in a heartbeat just for the chance to put the Clans in their place. After all, you think of yourselves as better than others just because of your warrior code and borders. Can you think of anything more arrogant? These cats agree with me! I have enough rogues at my disposal to form my own Clan, and each of them can match any warrior you have!"

Snowcloud stepped forward to face the enormous gang of rogues. "Is that what you really believe, Bonetail?" she asked. "Because you're wrong! There is always something worth fighting for. We all have things that we have to protect!"

Bonetail's chuckle turned into a hearty laugh, and he padded forward until his nose was only a mouselength away from Snowcloud's. "It doesn't matter what I believe," he hissed. "All that matters is that I have cats willing to fight for me."

Duskstar sighed, then gave Bonetail a look of consideration. "You said you wanted to negotiate?" she called to him. "On what terms?"

Bonetail fixed his gaze on the central tree, and Tidepaw could make out a look of hunger coming upon him. "Give me all the medicine cats," Bonetail hissed. "If you do that, then I won't destroy your Clans."

Tidepaw worried that the leaders would succumb to some inner weakness and agree to Bonetail's request. _I can't let that happen. They have to be strong enough to protect their Clans!_ Tidepaw rushed over to Bonetail before the leaders had a chance to reply. "Never!" she snarled. "Our medicine cats are what connect us to StarClan, and they provide healing to keep the Clan safe! If we just gave them to you, it would be like giving up the stars themselves!"

Bonetail turned his head to face Tidepaw at an agonizingly slow speed. Then he stepped over to her and extended his body to its full height so that he towered over her. Instead of backing down like Bonetail seemed to want her to, Tidepaw fluffed up her fur in defiance and looked up at him, their gazes locking onto each other.

"So the apprentice speaks for the Clans, eh?" Bonetail asked. "You have spirit, I'll give you that. But I am not merely some ruthless killer." Bonetail snapped a command to one of his rogues. "Bring her!"

The rogue nodded, sliding behind the large mass of cats Bonetail had assembled. The he re-emerged, carrying a tiny, white kit in his jaws.

As the Clan cats gasped, Bonetail let out another awful chuckle. "So you see, I am not without mercy," he told them. "This kit tried to follow her Clan to the Gathering. I have brought her to you unharmed. You're lucky I was the one to find her. My rogues are not quite so gentle." He hissed the last word, implying that his rogues held no code of honour.

The rogue who has holding the kit by the scruff released her, and she went racing towards the ShadowClan cats. Surprisingly, it was Darkclaw who ran forward to meet her. "Hopekit!" he exclaimed. "What were you thinking, leaving your mother and father like that?" There was a gentleness in Darkclaw's voice that Tidepaw had never heard before, and she wondered how the arrogant tom had managed to conjure it up.

"I wanted to follow the warriors and see the Gathering!" squeaked Hopekit. "I may be small, but I'm nearly six moons old."

"Act like it," hissed Darkclaw.

Bonetail padded forward, addressing the leaders once more. "So you see, I am a benevolent master," he explained. "Leave your medicine cats in my care, and in return I will leave you in peace!"

As quick as a flash, something flew towards Bonetail. Tidepaw's eyes adjusted to its blinding speed, and she saw that it was Galeflight. He raced forward, and slashed Bonetail's muzzle, shoving the powerful tom to the ground.

"Enough!" roared Galeflight. "You claim to be a good ruler, but you're really just another would-be conqueror! I'll show you the true way of the warriors. It's the duty of strong to protect the weak, so I'll fight you, and I'll give my life if I have to!" Galeflight raised his claws, preparing for any retaliatory attack that Bonetail would use.

Galeflight's words seemed to be only a mild annoyance to Bonetail, who stood up and twitched his tail in aggravation. Bonetail licked up his blood with relish, then beckoned for his rogues to draw closer.

"Although I've been met with resistance, the leaders still haven't made up their minds," he concluded. "I'll return soon. Decide quickly. The fate of your Clans hangs in the balance." Bonetail turned and padded away from the Clan cats, and several of his rogues followed him. As he walked away, he barked one last command to the rogues who were still on the island. "Give them a little demonstration, won't you?"

Instantly, the rogues unsheathed their claws and rushed forward, bloodlust in their eyes. In response, Tidepaw unsheathed her own claws, and leaped on a brown rogue who was heading towards the RiverClan cats. He hadn't expected to be attacked by a tiny apprentice such as herself, so Tidepaw managed to gain the element of surprise. Tidepaw slashed at his ears and pulled at his fur, trying to distract him from her Clanmates. _I hate fighting, but I won't let you hurt the cats here at this Gathering!_ Tidepaw's blood rushed through her ears as she continued her assault on the brown tom's back. He managed to compose himself and he knocked Tidepaw off his back with a mighty heave.

Tidepaw managed to roll herself over so that she wasn't winded by falling off his back, but as she did, the tom delivered a blow to her flank, slicing open her side. Tidepaw managed to get a swipe at his muzzle before skipping backwards, out of the tom's range. "Here, kitty, kitty," Tidepaw whispered as her opponent rushed forward.

Tidepaw prepared to dodge as her opponent reached her, but she was too slow, and his powerful swipe sent her flying into the air. Tidepaw managed to regain her balance while airborne, and delivered another blow to her foe's hulking head. However, she landed awkwardly, and her opponent delivered another blow, knocking her to the ground. Crimson blood was dripping onto her black paw from a second wound that had been opened up by her opponent. Her opponent had blood dripping from his wounds as well, but it was clear that they didn't bother him much. He was still as strong as ever. _Bonetail wasn't kidding around,_ thought Tidepaw. _It looks like I really will die here. Did my life ever have meaning? Will my death change anything in the world?_ Tidepaw's vision grew hazy as the brown tom walked forward, his blood dripping onto her fur.

The tom's golden eyes met Tidepaw's blue eyes, and he kicked her in the stomach while sneering. "You're just a little she-cat!" the brown rogue snarled. "What did you think you could do against me?" He raised his paw for the finishing blow, and Tidepaw wondered if she would make it to StarClan. _Probably not,_ she reflected.

Suddenly, a dizzying white flash slammed into the brown tom. "Then how about a much bigger she-cat?" asked someone whom Tidepaw could recognize as Snowcloud. Snowcloud unleashed a barrage of attacks on the brown rogue, pushing him away from Tidepaw. As the fought, Tidepaw's vision became clearer, and she was able to make out everything.

Then Galeflight appeared, and he grabbed the tom from behind, pulling him away from Snowcloud. "Snowcloud, take a look at that injured apprentice!" Galeflight ordered. "I'll handle this guy!" Galeflight spun the tom around with his strength, and the two began wrestling on the ground.

Snowcloud zipped over to Tidepaw and began licking her wounds clean. "Are you okay, little one?" she asked. "That was a very brave thing you did, but it looks like you took quite a beating. The tom you were fighting is called Bear. He's been troubling WindClan for several moons now, and Bonetail seems to be taking advantage of his hatred."

Tidepaw nodded to Snowcloud. She managed to muster up enough strength to pull herself to her paws, and from there she was able to survey what was happening with the other cats. Amberfang, Badgerclaw, and Cherrynose were fighting a gray she-cat, while Darkclaw was doing his best to fend off three rogues who were trying to swipe at Hopekit. The deputies were all trying to hold their own against two rogues, while the Clan leaders were taking on a small group of them. Sunstorm, Rainpaw, and Tigertail were finding a muscular black tom, while all around the island many other Clan cats were having their own struggles with the rogues.

Then Tidepaw's eyes were drawn back to Galeflight and Bear. As Tidepaw watched Galeflight fight, words her father had said moons ago repeated themselves in her mind. "It's not a question of how strong I am," Quailfeather had told Tidepaw. "It's how I gain my strength. I believe that when we are protecting something precious to ourselves, we can grow more ferocious than the warriors of TigerClan." With each blow, Galeflight was demonstrating true strength. But Bear was strong as well, and Tidepaw worried that the battle could go either way.

Tidepaw beckoned to Snowcloud. "Come on, let's help Galeflight," she said.

Tidepaw and Snowcloud raced towards Bear, adding their own attacks to Galeflight's assault. Bear was a strong cat, but under the attack of three cats, he was weakening. Without warning, Bear raised his paws and pushed the other three cats away, slapping them with his tail as he shoved them. Then he dug his paws into the damp earth and sent a cloud of dirt flying at the three cats. Momentarily blinded, Tidepaw was unable to react as Bear retreated from the battle and returned to wherever Bonetail was waiting.

Looking around the island, Tidepaw could see the other cats covered in blood. It was their own blood and the blood of the rogues, spread in equal portions. The rogues had all retreated, leading the exhausted Clan cats relieved that the battle was over.

Although he was wounded, Ravenstar managed to pull himself up into the central tree where he could more easily look over the damage inflicted by the rogues. "There don't seem to have been any casualties on either side," Ravenstar remarked. "It also seems like both sides dealt an equal amount of damage to the other. There was no winner in this fight."

"No," hissed Thornstar grimly as he pulled himself into the tree alongside Ravenstar. "There was a winner, and it was the rogues. We outnumbered them, but both sides were evenly matched. Bonetail accomplished what he came here for. He proved that his rogues would be victorious if it ever came to a fight."

Blood was streaked across Otterstar's fur, but she too climbed into the tree. "Despite this, we can't give in to him," she declared. "Our medicine cats are too important to us. We'll have to find another way to deal with Bonetail."

"I agree," added Duskstar. "But for now, we need to return to our Clans and lick our wounds. There's no telling what Bonetail could try next."

Ravenstar nodded. "Yes, this Gathering is dismissed," he declared.

With that, the four leaders returned to the ground and began bringing their warriors together.

As Tidepaw padded over to Rainpaw, a tom ran up to the two of them with a shocked look on his face. "You!" he gasped, pointing at Rainpaw. "You're the one wounded me, the mighty Boulderpaw!"

"So this is the one?" asked Tidepaw. "Strange, he doesn't look very lovesick."

"I-I will have my revenge!" stuttered Boulderpaw before running away in fear.

Tidepaw shot Rainpaw a worried look, and Rainpaw returned it with a shrug. The two friends followed Otterstar off the island and back towards the familiar territory of RiverClan. Tidepaw took one last look back at the island, which was still illuminated by moonlight. _It's a sacred place, chosen by StarClan. Never again should that much blood be shed there._ Then Tidepaw trekked onward, following her Clan.

"When we get back to RiverClan, could I have some herbs for my wounds?" asked Tidepaw.

Rainpaw looked over Tidepaw's fur, then shook her head. "You don't need any," Rainpaw replied. "The only wound you have is the never-healing scar on your head."

Tidepaw looked at her pelt and found that there were no scratches in her fur. She was surprised, but then she brushed the thought aside. Bear probably hadn't done as much damage as Tidepaw had assumed. The pain must have been greater than the wounds received.

Finally, the Clan reached the camp. As they entered, most members of RiverClan headed for their dens, but Tidepaw instead followed Rainpaw into the medicine den.

Inside, Brightpaw was sleeping peacefully as Nightheart watched over her. Nightheart was confused when he noticed the wounds on Rainpaw. "What happened?" he asked.

"A lot," replied Rainpaw as she curled up in her den.

Nightheart sighed as Rainpaw drifted off to sleep. Then Brightpaw cracked her eye open. "How was the Gathering, little sister?" she asked.

"It wasn't what I was expecting," replied Tidepaw, summing it up in as few words as she could.

"You need your rest," Nightheart told Brightpaw. "It'll help you with your disease, and soon you'll be able to get back to your duties."

Brightpaw yawned, then closed her eyes and slowed her breath. Tidepaw gave a nod of thanks to Nightheart before leaving the medicine den. It had been a long night, and she needed to get some sleep as well.

Tidepaw paused for a moment, taking one last glance around the camp. Her gaze met with a pair of piercing green eyes, attached to some figure watching the camp from its highest point. Tidepaw nearly shrieked in shock. Then, as quickly as they had appeared, the eyes were gone. Dismissing them as her imagination, Tidepaw headed to her den. Bonetail had promised to return, and she would need all her strength if she wished to fight him. The war with the rogues was only just beginning.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, what do you think of my story so far? It's fairly amusing how well things made up on the spot can work so well when you've planned everything out. Tidepaw's characterization, backstory (including the dead parents, although the rest has only been hinted at), physical appearance, and abilities were all thrown together as I wrote the chapter. However, they fit in with the rest of it, and compliment the story.**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3 ~ Leafkit (Hints of Change)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **By the way, I have this story up at FF.net, so you can always read the latest chapters there if I don't have them here yet. But this place has a great layout, so I hope to make my updates snappy. (I'm "Lightflame The Warrior" there.)**
> 
> **I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 3**

The crisp morning air was cool against Leafkit's fur. Hints of a light breeze had found their way into the nursery, and Leafkit admired how the hairs on her pelt calmly swayed to and fro.

Leafkit had woken early, desperate to hear the events of the Gathering from her father. After rousing herself, she had found that it was before dawn, but she had refused to go back to sleep, fearful that she would rest for too long and not get to see Galeflight until the evening. So instead she waited, anticipating the news that Galeflight would tell her, and the knowledge of the other Clans which she would obtain.

Leafkit scented the air, trying to determine what time it was. Soon, she realized the futility of her actions. The scent of the air outside was hard to read once it had mixed with the familiar earthy scents of the nursery floor, as well as the scent of fresh milk. Leafkit instead focused on her sense of hearing, listening for any sounds of movement in the WindClan camp. By straining to hear, Leafkit could make out the soft sounds of paws moving across the camp, the whispers of cats, and the songs of birds. It was time for the Dawn Patrol to head out.

Leafkit couldn't contain her growing excitement, or her natural curiosity any longer. She rushed out of the nursery and scanned the camp for Galeflight. Her eyes locked on an area just outside the leader's den, where Galeflight was deep in discussion with Ravenstar, Fieldstone, Moorwhisker, Woodfur, and Ivypelt. _Why is Ivypelt there?_ wondered Leafkit. _She's supposed to be in the nursery, expecting Graynose's kits._ With a jolt, Leafkit realized that Ivypelt hadn't been in the nursery when she had awoken. _How long has this meeting been going on?_ Leafkit allowed herself a moment to arrange her thoughts, before scampering over to where Galeflight was.

Leafkit felt a small thrill as she raced towards the group of cats. As a WindClan cat, it was natural to have a love of running, even if Leafkit was much slower than the other kits. "Father, what happened at the Gathering?" Leafkit asked when she finally reached him.

Galeflight's eyes flickered around in momentary surprise. "Oh, Leafkit," he greeted, understanding that his daughter had woken up early. "We're kind of in the middle of an important meeting right now, but I'll have plenty of time to tell you later. Why don't you wait until Hawkkit and Gustkit are up?"

Fieldstone glanced at Galeflight as if he should have been embarrassed, but Galeflight shrugged in reply.

"Maybe when you take the other kits and me out to look around the territory?" Leafkit proposed. If her father was doing something important, she didn't want to interrupt, but she also had to know when he would have time for her.

Galeflight nodded. "That sounds great!" he replied. "I'll give you the news when I show you around WindClan's territory."

Leafkit was satisfied by Galeflight's response, but before she could thank him, Fieldstone cut in to the conversation. "You can't take kits out into the territory!" the orange and white she-cat snarled. "Not with a situation like this."

Leafkit was taken aback by Fieldstone's words. The barely contained fury laced between them hinted at a deeper bond of hatred Fieldstone shared with Galeflight. She prepared to offer Fieldstone an apology, explaining that exploring the territory was her idea and not her father's, but she was cut off by Galeflight.

"I'm sorry Fieldstone, but I made a promise to the kits," Galeflight explained. "I won't break a promise, and I don't accept any excuses." He positioned himself between Fieldstone and Leafkit, as if the angry warrior might attempt to snatch his daughter away from him.

Fieldstone hissed at the ginger warrior. "An excuse?" she snarled, pure rage now seeping into her growl. "So you consider the lives of your kit, and the kits of others, _an excuse_?" Fieldstone slammed her paw to ground, glaring at Galeflight the whole time.

Galeflight nodded to Fieldstone. "I have to keep my promises," he replied. "Besides, if I didn't, they'd just sneak out anyway. Surely it's safer for these kits to have a warrior escort? If you're so concerned, you can tag along and bring Boulderpaw with you. Is that okay, Ravenstar?"

Ravenstar looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded his approval to Galeflight. "Fieldstone, your duties for today will be helping Galeflight show these kits around WindClan's territories."

Fieldstone was taken aback by Ravenstar's words. "Surely you can't agree to this madness!" she gasped.

Ravenstar shook his head, eyes showing obvious wisdom. "I already have," he told her. Then he turned his head to Leafkit. "Now, run along, young kit," he purred. "The fate of the Clan hangs in the balance."

Leafkit nodded and began to pad away from the group of warriors. As she did, her mind started to churn. _Wait, my safety is at risk? Father is hiding something from me. Does it have to do with what the warriors are discussing?_ Leafkit suddenly realized that she had walked into an empty den. From a quick sniff, she could tell that it hadn't been used in quite some time. _I wonder what this den is for? Maybe I could listen to the discussion and find out what's troubling those warriors._ Leafkit strained her ears, and she could make out some of what was being said.

Fieldstone's meow rang the clearest in Leafkit's ears. "You idiot!" she snarled at someone, most likely Galeflight. "You make a big spectacle at the Gathering, and now this! Do you have some secret inner desire to throw yourself into the closest danger you can find?"

Ivypelt mewed something in reply. Although it was softer than Fieldstone's harsh rant, Leafkit could still hear it through her strained ears. "Please Fieldstone, don't be so harsh on Galeflight," she interrupted, trying her best to sound reassuring. "I know that you don't like him, but you could try to understand that he only does what he thinks is best."

"Like speaking out against the Clan leader?" snapped Fieldstone in reply. "Yes, how noble. Let's get back to our discussion, alright?" Leafkit was shocked. _Galeflight spoke against Ravenstar? But the word of the Clan leader is the warrior code! What did he think he would accomplish?_

Leafkit pushed her warrior to the side, as Ravenstar was beginning to speak. His words were a low growl, and while Leafkit knew that he had said, "Bonetail" and "Ace, the Rogue Hunter", she couldn't hear anything else. _Bonetail? What does he have to do with this? Didn't Moorwhisker's patrol drive him out?_ Leafkit listened carefully, hoping that the response to Ravenstar's speech would reveal the answers to her questions.

Suddenly, Leafkit detected the scent of an intruder in the cave. Leafkit's shock broke her focus, and her eyes flickered to the new arrival. She had been concentrating too hard on the words of the warriors, and hadn't been able to smell or hear a new cat heading into the cave.

"Now, now, young she-cat," Brambletail gently scolded. "You know that kits aren't supposed to eavesdrop on the senior warriors."

Shame came over Leafkit, and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized to Brambletail. "I just wanted to know what happened at the Gathering."

Brambletail smiled at Leafkit. "Don't worry," she purred. "You'll learn all about that later today. But for now you should get back to your mother and littermates in the nursery." Leafkit nodded and followed Brambletail as she headed for den where the queens and kits waited.

As Leafkit walked, a question formed in her mind and she asked Brambletail. "Why is that den there anyway?" Leafkit inquired.

"That den?" Brambletail asked. She thought for a moment, then came up with an answer for Leafkit. "In times when the Warriors' Den was too crowded, it was used as an overflow den," Brambletail explained. "We don't have as many warriors now, so it's become disused. Ravenstar has been talking about finding a use for it, however. We might just be able to do something with it soon."

Leafkit nodded to Brambletail as they reached the Nursery. The familiar scent of milk reached Leafkit's nose as she rushed back to her mother and littermates. "Thank you!" Leafkit called to Brambletail.

Brambletail flicked her tail in response as she walked away. "Any time!" the she-cat called back to Leafkit.

Leafkit slowly padded over to her den and crawled in, curling up next to Dovesong, Gustkit and Hawkkit. She suppressed a yawn as her eyelids began to droop. _I'm not tired! I have to wait until the meeting is over._ Leafkit's eyelids slammed shut. _Okay, maybe I'll take a quick rest. But it will only be for a moment._ Leafkit tucked herself in next to her mother and siblings. Sleep overcame her instantaneously.

…

"Hey, wake up, sleepypaws!"

Leafkit felt something pushing her back and forth, shaking her out of her slumber. Leafkit's eyes cracked open, ever so slightly. Sunlight was streaming into the nursery, and she could see Hawkkit standing over her.

"Finally!" exclaimed Hawkkit. "I thought that you might sleep for a moon!"

Shocked out of her drowsiness by Hawkkit's comment, Leafkit pulled herself to her paws. She blinked, then rubbed her eyes with her paws. "What time is it?" Leafkit asked.

"About a few minutes after Sunhigh," replied Hawkkit. "I never knew you for a sleeper, Leafkit. Just how late were up?"

"Um, I fell asleep at a reasonable time," replied Leafkit. It wasn't really a lie. She had only slept so late because she had woken up far too early.

"Sure you did," smirked Hawkkit. "Anyway, at the Gathering, Ravenstar told the RiverClan prey-stealers that they couldn't keep taking our food, and there were reports of Bonetail making trouble."

Leafkit shivered with excitement. _So you're still around, Bonetail? That's good. I'll fight you myself, and then I'll kill you. The only thing an enemy of the Clans deserves is death._ Then Leafkit sighed. "This whole problem with the rogues is undermining the authority of the Clans!" she snarled, slamming her paw into her bedding. "Why can't we just kill every outsider who intrudes on our territory? We could solve so many problems!" Leafkit lashed her tail as images of evil rogues appeared in her mind.

"Because of the warrior code, my dear," cooed Dovesong as she stepped into the den. Gustkit trailed after her, carrying a plump rabbit in between his jaws. Leafkit could sense the joy her brother felt as a result of being allowed to carry the fresh-kill. Dovesong curled up in the nest with her kits, and Leafkit rubbed against her mother's warm white fur. "We won't deprive them of a kindness just because they remain ignorant of it," Dovesong explained as she licked Leafkit's head. "From the fiercest of rogues to the tiniest of kits."

Leafkit bowed her head. "I know that," she admitted, with guilt in her mew.

The sixteenth rule of the warrior code stated, "Outsiders and intruders must also be shown the mercy of the warrior code. Allow them safe passage, and kill only in self-defence." It had been implemented more than three Newleafs earlier, when a ShadowClan warrior had killed two loners, mistaking them for rogues. The rule was made so that senseless deaths such as that one would never happen again. ShadowClan had never divulged the identity of the warrior who had done the deed, but Leafkit understood. The ShadowClan cat could answer to their own conscience. It wouldn't be right for a cat to be forever remembered for a foolish mistake they had made as a young warrior.

Gustkit dropped the rabbit down in the den, and Leafkit sniffed it hungrily. Rabbit was delicious, and as such it was the true prey of WindClan warriors. "After I'm done eating, I can go see father, right?" asked Leafkit. "He's taking me out to explore the territory today!" She felt pride swell her up. As long as Galeflight didn't give a long speech in the middle of the tour, the day would be perfect. She glanced at Hawkkit and Gustkit, expecting an envious response.

"I hope so!" Gustkit pitched in. "Galeflight said that Hawkkit and I could go as well!"

Leafkit felt herself deflate a little. "But I thought, I wanted…" she muttered.

Hawkkit shot a coy grin at Leafkit. "So someone wanted to go without their siblings, did she?" asked Hawkkit. "It's kind of similar to how Eaglekit would much prefer it without Harepaw around, wouldn't you say?"

Leafkit tried again to figure out Eaglekit's dislike of the brooding apprentice as she chewed the rabbit. She couldn't come up with anything, so she gave in to Hawkkit. "Why does Eaglekit hate Harepaw so much?" she asked.

Hawkkit flicked her tail at Leafkit in a teasing way. "You're still so oblivious, my sister," she smirked. "How do you not understand?"

Leafkit grumbled. _You could just tell me these things instead of holding my lack of understanding over me. Would explaining what everyone else knows really be so hard?_ Then she tore off another piece of the rabbit and swallowed it. Leafkit gave a satisfied purr. "All done!" she told Dovesong. "Can I go outside now?"

Dovesong nodded. "You're free to explore, my beloved kit," she told Leafkit. "Just stay safe."

"I will!" promised Leafkit as she darted out of the nursery.

The warm sunhigh air washed over Leafkit, shaking the last bits of drowsiness out of her fur. She surveyed the camp, searching for signs of anything she could entertain herself with while waiting for Galeflight's tour to begin. Leafkit noticed a few cats leaving on a border patrol, Ashfall bickering with the younger warriors, a couple of cats sharing tongues as they ate fresh-kill, and Ravenstar having an important discussion, this time with Emberfoot and Pinefur. "Nothing out of the ordinary," murmured Leafkit.

A light breeze was blowing, and Leafkit decided to see what scents it brought in from the moor. She savoured the smells of heather, rabbits, and earth. Then another scent caught Leafkit's attention. _Another Clan?_ Leafkit shifted her focus to the intruding Clan cats. From the proximity of the scent, she could tell that they were nearly in the camp, so she rushed to the entrance to stop them. _Is that…ThunderClan? I have to alert my Clanmates._

"Invasion!" yowled Leafkit, hoping to put the Clan into high alert.

The ferns at the entrance to the camp began to rustle, and a ginger tom stepped into the camp, a bundle of herbs clasped firmly in his mouth. Leafkit leaped at him, striking him squarely in the chest with her unsheathed claws.

The tom let out a yowl of pain, releasing the herbs, which scattered across the ground. He slumped over on the earth, and let out one final screech before falling silent.

Leafkit dropped into a battle position and snarled. She tried to think of what the warriors of Flamefur's tales would tell an invader, and she quickly came up with something. "I am Leafkit, WindClan's fiercest warrior," she explained. "I don't care who you are or what your reasons are. I will never allow anyone to hurt my Clanmates!" Leafkit felt courage fill her, and she hissed at the tom.

He let out a mew of amusement in response. Leafkit steadied herself, ready for a counterattack. _I can't let myself get too caught up in the thrill of battle. This tom could be lulling me into a false sense of security._ Then her eyes locked onto the ferns, which rustled again, announcing reinforcements for the ThunderClan tom.

A silver tabby tom, who was also carrying herbs, stepped into the camp. Upon seeing his companion splayed out on the ground, he set his herbs down and sighed. "Must you always be so theatrical?" he asked the ginger tom.

The ginger tom pulled himself to his paws and gave a bow to his Clanmate. "Alas, WindClan's fiercest warrior took me by surprise," he explained, gesturing towards Leafkit with his tail. "Snowcloud must have neglected to mention that WindClan was under her protection."

Leafkit felt a rush of pride, and she fluffed up her fur to intimidate the silver tom. "You bet I'm the fiercest warrior ever!" she bragged. "Just watch! I'll shred you both, and then Thornstar will need his medicine cat's help to put you back together!"

"That would be fairly difficult," purred the ginger tom. "After all, I am ThunderClan's medicine cat."

Leafkit dropped out of her battle crouch. "Wait, what?" she asked. "Why is a medicine cat leading an attack on another Clan?"

The silver tom sighed. "It's not an attack, stupid," he snarled. "Honestly, WindClan should keep a better watch over its kits."

Leafkit was confused, but before she could ask any questions, a white tail swept around her.

"Lightningblaze, Sunstorm, I'm incredibly sorry," said Snowcloud. "Leafkit is a rather feisty kit, and she only wanted to protect her Clan."

Sunstorm shook his head, signalling that no apology was necessary. "It isn't a problem," he explained. "I enjoy seeing what the next generation can come up with."

"It's nice to see you, Snowcloud," said Lightningblaze, his tone surprisingly soft. "We brought these herbs for you, although I don't know how useful the ones scattered on the ground will be." He directed his last words at Leafkit, and she had to use all her determination to avoid cowering in fear.

"I'm sorry about that," Leafkit apologized. "I'll help you gather those herbs to make up for it." She pushed the herbs together with her paws, rolling them back into a bundle. Then she gripped the bundle in her mouth and began carrying towards the medicine den. Sunstorm followed, an amused purr pulsing through his body.

When she got to the medicine den, Leafkit pushed through the stored herbs and added her own bundle to Snowcloud's neatly arranged piles. "There, I brought them," she said. "Now I have to go see if Galeflight is ready."

Before Leafkit could leave the den, Harepaw walked it and began coughing. "Harepaw?" she gasped. "What's wrong?"

Harepaw managed to answer her between coughs. "That idiot Boulderpaw," he explained. "After the Gathering last night, he fell into the lake and pulled me in. I'll be okay, but I don't think either of us will be able to go with you."

Leafkit felt a tinge of sadness, but she understood. "Alright," she replied. "Hey Snowcloud, make sure that Harepaw gets better, okay?"

Snowcloud nodded. "You have my word as a medicine cat," she told Leafkit.

Leafkit grinned and headed out of the den. _I can't wait to see the territory. One day I'll be Clan Leader and it will be mine to control, but until then I'll live in it as an ordinary warrior._ Leafkit noticed Galeflight standing with Fieldstone and Hawkkit, so she rushed over to see them.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Not yet, but it's nearly time," explained Galeflight. "We just need to wait for Gustkit, Eaglekit, and Silverkit. I'm sure they'll get here any moment."

An exasperated sigh slipped from Fieldstone's mouth. Leafkit tried to meet the older she-cat's gaze, but a single furious glare from Fieldstone seemed to banish her courage. "Why did Ravenstar even authorize an excursion so stupid?" asked Fieldstone. "If it needs to happen, couldn't he at least wait until the situation has been resolved?"

Leafkit put her mind to work. _There's another mention of this problem everyone seems so scared of. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but maybe it has something to do with Ace, the Rogue Hunter? I sure wish they'd tell me about these things, but as a kit, I probably don't rank very high on their priorities._ Leafkit sighed and waited for the other kits.

"Are you scared, Fieldstone?" teased Galeflight. "You really don't need to worry. I promise to protect you, and ensure that no harm comes to you."

Fieldstone lashed her tail, sending a cloud of earth into Leafkit's eyes. Leafkit coughed as it hit her, resolving to never make Fieldstone upset if she valued her life. "Why are you so perfectly unbearable?" Fieldstone snarled at Galeflight. "You're always making these promises. Has it ever occurred to you that you might not be able to keep them all? Didn't you ever think that you should care able yourself a little more?"

Leafkit was surprised by the amount of venom in Fieldstone's voice, even though she knew how angry the she-cat was. _Maybe I can ask someone why it's so dangerous out there. Sunstorm and Lightningblaze probably won't be here when I get back, but maybe I can ask Snowcloud? And if not her, Flamefur would probably know._ Leafkit's thoughts and Fieldstone's ranting were interrupted by the sound of approaching pawsteps.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but Ravenstar asked me to join you on the walk with the kits," Thistlepelt explained. "I was going to go on a hunting patrol with Brambletail, but I suppose protecting the Clan's kits is important. Tigertail can go with Brambletail if he wants to, but I wish I- Sorry, I tend to talk about things that nobody cares about, don't I?"

Fieldstone shot him an emotionless glance.

Thistlepelt hastily bowed his head. "Sorry, sorry!" he stammered. "I did interrupt something important, didn't I?"

Galeflight raised his paw to block off Fieldstone. "You don't have to apologize for anything," Galeflight reassured. "You're Dovesong's brother, and that makes you family, I think. Or at least it makes you, uh, someone who doesn't have to apologize? I'm bad at this."

"Sorry, I need to stop apologizing so much," apologized Thistlepelt.

"He'll only stop apologizing if he stops talking," Hawkkit hissed to Leafkit.

Leafkit was coming up with a reply about how Hawkkit shouldn't make rude comments about their kin, but she was interrupted by the arrival of Gustkit, Silverkit, and Eaglekit.

"It looks like we're all here," remarked Galeflight. "Are you ready to see the territory?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Gustkit as he bounced up and down. "Let's go on an adventure!"

"Without Harepaw, of course," Eaglekit happily added.

Leafkit frowned. _Maybe Eaglekit just needs time to get to know Harepaw?_ She sighed and followed Galeflight as he led the kits out of the camp.

"How did I get dragged into this?" wondered Fieldstone. "Everyone else on this trip is an idiot." Leafkit wished that Fieldstone would explain why the trip was supposedly a stupid idea, but she shrugged and ignored the angry warrior.

The first thing that caught Leafkit's attention when she stepped out onto the moor was the wind. She could feel it running through her fur, and it blew the endless expanse of grass every which way. A few leaves were scattered across the hilly terrain, brought by the wind from the forested territory of ThunderClan. Leafkit looked back at the camp, realizing that what she had assumed to be a stone circle protecting the camp had been earth. WindClan's camp lay inside an incline in the ground, one large enough to contain all of the cats who shared her blood. A rabbit scampered across the ground, but it fled before it was close enough to be hunted. The rabbit had been downwind, and with such a large party of cats, Leafkit had a hard time imagining it not catching their scent.

Silverkit nudged Leafkit. "The moor is pretty beautiful," she observed. "Doesn't being out here make you want to run until you find where the wind is trying to take you?"

Leafkit shrugged at her friend's question. "I suppose," she replied. Leafkit didn't feel like running. Instead, she wanted to study the land, finding the best places to hunt, and areas she could use to ambush invading warriors. She wanted to observe the animals of WindClan, learning their diets, habits, and how to hunt them. She would need to know everything about her Clan's territory when she was leader, and until then, the knowledge would still be very helpful. Leafkit did feel a desire to race through the hills, but she felt a much stronger desire to fight, experiencing the thrill of battle out in the moor.

"Doesn't the moor just seem to go on forever?" asked Galeflight. "I know what you kits are feeling. I've felt it too. From the moment they are kitted until the day they join StarClan's ranks, all WindClan cats have an innate urge to run, letting the wind carry away their worries. But enough about that. How about we go see the lake?"

Leafkit nodded and followed her father as he led their group towards the pool of water she had often heard about. They treaded along across the sloping hills, with Galeflight sometimes stopping to point out something interesting about the environment, Hawkkit sometimes making a snarky comment, and Fieldstone often complaining about being included on Galeflight's excursion. Soon, Leafkit could see hints of something just over a hill. _I have to see the lake. With all the talk I hear, it has to be amazing._ Leafkit broke away from the group, rushing ahead to cross the hill and lay eyes on the body of water the four Clans surrounded.

"Idiot, why aren't chasing after her?" Leafkit heard Fieldstone snarl to her father.

"I'll get her if you want," Thistlepelt offered

"Let her run," replied Galeflight. "The blood of a WindClan cat is a truly fearsome thing."

"I understand," said Thistlepelt. "Sorry."

Leafkit raced over the hill, and she saw the lake for the first time when she scrambled to the top. It was magnificent. The lake was much bigger than she had expected, and it was brimming with clear water, which seemed to sparkle as the sunlight reflected off it. Leafkit noticed a tom by the waterside, so she rushed down towards him.

As she closed the distance between herself and the tom, Leafkit was able to make him out more clearly. He had gray fur, with a few white patches dotted across it. "Hey, are you Ace, the Rogue Hunter?" asked Leafkit.

The tom turned to glare at Leafkit, and she could see that he had icy blue eyes, a white muzzle, and a scratched ear. "A kit?" he hissed. "Tell me kit, do I look like Ace, the Rogue Hunter to you?"

"I don't know," explained Leafkit. "That's why I'm asking you."

The tom sighed. "No, I am not Ace, the Rogue Hunter," he snapped. "I'm one of Bonetail's group. In RiverClan, I was called 'Reedfur', but you can call me 'Slash'. Last night when that coward Frost fled from our group, Bonetail named me his second-in-command. Now then, you'll be coming with me. As a hostage, you'll be useful in the current situation."

Leafkit nodded. "Slash sounds like a pretty intimidating name," she noted. "But since I'm just a kit, nobody actually told me what this 'situation' is. Would you mind explaining how you'll use me against my Clanmates?"

Slash sighed. "I just came here because it's the best spot in WindClan for fishing, and I've already found an annoying WindClan kit?" he muttered. Then Slash's eyes returned Leafkit, who was waiting expectantly. "Sure, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explain things while I wait for my comrades," he decided. "Last night, before the Gathering started, Bonetail hid some rogues in the island's trees. When your Clans started sharing news, he raided the Gathering, and demanded that the Clans give him their medicine cats within one moon's time. Once I take you as a hostage, your Clan Leader will be more likely to give us the medicine cat. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I have my own kits in RiverClan."

Leafkit took a few moments to process the information. _Why medicine cats? What kind of evil scheme could Bonetail need herbs to complete? That is, unless his plan is to weaken the Clans by taking their medicine cats? In that case, it's my time to be a hero!_ Leafkit dropped into her battle crouch. "You misunderstand me, rogue!" she snarled. "I'm not just some weakling who's going to come quietly. I'm Leafkit of WindClan, and I've been waiting for the day when I would kill a vile rogue like you!"

"Oh, great," sighed Slash.

Leafkit leaped at Slash, yowling as she anticipated sinking her unsheathed claws into his flesh. Before Leafkit reached him, Slash swung his paw and hit her in the stomach, knocking her out of the air. Leafkit slammed onto the ground, pain coursing through her body. Slash swung his claws at her, but Leafkit was able to roll away and only received a few scratches. _I can't win this fight. When he hit me, I could feel that he's much stronger than me, and he's also quicker than I am. If I had Hawkkit's speed, I could stand a chance, but as I am now, he completely outmatches me in terms of physical ability._ Leafkit pulled herself to her paws, gritting her teeth to ignore the pain she felt. It was time to fight.

Leafkit's eyes locked onto Slash's angry gaze. Slash lazily swung his claws towards her, an expression of boredom coming over his face. Leafkit's blood rushed to her ears as she rolled out of the way of his attack. _He's not even trying! If I try to run, he'll grab me. If I try to fight, he'll beat me. He's so big and powerful that he- Hey wait a moment. He's so big that I could probably fit underneath him. If I could get a shot at his belly, I might stand a chance!_ Slash was advancing towards Leafkit, swiping at her as he got closer. Leafkit knew what she had to do.

Leafkit raced directly towards Slash's claws, causing a look of puzzlement to enter his eyes. Leafkit got a few scratches on her ears as she pushed towards his belly, but she could ignore them as she headed for her goal. However, Slash seemed to realize what she was planning, and he knocked her away with his head.

Leafkit cursed as she was pushed away from Slash's belly. She slid onto the ground, dislodging some of the earth, which was wet from the water. _I shouldn't have challenged Slash. He's superior to me in fighting ability, and he can see all of my strategies as clearly as the whiskers on my face. Maybe it's time to change tactics?_ Leafkit backed away from Slash, hoping to get some space to clear her head.

Slash didn't give her time to think. He swung his claws at Leafkit, trying to slice her before she could put some distance between them. Leafkit skipped backwards to avoid the blow, her paws sinking into the earth as she did. Blood dripped down Leafkit's ears, but it was from the earlier scratches she had received. She had managed to avoid Slash's latest attack completely.

Slash smirked at Leafkit. "You've put on quite a show, kit, but I can tell from trading blows with you that you don't have much fight left," he pointed out. "Give up now, come with me, and I won't have to hurt you any more."

Leafkit was panting. "Alright, you win," she agreed. "I'll come with you if you just give me a moment to catch my breath."

Slash nodded, and Leafkit took a few breaths. It was a good feeling, enjoying the cool air after a battle. There was no more need to fight, so you could have all the time you needed to savour it. But almost every other time, Leafkit had won her fights. _So, I lose? I just give up now, and this is it?_ Leafkit padded towards Slash, who had a smug expression on his face.

As Leafkit was walking, she happened to notice the earth she had dislodged earlier in the battle, and a plan formed in Leafkit's mind. Casually, she dug her paw into the ground and pushed it upwards, sending dirt flying into Slash's eyes before he had time to react. As Slash tried to wipe away the mess, Leafkit accelerated, heading towards Slash's newly exposed belly. _I can do it this time. I can actually land a blow on Slash._ As Leafkit rushed forwards, she began running over how her attack would play out, forming a strategy in her mind.

Leafkit closed the gap while Slash was still struggling to clean his eyes. _Sorry Slash. I bet it will be really embarrassing to have to tell the other rogues that a kit beat you on your first day as second-in-command. That is, if you manage to escape from me with your life._ Blood was rushing to Leafkit's ears as she unsheathed her claws, anticipating her attack on Slash.

Suddenly, something grabbed Leafkit by her scruff and plucked her from the ground. Leafkit cursed herself as she saw white paws beneath her. She had been so focused on Slash that she hadn't been able to sense this cat coming. Leafkit swung her paws around, trying to get in a swipe at the cat who was holding her. It was enough to get the cat to drop her, and Leafkit got a good look at who had interrupted her fight. It was a white she-cat with amber eyes. The she-cat gave Leafkit a friendly grin, despite obviously being her enemy.

"Thanks for saving me, Whitefeather," said Slash as he finished wiping the mud out of his eyes.

"As long as you need saving," Whitefeather replied. Then she turned to address Leafkit. "Sorry about Slash," she cooed. "He's a bit too aggressive. Once I take you back to Bonetail, I can see about getting you some herbs for those wounds, okay?" Whitefeather had a motherly look in her eyes, unsettling Leafkit.

"Wait, you're Whitefeather?" Leafkit asked. "The she-cat who left WindClan to join Bonetail's rogues after giving Graynose his famous scars and ear notch?"

Whitefeather nodded. "The very same," she explained. "You're an observant little one."

Slash stepped up beside Whitefeather, giving her a look of admiration. "But that's not the whole story, kit," he hissed. "Whitefeather and I were deeply in love, but your Clans didn't approve of that. They couldn't see how love could form between two cats in different Clans, so they shunned us. But Bonetail is different. He understands us, and nobody in his group holds our love against us."

Leafkit nodded at Slash. "I know this is normally the time where I'd start offering my sympathy to the bad guys," she pointed out, "but you said you had kits in RiverClan, right? Doesn't that mean you were being unfaithful to your mate when you got together with Whitefeather?"

Slash seemed to grow hot with embarrassment. "H-hey, don't judge me, kit!" he stammered.

Leafkit cocked her head. "But you're a bad guy," she said. "Isn't it my job to judge you?"

"Just-just shut up!" snapped Slash. "I'm not judging you for being a-"

"Get away from her, you filthy rogues!" snarled Galeflight.

"Father!" Leafkit gasped.

Galeflight had climbed over the hill, and he was now charging at Slash and Whitefeather, pure fury in his eyes. Eaglekit was running behind Galeflight, while Thistlepelt was pushing the other kits back. "Sorry that you can't see the lake, but it's very dangerous," he explained. "There are rogues there, and Galeflight is going to save Leafkit from them." The other kits nodded, and walked away from the hill.

Leafkit sighed. _Does this mean I was the only one stupid enough to think that I could take on a rogue?_ Thistlepelt seemed satisfied at the kits' obedience, so he headed down the hill to join Galeflight.

Fieldstone was following Galeflight as well, her perpetual frown even deeper than usual. "I told you so," she sighed. "I am never going to let you forget this, you idiot."

Galeflight managed to reach Leafkit before either of the rogues tried anything, and he threw himself in front of her. "Get back," he hissed. Leafkit nodded and ran back up the hill, with Eaglekit by her side.

Slash tried to chase after her, but Thistlepelt had reached the bottom of the hill, and he grabbed Slash's paw to stop him. Fieldstone walked over to Galeflight and Thistlepelt, shooting them a glance that implied that she would gladly team up with the rogues to hurt them.

"You!" Slash snarled at Galeflight. "You're the one who tried to attack Bonetail last night! I would gladly kill you and that bothersome scarred she-cat, but Bonetail forbids it. Instead, he has changed his terms. Bonetail says that he only wants the Medicine Cats who were appointed before he started his rebellion. You can keep the rest."

"Shut up!" replied Galeflight. "It's not like those terms are any better. WindClan and ThunderClan are still lose their Medicine Cats, while RiverClan and ShadowClan are left with Medicine Cats who are too inexperienced to truly protect their Clanmates. We will never agree to what you want!"

Fieldstone tapped Galeflight's shoulder with her tail. "You don't need to listen to them, Galeflight," she explained. "We outnumber them, so they're not in any position to make negotiations."

"Oh, am I?" asked Slash. By straining her ears, Leafkit could hear approaching pawsteps. In a matter of moments, five more rogues had joined Slash and Whitefeather. "These are Log, Siren, Ben, Sleet, and Iris," Slash introduced. "Now, would you care to partake in negotiations?"

"Galeflight, we have no choice," Fieldstone warned. "We have to-"

"Fight!" finished Galeflight as he leaped forward, grabbing onto Slash and trying to pull him to the ground. Slash and Galeflight wrestled for a bit, but Slash threw Galeflight away and sneered.

"That was actually what I was going to say," mentioned Fieldstone as she slashed at Sleet. Galeflight having similar thoughts seemed to shock her.

Leafkit watched in horror as the rogues began to beat down her Clanmates. They put up a brave fight, but they were outnumbered by the rogues, and seemed to have no chance of winning. Leafkit unsheathed her claws as Slash grabbed Galeflight and held him down.

"I have to go help them!" Leafkit told Eaglekit.

"No, you have to stay safe!" Eaglekit replied as he blocked her path.

She looked back at the fighting cats, and heard Slash snarl at Galeflight. "Give up," hissed Slash. "If we can have the kits, you can leave with your life."

Galeflight smiled up at him. "You still don't understand me," he told Slash. "As long as I can protect those precious to me, there's nothing I wouldn't sacrifice! But just you wait. I'm going to become Clan Leader and change my Clan!" Then, Galeflight's vision locked onto Leafkit and Eaglekit as he noticed that they were still standing on the hillside. "Run!" he yelled.

Leafkit nodded, rolled around Eaglekit, and charged straight at Slash. In response, Slash smirked, released Galeflight, and leaped at her. Leafkit realized that she was making things worse, and mentally berated herself as she braced herself for the impact.

It never came. Before Slash could reach her, Brambletail knocked him out of the air with blinding speed. She cuffed him in the jaw before turning to study her Clanmates. "Are we late?" she asked.

"No, you're right on time," replied Galeflight as he stood up.

Thistlepelt hung his head. "Sorry we got into trouble and needed you to rescue us," he apologized.

Brambletail blushed. "Um, d-don't worry Thistlepelt," stammered Brambletail. "You don't need to apologize to me, okay? A little excitement makes each day all the better."

"I went on this patrol to hunt prey, but I ended up hunting rogues instead," said Emberfoot as he joined Brambletail. Heatherpelt, Tigertail, and Applepaw also came to Brambletail's side. They stood attentively, waiting for the rogues to strike.

Sleet licked his lips as he surveyed the new arrivals. "You've brought fresh blood," he snarled. "This is good."

Slash rose to his paws and motioned for Sleet to stand back. He licked the blood off his jaw and turned to address his group of rogues. "We retreat for now," he barked. "We're outnumbered here, and I'm not even sure that the Clan will trade their Medicine Cat for the kits. This isn't a battle worth fighting."

Slash's rogues followed him as he left, some more reluctantly than others, and they headed in the direction of RiverClan. _It serves those prey-stealers right! They can deal with the rogues for now._ Some of the blood from Leafkit's scratches was beginning to form a crust around Leafkit's ear, but she pulled it off. _So, I actually lost? I guess I overestimated myself. I'm not strong enough to fight the rogues yet. I need to wait until I'm an apprentice._ Leafkit sighed as she licked her fur down.

"I'll carry you if you want," Brambletail offered. When Leafkit responded with a look of surprise, Brambletail added, "It looks like the rogues roughed you up pretty badly. If you were too tired to walk back to camp I would-"

"No, it's fine," Leafkit said. "I can walk back on my own." Brambletail smiled and started to pad over to Thistlepelt, but Leafkit called out to her. "Wait, Brambletail?" Leafkit asked. "In two moons, when I become an apprentice, do you think you could mentor me?"

"It's not up to me to decide," Brambletail responded. "Ravenstar chooses who he thinks is the best cat to mentor each apprentice. But if it were up to me, I'd choose to mentor a she-cat like you. Now, let's get you back home."

Leafkit nodded. _If Ravenstar chooses the mentor for each apprentice, then I'll just have to ask him myself._ Leafkit followed after her Clanmates, heading back home after a day more exciting than she could have possibly imagined.

…

Leafkit sighed as Snowcloud applied cobwebs to her scratches. The creamy white medicine cat had already chewed up some dock leaves and used them to soothe her wounds, and now she was using the cobweb to help them heal. Leafkit didn't understand herbs very well, but she trusted Snowcloud to make things better.

"What's the matter?" asked Snowcloud. "You don't seem very happy."

Leafkit turned her head and met Snowcloud's green eyes. "I thought I was ready to fight those rogues and defend my Clan, but I was less than useless," she admitted. "But, why aren't you afraid? Bonetail wants you and the other Medicine Cats for some sort of nefarious scheme."

Snowcloud's gaze was empathetic, and as Leafkit stared at her she noticed that Snowcloud had a small scar under her jaw. "I'm not afraid because I know that my Clan will defend me," Snowcloud told Leafkit. "The duty of Clan cats is to protect each other, growing strong together. That's what it means to have Clanmates. Likewise, you don't need to worry. You're only a kit after all. You have plenty of time to grow strong and protect what matters to you."

Leafkit nodded. "Thanks Snowcloud," she said. "I guess I just need to train harder. But Bonetail's plan still bothers me. Why does he want to take our Medicine Cats if he's already strong enough to wipe out the Clans?"

"I suppose he thinks it's some form of revenge," Snowcloud explained. "Bonetail had a mate named Fernheart, but she died of unknown causes about four moons ago, on the night of the Gathering. Love and grief are powerful things, and I think that Bonetail is angry with the Medicine Cats for being unable to save Fernheart. Even if his actions are extreme, in a way I can understand Bonetail."

Leafkit thought about Bonetail for a moment. _This is what Galeflight was talking about. He may be a bad cat, but I guess he does have a reason for what he's done. Still, it's not that great of a reason._ "So, I have something I want to confirm," she mentioned. "Bonetail's mate died four moons ago on the night of the Gathering, and a few days later, on the day I was born, he started his rebellion?"

Snowcloud nodded, before muttering, "Fernheart…" For a heartbeat, Leafkit could smell hints of anxiety drifting off of Snowcloud, but they were gone as quickly as they had appeared. Snowcloud gave Leafkit a motherly lick, then smiled at her. "Run along and play now," the Medicine Cat told her. "Just don't be too rough with your younger siblings."

"Thanks!" said Leafkit as she rushed outside, eager to get ready for her next meeting with hostile cats. Spotting Silverkit lying in the sunlight, Leafkit headed over to the outside of the abandoned den she had hid in earlier. "Hey Silverkit, want to do some battle training with me?" asked Leafkit. "I'm going to see Flamefur, but after that I would really like to."

Silverkit cracked an eye open. "Shouldn't you be resting so that you don't reopen your wounds?" she asked.

Leafkit shook her head. "The rogues completely outmatched me, so I'm going to train as much as I can to prepare for my next real battle," she explained.

"Oh, all right," sighed Silverkit. "How long will it take you to go see Flamefur?"

"Not very long," Leafkit replied, then raced off to the Elders' Den.

She stepped inside to see Flamefur lying down, as usual. "Flamefur, would you like to watch me train with Silverkit?" she asked.

"I very much would," Flamefur agreed. "The enthusiasm of young cats is a sight to behold. And speaking of sights, that cat Lightningblaze came by today. I still wonder if what they say about him is true. Did he really-"

The rest of Flamefur's words were lost to Leafkit as she led him out of the Elders' Den. There was training to be done, and when the next battle came, she would be ready.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading! Because you took the time to read this, I'll give you some random extra info.**
> 
> **Woodfur, the WindClan deputy, is the father of Snowcloud and Tigertail. Their mother died while having the kits, and Woodfur fells responsible for it.**
> 
> **I'll have some info about the creation process, rejected ideas, and things that were added surprisingly late into the writing.**


	5. Chapter 4 ~ Tidepaw (Longings of the Lost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Due to a crazy English teacher and a lot of stress, I took like, two months to write this chapter (never happening again), so you may notice a shift in my writing style. Regardless, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_"Strength and weakness, love and loathing, gain and loss, jubilation and sorrow. We have to move forward, and find what matters. Along the path we take, we are built by those we meet, and that which we find inside ourselves. Young she-cat with scars of soul and flesh, why do you live?"_

_"Me? I, I choose to live because I want to…"_

…

All four of Tidekit's blue-gray paws were knocked from underneath her. She slammed into the earth, her face hitting the hard ground with a thud. Sighing, she picked herself up and nodded to her opponent. "I guess you win, Wildkit."

The brown tom hopped up and down in a celebratory manner. "Yes! I actually won this time!" he cheered.

This was met with an amused _mrrow_ from their spectator, Rainpaw. "Wildkit, you always win," the gray tabby medicine apprentice pointed out. "Why do you get so worked up when the result never changes?"

Wildkit seemed too excited to bother answering, so Tidekit used her interpretation of things. "The only solid hit I've ever got on him probably hurt his brain instead of his body," she speculated.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Wildkit complained. "I planned out our whole battle before it even happened. I mean, sure I got so caught up in fighting that I forgot my plans, but that's an unimportant sort of nonsense."

Tidekit nodded dismissively and began grooming her blue-gray fur. The earth was dry, so not much dirt had found its way into her pelt. Still, her mother Swanwing constantly reminded her about the wonders of a well-groomed she-cat. "Hey, is it going to rain soon?" she asked Rainpaw.

The gray apprentice nodded. "Nightheart says that the shape of the clouds suggests a storm tonight."

"That's good," said Tidekit. "Things are a bit too dry for my liking. We might even get some of the fish back when the storm hits." It was true. The air was stuffy, and it was missing its familiar salty feel. As well, the warriors seemed to be bringing fewer fish back recently, even though they had claimed Newleaf would mean a greatly improved hunting season.

Her grooming complete, Tidekit turned to Rainpaw, who was watching the skies intently. _I can't wait until I become an apprentice. Wildkit's fun to play with, but I really want to train with Rainpaw._

"Why did you have to become a medicine cat?" she asked her friend. "I really wanted to train together when I became an apprentice!"

Rainpaw smiled at her. "Don't worry," the silver she-cat reassured her. "Medicine apprentices get some light warrior training. We'll probably have some time to train together." Tidekit nodded. "But, well, the reason I became a medicine cat is because of a promise I made to myself when I was younger. At the age of three moons, my litter was struck by greencough. I survived, but my brother Scratch wasn't so lucky. I told myself that I wouldn't let anyone else die because of some stupid illness. Overturning the scourge of sickness. That's my chosen path in life."

Tidekit uneasily glanced at her blue-gray paws, shame filling her. "I'm sorry about Scratchkit," she murmured. The words seemed weak.

Rainpaw opened her mouth to respond, but a call from Otterstar cut her off.

"Let all cats old enough to swim through the waters come to the centre of the camp for a Clan meeting!" her leader declared.

Once she was among the gathering cats, Tidekit stood with her mother Swanwing, her father Quailfeather, and her sister Brightkit.

"I'm not too late, am I?" she hissed to Brightkit.

"No, for once you're just in time, little sister," the dusky she-cat replied, a grin breaking across her muzzle.

Tidekit nodded as her leader began to speak. "As you know, our warrior Reedfur turned traitor and joined Bonetail about two moons ago," Otterstar explained. "Well, Silverstripe tells me that he spotted Reedfur and some of Bonetail's other rogues prowling around RiverClan territory earlier this morning. I want you all to be on high alert. Nightheart has reported that herbs have been disappearing from his store, and our own cats could vanish next. Please, stay safe. Thank you." Otterstar nodded her head and flicked her tail to dismiss the RiverClan cats.

Tidekit turned her eyes to Rainpaw. The silver she-cat was sitting with her mother Willowfern, and her littermates, Streampaw and Copperpaw. Willowfern's fur was bristling with the reference to Reedfur. He had been her mate, before he ran off to join Bonetail's rogues.

Tidekit broke away from her family and scurried over to Rainpaw. "Rainpaw! About Reedfur, I'm-" she started, but the silver she-cat cut her off.

"Tidekit, I'm sorry, but the half moon medicine cat gathering is tonight. It's a long walk to the Moonpool, so Nightheart and I have to head off in a minute. Can we talk later?"

"Um, okay." Tidekit agreed.

Rainpaw turned and padded off dejectedly. Tidekit focused on her silver friend until she disappeared into the medicine den. Then the blue-gray she-cat glanced up in the sky, watching the birds soar through the air as the sun set. _I wonder what it's like to fly so freely through the sky. Does Rainpaw ever wonder that? Is there anything I could do to help rid her of the sadness that keeps her from reaching for the sky?_

As Tidekit's eyes fell to her four blue-gray paws, Wildkit moved to sit beside her. "Silverstripe is quite a warrior," he mused. "I wish I could fight like he does."

"I'd choose protecting my friends over killing my enemies," Tidekit replied.

"But through the defeat of the rogues, our Clan is protected!" Wildkit protested. "Come on, can you honestly tell me that you aren't jealous of the other warriors and their skills?"

Tidekit contemplated Wildkit's words for a moment. _The rogues? If I find Reedfur, could that help cure Rainpaw's sorrow?_ Then, after glancing over at her waiting family, she answered the brown tom's question.

"Jealous? Not in the least. I have everything that I could possibly need."

…

_"I have everything that I could possibly need."_

Tidepaw forced open her eyes as someone shook her out of the dream. Sunlight was streaming into her den, and Wildpaw stood over her.

"Come on Tidepaw, spar with me!" squeaked the brown tom, as he energetically bounced up and down.

Tidepaw eyed him up and down. _Everything I could ever need? Those were more innocent times. If only I had stayed true to what I said back then. But I didn't. If my Clanmates knew what I did, I would be exiled, wouldn't I? Or would they kill me, and rid the Clans of another villain?_

"It looks pretty bright out," she noted. "I'm late to waking up too, aren't I?"

Wildpaw nodded. "Mistfur wanted you on the dawn patrol, but I took your spot and let you get your sleep. So to repay my favour, let's do some sparring!"

Tidepaw sighed. It had been eight sunrises since the disastrous Gathering where Bonetail had announced his purpose. _We should be doing something to stop Bonetail._ I _should be doing something to stop Bonetail. But instead, I'm just sleeping in and being useless. Hunger and rogues. It's a vicious cycle._

Tidepaw stood up and yawned. "Why are you so obsessed with sparring?" she asked Wildpaw.

A multitude of twitches went through Wildpaw's body as he explained it to Tidepaw. "Ever since we became apprentices, you've been winning every one of our fights!" he said. "I want to overcome the challenge you pose. It would be like defeating the thing that's never been defeated. Come on, let's get outside and find some space to have a fight."

Tidepaw followed him outside, where the sun warmed her blue-gray pelt and the bones it weakly concealed. _I might as well fight Wildpaw. If I can make one cat, just one, feel a little bit happier, then maybe I'll have another night without any nightmares._ Tidepaw shivered, recalling the voices that haunted her sleep and her waking hours.

_"Kill me! Tidepaw, please, just kill me!"_

Tidepaw tried to block the voice from her mind. "I, I won't," she muttered, teeth gritted.

"What was that?" asked Wildpaw, turning his thick brown head to face her.

Tidepaw was saved from having to answer when Graywave, her mentor, burst into the camp at full speed. "WindClan is coming!" he yelled to the Clan, then collapsed to the group, breath short.

The cats in the camp instantly snapped to attention, leaping to their feat and unsheathing their claws. Tidepaw followed suit and dropped into a battle crouch, while Otterstar and Rainpaw barrelled out of their dens. There wasn't enough water around for a full battle, but if Ravenstar had only sent a few warriors, RiverClan could overcome them with their numbers.

A plump ginger tom poked his head into the camp. "This is RiverClan camp?" he asked. "That's funny, I thought it would be fishier." He glared at the gathered RiverClan cats. Tidepaw waited tensely, preparing for his attack.

Otterstar advanced towards the tom. "Leave now, and go back to Ravenstar," she told him, voice deep in a snarl. "RiverClan outnumbers you. This is a battle you can't win."

"Oh, that's how it is?" asked the tom. "If you say so. Just let me warn you, the wind is on my side." Claws unsheathed he dropped into a WindClan battle stance, all the while flicking dirt into the air with his tail. Crouched to the ground, the tom was obviously poised to spring.

"Wait, hold on!" yelled a black she-cat, racing into the camp with lightning speed and grabbing the tom by the tail. The tom, embarrassed, raised himself out of the battle stance, while the she-cat sheepishly bowed her head to the RiverClan cats.

"I'm sorry Otterstar," she said, green eyes showing guilt. "We came here in peace. I wished to wait for an escort, but Emberfoot was the leader of the patrol, and he insisted on charging into the heart of your territory." The she-cat's head stayed bent, and Tidepaw could smell fear-scent on her.

_I've felt that fear before. It's the fear of what you could do, and what you've already done. I'm afraid of myself, and what a monster I am._

" _Ragnarok approaches,"_ a voice seemed to whisper in Tidepaw's mind.

For a few moments, Otterstar examined the she-cat with a look of scepticism. Then she nodded and flicked her tail, a signal to her warriors saying that they were in no danger. Tidepaw sheathed her claws, while the cats around her followed suit.

"How many cats did Ravenstar send to see us?" asked Mistfur, RiverClan's deputy.

The black she-cat examined her paws for a moment before replying, "There are four of us here to see you. Galeflight and Rabbitfoot are just catching up."

As she said this, Galeflight and a gray she-cat, presumably Rabbitfoot, padded into RiverClan's camp.

_They're all so plump. Is this about prey? Why does Ravenstar care about that when WindClan has so much that they've become the fattest cats around the lake?_

Galeflight's bright orange fur was damp with water. "Brambletail, Emberfoot, you two are so fast," he commented. "Don't beat me to the Clan leader position."

"I just had to keep this guy in line and make sure that he didn't start a war," Brambletail explained.

"Yet another non-RiverClan cat makes the mistake of believing that he is a fish," Tidepaw murmured to Wildpaw as Galeflight shook himself dry.

The RiverClan cats became noticeably more relaxed. Already, Galeflight was being seen as a hero to RiverClan. The only cat that still showed hostility was Amberfang, Wildpaw's mentor. There was a look of anger in the dark tabby's golden eyes.

Mistfur and Otterstar squared up in front of the WindClan patrol. "Now, with that misunderstanding out of the way, may I ask why Ravenstar has sent you here?" questioned Otterstar.

Emberfoot nodded, taking a moment to scan the camp. There was a hungry look in his eyes, and Tidepaw shrank away as she briefly met his gaze. "I think by now we all know that Bonetail intends us to hand our medicine cats over to him," he purred. "However, this would not be an advantageous course of action. In the midst of this crisis, Ravenstar has had the idea of an emergency Gathering. In three sunrises, when sunhigh has come, the four Clans will meet at the island to discuss how to deal with the threat of Bonetail and his rogues. Bring your most trusted warriors and meet us there."

Tidepaw shivered. The most trusted warriors? She wished she could come, but at seven moons, she was barely into her apprenticeship. "Amberfang," she hissed, "the Clans can't just give up their medicine cats."

"Don't be stupid, apprentice," the tabby snapped back, amber eyes blazing. "We wouldn't trade them away just to make Bonetail more agreeable. Given the choice, the Clans will _always_ choose a battle." His words ended in a fearsome snarl.

"Just testing you!" Tidepaw hastily replied.

She massaged her aching scar as Emberfoot motioned for Rabbitfoot to speak. "Beware!" the gray WindClan she-cat warned. "The danger posed by Bonetail and his rogues is great. On the day after the Gathering, a patrol of rogues tried to abduct one of our kits." She motioned to the other members of her patrol. "I was absent, but these three all bore witness to the event. One of our warriors, Fieldstone, is still recovering from injuries she received during the battle with these rogues."

Next, the black she-cat, Brambletail, began to speak. "That is not all," she explained. "Our patrol visited ThunderClan yesterday, and they reported that one of their apprentices, Mousepaw, vanished mysteriously about two days after the Gathering. The ThunderClan warriors hunted tirelessly for their missing apprentice, but there was no hint of him anywhere in the territory. What they did find was the stench of Bonetail's rogues." The black she-cat bowed her head. "Please!" she cried out. "Please, come. I don't want anyone else to have to suffer." She meekly returned to the back of the patrol.

"Can we expect to see you there?" asked Emberfoot.

Otterstar nodded. "We'll come, Emberfoot," she replied.

"Good," Emberfoot curtly replied. "Rabbitfoot, Brambletail, Ravenstar has more work for us back the camp. We should get going. Now Galeflight," he said, eying the ginger warrior, "you forced yourself onto this patrol because you wanted to see the RiverClan cats. Do what you came for, and meet up with us later."

With that, he led the two she-cats out of the RiverClan camp. Brambletail raised her tail in a salute, while Rabbitfoot called out, "Until we meet again, RiverClan!"

Tidepaw sampled the salty air as the WindClan warriors departed. "What's up, Galeflight?" asked Mistfur.

Galeflight broke into a grin. He flicked his tail, pointing at Tidepaw, Wildpaw, Rainpaw, and Graywave in turn. "May I borrow those four for a few minutes?" he requested. "There's something I'd like to show them."

_Me? Why does he want me? I'm nothing! I deserve to fade away!_

Mistfur glanced at Otterstar for approval. Getting a nod in reply, she smiled. "Yes you may, Galeflight," she said.

"Alright, let's go!" cheered Wildpaw. He turned his gaze to Tidepaw. "You were lucky to go to the Gathering and meet the Hero of RiverClan. But now he's chosen me as well. Come on, let's hurry up."

_And with just a few words, not even meant to offend, you make me hate myself a little more. Sorry._

Tidepaw forced a smile. "Since when was he, 'The Hero of RiverClan'?" she asked. "You make it sound like he's Firestar or something." The legend of ThunderClan's great leader lived on, even though he had died many Newleafs before the oldest of the elders had been born.

"Maybe Hollowstar," replied Wildpaw. He scampered off after Galeflight.

Tidepaw followed him, while Graywave fell in beside her. "Your sister is feeling a little better," her mentor said. "I talked it out with Hollyheart. We'll probably be going on a border patrol later today."

She nodded to her mentor, then examined the path they were following curiously. Traveling across the damp ground took them towards WindClan territory. Surely Galeflight didn't intend to leap them back to his camp?

Across from her, Rainpaw was mumbling under her breath. "Fox dung," the silver medicine apprentice swore. "I need to remember to go get some more tansy later."

The blue-gray apprentice smiled. _You're looking out for us, aren't you, Rainpaw?_

Tidepaw's thoughts were interrupted by the eternal energy of Wildpaw. "So after this, how about some sparring?" he asked, brown eyes blazing.

A chuckle came from Galeflight, and the ginger tom turned to face them. "I have kits back in WindClan," he purred. "Being around you three, it's very much like having them with me." His tail flicked towards Wildpaw. "You remind me of my daughter, Leafkit. She's crazy about fighting and becoming the greatest WindClan warrior ever. That devotion will get you places." He pointed at Rainpaw next. "You remind me of my son Gustkit. You're both pretty quiet and contemplative, but you'll always stick up for a friend." Finally he turned to Tidepaw. "And you remind me of my other daughter, Hawkkit. You're both a bit sarcastic, but you're also very caring. I do say though, you're more sincere than she is."

Tidepaw ducked her head. _Sincere? No, that's not a word that describes me. If you really knew me, truly understood me, you'd hate me too, wouldn't you?_

"Anyway, I should stop rambling on about everything," decided Galeflight. "We are here, after all." He gestured to a small pool of water. It looked like it was lonely, being separated from the lake. Confused, Tidepaw slowly approached it. Inside were-

"Fish!" gasped Wildpaw.

Galeflight nodded, grinning at the four of them. "I had to get up extra early, and I had to find a way to catch fish," he explained. "Believe me, it wasn't easy sneaking these across your border and into a pool so that they wouldn't do, uh, whatever dead fish do. But I promised to help RiverClan out. I _always_ keep my promises."

Graywave flicked his tail in salute to Galeflight. "Thank you," he said. "You truly are a hero to our Clan."

"Aww, it's nothing," Galeflight replied. "Now, I have to get back to my Clan before any of my kits decide to sneak out of the camp again. I trust you guys can find a way to carry five fish?"

"We will," promised Rainpaw.

Galeflight purred. Then, turning around, he darted off towards WindClan territory. "Seeya!" the ginger tom called as he raced away.

"Alright then," said Graywave. "Let's get these fish back to the camp."

…

Tidepaw lay down on the damp ground, allowing herself a little bit of relaxation as the sun began to sink. Beside her, Rainpaw gazed into the sky, oblivious to the outside world. After getting back to the camp, she had spent the rest of the day training in water battle tactics with Copperpaw, Rainpaw's brother. _Water feels so alien to me now,_ Tidepaw reflected. _Is it because of my training, or because of who I am?_

Around her, the camp was abuzz with the news from the WindClan patrol's visit. Tidepaw stood up, allowing herself to be immersed in the gossip of her Clanmates.

"So about those rogues," Skystorm started, "why do they want the medicine cats so much?"

"Bonetail's crazy, he's always been crazy," replied Finflutter. "Like, who else would be out enough to crash a Gathering and show off his stuff?" He cocked his head, attempting to imitate intelligence. He failed miserably.

Skystorm shrugged. "I'm just worried that he'll come after our kits next," she explained. "If they're bold enough to attack WindClan kits, who knows what they could do here?" Her empty stomach grumbled, but she didn't reach into the pitiful fresh-kill pile.

Tidepaw sighed. Galeflight's gift had been enough to give the RiverClan cats a little food, but they would still need much more if they were going to survive. _There's got to be something I can do. Isn't there?_

"There's also the matter of Mousepaw, the vanishing ThunderClan apprentice," Icefang added. "I find it all a little odd. If the rogues have him captured, why wouldn't they attempt to use him in negotiations?"

"Like, maybe Bonetail's to up in the clouds to get his talk on with the Clan cats," Finflutter offered.

Roseblossom shivered. "I, I hope it wasn't Lightningblaze," she worried. "You know what he did."

Suddenly, Rainpaw leaped to her feet, lashing her tail as she snarled. "Shut up about Lightningblaze!" she exploded. "He would never have done that!"

"Wait, hold on!" Tidepaw blurted, putting herself between Rainpaw and Roseblossom. "I don't know what Lightningblaze did, but this isn't the time for fighting. Do you want to weaken the Clan further?"

Rainpaw glanced at herself, noticing her fur sticking up in fury. "I'm sorry," she apologized, bowing her head. "Lightningblaze is a bit of a trigger for me."

Relieved, Tidepaw moved out of the way and began poking at the scar across her forehead.

"Like, how do you have so few clues about Lightningblaze?" asked Finflutter. "You were out of sight a ton in that first moon, but Lightningblaze is a dude with a well-known case."

"What did Lightningblaze do?" asked Tidepaw, ignoring Finflutter's incomprehensible words.

Roseblossom blinked at her, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "He killed ThunderClan's deputy," she replied.

Rainpaw's pelt puffed up, but she made no move to interrupt.

"Why would he do that?" Tidepaw asked, eyes wide.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, and most of this is second-paw, but I'll do my best to make it as simple as I can," said Roseblossom. "Lightningblaze is a senior warrior, but he's never taken a mate. Sandstone, ThunderClan's current deputy, is his brother Earthfoot's daughter, and it's no secret that he loves her like she's his own. Sandstone's dream to become Clan leader, and Lightningblaze was one of her staunchest supporters. Back when ThunderClan's previous deputy, Whisperwing, was still around, another cat called Jaytalon had his sights set on the deputy position. Whisperwing and Thornstar both supported Jaytalon, but he hadn't had an apprentice yet. Whisperwing was getting old, so she planned to retire when Jaytalon had become a mentor, and was eligible for the deputy rank."

Tidepaw nodded vigorously, attempting to understand the information she had been given. "So it was a good old rivalry over who got to be deputy?" she asked, making sure she understood.

"Yes," said Roseblossom, "but this is where things get weird. About five moons ago, Lightningblaze raced into ThunderClan camp and screamed, 'Whisperwing is dead!' Although he claimed that a fox had killed Whisperwing, Lightningblaze was covered in blood. He claimed that the fox had gone after him too, but Dawnfern didn't find a single wound on him when she examined him, and he refused to change his story. On the other paw, Sunstorm's autopsy led him to the conclusion that a fox had killed Whisperwing."

Tidepaw shivered, imagining a cat extending their claws towards a defenceless cat's neck. Blood dripped from their pelt.

"Everyone knows that he did it," finished Roseblossom. "He had a motive, he was at the crime, and the proof points towards him. But Thornstar trusted in Sunstorm, and Lightningblaze still remains with ThunderClan. And because Jaytalon hadn't trained an apprentice yet, Sandstone was the most qualified cat to take the position. Mousepaw was the apprentice eventually given to Jaytalon. If Lightningblaze killed him to deliberately sabotage Jaytalon, then he's someone we need to deal with."

As she finished, Rainpaw cut into the conversation. "It wasn't just Sunstorm who confirmed that a fox killed her," the medicine apprentice added. "Snowcloud got the same result from an autopsy. And it was _the same night her mentor died._ We know for certain there was a fox involved! Mousepaw has always been a small guy. The thought of him out there, lost and hurt, it worries me too. But gossip about Lightningblaze won't help!"

"Rainpaw," Tidepaw teased her friend, "isn't nine moons a bit too young to be falling in love with a senior warrior?"

Rainpaw snarled in annoyance, then stormed off towards the medicine den.

"Rainpaw, I'm sorry!" Tidepaw called out. "I, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Her friend didn't respond.

_There I go again. Useless. Worthless. Nothing. I'm only good at hurting others._

"Hey Tidepaw, come on!" Graywave suddenly called, knocking her out of her thoughts. "We're going on the Dusk Patrol."

…

Tidepaw followed Hollyheart, Graywave, Silverstripe, and Brightpaw towards the ShadowClan border. The sun was dropping from the sky, sending shadows flying across the misty forest. Tidepaw kept pace with Brightpaw, alert in case her sister's sickness flared up.

"It's been a while since we've been on patrol together, hasn't it little sister?" Brightpaw reminisced.

Tidepaw nodded, shivering. _The last time was_ that _day, when Quailfeather died and Swanwing vanished. And then there's that horrid ShadowClan cat, Darkclaw._

"You seem to be recovering, Brightpaw," Tidepaw purred. "Maybe the fish was what you needed. No more dieting to impress toms, okay?"

Brightpaw hung her head. "Tidepaw, do you ever feel like a burden to RiverClan?" she asked.

 _Every day. Oh my sister, I'm so sorry about what I did to you. You didn't deserve any of this. You shouldn't have to suffer because of my sins._ Tidepaw shook her head. "Is that what you feel like?" she asked. "A burden? You are no such thing. Even if you feel worthless, just remember that you're my sister, and nothing you do could make me love you less. Besides, you're one of the Clan's best trackers. Without you, we'd be even hungrier than we are now." _It's me who's the burden. I wish I could take your pain from you._

Brightpaw shrugged. "It, it's this sickness I have," she explained, her voice still striking a chord of worry. "I feel so useless, like I'm causing the Clan to starve."

Hollyheart turned her head. "Brightpaw, you aren't useless in the least," she reassured her apprentice. "I've only mentored you for a moon, but I can already see how hard you work and how devoted you are to RiverClan. Just keep following the code, and we'll see where you end up."

Brightpaw shrugged. "I hoped Mousepaw is okay," she said. "He was with Sunstorm when he came to deliver herbs one time. You were out of the camp for some reason, little sister, but Mousepaw seemed like a cool cat."

"He can handle himself, can't he?" asked Tidepaw.

Brightpaw nodded. Then she stared ahead, focusing on something beyond the patrol. Her whiskers twitched furiously, and Tidepaw could tell that her sister had caught the scent of some prey.

"Squirrel," Brightpaw hissed as she took off into the wooded area ahead. Tidepaw smiled. Her sister would catch the exotic prey, thus proving that she was a valuable addition to RiverClan. Maybe things could turn out well, restoring Brightpaw's confidence in things. _I might not be redeemable, but Brightpaw can still learn just how good she is._

Then the screaming started.

Tidepaw instinctively broke into a run, leaving her Clanmates behind. She propelled herself to the border, as if in flight. There, looming over Brightpaw, was Darkclaw. His claws unsheathed, the dark tabby tom had dropped into his battle stance, bloodlust reflected in his smile.

"Darkclaw, she's just a harmless apprentice!" his companion, a mottled brown she-cat, shouted frantically. "There's no need to be so drastic."

"Shut up, Owlflight," Darkclaw snapped. "You can't talk to the Clan leader's son that way. This is an intruder, and it's my duty to teach her a lesson she'll _never_ forget."

It was as if all of Tidepaw's nightmares had come to life. _No! She's innocent._ Snarling, Tidepaw dropped into her own battle stance, a clumsy imitation of Darkclaw's. _That's all I've ever been. A worthless impostor. But I will_ never _let you hurt my sister._

Darkclaw advanced on Brightpaw, grabbing her neck and pushing her to ground. Brightpaw coughed, then shook with a volley of spasms as Darkclaw raised his other paw. Tidepaw yowled, barrelling into Darkclaw before he could deal his blow.

Darkclaw turned towards Tidepaw, eyes lighting up in recognition. "You!" he hissed with triumph in his voice. "It's been too long since we last fought. Show me everything!"

He sprang at her, slashing off bits of fur as he knocked her to the ground. Tidepaw quickly pushed herself away, dodging his next attack. She feinted left, then moved to strike his right side. Darkclaw saw through her ploy, grabbing her as she moved and tearing through her flesh.

"You think that because you know a few of my tricks you can defeat me?" Darkclaw sneered. "You're pathetic!"

He roared, pummelling her with his unsheathed claws. _Ugh. Even against Bear I wasn't this useless. But now, I can't even protect my sister._ Darkclaw kicked Tidepaw. Then he began walking away, triumph reflecting in his step.

_Is that all? How pathetic. Get up, Tidepaw. Stand up and fight!_

Tidepaw leaped up again, racing after Darkclaw. Hissing, she leaped onto his back and bit into his ear. Darkclaw yowled in pain as he warm blood splashed onto Tidepaw's jaws. Next, Tidepaw grabbed onto his scruff and began shaking it, aiming to make the large warrior too dizzy to fight.

Darkclaw roared, raising his unsheathed claws and raking them across her belly. Tidepaw felt the blood leak out of her stomach, and she leaped off of the dark tabby.

He swung his massive claws at her, but she ducked out of the way. She slid across the ground and came to a stop. Darkclaw sprang forward, eyes gleaming.

She dropped to the ground. Too slow. His attack sent her reeling.

_He's too strong. He knows everything I could try. I can't beat him in a fair fight._

Darkclaw turned towards her, smiling as he advanced.

_But if there's one thing I can count on, it's Darkclaw's temper._

"You were mentored by Bonetail, a traitor to the Clans!" she taunted. "And you're turning out just like him!"

This threw Darkclaw off guard. "Hey, you shut up!" he snapped. "So what if that traitor taught me some stuff for a few moons? I'm the Clan Leader's son, and I got taught most of what I know by the Clan deputy. Here, let me show you!"

He snarled and ran forward, his anger getting the better of him. Tidepaw ducked out of the way, raking her claws along his side as he flew by. She smiled.

Darkclaw raced forward again, but he was too hasty. Blood rushing to her ears, Tidepaw began slashing at his muzzle. With Darkclaw's fury awakened, he didn't think about his moves. And thus, he was a weak opponent.

_That's my girl._

Tidepaw dodged a swipe from the dark tabby, moving around to his flank. She leaped forward and bit down on it. Darkclaw screamed. Tidepaw jumped back, spitting fur from her mouth.

A cough from Brightpaw. She moved her head to look. Darkclaw whipped around. Tidepaw gazed at her sister. Distracted.

She slipped.

Darkclaw jumped at her, grabbing her underbelly and driving his claws into it. He lifted her up with one paw, while the other paw was poised to strike at her. Tidepaw could feel his foul breath on her face. He made his move.

Suddenly, Owlflight knocked Darkclaw off his paws, and he dropped Tidepaw before he could hit her. "Stop this!" the mottled brown she-cat snarled. "You may be the Clan Leader's kit, but I will not allow you to murder another warrior."

 _Murder. There's always murder._ Tidepaw lay on the ground dizzily.

As she collected her thoughts, the rest of her patrol gathered by the border.

"What happened here?" asked Silverstripe, eyes wide with horror.

Owlflight bowed her head. "Darkclaw went out of control," she explained. "I apologize for his reckless behaviour. Tend to your Clanmates. I have to take him back to the camp to be reprimanded."

Graywave nodded at Owlflight as she departed, Darkclaw in tow. "Will you be alright?" he asked Tidepaw, his voice tense.

Tidepaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm not really hurt," she said. "I can deal with a few scratches. Brightpaw is the one in trouble. You have to help her immediately!"

Graywave moved over to Brightpaw, his jaw dropping as he did. "Silverstripe, Hollyheart!" he barked. "We have to get Brightpaw back to camp right away. She'll need Nightheart to look after all these wounds." The three warriors hoisted up the dusky she-cat, preparing to carry her back to camp.

Tidepaw wanted to join them, but some urge in her made her stop. Glancing down at her blue-gray pelt, she noticed that a patch of blood seemed to come from an uninjured part of her. _My wounds? Is this like what happened with Bear? I have to know, and I won't get a better chance than this._

"I'll stay here and mark the border," she offered. "Then I'll find some tansy. Rainpaw said that the medicine den was running low on it."

Graywave nodded. "Always the responsible one, aren't you?" Then the three warriors started off on their way back to the camp. _Please be all right, Brightpaw._

The shore of the lake wasn't too far away. Quickly, Tidepaw marked the border. Then she ran to the shore, thankful that Graywave had believed her excuse. _Idiot! I'm a terrible sister. I should be making sure that Brightpaw is okay._ But she had to know what was going on. Since the night of the Gathering, she had been troubled by Rainpaw's examination. Now, she had a chance to prove that there was nothing to worry about. After all this was done, she could devote herself to Brightpaw, completely.

Tidepaw stepped onto the beach. Although darkness was settling in, she could clearly make herself out in the calm lake water. She looked over her pelt, paying special attention to the places where Darkclaw had drove his claws into her body. Noting that her fur was disturbed in those areas, she sighed in relief. _I'm just imagining things after all._ Before she went to rejoin her Clanmates, Tidepaw took one last glance at her reflection.

There were no wounds.

Tidepaw gasped. _No, this can't be right._ But she looked over her pelt and at her reflection. The wounds Darkclaw had given her were gone, as if her fight with him had been erased from memory. Horrified, Tidepaw looked over her underbelly. She ran her paw through the blue-gray fur that had been stained with blood. Although the blood remained, she again found that her wound was gone. _What am I? What's happening to me?_

Behind her, rustling grass announced a newcomer on the shore. She whipped around, snarling at this intruder.

"Whoa, lady, hold on!" exclaimed a golden tom as he leaped away from her. From his size, Tidepaw could tell he was a kit. _Lady? What does that mean?_

"Are you lost, little one?" she asked. "Do you need my help to find your parents?"

The kit shook his head. "No," he replied. "I'm here because he sent me to find you."

 _Why would anyone want to find me? I'm nothing._ "He?" asked Tidepaw. "You mean, your father?"

"No, my master," said the golden tom.

"Bonetail?" she asked, perplexed by the strange tom.

"No," said the tom, shaking his head again. "Sorry, I must be really confusing you here. My master is the wishgranter. He's nobody you would know. He sent me here so that I could see the power you have. I think he'll be happy with my report."

The tom turned to leave, but she called after him. "Wait! Who are you, and what's this power you want?"

The kit laughed, walking up to Tidepaw and placing his golden paw on her black paw. "My master calls me Jester," he explained. "You can too, if you want. I can feel it in you. You're troubled, aren't you?" She nodded, and Jester smiled at her. "Don't worry," he continued. "My master is very interested in you, and that means you have a great destiny! You can let fear be a thing of the past." He gazed at her enviously, his large green eyes becoming somber. "Everything will be alright. But, you'll always remember your Clanmates, right? So, if it isn't too much trouble, please protect her for me."

She nodded, not even understanding what Jester meant. "I'll protect her."

Jester's eyes brightened. "Thank you, miss Tidepaw!" he exclaimed. "Now I know that everything will be just fine. Until we meet again, I'll be waiting." He turned and rushed off, away from the shore.

"How do you know my name?" Tidepaw called after him.

It was no use. Jester had gone, leaving a very confused blue-gray she-cat alone on the shore.

…

Tidepaw stumbled into the camp, mouth full of tansy. Glad that the tedium of collecting it had come to its conclusion, she headed towards the medicine den. As she walked, Finflutter burst out of the den and ran off towards the Warriors' Den. "Stay out of our catmint!" Nightheart shouted after him.

_Why would Jester trust me with protecting anything? I'm useless. I couldn't even help my sister._

"What took you?" someone snapped. Tidepaw flinched, dropping the tansy. It was Amberfang who approached. "Don't you know that the rogues are prowling around?" he snarled. "It's too dangerous for an idiot like you."

"I didn't see you collecting herbs," Tidepaw retorted.

The large tom sighed. "Whatever," he said. "I'll take the herbs in. You'd just waste time chatting with Rainpaw. Tomorrow, Otterstar wants _me_ to train you, and I'm not as soft as Graywave." Tidepaw shrugged as Amberfang grabbed the herbs and stalked off.

She headed towards the Apprentices' Den, moved slowly as if dragged down by an immense invisible weight. Although she was ravenously hungry, Tidepaw ignored the fresh-kill pile.

Graywave was waiting for her at the entrance to the den. "How bad are Brightpaw's wounds?" she asked him.

Graywave smiled. "Don't you worry," he replied. "Her injuries looked bad, but she's going to be fine. You got there before Darkclaw could give her any serious wounds. Nightheart even said that she could sleep in the Apprentices' Den tonight. Anyway, Otterstar wanted Amberfang to train with you tomorrow, so I thought I'd let you know."

She nodded. "I knew that, but thanks."

Graywave turned to go, but Tidepaw stopped him. "Graywave," she asked, "have you ever heard of a cat that could grant wishes?"

Her mentor was still for a moment. Then he slowly shook his head. "I've heard of a cat named Arise who grants power to those who can find him," he explained, "but I've never heard anything about a cat granting wishes. What were you going to wish for?"

"It's nothing," said Tidepaw.

Graywave nodded before leaving for his den. Tidepaw padded into the Apprentices' Den. There, Brightpaw was curled up comfortably, a contented look on her face. Tidepaw crawled into the nest beside her, careful not to wake her sister as she settled down in the moss.

_Me, protecting something? Maybe I have a chance to start over. I wonder…_

A brand new day was coming.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Crazy confession: Originally I planned to have Tidepaw's backstory come out in three straight chapters of flashbacks. Fortunately, I realized how stupid that was. Please look forward to seeing it piece by piece in upcoming chapters.**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5 ~ Darkclaw (A Futile Quest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nice to know that you're still on board! I hope I don't disappoint you. Anyway, enjoy Darkclaw's first chapter. I wonder what you'll think of him now that he's telling his side of the story?**

**Chapter 5**

The warmth of the sun spread around the Gathering Island as cats from all the Clans filed into the clearing. Among the ShadowClan cats stood Darkclaw, the Clan Leader's son. From his vantage point beside Toadclaw, Darkclaw studied the myriad group of cats from other Clans. He knew that he was naturally superior to the other warriors, but it never hurt to watch out for cats that he may one day face on the battlefield.

"You're looking well, Darkclaw," someone said. "At least, as well as a ShadowClan tom with a distaste for grooming can look."

Darkclaw eyed Snowcloud, the newcomer who had teasingly spoken these words. As always, his friend had caught him unawares.

"I didn't think WindClan medicine cats would be in any position to judge," he replied to the pretty white she-cat. "All day you sit around and get yourselves covered in herbs."

She smiled at him, green eyes sparkling. Then she noticed his injuries and gasped. "What happened to your ear?" she asked, concerned.

"Tidepaw happened," Darkclaw grunted. He continued scanning the island. If Bonetail had plans for this Gathering, he didn't want to be caught off guard.

Snowcloud nodded, understanding dawning on her. "I met Tidepaw at the last Gathering," she mused. "She's a pretty cute cat. I never imagined that she would be so violent."

Darkclaw shrugged. "Cute? Well, that's certainly not a word I would use to describe her."

Darkclaw hated Tidepaw. He knew it was an illogical type of hatred, one that the Clan Leader's son shouldn't hold onto. And yet, he nurtured it, letting it blossom into fury against the hapless she-cat. She could take it. He knew that Tidepaw had managed to force some fighting skills through her thick skull.

He snorted, then changed the subject. "So, are you thinking of taking an apprentice?" he asked.

Snowcloud grinned mischievously. "Why Darkclaw, my good friend, I'm far too young and pretty to start giving away my trade secrets to some kit," she teased. "Although, if you would care to teach me how to be old and cranky, then I might consider getting one of them, just so I'll have someone to snap at."

"Nice excuse," replied Darkclaw. "But we all know that you don't want an apprentice so that you don't outpace your best friend, right?"

Snowcloud shrugged. "In all seriousness, I don't feel like any of the kits are right for the job," she explained. "This one tom, Gustkit, seems to have an interest in herbs, but his wits don't seem sharp enough for my kind of work." She relaxed visibly, smiling. "Gustkit, Hawkkit, and Leafkit are Galeflight and Dovesong's kits. The three of them really are adorable! You should see them playing sometime."

Darkclaw scooted away from Snowcloud. He bumped into Toadclaw, who hissed in annoyance. "You're so annoying when you act bubbly!" he snapped. "Anyway, I don't have time to gawk at kits. I'm going to get my own apprentice, and show my Clan what a great warrior I am."

Darkclaw looked up at Duskstar, who was focusing on the Clan cats intently. He wished with all his heart that she would glance at him and acknowledge his presence, but she didn't even look his way. _I just need to get an apprentice. Then when Redclaw retires, you'll make me deputy. Right?_

Duskstar hadn't actually stayed in the nursery to raise Darkclaw and Cherrynose. That would have been stupid. Instead, she'd stopped her milk with parsley and another queen, Lilymist, had raised them.

Darkclaw sighed. He'd desperately wanted his mother to say something to him, but it looked like he would have to wait until later for that. She hadn't even chosen him to come to the emergency Gathering. Redclaw had been the one to pick which warriors would come and discuss Bonetail's threats.

"So how have things been working out back in ShadowClan?" Snowcloud asked.

Darkclaw shrugged. "Same as always, I suppose," he told her. "I don't need supervision now that I'm a warrior, but it forces me to make extra time for training. Most of my Clanmates are fine. There's this one kit called Hopekit that bothers me, but I can ignore her. Really, Bonetail's rebellion is the most exciting thing that's ever happened around here."

"Would you two young mates shut up and wait for the leaders to speak?" snapped Toadclaw. "Your chatter is getting on my nerves."

"Mates?" Darkclaw questioned the senior warrior. "No way! That would break the code in so many ways."

"I'll just move away from this youthful chatter," sighed Toadclaw, padding off to where other ShadowClan cats were conversing.

Darkclaw turned back to Snowcloud, happy to finally have some privacy with the white Medicine Cat. As always, his wishes were immediately disregarded by some stupid cat from another Clan.

"Excuse me!" a she-cat screeched. "My name's Risingleaf. Would you mind if I sat there and looked over at the other cats?"

"Sure, come right ahead," Darkclaw reluctantly growled, encouraged by Snowcloud's prodding tail. Risingleaf excitedly padded up the slope to where Darkclaw and Snowcloud were perched. She plopped down in an incredibly irritating manner.

"Wow, I can see all my ThunderClan Clanmates," the she-cat giggled.

"Show a bit more respect to me," Darkclaw hissed at her. "I'm the Clan Leader's son."

Wind whipped Risingleaf's fur around as she momentarily considered him. "Oh, you're the fighting guy!" she exclaimed. "I've talked to some of your Clanmates, and they say that you won't shut up about battling or the rights you should have as Duskstar's kit." Darkclaw roared and leaped at her, claws unsheathed. She gracefully skipped out the way, smiling. "I guess your fighting skills have been vastly overstated."

Darkclaw fumed, but he pulled himself together. If Risingleaf really started to bother him, he could always invoke the Law of Lionblaze. It was an ancient rite that allowed a warrior to challenge a cat from another Clan. If the other warrior, and both of their Clan Leaders, agreed, the two would meet in one-on-one combat. This was usually used when cats felt that their honour had been disgraced.

"You two, the leaders are starting to speak," Snowcloud whispered.

Darkclaw snapped to attention. The deputies, Mistfur, Redclaw, Sandstone, and Woodfur, had taken their places beneath the tree. Meanwhile, Thornstar, Duskstar, Ravenstar, and Otterstar each occupied a branch on the majestic oak at the centre of the island.

Ravenstar began the Gathering. "By now, we have all been informed of Bonetail, and his ravenous desire for chaos," he declared. "He claims that he will stop his insane quest if we give up our Medicine Cats. I have called this Gathering to discuss those threats. Please, all of you share what is on your minds." He nodded his head, gesturing for any cat that so desired to speak out.

From the clearing, the ShadowClan she-cat Creamfur declared, "We must not give in to Bonetail. The medicine cats are our link to StarClan. They are the heartbeat of the Clans."

"Instead of giving up, we can do as we have always done and fight!" suggested Jaytalon, a ThunderClan tom.

"Bonetail proved his strength to us during the Gathering battle," protested Badgerclaw. "Perhaps we could find a solution that does not involve bloodshed?" Darkclaw glared at the lean WindClan tom as he finished speaking.

The RiverClan she-cat Scaleshine was the next to speak. "Are you suggesting we give up?" she snarled. "RiverClan cannot afford to lose Nightheart. Even if we could, we aren't snake-hearted cowards who would forsake a Clanmate to save ourselves."

"Of course he wasn't suggesting that!" snapped Pinefur. "WindClan are not foxhearts or filthy prey-thieves! We will defeat the ShadowClan menace Bonetail."

"ShadowClan menace?" roared Toadclaw. "Look at yourselves! Cats from all the Clans have joined Bonetail in his mad ambition."

Darkclaw perched on the hill, taking in the words of every cat. _There are so many weaklings among the Clans, so many idiots. In the end, Bonetail will be mine to fight. I vow to finish him._

"Perhaps we could enlist the help of Ace, the Rogue Hunter?" offered Mistfur, the RiverClan deputy. "I mean, this cat managed to fight Bonetail's rogues and did some serious damage."

Ravenstar shook his head. "It's not good," he said. "Don't you remember what Bonetail said at the Gathering? He gave up the battle with my warriors so that he could catch us by surprise later that night. We've only heard of Ace, the Rogue Hunter from the mouth one of Bonetail's rogues. We don't know how well Ace fights, or if he was injured during his battle with the rogues. For all we know, Bonetail could have made Ace up so that my warriors would have an explanation for their easy victory."

"Really?" asked Mistfur. "Doesn't that seem a bit too elaborate for a heat of the moment plan?"

Ravenstar shrugged. "Don't you know how I got to be leader?" he asked. "It's the same reason Bonetail was such a celebrated warrior before he betrayed ShadowClan. Battle tactics. I know all there is to know about misdirection."

"Excuse me!" someone called out, stepping to the centre of the clearing. It was Sunstorm, ThunderClan's medicine cat. "Would you mind if I gave a medicine cat's view on this?" he asked.

Ravenstar nodded to the ginger tom. "I called this Gathering so that all could speak," he said. "Bonetail's plans concern the medicine cats more than most, so it's only fair that you say what's on your mind."

Sunstorm let out a relieved sigh as he faced the gathered cats. "Bonetail's insanity threatens us all," he declared with a determined look in his eyes. "He has made his demands known to the Clans. However, that does not mean that all his requests need to be fulfilled. Perhaps if I give myself up, he would pardon the rest of the medicine cats? I've lived a good life, and Dawnfern has grown into a fine cat. I'm willing to fall, if it means that everyone else can prosper."

Thornstar beamed at his medicine cat. "Truly ThunderClan is blessed by such a noble cat," he said. "If only the other Clans had warriors willing to make such a sacrifice."

Beside Darkclaw, Snowcloud guiltily nodded. "Thornstar is a terrible leader," Darkclaw snarled, fur sticking up in fury.

"Why?" asked Snowcloud. "Because of his blood?"

"I couldn't care less about him being a halfClan," Darkclaw snapped. "His medicine cat is a kittypet, but he has the respect of all four Clans. The only cats that deserve punishment for the birth of a halfClan are the code-breaking parents. No, Thornstar is weak at heart. He's too easily swayed by even the smallest amounts of force."

Beside him, parts of Snowcloud's fur were starting to stick up, and Darkclaw could smell light fear-scent on her. "Don't worry," he reassured, draping his tail over her sympathetically. "I'll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you." Snowcloud nodded, glancing at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"Enough of this!" roared Pinefur. "ThunderClan is the only Clan that has two full medicine cats. WindClan only has one. Don't just stand there acting superior to us all."

From somewhere in the crowd, someone shouted, "HalfClan!" Thornstar flinched at the remark. More voices joined them, and more insults were added, directed at many cats on the island.

"HalfClan!"

"Kittypet!"

"Prey-thieves!"

Darkclaw glowered. _Idiots, all of them._

"Enough!" snarled Duskstar. She leapt out of the thick oak, fur bristling with rage. "ShadowClan, to me! We're not wasting any more time here at this pointless Gathering. The other Clans can squabble. We'll just prepare to fight, as we always have."

Darkclaw nodded as he padded down the incline. They would leave this worthless meeting and do something meaningful. The other cats could just fester like foxdung.

As he followed his Clan, Darkclaw took one last glance to survey Risingleaf. If they were going to meet on the battlefield some day, he wanted to be prepared for her.

…

Darkclaw woke before dawn. He was a warrior now, so he needed to use the time before daybreak to hone his fighting style. While his mother often had Redclaw organize training exercises for the warriors, it wasn't quite the type of training Darkclaw liked to focus on.

He padded out of the Warriors' Den, smiling to himself. Nearby, Owlflight was scratching the earth furiously, a determined look across her face.

Darkclaw felt anger flare up, directed towards the she-cat. He knew that he was being selfish, wanting the early morning hours to himself. But still, it was supposed to be his time. He had always used this fleeting time before daybreak to do as he pleased while other cats slumbered.

"What has you up so early, Owlflight?" he asked the mottled brown she-cat.

Her whiskers twitched in amusement. "Redclaw asked me to work on some battle strategies," she explained. "You know, because of Bonetail. Feel like lending a paw?"

Darkclaw considered her for a few moments. She was acting sincerely, for once. "No, I don't want to help with your stupid tactics!" he snapped. "Why do we need a strategy when we can just fight?"

"We need the strategies so that we don't fight like disorganized rogues," Owlflight pointed out. "You were so cute when we were kits, Darkclaw. Now you're angry all the time. It's really off-putting."

Darkclaw growled, lashing his tail across the cold earth. "You're just a nosy she-cat," he snarled. "Why would I care about you? I'm going to train, like a true ShadowClan warrior. See you later."

He stormed off into the shadowed forest, furious. _This is my time! Why does some obnoxious she-cat have to ruin it for me?_

Darkclaw arrived at his destination, a birch twenty foxlengths higher than all those surrounding it. Smiling, he dropped into his battle stance. He let his perception of time blur and fade as he unleashed a volley of kicks, bites, and claw slices. The Gathering three days ago had been a failure, but that didn't hurt him. He'd been training, day after day, so that he might be able to fight Bonetail himself and prove his worth. Out here, with only himself for company, he could turn his rage into strength.

After finishing his usual routine, Darkclaw decided to try out a ThunderClan moved that he'd witnessed on a few occasions. Dropping into a crouch, he stalked across the ground. Then, claws unsheathed, he exploded forward, screaming a war cry as he landed. It felt incredibly satisfying. Snowcloud's words came back to him, and he gave his pelt a little lick while he planned his next course of action.

"Do you mind?" called a voice from up above. "Some of us are trying to sleep." A lean tortoiseshell and white tom dropped from the tree, landing ungracefully on the ground. His pale yellow eyes glinted as he saw Darkclaw.

Darkclaw growled at the strange tom. "You're a rogue, aren't you?" he hissed. "I'll put you in your place!"

"A rogue?" asked the tortoiseshell, eyes widening with curiosity. "You wouldn't happen to mean one of those filthy cats serving Bonetail, would you? Oh no, I'm afraid I am but a humble traveler. I could never work with that self-righteous tom Bonetail."

Darkclaw dropped into his battle stance. "Rogue or no rogue, you're still going down!" he declared, teeth barred.

The tom sighed wistfully. "Always so quick to break your own warrior code, aren't you?" he asked. "Oh well. But then, I wouldn't advise that. If I'm not mistaken, you're Darkclaw, the Clan Leader's son, right? My name is Arise, and if you're interested in fighting the rogues, I have quite the proposal for you."

Against his better judgement, Darkclaw nodded. "Okay, go on," he said. "Pretend that I'm interested in what you have to say."

For a moment, Arise's face betrayed a smug grin. Then, just as quickly, he snapped back to his icy calm. "There's a swamp nearby where Lionblaze is said to have waged a legendary battle," he purred. "Some say that it was ShadowClan's camp before the storm of the Echo Wars came."

"Okay, okay," Darkclaw interrupted. "We've all heard these stories from the elders. Just get on with what you have to say."

One of Arise's whiskers twitched irritably. "If that is what you wish," he agreed. "I have met with Bonetail before, and though he does follow the trail I leave for him, he still poses a bit of a threat to me. I'll do what I can to get some of his rogues to pay a visit to that swamp at sunhigh, in two sunrises. Who knows? I might even get Bonetail himself to go there. Then, you can go and fight just like you want to."

Darkclaw nodded. Ignoring a flicker of movement from a nearby bush, he considered Arise's proposal. "And if I refuse and kill you now?" he asked. "What avenger will come to smite me? Or, what if I sense a trap and don't go?"

Arise chuckled heartily. "Oh, you'll go, Darkclaw," he stated. "Your resolve to resist me will shatter under the weight of your bloodlust. Everything ends eventually, Darkclaw. Even you and ShadowClan. Besides, if we were to fight, I would be the one left standing."

Darkclaw grunted, shrugging. "Okay, I'll play along for now," he decided. "But Arise, don't think that you, or anyone else, can control me. I'm the Clan Leader's son. I make my own destiny."

"I'll allow Destiny to decide if you really are her master," Arise purred, as he turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to keep, and then there are things to do upstream."

"What sort of things upstream could be more important than the Clans?" Darkclaw called after him.

Arise gave another irritating chuckle as he walked off. "Many things," he called back. "This world is a lot larger than you're determined to make it out to be, Darkclaw. Keep your eyes on your Clan in the coming days, my naïve young warrior."

With that, he vanished into the deep expanse of undergrowth. Darkclaw shrugged, turning back towards the camp. He headed home, leaving the idiot tom to his own machinations.

…

Rays of the sun were finding their way through the thick thorn wall and into the ShadowClan camp as Darkclaw strolled in. _Did I spend too much time training? No, there's no such thing as too much training._

With Arise's words still fresh in his mind, Darkclaw padded over to the Leader's Den. Sootstain, a fluffy white tom with black patches, stood guard. "I'm sorry, but Duskstar is in the middle of an important meeting," he explained. "No one is to disturb her during this time."

"I'm her son!" protested Darkclaw. "Who could be more important to her than me?" He tried to push his way in, but the larger tom blocked his path completely.

"You're incredibly arrogant some times," the senior warrior snapped. "You just have to learn that sometimes the safety of the Clan comes first."

"Whatever then," sighed Darkclaw. He marched off towards the Medicine Den. _Is it arrogant of me to want the she-cat who birthed me to give a simple sign that she loves me? At least Foxwhisker will listen to me._

In the Medicine Den he found Stonepaw hunched over a grumbling Newtfoot. "You're early today, Darkclaw," Stonepaw chirped. "Did you injure yourself again during training? I'll be with you as soon as I redress Newtfoot's wounds. She got scratched up quite a bit during the ThunderClan border skirmish last night."

"No, I did not hurt myself during training," Darkclaw hissed venomously. "I never get hurt in my training, so you can just shut up about that. I'm looking for Foxwhisker. Are you going to keep wasting my time or will you tell me where she is?"

The gray tom flinched, accidentally plunging his claw into one of Newtfoot's wounds. Newtfoot howled in pain, shaking off the medicine apprentice's carefully applied wrappings.

"Agh, no, didn't mean to do that!" Stonepaw hurriedly apologized. "Foxwhisker left me in charge for the first time and I screw up already." He nervously gathered up his herbs in a pile and let out a guilty sigh.

"Start over, apprentice," snapped the now calm Newtfoot. "Just don't try to kill me this time."

Stonepaw nodded. "Foxwhisker is collecting mallow leaves at the edge of the lake," he hissed to Darkclaw. "We used most of ours up on Hopekit's bellyache, so there's restocking to be done. You okay with that?"

Darkclaw glowered and shook his head. _If I go to see her, she'll just drag me into helping out. I'd rather catch her when she doesn't have work she could force upon me._ "When will she be back?" he asked.

"She said that she'd return at Sunhigh," Stonepaw explained. "There are some other things she needs to take care of today. Speaking of that, would you mind taking this to Blossomspots? I'm worried about her getting a fever when she's so close to delivering her kits." He pulled a sprout of lavender out of the ivy leaves that the ShadowClan medicine cats used to store herbs.

"Foxwhisker specifically ordered you to get me to take this to the Nursery?" Darkclaw asked as Stonepaw rolled the lavender between his paws.

The gray medicine apprentice nodded solemnly. Darkclaw reluctantly accepted the lavender, clutching it carefully in his mouth. As he left the den, sounds of the medicine apprentice and his patient followed behind him. "I'll give you some poppy seeds for the pain, and then we can start again."

Darkclaw padded through the camp, observing his Clanmates. They were sharing tongues, just like every other day. Even Sootstain was relaxing, which signalled that Duskstar's meeting was over. _Duskstar probably still has work to take care of and Foxwhisker is a piece of lizard-dung. Maybe the queens will have the information I need._

The dark tabby entered the Nursery, pleased to find that none of the kits were there. They were annoying little furballs. Blossomspots was having a conversation with Webnose, likely about some mouse-brained mothering tips. Not wanting to have his time wasted, Darkclaw stepped between the two, interrupting them.

"Stonepaw forced me to give this to you," he growled, dropping the lavender. "It's so you don't get a fever while carrying those kits."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me," Blossomspots cooed. "Stonepaw worries too much. I feel just find. But if you insist, I'll take the herbs. There's no use in getting an earful from Foxwhisker." She smiled and scooped the herbs into her nest.

Darkclaw grunted. Blossomspots could do what she wanted. He wasn't a medicine cat, so it didn't affect him. "Where are Hopekit and Blazekit?" he asked Webnose, worried that the two would spring out of hiding to bother him.

"I got Tangletuft to watch them while I gave Blossomspots some advice," she explained. "He can take responsibility for our kits once in a while."

Confident that he wouldn't be bothered, Darkclaw decided to ask his question. "Have either of you ever heard of a tom named Arise?" he asked.

Webnose looked confused. "Sorry, but I don't think my whiskers have caught his name before," she apologized. "Perhaps it has something to do with the Echo Wars? You could ask the elders."

Darkclaw shook his head vigorously. "The elders have told me that story more times that I have hairs on my pelt," he explained. "I'll have to look elsewhere."

"You could always ask Foxwhisker," suggested Blossomspots. "She takes a particular interest in obscure knowledge."

"I'll try it," Darkclaw grunted, padding out of the Nursery. _Well, that was as useful as a dead fox. In the end, it all leads back to that mangy old she-cat._

He pushed his way through the large bush hiding the Nursery from any predators who got the idea to attack the camp. As he did, he was ambushed by an annoying, white she-kit with green eyes.

"Oh my frog, Darkclaw!" she exclaimed. "Look, I found a frog!" She skipped about around him, gesturing to a half-eaten frog.

"Great StarClan Hopekit, that's crowfood!" Darkclaw gasped. He plucked the white she-kit into the air, then dropped her at a safe distance from the deadly meal. "You're not supposed to eat that! Stonepaw said that you had a bellyache last night. This is the source, isn't it?"

Hopekit guiltily looked at her paws. Then she perked up again. "Oh my frog, you are such a scaredy-mouse," the she-kit chided. "I found the slain frog in the forest. It wouldn't be right to frogkind if I neglected its sacrifice. Besides, the Winds of Death tell me that I'll be fine."

Inwardly, Darkclaw fumed. _Scaredy-mouse? That doesn't describe me! I'm not afraid of anything. She should know better than to eat frogs she finds in the-wait, is that one of the ones I caught? It has that same red colouring. No way, it is! So this is_ my _fault now?_ Worried, he changed the subject.

"Your ridiculous Winds of Death again?" he asked. "We all know that they're a load of foxdung."

"They are real, I swear it to StarClan!" Hopekit protested. "They tell me that Duskstar will die. Bonetail will die. The RiverClan warrior Icefang will die."

Birdsong reverberated through the camp, but it could do nothing to ease the cold sense of dread that Darkclaw felt. Try as he might to remain sceptical, Hopekit's predictions worried him. Two sunrises before, the ShadowClan warrior Falconscreech had been found dead, his body brutally torn open. The rogues were obviously to blame, but even that wasn't motivating Darkclaw's spineless Clanmates enough. A few sunrises before that, Hopekit had told Darkclaw about Falconscreech's impending death. Darkclaw had scoffed at her then. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"Do the Winds of Death say anything about someone called Arise?" he asked, deciding that it couldn't hurt to ask one question before he left Hopekit to her own devices.

The white she-kit nodded solemnly. "Yes, they do," she said. "That tortoiseshell tom is going to cause your death."

Darkclaw's fur shot up, partly because of his rage and party because of his embarrassment. "You shut up with your mouse-brained Winds of Death!" he snapped. "I'm the Clan leader's son! I won't die."

Hopekit nodded. "Your death won't be permanent," she reassured him. "But the Winds of Death can never be cheated. In less than six moons, the tom known as Darkclaw will be dead."

Out of the bushes, Hopekit's brother Blazekit sprang at her and threw her to the ground. He glanced up at Darkclaw as his sister rolled around across the camp floor. "Oh hey Darkclaw," the brown tom greeted the dark tabby. "Hopekit and I were just about to play Firestar and Scourge. It's the best game! And in just a quarter moon, we'll be apprentices, fighting alongside you."

The white she-kit leaped to her paws. "I get to be Firestar this time!" she declared. Darkclaw nodded at them and padded away to where the other warriors were relaxing.

A few warriors were sharing tongues, while Redclaw, the deputy, was organizing patrols. Darkclaw sighed, approaching his former mentor.

"Is it okay if I go out and find Foxwhisker?" he asked the red tom. "There's something I need to talk to her about."

Redclaw nodded. "If you need to do this, go right ahead," he said. "But, if there's ever anything troubling you, you can always talk to me about it. I'll always feel like your mentor, even though you're no longer the apprentice you once were."

"I'm fine," Darkclaw bluntly replied. _You can't help me with my mother. Only I can find a way to solve that problem._

He pushed through the barrier, catching the scent of the wily, old medicine cat. He followed her scent line through the trees, until he reached a clearing in the shady forest.

"I've finally found you!" exclaimed Foxwhisker as she leaped out of a bush. Beside her, a crop of flowers grew. They seemed to glisten, as if StarClan had invested their power within them.

"As if, you old flea-pelt!" Darkclaw snapped back. "I've been running around all morning. I found you, not the other way around."

The wiry she-cat smirked. "Yes, I see that my errand succeeded in aggravating you," she observed, triumph in her eyes. "I see it as clearly as I see how you could come here under the impression that you were the one to find me. But if you found me here with these, then StarClan must have a purpose in sending you here." She gestured to white flowers that she was sitting beside. "I am StarClan's representative among ShadowClan, so if you think about it, I was always meant to find you. Can your mind comprehend that, or did I just waste my breath on you?"

He glowered at her. "I don't give a mousetail about your riddles. Just tell me why you keep sending me to do these mouse-brained chores!"

The wind blew through Darkclaw's dark pelt as the aging medicine cat cocked her head at him. "My dear warrior, the answers to all riddles will come in due time," she promised. "But if you truly have to know, I do it because it annoys you. Your reactions are the only thing in this world that can consistently humour me. Is that everything you needed to know?"

"No, you just distracted me by being a stupid furball!" he spat. "What I really need to know means everything for the Clan, as always. Have you ever heard anything about a tom named Arise?"

Foxwhisker's jaw dropped open with shock. Darkclaw was pleased. This was the first time he'd ever gotten a reaction like that out of her. The medicine cat quickly composed herself, but Darkclaw had already had a pleasant surprise. He didn't need it dragged out for a long time.

"Yes I have heard of him," Foxwhisker explained. "He's like a remnant, a relic from the older days. This tom is an outsider, living beyond the Clans. To all who seek him out, he promises great power. But it is a blasphemous power, ripped from the earth itself and forged in the fires of the Echo Wars. No cat that finds him can ever remain unchanged. You would do well not to search for him."

Darkclaw nodded to her, preparing to turn and go. Then, seeing the expectant look in her eyes, he meekly bowed his head. "Th-thank you," he said, forcing the words out of his mouth.

"You're welcome," she replied, glancing up at the sky as she did. "Oh, look what you've done! There's a Half-moon meeting tonight, but you've kept me for too long. Would you mind helping a poor she-cat carry her herbs back to the camp?"

Darkclaw grunted his agreement. _You're anything but "poor". Still, you did tell me about Arise, and I'll get another earful if I cause you any delay._ He padded over to the glistening flowers, bending his head down and gently placing his jaws around its stem.

"Not those!" Foxwhisker shouted. Shocked, Darkclaw released the flower and pulled his head away from it. He quizzically met the medicine cat's worried gray eyes.

"Why not these flowers?"

"Those are called Moonleaves," Foxwhisker explained. "They're an extremely rare herb, and they take a long time to grow. They're good for a variety of ailments, but they work especially well when helping queens deliver their kits. I've been tending to this stock for a few moons, and I won't have you invalidate my work."

Darkclaw shrugged as the medicine cat passed a stack of mallow leaves to him. Carefully gripping them in his jaws, he followed her back to the camp.

…

Darkclaw yawned as his sister Cherrynose licked his pelt clean. "There we go," declared Cherrynose. "Your pelt is all done. That she-cat you always talk with would be so proud."

Darkclaw pictured Snowcloud. At the moment, she was probably making her way to the Moonpool, if she wasn't there already. Foxwhisker and Stonepaw had left a few minutes before, just after Stonepaw had declared how much he wanted to see Rainpaw. On the day that Darkclaw reached his seventh moon, Bonetail had taken him to visit the starry pool. All apprentices needed to visit the Moonpool once before they became warriors. It was a tradition all four Clans had adopted back when Duskstar became leader of ShadowClan, out of respect for the ancient days.

"I think by now we've established that my day was the same as always," Darkclaw grunted. "So, what did you get done today, Cherrynose?"

"Oh, nothing much," Cherrynose purred. "I was helping Crowfur and Toadclaw handle their apprentices at the training hollow. I like those two, but they definitely have room for improvement. Marshpaw understands everything, but he has trouble putting his knowledge to use. On the other paw, Skypaw is swift and good with fighting moves, but she's also very lazy. Oh, there they are right now!"

The two apprentices were smiling as the skipped over to the fresh-kill pile. Beaming back, Cherrynose began making conversation with the two. Worried about a potential annoyance, Darkclaw left to sit on his own.

"Hey Darkclaw, would you happen to have seen your father around?" Redclaw asked, worrying edging his meow. Darkclaw shook his head. He hadn't seen Blackfur anywhere. The deputy grunted in annoyance. "Okay, I've got it. He was supposed to lead the Dusk Patrol, but he hasn't been sighted since Sunhigh. I'll just have to keep looking."

As the red tom padded off, Darkclaw noticed his mother sitting alone outside her den. He glanced around, confirming that she really was alone. _Finally. How many days has it been since I've spoken with my mother?_

Anticipation tingling through his paws, he walked up to Duskstar. The gray she-cat looked up at him, blinking her green eyes. "Darkclaw?" she asked.

"Mother," he mewed in greeting. "I've wanted to talk with you."

They were interrupted by a pain-filled meow. _More interruptions. Essentially, this is just like every other day of my life._

"It's coming from the Nursery!" gasped a nearby Crowfur. "Blossomspots is giving birth to my kits!"

Sootstain began frantically running around in circles. "What do we do? What do we do?" he shouted. "The medicine cats are gone, and a queen is kitting."

Darkclaw didn't even look at them as he left Duskstar and headed towards his den. _Idiots, all of them._ He shrugged, not caring about what they decided.

"Just calm down!" Redclaw shouted over the voices of panicking cats. "We are ShadowClan, fiercest Clan of them all. We will not be defeated by something like this!"

Darkclaw stopped, looking back. _Sure, they may be idiots, but Redclaw is right. This is_ my _Clan!_ He darted over to Redclaw, using his paw to wave the deputy back.

"Alright ShadowClan!" he declared. "I'll take control from here."

"You?" asked Crowfur incredulously. "You're no medicine cat. All you do is fight!"

"Will you rat-brains just shut your mouths?" Darkclaw snapped. "That stupid old she-cat Foxwhisker is constantly sending me on errands. Thanks to her, I know exactly how to deliver kits!" He surveyed the group of cats, looking for anyone who might prove useful. "Skypaw!" he called to the apprentice.

The speckled white she-cat glanced up at him, seemingly grumpy at being asked to work. Then she reluctantly bounded over to him, haughtiness in her step.

"You called?" she asked.

Darkclaw glared at her as he nodded. "You've had your trip to the Moonpool, right?"

She grunted a confirmation.

"Then you should know the way," he said. "My sister tells me you are quite swift. Prove it to me, and go get one of the medicine cats back."

Her eyes suddenly lit up in response to his challenge. "I'll be back before you can count your paws!" she boasted as she shot off out of the camp.

"Now that that's done with, let's get into the Nursery," Darkclaw barked.

He barged through the bush, a small group of cats following him. Inside, Blossomspots was laid out on the ground, yowling in pain as her body spasmed.

Darkclaw glanced at Webnose, whose eyes were wide with fear. "Somebody find me a stick," he ordered.

"For poking out the kits?" asked Sootstain.

"How dense are you?" Darkclaw snapped. "It's for Blossomspots to bite down on while she's kitting."

Blazekit leaped out of the nearby nest, eyes shining. "I was playing with some sticks near the apprentices' den," he explained. "You could use those."

Creamfur nodded at him, and she raced out of the Nursery, returning moments later with a large stick. Marshpaw flicked his tail at Blazekit to signal respect.

As Blossomspots yowled with pain, Crowfur grasped the stick and stepped beside her. "It will be okay," he purred reassuringly. "Just bite down on this stick."

Blossomspots obliged and chomped down. "They're coming!" she grunted through gritted teeth.

Darkclaw's mind was whirling frantically. "Moss!" he yelled. "Somebody tear some moss off the bush here and dip it in the pool right outside the camp. Blossomspots should have some water as she does this."

Marshpaw darted out after tearing off a large chunk of moss. Darkclaw waited, heart pounding, as Blossomspots shook with pain. After what seemed like moons, Marshpaw came back in with the moss, now soaking wet. At Darkclaw's orders he held it over the queen's mouth so she could drink.

Darkclaw watched nervously, his pelt turning damp with sweat, while Blossomspots started pushing. _There must be something more that I can do._ Then, the memory of his earlier conversation with Foxwhisker rushed to him.

"I'll be right back!" he snapped. "If any of her kits come out, lick their fur the wrong way to get their hearts moving."

The dark tabby rushed out of the Nursery before anyone had a chance to reply. He burst into the camp, moving furiously to pass through it in a heartbeat. Calling upon his memory, he followed the path that had taken him to Foxwhisker earlier that day. He sprinted along the path until he managed to reach the crop of Moonleaves.

Mind addled from stress, he considered how many to take. _I don't know how many I'll need. Might as well make this visit count._ Panting, he pulled every last Moonleaf free, gathering them up in a bundle as he did. Then, gripping them as carefully as he could, he raced back towards ShadowClan camp.

It took far too long to get there, even though he was calling up reserves of speed that he hadn't known he had. Finally, he pushed his way through the thorn barrier and into the camp. With the last of his strength, he ran to the Nursery, entering to find that none of the kits had come out yet.

"Here," he said, not even having the energy to be annoyed as he dropped the Moonleaves to the ground. "Chew these up and give them to Blossomspots."

Crowfur and Webnose obliged, taking a few Moonleaves and chewing them into a poultice. Then they administered them to Blossomspots, which seemed to sooth the queen's pain. At last, the she-cat began to heave.

Watching was too much. Darkclaw's stomach began to turn at the sight of the she-cat pushing out. Just then, there was a rustling from the Nursery bush. Through it, Skypaw padded in, Foxwhisker close behind her.

"My, my, I never expected Darkclaw to take charge of something like this," the old she-cat mused. "You look exhausted. I'll finish up for you. Get a bit of rest."

Happy to have the stress lifted from him, Darkclaw walked out of the Nursery. However, his fatigue was great. He didn't even make it a foxlength away from the Nursery before he fell to the ground. He lay there, letting himself rest. He tried to consider his problems, especially Arise, as he lay there, but in the end everything was overwhelmed by exhaustion.

He closed his eyes and slept.

…

Not much time passed before Cherrynose woke him.

"The kits are born," she hissed. "Come on, you should see them."

Darkclaw sighed and stood up, crawling after his sister. Entering the Nursery, he saw Blossomspots and Crowfur beaming at three small kits.

"Two toms and a she-cat," Blossomspots informed him. "They're absolutely perfect. Thank you, Darkclaw."

"It's a miracle," Crowfur whispered as one of the kits began to squeal. "These kits, they're everything I'd hoped for and more." Crowfur and Blossomspots rubbed against each other, the scent of joy emanating from them.

"Yes, the miracle of squealing brats," Darkclaw grunted. "Truly, a sight like no other."

"The she-kit is Shadekit, in honour of Darkclaw," Blossomspots decided.

Darkclaw shrugged. _It's not the best reward, but I'll take it._

"I love it," Crowfur said to his mate. "Why not name this tom Stickkit?"

Blossomspots nodded. "Yes, Shadekit and Stickkit," she agreed. "What should the other tom be named?"

For no reason in particular, Darkclaw blurted out, "Needlekit."

Blossomspots and Crowfur both smiled at him. "Shadekit, Stickkit, and Needlekit," said Blossomspots. "Sleep well, my little ones."

"I'll be going now," said Darkclaw. "I need to get some more sleep. I have a lot of training to do tomorrow."

The cats in the Nursery glowed, waving their tails in salute as Darkclaw excused himself. He slowly walked to the Warriors' Den, glad that all the commotion of the night was finished. The thorn barrier shook, and the dark tabby shot a glance at it. _Oh. Stonepaw's back from the Moonpool._

His fathered walked in, blood dripping from many wounds, and fell to the ground.

"Blackfur!" he screamed in horror, rushing over to the tom. For a few terrifying moments, he thought that his father was dead. Then, Blackfur faintly murmured.

"What?" Darkclaw asked. "Father, say something!"

"I…went to the west Twoleg nest," his father weakly told him. "Something attacked me, but it was too fast…so dark. I couldn't see it. The Clans…sure would be a shame if they came to an end." His eyes closed and he fell still.

"Father?" Darkclaw gasped. "No, you have to live!"

"What's happening?" asked Stonepaw as he bolted into the camp.

"It's Blackfur," Darkclaw explained. "He got attacked by something at the west Twoleg nest. I don't know what it was. Probably a dog or something."

Stonepaw nodded grimly. "I'll take care of this," he said. "You just get some rest."

Shrugging worriedly, Darkclaw headed into the Warriors' Den and found his nest. _Be okay, father._

There were two abandoned Twoleg nests on ShadowClan territory. One, in the east, had nearly fallen to pieces. The other, in the west, was in much better shape. ShadowClan patrols had a habit of ignoring both. It looked like Blackfur had paid a visit to the nest, and found something waiting for him.

Darkclaw curled up uneasily. Examining his pelt, he found that his next course of action had been with him all along. _I told Stonepaw that Blackfur's assailant was probably a dog. But that's not true. There's only one thing that would have been hiding out at the Twoleg nest._

Rogues.

Lying in his nest, Darkclaw felt determination flood over him. Arise had made him an offer. It looked like he would have to take it.

_Bonetail, when we last met, I told you that you'd already lost, but you just hadn't realized it yet. Now, you're going to find out why. You taught me all of your tricks and moves. I know how to defeat you! Prepare yourself, Bonetail._

_Because I'm coming for you._

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me.**
> 
> **Now that you've seen all three of the main characters, do you have a favourite? Maybe you could tell me what you think of them?**
> 
> **Anyway, have some random info. Originally, Bonetail wasn't even in the story. I didn't actually think him up until after writing the prologue, when I realized that the WindClan vs. RiverClan conflict wouldn't be able to drive Darkclaw's chapters, nor would it be able to carry the story until the other antagonists show up. Plus, rogue bad guys are just cool. (That's why the rogues just showed up out of nowhere in Chapter 2 and Chapter 3.)**
> 
> **Also, I got the idea of Darkclaw and Cherrynose being raised by a different queen after Chapter 4. It both filled up the plot hole of a Clan Leader spending six moons in the Nursery, and made Darkclaw more interesting.**
> 
> **Anyway, looks forward to the next chapters!**


	7. Chapter 6 ~ Darkclaw (Echoes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry, I meant to get all the chapters I had written up in one day. Well, at least I'm going to get another one up. I hope you enjoy Darkclaw's latest adventures!**

**Chapter 6**

Darkclaw flew forward, knocking aside the ThunderClan she-cat. Yowling, his adversary rolled across the ground. He turned towards her, and she stood up, blood dripping from her thick brown and gold fur. He smiled at her, bloodlust fuelling him as he raced forward to strike her again. She tried to strike back, but her feeble blows only served as mild annoyances.

Battle was his element, the place where he truly knew what he was and what he wanted. He batted the she-cat away, sending her crashing to the earth again. _I'll teach you a lesson about disrespecting Clan borders!_

Unexpectedly, someone leaped onto him, pushing him to the ground. He flailed uselessly for a few heartbeats, then sighed and relaxed under their grip.

"Darkclaw, stop it already!" snapped Creamfur, the she-cat pinning him down at the moment. "We've already proved to the ThunderClan warriors that ShadowClan's borders are not to be disturbed. You don't need to drag out this battle."

"The fiercest Clan in the forest does not yield!" he retorted, wrenching himself free from her grip.

"The ThunderClan cats are wounded enough," Creamfur pointed out. "We've won the battle already. Now we just have to wait while they acknowledge it."

Darkclaw turned around, examining the ThunderClan warriors without letting his thirst for battle cloud his eyes. They all had wounds to show for the border skirmish.

"Yeah, I've roughed them up pretty well," he decided. "They won't be starting another border skirmish anytime soon."

"That's exactly what I was trying to tell you," Creamfur muttered under her breath. Darkclaw decided to just ignore her.

"Hazelfrost, can you walk?" a handsome ginger tom asked the she-cat who had traded blows with Darkclaw mere seconds before.

"I'm fine Fireheart," she replied. "I have enough strength to fight as many battles as I want."

"Glad to know you're okay," meowed the tom, smiling. He led the ThunderClan patrol away from the border, bowing to Creamfur's patrol as he did.

"We've shown them that ShadowClan is not to be trifled with," Creamfur announced to the ShadowClan cats. "Now, let's take the Dawn Patrol home."

As Creamfur led them back into the shady forest, Darkclaw's paws tingled with anticipation. It had been two sunrises since his meeting with Arise. Today, he would go to the original ShadowClan camp and confront Bonetail. _Get ready, rogue. I'm going to show you just how much I've learned!_

…

"There you go," said Stonepaw as he applied the last bit of dock leaf to Darkclaw's scratches. "You should be feeling better soon."

"Whatever you say," snapped Darkclaw. "It's nothing I couldn't have dealt with myself. Anyway, how is Blackfur doing?"

"He's drifting in and out of consciousness," Stonepaw explained. "We're hoping that he gets better, but that's in the paws of StarClan now."

Darkclaw grunted. "You better make sure he gets well," he warned. "Anyway, do you know what attacked him?"

"It's kind of confusing," the medicine apprentice replied, fidgeting nervously. "We checked his wounds and found that his attacker was a cat. But whoever this cat is, it definitely wasn't a rogue."

"What?" snapped Darkclaw, confused. "Are you saying that it was a _Clan cat_ who attacked my father?"

Stonepaw shook his head vigorously. "No," he replied. "The cat that attacked your father wasn't one of Bonetail's rogues, and it wasn't a Clan cat. I know that it's said cats from the Dark Forest no longer prowl this world, but if I had to describe the thing that attacked your father, I would use them as an analogy."

"If you're trying to frighten me, you've succeeded," Darkclaw bluntly grunted. "Let's get off this topic. Have you had any special omens from StarClan? Maybe about how the Clan Leader's son will defeat the dark forces threatening the Clans?"

Stonepaw gritted his teeth nervously. _Poor thing. He's terrified of the stories about the Dark Forest. Foxwhisker will probably yell at the elders because of this._

"Maybe you should ask Foxwhisker," the medicine apprentice suggested sheepishly. "She's had more experience with StarClan than I've had."

Darkclaw nodded. "Well then, I'll see you later, Stonepaw."

He rushed out of the medicine den, catching the medicine cat by the well-stocked fresh-kill pile. "Foxwhisker!" he growled. "Have you received any prophecies from StarClan recently? Say, a prophecy about the kit of a Clan Leader having a great destiny?"

The old she-cat eyed him suspiciously. "If StarClan did tell me a prophecy like that," she spat, "why would I choose to share it with you?"

"Because it's my prophecy!" Darkclaw snapped. "I deserve to know!"

"A fool's answer," Foxwhisker growled, turning her head back towards her prey. "There's a story that's pretty infamous among ShadowClan. It's the tale of the 'Dark Prophecy'. Have the elders tell it to you sometime. Your thick skull is empty except for foxdung, but maybe that foxdung would be interested in learning something."

Confusion ebbed over the dark tabby and he cocked his head. "The 'Dark Prophecy'?" he asked. "Is that the story of Tigerstar and Firestar?"

"Of course not," the thin medicine cat rasped bitterly. "Heroic tales of fancy would only serve to cause impressionable young rat-brains like you to make stupid decisions in an attempt to emulate the Heroes of Prophecy."

As was usual when he was dealing with Foxwhisker, something within Darkclaw snapped. "You StarClan-forsaken, foxhearted piece of crowfood!" he roared. "Enough of these ratbrained riddles! Just tell my why you've been so angry at me recently."

Low, growl-like laughter rumbled from the gray-and-ginger she-cat. "Finally, you start asking the right questions!" she exclaimed with an exaggerated huff. "Come to my den and I'll show you."

Without waiting for a response, she marched off to the medicine den. Darkclaw uneasily shuffled in behind her.

"Back already, Darkclaw?" asked Stonepaw. "Foxwhisker, you didn't hurt him too much, did you? He's one of the few interesting conversation partners I have!" There was genuine fear in the tom's mew, but his mentor licked his fur affectionately.

"There's no need to worry," she reassured him. "Darkclaw has done nothing to awaken any murderous desires within me. Not yet." She let the last word linger, an obvious threat to the dark tabby. He shivered, wondering if she was serious or not.

The wiry she-cat scuffled with the ivy leaves for a moment, before pulling a small object out of them. She placed it before Darkclaw, glowering. It was round, silver, and about the size of a pebble.

"Do you know what this is?" Foxwhisker barked, making Darkclaw flinch.

"I have no idea!" he replied honestly. _Does she think I tried to steal this thing? What use would I have for something so pathetic?_

"It's the last Moonleaf seed!" snarled Foxwhisker. "I forgot to plant it with the others, and it's lucky I did. You uprooted my entire stock of Moonleaves. Do you have any idea how rare they are, or how useful they are? You don't know how long it took to cultivate them! I was going to create a large crop of them, for me and all the medicine cats who come after my time! That's a wasted dream now. You ruined it!"

For once, Darkclaw was left with no words. He growled miserably and stared at his paws. What was that tinge he felt inside? Guilt? _No, there's nothing wrong with what I did. I helped Blossomspots with her kitting. This piece of lizard-dung should be thanking me!_

At that moment, Creamfur padded into the medicine den. "Excuse, but do you have any herbs for a sore throat?" she asked. "Sootstain seems to be wheezing a lot recently."

"Coltsfoot is good for shortness of breath," Foxwhisker offered. "Could I get you some of that?"

Creamfur nodded, smiling. "Yes, please," she agreed. "Sorry to bother you."

"Whatever you do, don't apologize," Foxwhisker rasped. "I'm supposed to be here for cats who need herbs. Rat-brains like him," She flicked her tail at Darkclaw, "those are the ones that bother me."

"Shut up you old fool!" Darkclaw snarled. "In case you're forgetting, it was you who brought me in here."

Foxwhisker ignored him and rifled around in the ivy leaves for a few heartbeats. As she did this, Sootstain burst into the den.

"Hold on!" he cried. "My daughter has been worried about me, and she was going to come down here, but I want you to know that I'm fine. I may be getting gray fur, but that doesn't mean I need everyone to trip over their tails for me."

"Father, please just take something for your throat," Creamfur pleaded. "Don't let pride get in the way of your health."

Sootstain shook his head. "I've already explained to you that I'm perfectly fine," he snapped. "I can look after myself."

Creamfur turned to Foxwhisker. "Can you get him to take some herbs?" she asked. "I don't want anything bad to have to happen to father."

Darkclaw observed her, smirking. _While she's out leading patrols and fighting for her Clan, she acts tough. But when she's worried about her kin, she really is helpless._

Foxwhisker crawled out of the ivy leaves. "Sorry Creamfur, but it doesn't look that way," she said. "My brother has always been too stubborn to allow anyone short of the Clan leader the power to sway his opinion."

Creamfur nodded, frustration in her eyes. "I'll be going then," she sighed. "Don't do anything too reckless, father." She left the den, and triumph gleamed in Sootstain's eyes.

"I should be going too," the senior warrior said. "Now that I don't have to worry about her, I can get back to my warrior duties." He seemed to be on the brink of leaving, but something in the den caught his interest. "Wow Foxwhisker, you really have seen everything there is to see on ShadowClan territory," he meowed. "I have to say I'm impressed."

"What do you mean by that?" the gray-and-ginger medicine cat asked. There was a confused look on her face as she glanced around the den.

"Well, you got that seed from the ruins of ShadowClan's previous camp, didn't you?" Sootstain meowed. "I didn't think that many cats knew where to actually find that place among the swamp, but you're evidently quite the adventurer."

"Wow, you've been there?" Stonepaw asked his mentor, eyes shining with awe. "That's amazing! Was anything resembling the Stone of Songs there? It was said to have been lost during the Echo Wars, but I'm sure that it's somewhere on ShadowClan territory."

Foxwhisker shook her head. "No, I've never had the privilege of visiting the original ShadowClan camp," she admitted. "I found the Moonleaf seeds near the tunnel that runs through ShadowClan and RiverClan territory. Still, Sootstain has given us the answer to our problem. If there are Moonleaf seeds in the old camp, then he could retrieve them for us." She gave him a serious stare. "Do you think you're up to the task, brother?"

Sootstain nodded cockily. "Of course I can grab you the seeds you need," he assured her. "It won't be any trouble at all for an experienced warrior like me."

Darkclaw watched uneasily. _What if he meets Bonetail at the camp? Arise promised me glory. He's not stealing one of the few chances I have to gain Duskstar's acknowledgement!_

"I will go with Sootstain," he declared.

Foxwhisker gave him a look filled with scepticism. "Why you, rat-brain?" she asked. "I've sent you on enough errands to know that you have no skill at carrying small objects around. Stop being so obsessed with sticking your head into things you don't understand."

Darkclaw wanted to scream at her, but he restrained himself. Losing his temper would do him no good at the moment. "Yes, I won't be very helpful when it comes to helping carry the seeds," he admitted. "However, I'm far from useless. Bonetail and his rogues are out there, remember? It wouldn't hurt to have a fighter around in case we get ambushed. Besides, it's my way to make it up to you for what I did to the first Moonleaf crop."

Foxwhisker nodded, a strange emotion flickering in her eyes. _Is that respect? Wow, I never expected to see that from old Foxwhisker._

"You make a sound argument," she said. "Beside, it's good to see you finally taking responsibility for something. You really aren't as stupid as you pretend to be. I'll get Redclaw to put together a patrol."

"What's that about me being stupid?" Darkclaw screamed.

"I stand by every word," Foxwhisker replied. "Now, while you wait for the patrol to be formed, I've got a little errand for you."

Darkclaw shot a glare at the ground. "Oh great," he mumbled.

"It's nothing hard this time," said Foxwhisker. "I just want you to go to the Elders' Den and listen to the tale of the Dark Prophecy."

…

Goldleaf was telling the story again. It was a story that almost all Clan cats knew by heart. The story of the Echo Wars.

"The story of the Three, and their struggle against the Dark Forest is a legendary one," Goldleaf grandly rasped, "but it was not long after they completed their destiny when the Clans were again thrown into peril. A new darkness known as 'Ragnarok' descended on the Clans, just as the Great Leaders Rosestar, Hollowstar, Sedgestar, and Toadstar, took power. With Ragnarok came death and chaos, as the Clans fought against both this new darkness and themselves. This time would come to be known as the Echo Wars."

Hopekit and Blazekit were listening to Goldleaf, eyes wide with awe, as he told his tale. The other elders, Addertooth and Ratstorm, watched, seeming to be entertained as well.

"I know you're very eager to talk about the Echo Wars and its legendary battles," Darkclaw started, "but Foxwhisker sent me here to listen to one of your stories. Tell me, have you ever heard of something called the 'Dark Prophecy'?"

Goldleaf's eyes lit up. "It seems we have a request," he purred. "Would either of you kits mind if I indulged in this youngster's curiosity?"

The two kits shook their heads. "The Echo Wars are great, but I've already heard about them from Addertooth and Ratstorm," Blazekit explained. "I'd like to hear this new story."

Goldleaf nodded. "Many season after the fires of the Echo Wars burned out, a tom named Lionflight was born," he explained. "Lionflight was a pure-hearted cat, and a natural leader. As such, it came as no surprise to ShadowClan's medicine cat, Smokecloud, when he received a prophecy about Lionflight. The prophecy stated that Lionflight would become a legendary warrior and unite all four Clans. Medicine cats aren't supposed to share the secrets StarClan shows them, but Lionflight was a magnificent warrior with a noble heart. Smokecloud saw no reason to hide his great destiny. And so it was that he revealed the prophecy to all of ShadowClan."

"He must have become Lionstar," Blazekit whispered to his sister. "Why haven't I heard of him?"

"Because this is the first time we've heard his story," the white she-kit hissed back.

"But if he became a Great Leader like Toadstar or Blackstar, wouldn't his story be more well-known?" the brown tom wondered aloud.

Ignoring them, Goldleaf continued on. "Lionflight received this news humbly, as was his nature," he explained. "But even the noblest of hearts have hidden desires. Lionflight was a crusader for those who his Clanmates thought disgraceful. He welcomed kittypets and halfClan cats where no other warrior would. He wished for the Clans to throw away their hatred and accept peace. He held cats in need above himself, for he had been granted much, while they had needed to fight for what little they had.

"ShadowClan's deputy Sparrowwing was generally thought to be an utter failure. She was a strong warrior with a good heart, but cats have a habit of being crushed under the weight of responsibility. One day in Leaf-fall, ShadowClan and ThunderClan met in battle. Although most blamed Sparrowwing for the battle, its roots were to be found entwined with the deep-set hatred ThunderClan and ShadowClan held for each other. During the battle, Sparrowwing made a reckless gamble to save a Clanmate. She failed, costing ShadowClan the battle, and the lives of several warriors. This left her deeply shaken, and she left the camp after facing the jeers of her Clanmates. She told the Clan that she was going to petition ThunderClan for an alliance, so that neither Clan would have to face such a destructive battle again.

"When Sparrowwing turned up dead the next day, not may ShadowClan cats found it in their hearts to care.

"As was expected, the leader Graystar named Lionflight his next deputy. He was popular at first, but soon the Clan began to doubt his ways. Lionflight had noble ambitions, but he tried to do too much, while he was only the deputy. Eventually, he must have realized that he would need more power in order to accomplish his dreams. Two sunrises before the half-moon Medicine Gathering, Lionflight appeared in Smokecloud's den and asked him how many lives Graystar had left. Assuming that Lionflight aimed to protect his leader, Smokecloud told him that Graystar had only one life left. Lionflight walked away, purring excitedly while wearing a satisfied smile. Only then did Smokecloud realize what he had done. He decided to take matters into his own paws and put an end to the horror that he had created. But he had no apprentice to carry on if he failed. So before he left to confront Lionflight, Smokecloud told everything to his current patient, Ivyleaf, the she-cat Lionflight had taken as a mate. Later that day, the ShadowClan warriors found their medicine cat's body in the lake.

"Ivyleaf had known something was wrong with her mate, but only with the discovery of the medicine cat's death did she truly believe it. Of course, by the time she recovered from her injuries it was too late. The day after Smokecloud's death, Graystar was discovered outside the swamp, impaled on a tree branch. Desperate to protect her Clan, Ivyleaf convinced Lionflight to delay his trip to the Moonpool. She told him that the grief-stricken ShadowClan would need a strong leader in their camp to guide them through the day. The next day would be no good either, as the medicine cats would be making use of the Moonpool. Lionflight trusted his mate. No matter how far he had fallen, he would always love her. He even declared her his deputy, never thinking that she would betray him.

"On the night of the Medicine Gathering, Ivyleaf told Lionflight that a young she-cat named Tawnystripes had been chosen to be ShadowClan's next medicine cat. She offered to escort Tawnystripes to the Moonpool, so as to protect the prospective medicine cat from predators. Lionflight, of course, agreed to her offer. Once at the Moonpool, Ivyleaf explained everything to the medicine cats from the other Clans. Together, they devised a plan to stop Lionflight and his mad ambition.

"When Lionflight travelled to the Moonpool, he was met with a group composed of warriors from all the Clans. His companions, Tawnystripes and Ivyleaf, turned on him as well, desperate to protect the Clans. Lionflight was a powerful warrior, but even he was no match for the finest warriors of all four Clans. The golden warrior tried to flee the Clans, but the WindClan warriors were too swift for him. Ivyleaf caught up to him as well, and she dealt the final blow. Lionflight fell into an unstable tunnel, which collapsed on him. His last words to the Clans were a vow that he would return to seek vengeance, but he never threatened them again.

"In the aftermath of the storm Lionflight had brought, Tawnystripes was named Tawnystar, ShadowClan's leader, while Ivyleaf became the medicine cat. Her teachings still run strong in this Clan today, while the story of Lionflight is left to us as a warning. Heroes must find their own way to rise. In the end, Lionflight did unite the Clans, but only as a threat that they worked together to overcome. Here ends his story, the Tale of the Dark Prophecy."

"Wow!" Blazekit gasped. "Lionflight better hope that I don't meet him in my dreams. I'd shred that traitor!"

"No cat needs to worry about Lionflight returning," rasped Ratstorm. "He has never been seen in StarClan, and the Dark Forest is closed off now. Nothing can get in or out of that evil place."

Addertooth glanced at Darkclaw. "Did you learn anything from this, youngster?" she asked. "After all, you were sent by Foxwhisker to listen to Goldleaf's story."

Darkclaw grumbled. It had been a complete waste of his time. "Only that Foxwhisker is a mouse-brain," he snapped. "And I already knew that. Did she seriously think I could learn some valuable lesson from this? As if!"

Before he left, he couldn't resist asking a question. "Hopekit, I'm going on a mission today," he explained to the she-kit. "It could end up being dangerous. Do the Winds of Death have anything to say about me, or Bonetail's rogues?"

The white she-kit shook her head. "I wish I could help you," she apologized, green eyes guilty, "but the Winds of Death aren't speaking to me at the moment. I think that all their power is focused elsewhere, guiding someone else. This is the third time it's happened."

"That's too bad," Darkclaw grunted.

Hopekit shook her head. "It's really quite comforting," she explained. "Their howls follow me when I'm awake and asleep. It's a relief to be alone in my head once in a while."

The dark tabby nodded. _Well, I'd better hurry up or I might miss getting my revenge on Bonetail. Hopekit just gave me the chance to prove that I make my own destiny. I'll show the rogues_ and _Arise just what I'm made of!_ "You two enjoy the stories of the Echo Wars then," he said. "I've got a patrol to catch."

…

Darkclaw followed Sootstain as he led the patrol towards the swamp. Redclaw had chosen Owlflight and Cherrynose to join them in their journey to the old ShadowClan camp.

"Why do we have to go to the ThunderClan border for this?" asked Owlflight. "Wouldn't it be quicker to cut through the swamp?"

Darkclaw glared at her. _Stop complaining, rat-brain. If we did that, we'd have been there and gone long before sunhigh. This way will get us there in time to fight Bonetail!_

Sootstain's tail twitched. "Yes, it would be faster if we cut through the swamp," he agreed, "but this is the safest way to the camp ruins. We're taking this way back from the ruins so that we don't lose any of the seeds to the swamp. As such, I thought that we might as well learn the path first."

Hearing an exasperated huff from the border, Darkclaw darted ahead of his patrol. _ThunderClan scum! You're disrespecting our Clan boundaries again, aren't you?_

Arriving at the border, he found Risingleaf, Fireheart, and Dawnfern, one of ThunderClan's two medicine cats.

Risingleaf noticed him, but instead of fear she showed happiness. "Oh, it's Darkclaw," she greeted. "He'll help us find her."

Dawnfern eyed her sceptically. "Usually I wouldn't even trust a ShadowClan cat to hold onto some crowfood," she muttered, "but if you trust him, Risingleaf, I'll give it a shot." The light brown medicine cat gave Darkclaw a glance. "You there, ShadowClan cat!" she barked. "Tell me, have you seen a she-cat called Hazelfrost anywhere? Maybe trespassing in your StarClan-forsaken swamp? She has blue eyes and thick brown and gold fur."

"ShadowClan cats aren't so lax that we'd let one of you fleapelts sneak onto our land!" Darkclaw snapped. "Of course she's not here. But if it's any help, I did give her a good beating here at the border. You were there, weren't you Fireheart?"

"I'd appreciate the help, Darkwhatever," Dawnfern hissed, "but that was where she was in the morning. We want to figure out where she is right at this moment. Does that make sense to you, or should I start over?"

"Great StarClan, you're just like Foxwhisker!" Darkclaw snapped. "Has she been giving you lessons? Listen, you're not telling me anything. Maybe a fox dragged her off? Or it could have been a dog. Twolegs have the problem of bringing them when the Newleaf weather sets in."

Dawnfern glowered at the earth. "If only it was that simple," she muttered.

"Wait, you're going to kill her?" Darkclaw asked, horrified. He dropped into his battle stance, unsheathing his claws. "Don't think I'll let you!"

"Don't be a mousebrain," Dawnfern growled. "The conduct of ThunderClan cats is none of ShadowClan's business."

"It is if it's murder!" Darkclaw roared.

"He's right, you know," Risingleaf whispered to Dawnfern, but she was pushed away by the medicine cat's tail.

"What is going on here?" asked Sootstain, finally catching up. "I leave you alone for five heartbeats and you get yourself into trouble, Darkclaw."

"We're looking for a missing warrior called Hazelfrost," Dawnfern explained. "Have you seen any ThunderClan she-cats hanging around your territory?"

"At the moment, we're taking a patrol into the swamp," Sootstain replied. "And it just so happens that earlier this morning, one of my Clanmates told me that he had noticed a fresh ThunderClan scent-trail leading into the swamp."

Dawnfern smirked happily. "Would you mind a few additions to you patrol?" she asked.

Darkclaw glared at her, his claws still unsheathed. _Oh no. You are not making me or my sister murder one of your Clanmates._

"Sure, why not experiment a little?" Sootstain hastily agreed.

Dawnfern, Risingleaf, and Fireheart started to cross the border, but Sootstain gestured for them to stop. "Only the medicine cat," he ordered. "The other two haven't been granted StarClan's privileges."

Dawnfern reluctantly grunted her agreement. "You two head back and check the WindClan border," she ordered, flicking her tail in dismissal. "I can handle myself from here."

Risingleaf nodded and padded off into the forest, Fireheart trailing behind her.

Shortly after the two had left, Owlflight and Cherrynose caught up. "Oh, you're Dawnfern," Owlflight noted, obviously confused. "Why are you here?"

"Dawnfern is looking for a lost Clanmate," Sootstain explained. "She thinks that she may find this cat on our territory, so I'm letting her join our patrol." He turned to the slim she-cat, smiling. "Anyway, I'm glad we have a medicine cat with us," he told her. "Tell me, have you ever heard of an herb called a 'Moonleaf'?"

…

After what seemed like an eternity of following Sootstain through the swamp, Darkclaw saw the senior warrior come to a stop. Following Sootstain's tail signal he stopped and waited for instruction. As he did, he shot a glance at Dawnfern, making sure that the ThunderClan she-cat had understood the ShadowClan tail signal. She looked a little confused, but she had copied everyone else by stopping.

"We're at the entrance to the camp ruins now," Sootstain explained. "The pine trees surrounding the camp collapsed into it long ago, so it's hidden really well. We'll have to crawl through a thorn tunnel to get inside." He sniffed around the ground for a moment, before motioning the cats forward with his tail.

"Here we are," Sootstain declared when Darkclaw had reached him. "This tunnel is a bit cramped, but it's nothing worse than the duties you've performed before. I'll go down first, and make sure that there's nothing at the end of the tunnel. Next, Owlflight can come down, then Dawnfern, then Cherrynose, and finally Darkclaw. Does everyone understand?"

The patrol nodded in response to his instructions, and the white tom crawled into the tunnel. After a short time, Darkclaw heard him calling back up to the patrol. "All clear!"

Darkclaw waited as the three she-cats each made their way through the tunnel. Finally, it was his turn. Before he went down into the camp ruins, he took a glance into the sky. _Sunhigh. That's perfect. Bonetail should be here any time now._

He squeezed the tunnel. It was a little tight, and thistles scratched his pelt, but he managed to make it through. He emerged from the tunnel and into the camp, where the rest of the patrol was waiting.

The fallen pine trees lying across the top of the camp cast deep shadows all around. Light leaked through them, falling over plants that sprung up, unattended throughout the ground. Broken branches were strewn across the ground, while vines grew across the camp walls.

"Come on, let's find those Moonleaves and get out of here," Cherrynose urged the patrol. "This place is creepy."

"On the contrary, I find this place fascinating," Dawnfern mused. "I don't believe that Hazelfrost will be found here, but I do wonder if the legends are true. They say the Stone of Songs was lost here. What would the Clans say if we found it?"

"I doubt you'll find the Stone," Cherrynose told Dawnfern. "There have been many ShadowClan patrols sent here throughout the seasons. If the Stone was still here, wouldn't one of them have found it by now?"

"Maybe that's true," Dawnfern replied, smiling mischievously, "but did any of those patrols bring a medicine cat with them? Wouldn't StarClan be more willing to deliver the Stone to someone that did their work in the world of the living?"

Darkclaw shrugged. According to legend, the Three chosen warriors, Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, had placed their power into the Stone of Songs as part of an effort to end the Echo Wars. The last battle of the Echo Wars had been fought in the original ShadowClan camp. Although the darkness of Ragnarok finally vanished, Dovewing, Jayfeather, and the Stone of Songs were lost in the battle. Because the Echo Wars had ended one quarter-moon after a Gathering, the Clans always used that day to pray and give thanks to StarClan. The sacrifice Dovewing and Jayfeather had made, along with many cats from the Clans, was not something that would be forgotten.

"Hold on!" snapped Sootstain suddenly. "I can smell another cat in here with us."

"Yes, it's about time you noticed," someone growled.

"Bonetail," Darkclaw hissed as the large, white tom stepped out of a den and faced the patrol.

"Enjoying the Ancient Clan history?" Bonetail purred. "Yes, this land is rich with the power of StarClan. Our warrior ancestors chose it for a reason. Their innate power naturally flows through the lake, just as we learn to crave light and fear darkness from the moment we open our eyes. But the medicine cats, granted StarClan's vision when they drink from the untainted waters of the Moonpool, have become a scourge. They pervert StarClan's power, choking out its light. I am an avenger! And look, you have delivered to me one of those accursed cats!"

Laughing, he raced towards Dawnfern. Darkclaw leaped in front of the hulking tom, catching him with a claw strike.

"Ah, Darkpaw," Bonetail hissed. "How do you expect to defeat the cat who taught you all your skills?"

Darkclaw swiped at the enormous tom's muzzle as he tried to hold him back. "I'm a warrior now!" he retorted. "My name is Darkclaw!"

Smirking, Bonetail used his greater weight to knock Darkclaw to the ground. He held the dark tom in place with a single paw, his claws digging into Darkclaw's pelt. "Barely a warrior," Bonetail snarled.

"Dawnfern, run!" Darkclaw screamed. The lithe medicine cat was frozen in shock, but his exclamation snapped her out of it. She turned and scrambled through the thorn tunnel, leaving the camp.

Bonetail cursed, and Darkclaw felt the white tom's weight lift off him. "I'm done playing a kit's game," the tom snarled.

As he spoke, three rogues dropped from the pine trees into the camp. "Sleet, Bear, Iris, take care of these cats!" Bonetail barked. "I'm going after a medicine cat." He darted up the thorn tunnel and out of the camp.

Darkclaw stood with his patrol, facing the three rogues who blocked the camp's exit.

"Can you guys take care of these foxhearts while I handle Bonetail?" Darkclaw asked, pelt hot with anticipation.

"We're ShadowClan," Owlflight replied. "We can handle it."

Darkclaw didn't take the time to snap at her. Instead, he raced at Bear and bit into one of his forelegs. While Bear tried to dislodge him by shaking his leg, Iris moved close to strike him. At the last possible moment, Darkclaw released his grip and threw Bear off balance. Then he spun around and met Iris's attack, knocking her over with his superior weight. Before Sleet could react, Darkclaw ran by the rogues and crawled through the thorn tunnel as fast as he could.

He wasted a few precious moments finding Bonetail's scent trail. Satisfied, he started to follow it.

Mere heartbeats later, a white she-cat rushed forward and struck him on the muzzle. "What do you think of this cat, Reedfur?" she called into the forest.

From the trees, a gray tom emerged. His eyes lazily surveyed Darkclaw. The dark tom hissed in response to the gray tom's scrutiny. "He may be large, but he looks young and inexperienced," the rogue observed. "The two of us can hold him off while Bonetail finishes his work."

"Reedfur?" Darkclaw mewed. "You're that RiverClan tom who went rogue! Really, how stupid is Bonetail? I can easily defeat a fish-breath who lost his water!"

"You will call me Slash!" the gray rogue barked.

As he spoke, Whitefeather rushed forward. Darkclaw let the she-cat advance, waiting until just before she struck to parry her blow with an attack of his own. The nimble she-cat leaped back before his blow could connect, and he was left with only a small tuft of her fur in his claws.

"Sorry about this," Whitefeather mewed as she rushed back towards him.

Darkclaw dodged to the side, feeling uninterested. Wind whistled through the air as he flew into Slash, who snarled and swiped at his face. Blood dripped from Darkclaw's muzzle as he faced the rogue.

Angrily, Darkclaw pounced on the gray tom. Blood rushed to his ears as he tore open Slash's nose and pinned him to the ground. Just then, Whitefeather streaked past him and raked his claws along his side. Hissing, Darkclaw released Slash and readied himself for the white she-cat's next attack. From behind him, Slash pounced, but Darkclaw had anticipated this. He dodged to the left, and the gray rogue flew by him.

Darkclaw's whiskers twitched irritably as Slash squared up beside his mate.

"It's the two of us against a single you," Slash purred. "How do you hope to defeat us?"

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Darkclaw sighed. "Fine. Let's get serious! I'll show you what _real_ battles are all about."

Just then, the three cats were interrupted by a scream from the forest.

"Kiai!"

A gray she-cat with white stripes, roughly the same age as Tidepaw, raced into the clearing. "Sorry I'm late," she mewed to Darkclaw. "Navigating this swamp took a lot more time than I thought it would. But never fear! I'll protect you now." She resumed her screaming and ran towards Slash.

The large tom's fur stood up as he effortlessly knocked her aside. "Stop following us!" he snapped.

Darkclaw had no words to describe what he had just witnessed. _At apprentice age, cats… well, they sure are lively._

The gray she-cat leapt to her paws. "Sneaky rogues!" she snarled and ran towards Slash again.

Darkclaw sighed and ran forward, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck. He couldn't stand to see a young she-cat get beaten up by rogues like this.

As the dark tom held onto the squirming she-cat, Slash opened his mouth to say something. Whitefeather slapped her tail across his jaws before he could.

"We're leaving," she announced. "We didn't come here to pick a fight. That may have been Bonetail's intention, but we're only in this place to restock our supply of herbs." Then she gazed affectionately at Darkclaw and the gray she-cat. "You're pretty strong, you know that?" she mewed. "Take care of her for me."

Through a mouthful of fur, Darkclaw grunted a reply. Slash reluctantly padded after his mate into the bushes.

"Let me go!" the gray she-cat shrieked, but to no avail. Only after the rogues had left did Darkclaw release her.

"What did you do that for?" the she-cat snapped, spinning around. "You let them get away when we could have taken them!"

"Oh, I understand you now," Darkclaw snarled back. "You're an idiot who rushes into things without thinking because you're an idiot! And if you didn't notice, I was just trying to get around those two. My real target is their leader, Bonetail."

"Well, let's go get him then!" the she-cat exclaimed, instantly pleased.

"No, you're staying here," Darkclaw ordered. "I don't want you getting hurt. Talk all you want, but you're barely more than a kit."

She beamed at him. _This she-cat reminds me of Tidepaw. As if one of her wasn't annoying enough already._

"Don't you know who I am?" the gray she-cat asked, striking a pose. "It seems like you need enlightenment! I am often called Ace, the Rogue Hunter. That's right! I am not merely-"

Darkclaw hit her, disgusted. He turned and ran in Bonetail's direction, not caring if the she-cat followed. Secretly, he had hoped that there was a powerful tom watching ShadowClan from the shadows. He had wanted an ally, someone who would draw Bonetail out for him. In the end, he had placed his hopes in a stupid she-cat with a flair for the dramatic. Sure, there was Arise. But even though the tortoiseshell tom had kept his promise, Darkclaw still didn't trust him.

He reached the end of the solid ground. A swamp stretched before him, one with only a few patches of stable earth. The dark tom leaped onto the closest patch, crossing the swamp as quickly as he could.

After he had crossed a few patches, a small island came into view. There, looming on a larger patch of solid ground, was Bonetail. The muscular white tom had pinned Dawnfern to the ground. Darkclaw could tell that he was speaking with the ThunderClan medicine cat, but only after getting closer could he hear the words being exchanged.

"I'm a medicine cat!" Dawnfern snapped at him. "What do you think?"

"If I was going to let natural prejudices cloud my judgement, I wouldn't bother asking you would I?" Bonetail snarled. "Now then, you still haven't answered my question. Be honest, or I'll kill you right here and now. Have you seen them in the last few moons?"

Dawnfern stared up at him. "No, no I haven't," she admitted, guilt tingeing her mew. "But how do you know that?"

"I simply keep an open mind," Bonetail purred. "And for the information you have given me, I thank you."

"I finally caught up to you, Bonetail!" Darkclaw yowled as he landed on the island. Beside him, Ace fell to the ground. She had made a clumsy, yet successful, attempt at keeping up with him.

"Ah, my apprentice," Bonetail greeted him. "If Dawnfern turns up dead on ShadowClan territory, it would cause a war between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, wouldn't you think? But then again, I've already done what I needed to do. So for now, you can just go on remembering how I spared you."

The massive white tom turned and casually leaped onto one of the patches that served as stepping-stones. Darkclaw took a glance at Dawnfern, then ran after Bonetail.

At the same time, Ace tried to leap after Bonetail as well. She collided with Darkclaw, and he slipped into the swamp as Ace chased after the rogue leader.

He flailed around frantically as he tried to grab hold of the island. _Am I going to die? Because that would be really, really stupid._ Just then, he felt jaws grab hold of his scruff. Relaxing, he managed to get a grip on the island and pull himself up next to Dawnfern, his rescuer.

"Thanks," he mewed.

The small she-cat nodded shyly.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked Darkclaw. "What were you talking about with Bonetail?"

"Nothing that concerns you," she snapped, a little too hastily.

"Oh, it definitely concerns me," the dark tom replied. "If he said something about his plans, then it could be the key to defeating him."

"No, it was medicine cat issues, and ThunderClan ones at that," she hissed. "It has to do with this prophecy I received, okay? I don't know how Bonetail knew about it, but obviously ShadowClan has nothing to do with a ThunderClan prophecy. I'm going to talk with Sunstorm about it when I get back. As I am a medicine cat, you have no power that will make me tell you anything. Understood?" She glared at him, but there was fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," sighed Darkclaw. She was clearly lying, but Darkclaw had seen the same stubborn look many times from Foxwhisker. He wouldn't get any information by pressing her on the subject. "Now then, let's go see what we can find at the ruins."

…

"Why, if you weren't such an idiot, I could almost say I was proud of you," Foxwhisker purred.

Darkclaw grunted as he followed her back to the camp.

They hadn't just found Moonleaf seeds in the ShadowClan camp ruins. They had actually managed to find a Moonleaf crop, one with even more Moonleaves than Foxwhisker had managed to gather. With Dawnfern's assistance, they had taken the Moonleaves out of the camp and replanted them in a more accessible location. It had taken a long time, and as Darkclaw stalked back towards his home, the sun was setting.

As he pushed through the wall, he heard an excited shout.

"Darkclaw, Cherrynose, come quick!" Stonepaw squeaked. "Blackfur is awake!"

Darkclaw nodded at him, feeling purely content for the first time that day. _You're okay, father. That's good. Don't make it look like you're going away any time soon._

Foxwhisker interrupted him with a brush of her tail. "Just because he's awake doesn't mean he's okay," she snapped. "He still needs plenty of rest. Maybe later they can talk to him, but for now, the most he should do is eat some fresh-kill."

"But, I want to talk to my father," Cherrynose purred.

Foxwhisker sighed. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "It's just my way. You'll have to wait for him to regain his strength anyway."

"Fine, you old rat-brain!" Darkclaw snapped. "I'll go catch myself some food."

He stormed off out of the camp. It had been a long day, and he needed some solitude.

He found himself walking back to his training area. _That's fine. I might as well do some training._ He grunted and settled into his stance. Just as he was about to start, he heard a rustle from a nearby bush.

"Alright, who's there?" he screamed, spinning around.

"Agh, sorry Darkclaw!" came the squeak of Ace, the Rogue Hunter. "I just saw you passing by and wanted to say hello."

The dark tom relaxed at the sight of the gray she-cat. "So, how do you know my name?" he asked, intrigued.

Ace's ears twitched and she smiled, looking embarrassed. "You know that tom called Arise?" she asked. "Well, I was hiding in this very bush when you met him. It's how I knew where Bonetail would be today. So, you're here for your daily training? A little late, don't you think?"

"Oh," he grunted. "What did you think you could accomplish by hiding in a bush?"

She smiled, in an irritating way that yet again reminded him of Tidepaw. "I come here often to watch you train," she explained. "You're great at fighting, so you're a good source for tips. By the way, what kind of a name is 'Darkclaw' anyway?"

"It's a Clan name!" he snapped back. "It shows that I'm a warrior of ShadowClan! I would never give it up! Besides, what kind of name is 'Ace, the Rogue Hunter'? Isn't that overly dramatic?"

"My father's name is Dragon and my mother's name is Wendy," Ace explained. "They're both pretty well known in the Twolegplace I come from. They travel around, and when cats are in danger, they lend a paw! I wanted to live up to that legacy, so I came here to warn the Clans of the coming danger. But when I found out about the threats you were facing, I decided to change my name and join you in your struggle. My parents named my 'Glace', which means ice or something. I find that ridiculous. If they wanted to name me that, why not just call me 'Ice'? So I took off the beginning of 'Glace' and got-"

"Shut up!" snapped Darkclaw. "Great StarClan, do you know how much you talk?"

Ace shrunk back. "Sorry," she squeaked.

Darkclaw shrugged. At least she was telling him things that were slightly more interesting than the stories the elders told. "So, what kind of threats were you talking about?" he asked.

Ace shivered. "Like, there's Reaper," the gray she-cat explained. "She's raising an army to destroy you all. Really, she's a lot like Bonetail."

"Whatever," the dark tom sighed. "Crazed she-cats are nothing Clan cats can't handle. I think Slash proved that to you early."

Ace shook her head. "I already learned that when I tried to take on the rogues a few weeks ago," she explained. "But, you don't understand. Dragon is trying to deal with Reaper, and yet I worry for him. I'm here where it's safe, trying to make a name for myself. But one of Reaper's cats, Lord Decay, is really strong. Stronger even than you! Keep your eyes peeled, okay?"

Darkclaw shrugged. "Well, it's been great chatting about my impending doom," he mewed, "but I really have to get back to my Clan. Maybe we can talk again tomorrow morning, Glace?"

"Wait!" mewed the she-cat as she blocked his way. "I did something terrible to you earlier, and that's why you got angry at me earlier. I don't know what it was, but I wanted to make it up to you."

"Can't that wait for tomorrow?" Darkclaw asked.

"I know where the rogue camp is," Ace said.

Darkclaw grinned, filled with a sudden interest. _At long last, I'll take the fight to you, Bonetail._

"How intriguing," he mused. "Yes, that is indeed a very interesting revelation, indeed."

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Again, thank you very, very much for reading. With this chapter, all three of the protagonists have had two chapters. The next Darkclaw and Leafkit chapters are very significant for them.**
> 
> **Also, now that I've characterized each medicine cat a bit, do you have a favourite? And what do you think of Ace, the Rogue Hunter? Finally, do you ship any of the characters? If so, who?**
> 
> **Now, onto some interesting stuff about my plans. Leafkit, Galeflight, and Snowcloud were based on a fic I was working on called _Chasing the Stars_. They had different names (Leafkit was called Sparrowkit, Galeflight was called Nightpelt, and Snowcloud was still Snowcloud) and they were ShadowClan cats instead of WindClan cats, but they were essentially the same. I realized that the fic was bad as I was writing it, but I liked Sparrowkit and kept her for my next fic.**
> 
> **Also, the idea of a random ThunderClan warrior having the name Fireheart was an element of _Chasing The Stars_ that was too funny for me not to borrow.**


	8. Interlude 1 ~ Hazelfrost (Whispers of the Storm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading this far!**
> 
> **This chapter happens while Darkclaw is listening to the story of the Dark Prophecy. Not that I'm actually expecting anyone to be confused. Anyway, let me explain interludes.**
> 
> **After every sixth chapter, there will be a interlude where you get to see things from the point of view of one of the other characters. The interludes will be shorter than the regular chapters.**
> 
> **I got the idea from _The Stormlight Archive_ by Brandon Sanderson. He realized that one of the problems of _The Wheel of Time_ and _A Song of Ice and Fire_ was that minor characters kept being made into POV characters, crowding the story up with way too many viewpoints. To stop this problem from occurring in his series, he decided on a group of main characters that would get viewpoints, then put in interlude chapters in between the "Parts" (you know how some books are split into "Part 1", "Part 2", etc.). The trick is that the interlude characters aren't going to become mains.**
> 
> **Well, enough rambling. This interlude was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

**Interlude 1**

_The Reaper stirs. The Watcher lingers on the edge of victory. The Tide, guiding the river, seeks the source of its stream. Darkness, born in the shadows, takes its revenge. Leaves, scattered about by wind, find their true purpose._

_Ragnarok approaches._

_"The Winds of Death are blowing."_

…

Things had a habit of dying around Hazelfrost.

At least, that was how she thought of it. In reality, death came to all things, regardless of Hazelfrost's presence. Her mother, father, and brother had all died, but that didn't change mortality among the Clans, right?

The day was still young as she headed away from the ShadowClan border, Fireheart at her side. Darkclaw had been a strong opponent, but she felt fine. If she needed to, she could fight a few more vicious battles before the day was done.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the ginger tom asked. "I really wouldn't mind letting you lean on me."

"Fireheart, you're obsessed with giving help to cats who don't need it," Hazelfrost replied. "It will take more than a single ShadowClan tom to render me useless."

The ginger warrior sighed, but he didn't protest. Instead, he fell back with the rest of the patrol. Hazelfrost headed towards the camp, relaxing as the sun started its ascent. Soon, its light would spread all around the forest, allowing all things to bask in the warmth.

Beside Hazelfrost, some invisible cat seemed to float, whispering in her ear. _"The day has come. You've lingered for a long time, Hazelfrost. Now, you have to stop planning and start acting."_

The brown she-cat nodded. She had interrogated each one of the voices in an attempt to discern between the real ones and the ones she merely imagined. Although she hadn't yet figured them all out, being imaginary didn't make any of the voices less truthful. They were completely correct when they spoke to her. It was time to take action.

And, more importantly, it was time to have her revenge.

…

Hazelfrost let out a contented sigh as she finished gulping down a squirrel. Her sister Risingleaf gave her an amused glance, which she responded to with a shrug.

"I guess we'll need a new patrol now," Risingleaf teased. "We need to make sure that you don't doom the Clan by eating the whole pile."

"I need to keep my strength up," Hazelfrost responded.

"For what?" asked her sister. "Are you worried about Bonetail?"

Hazelfrost was about to explain her glorious plan, but one of the voices interrupted her thoughts. _"What are you thinking, telling her before you've completed your goal? You could ruin everything!"_

"She's my sister," Hazelfrost muttered under her breath. "I can trust her."

The voice considered this for a moment before responding. _"Yes, but can you trust your Clanmates not to overhear? When you've finished your work, you can tell Risingleaf everything. But until then, keep it a secret. Let it come as a pleasant surprise to her."_

The brown she-cat nodded. The voice was right, of course. If she wanted to, she could explain her goal to Risingleaf. But if she did, she would undoubtedly have to waste time explaining her reasons. What good would that do?

"Yes, I'm keeping my eyes peeled for Bonetail," she told Risingleaf.

Her sister nodded, accepting the answer. Just then, Jaytalon strode into the camp, eyes dark with misery.

"Still no luck?" Hazelfrost asked him.

He shook his head. "I've searched everywhere, but Mousepaw is nowhere to be found," he explained. "But, he can't just be dead! He has to be somewhere, right?"

"You'll find him," she reassured him, touching his flank with her tail. "You have more devotion to your Clan than most cats I know. In the end, Mousepaw will definitely return and stand by your side."

Jaytalon nodded, but he didn't look like he believed her.

"Speaking of missing cats, have you seen Sandstone anywhere?" she asked.

Jaytalon recoiled as if struck. "I think she's out on a hunting patrol," he muttered before turning and padding away.

" _Idiot! Why did you ask him about it? You know that he was unjustly cheated of the deputy position when Lightningblaze murdered me. How could you think that he would react positively to hearing about the cat who has what he should have had?"_

Hazelfrost knew that Whisperwing's voice was one of the imaginary ones, but every word the former deputy had just spoken to her was completely correct. She wanted to run up to Jaytalon and apologize, but that action would waste precious time. Instead, she would apologize to him through her actions.

"I'm going out," she told her sister. "See you soon."

Risingleaf nodded as Hazelfrost left the camp.

" _The time has finally come."_

"Yes," she agreed. "I'm looking forward to it."

…

Hazelfrost didn't waste any time locating the Clan deputy. She found Sandstone not too far from a camp. The she-cat was carefully stalking a mouse, but that wouldn't suit Hazelfrost.

"You're needed," she snapped to the deputy.

Sandstone looked up, now aware of Hazelfrost's presence. "Is Thornstar having a meeting?" she asked, green eyes showing puzzlement.

Hazelfrost smirked. "You're needed," she repeated, "in the Dark Forest!" Then, unsheathing her claws, she leaped at Sandstone.

This took the deputy by surprise. Hazelfrost raked her claws across Sandstone's side, revelling in simple thrill of having the deputy's blood pour onto her paws. Laughing, she licked it up. "That's where you belong!" she sneered. "I'll be happy to send you there."

She bit down hard on Sandstone's leg, then slammed into the deputy. Sandstone fell to the ground with a satisfying _thud_. Slowly, the deputy stood up and tried to limp away. Hazelfrost lazily followed. She was going to kill this she-cat, but first she needed answers.

"Hazelfrost, what do you think you're doing?" Sandstone weakly asked. "Have you gone mad?"

Hazelfrost snarled. "Vengeance!" she screamed. "I want to know everything. Why did you kill my mother?"

Sandstone stared at her, whiskers twitching in confusion. _"Confusion, or maybe guilt. You'll learn the truth now."_

"You mean Goldenfoot?" the deputy asked. "Hazelfrost, she was killed by a fox. You know that."

"Liar!" screamed Hazelfrost as she leapt at Sandstone. "Traitor! Murderer! You think you can fool me with that tired old story? Lightningblaze said that a fox killed Whisperwing, but everyone knows that he did it. And all his work was so that a wretched cat like you could steal Jaytalon's rightful position!" She sliced through the deputy's muzzle, then slammed into her side.

"Explain it to me," Hazelfrost snarled as Sandstone fell to the ground. "If a fox did kill my mother, then why did that fox look exactly like you? Only the finest of lies suit the Clan deputy."

Sandstone weakly met her glare with a look of helplessness. "Hazelfrost, you have to stop this," she pleaded. "Goldenfoot was alone when she died. How would I know what the fox looked like? How would you know what it looked like? This isn't you. Someone else is manipulating you for their own ends. Work with me, and together we can find the truth."

Hazelfrost stared at the deputy, growling. Sandstone's look of utter helplessness was definitely genuine. It was a look she'd seen before. In her dreams, her father had looked that way just before he'd died. And in her waking hours, her brother had looked that way when she'd killed him. For a moment, she was almost swayed into stopping, into trusting Sandstone.

Then, Whisperwing's voice returned to her. _"She's lying! She may remind you of departed loved ones, but she's a snake who isn't to be trusted. Your mother pleaded with Sandstone just as Sandstone pleads with you now. Don't be a coward Hazelfrost. Only you can expose the truth!"_

Hazelfrost nodded, resolve flooding her. She kicked Sandstone in the stomach, snarling at her deceit. "You think you're oh so clever because the Clan swallowed the lies you fed them," Hazelfrost hissed. "But you overlooked me. You can fool the rest of ThunderClan, but I know what you truly are! The voices in my head told me everything! They told me how to see through your lies!"

She savoured the look of utter despair in Sandstone's eyes. The deputy was still for a moment. Then she nodded, after spitting out a mouthful of her own blood.

"You win, Hazelfrost," Sandstone mewed wearily. "Goldenfoot was a… well, she died at my paws. I'll tell you everything, if only in hope that you won't stray to the path your mother followed."

Hazelfrost grinned at the deputy. "The time for lies is over," she hissed.

And just then, all her glorious plans were interrupted by a yowl filled with pure horror. She turned to face the intruder.

"H-Hazelfrost, what in StarClan's name do you think you're doing?" stuttered Jaytalon, sweat pouring down his whiskers.

"I'm taking my revenge!" she hissed. "Jaytalon, can't you see it? I'm doing this for you as well! Once I kill this wretched she-cat, there will be nobody standing in the way! You can finally achieve your dream of becoming Clan deputy!"

Jaytalon shook his head. "Never," he replied. "If I'm going to make my dreams become reality, I'll do it the right way. Not like- nothing like this!"

"Traitor!" Hazelfrost shrieked. "You can die too, when I'm done with her."

She padded over to the deputy, preparing to deal a killing blow. "Sorry Goldenfoot," she whispered. "I'll have to avenge you without knowing the reason behind your murder."

As she went to make her move, Jaytalon rushed forward with lightning speed. He threw himself in front of Sandstone, knocking Hazelfrost aside.

"Run, Hazelfrost," he snarled through barred fangs. "Run and don't come back. If I see you again, I'll kill you. I promise you, I'll never let anyone hurt my Clanmates!"

"Fine," Hazelfrost snapped. "Your Clan of traitors and murderers can collapse on itself. And then, you'll die just like everyone else."

She turned and hurried away. As she fled, she could hear Jaytalon and the deputy talking.

"Sandstone, are you alright?" asked Jaytalon, worry edging his mew.

"I don't know," Sandstone replied. "I'm sorry, Jaytalon. Thank you for saving me."

"I'll always save you," he whispered. "I'll hold you, and never let go."

Hazelfrost screamed as her paws carried her out of ThunderClan territory and into an unknown world.

…

Hazelfrost slowed down, panting as she trudged across the moorland. The breeze cooled her, but she couldn't imagine ever living on WindClan territory. She felt exposed, a feeling amplified by the knowledge that her former Clanmates were probably hunting her. She'd considered hiding out in the tunnels, but that would be much too obvious. They'd check there for sure.

Just then, a familiar voice spoke to her. _"Ah, Hazelfrost. I thank you for your service to me, but it appears that Sandstone still lives."_

Hazelfrost nodded. "I'm sorry, Arise," she murmured. "I failed to kill her. A warrior called Jaytalon interrupted me, and he would have killed me had I not fled."

There was a long pause as Arise considered what to say. Then, the tom responded. _"Very well. Sandstone needs to fall, but her demise can wait. I have a much more important job for you, if you would be willing to travel. Your new mission will take you into the mountains, where you must locate a tom named Rock."_

Hazelfrost smiled at Arise's words. The mountains would make a perfect hiding place. ThunderClan would never think that she would travel that far away. "I can go to the mountains," she replied. "But, Sandstone will be prepared for my next attack, won't she?"

The voice in her head chuckled. _"You don't need to worry about that. There's a young she-cat in RiverClan who I could compel into aiding you. Now, before you begin your journey, I need you to retrieve something from the moor."_

"What is it?" asked Hazelfrost.

" _It's a spike, placed in the land by the vengeful tom who Watches the four Clans. You'll need to take off a small part of it. Don't take too much, or the Watcher will know that you've been there."_ Instantly, the image of the moor flashed through Hazelfrost's mind. _"You see, if your mission is successful, you'll lose all connection to me. However, you can use this spike to restore it. I'll explain how you can do that at a later time."_

Hazelfrost grinned as she headed in the direction of the spike. "You can count on me, Arise," she told him.

" _Wait a moment. It looks like a Foretelling has come upon me. I'll have to leave you now. Obtain the spike, and await further instruction."_ And with that, Arise disappeared from her mind.

Hazelfrost continued on her way through the moor, feeling elated. Even if Sandstone still lived, she had a purpose again. Arise had given her a new mission, and she aimed to complete it.

_"You'll leave the Clans, but only briefly. You'll be back soon. And when you return, the liars and thieves and traitors and murderers had better watch out."_

"Because then Hazelfrost will stalk the night."

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah, Hazelfrost was really fun to write. So, what do you think of her?**
> 
> **By the way, before you make any theories about it, Hazelfrost isn't the Deliverer. (Remember her? The she-cat from the prologue.) I would love it if you made a theory, though. I tried to include a lot of mysterious events (like Lightningblaze supposedly killing a deputy) and foreshadowing both for "Aha!" moments when you reread it and already know the twist, and so that people would make theories. Theories are my life.**
> 
> **Anyway, about the Deliverer. I actually wrote the prologue without knowing who she was, and intending to just make a random character who she would be revealed to be. As I was writing, I had an "Aha!" moment, and realized exactly who I wanted her to be. All I'll say is that the Deliverer has appeared in the story somewhere. Do you think you can pick her out?**
> 
> **And again, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 7 ~ Tidepaw (Shattering Souls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ouch, sorry for taking so long to add this one. I hope it's good enough to make up for the wait.**

**Chapter 7**

Tidepaw and Copperpaw danced through the water as they fought. They wrestled in the water for a few moments, then moved back to catch their breath. The water churned around them, displaced droplets sparkling in the sunlight.

Tidepaw surveyed the reddish brown tom. He was obviously tiring, and had barely been able to dodge when she had last swooped forward to strike him. It was clear who would win this fight.

"I'm getting tired of this," Copperpaw complained. "Let's just hurry up and get it over with, okay?"

"With pleasure," Tidepaw replied.

Ignoring the ever-present throbbing in her scar, she faked a lunge forward. While Copperpaw was distracted, Tidepaw flicked splashed him with her tail, momentarily blinding him. Then, tapping her power for an extra boost of speed, she swept Copperpaw's legs from underneath him. He started to spit out a curse, but it was cut off as he fell into the water.

"I win!" she declared. The rumbling in her stomach kicked in immediately, reminding her that winning a play wasn't that impressive of an achievement.

Twenty-one sunrises, exactly three quarter moons, had passed since the Gathering. Even without the threat of rogues and the lack of fish, this day would still have felt downcast. It was a somber day, one where tragedy had struck the Clans.

Exactly six moons before, Snowcloud had lost her mentor Cloverstem, while ThunderClan had lost its deputy Whisperwing. And, along with the deaths of those two noble she-cats, Lightningblaze's honour had been tarnished forever when his Clanmates had wordlessly judged him guilty of murder. _This is a day of loss. When something important is taken from us, the void that it leaves behind can never be refilled. The piercing hunger for what has forsaken us can't ever be satisfied. Our innocence, our friendships, our loved ones…yeah, I know a bit about loss._

Copperpaw glanced at her impatiently. "Would you mind helping me up?" he asked. "I'm kind of stuck."

Through the water, Tidepaw could see that the older apprentice had gotten his paw wedged in between some rocks on the lakebed. She dove into the water and clamped her jaws around his paw, trying to free it. Soon, her vision grew fuzzy and she felt herself running out of air. Rather than go up for more, she tapped into her power and drew more oxygen into herself. With full lungs, she managed to pull Copperpaw's paw free.

Her work done, Tidepaw swam back to the surface and grabbed Copperpaw's scruff. Heaving, she dragged the apprentice to the shore, then sighed as she let him drop to the ground.

"Thanks, Tidepaw!" the apprentice purred. "I wasn't expecting a small cat like you to be so strong." Tidepaw smiled at him.

The other apprentices swarmed them. Copperpaw's sister Streampaw darted over to her brother, concern showing in her eyes. Meanwhile, Wildpaw and his sister Quillpaw moved to congratulate Tidepaw on her victory.

"You did great!" Quillpaw mewed.

"Strong as always," agreed Wildpaw.

"Thanks you two," Tidepaw replied, nodding to them. She wished that Brightpaw was with her, but her sister had been sicklier than ever in the recent days.

"I think I messed up my paw," Copperpaw loudly complained. "I can't handle any more training while I'm like this."

"I'll take him back to the camp," Tidepaw volunteered. "Then Nightheart and Rainpaw can take a look at him." Quillpaw's mentor Scaleshine, Streampaw's mentor Swiftstrike, and Wildpaw's mentor Amberfang were all present. However, the other two mentors, Graywave and Roseblossom, were absent. Copperpaw didn't have a mentor looking out for him at the moment.

Mistfur, who was leading the exercises, nodded. "You can go ahead, Tidepaw," she agreed. "If I forced him to fight, then I'd just be forcing further injuries on him."

Tidepaw bowed to the deputy and padded over to Copperpaw. She let the reddish-brown tom lean on her as they headed back towards the camp.

Behind them, Mistfur gave out further instructions. "Okay, it's time to practice team fighting," she declared. "Everybody goes into the water."

The three apprentices jumped into the water, splashing about as they did.

"I said _everybody_ goes in," Mistfur repeated. "That means mentors too."

Swiftstrike and Scaleshine went in without protest, but Amberfang stood on the shore and grumbled. Then the dark tabby reluctantly followed the other warriors into the stream.

"Thanks," Copperpaw hissed to Tidepaw.

"It's no problem," Tidepaw replied. "You didn't think I'd let you go back alone, did you?"

"Thanks for that too, but I was thanking you for not killing me," Copperpaw explained. "You're ferocious beyond measure."

Tidepaw sighed. _Is fighting all I'm good for? I know you mean well Copperpaw, but even with this power of mine, I can't protect the Clan from hunger's grip._

…

Nearly half a moon ago, Tidepaw had stood on the shore of the lake and seen the wounds from her fight with Darkclaw vanish. Now she knew that her power wasn't just for healing wounds. Through testing, she had found that she had a hidden reserve of strength, one that she could tap into to improve her capabilities. Tidepaw could draw strength, wakefulness, speed, and all manner of other things into herself. She still wasn't sure why StarClan had granted her this power, but she was determined to help her Clan with it.

But in the moments when she was confronted by RiverClan's hunger, Tidepaw worried that her Clan could never be saved.

She stood in the medicine den, watching Rainpaw treat Copperpaw. Outside a storm was breaking, but the den kept the apprentices safe from the downpour.

"That's my sister for you," Copperpaw said as Rainpaw finished applying herbs to his paw. "I'm feeling better already!"

The gray medicine apprentice blinked. "That may be the case, but you're still hurt," she warned him. "You'll need to rest for a little while so that you don't put stress on your paw. I would advise some sunning, but with the weather outside, that's not too likely. And for the last time, would you stop calling me your-"

Copperpaw stopped her with his tail. "Blood isn't everything," he insisted. "Yes, you were born a loner. But in our litter, you could feel joy and pain just as much as any Clanborn cat. We _are_ a family, even if our blood says otherwise."

"You still insist on having me in your family then?" Rainpaw asked. "Well Copperpaw, keep on believing, and never give up on your faith in StarClan."

Copperpaw nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll head back to my den," he mewed. The reddish-brown tom hobbled out of the den and into the storm.

"He always tries to rely on himself," Tidepaw purred. "Even when he talks about kin, he forgets that Clan cats look out for each other. He didn't even ask for someone to help him back to his den. Ah well. I wouldn't fancy going out there and swimming on land."

Rainpaw smiled. "More than one cat in this Clan tries to shoulder everything on their own," she replied, rubbing up against Tidepaw. "Are you _sure_ you're feeling okay?"

Tidepaw stepped back from her gray friend. "I'm fine, really," she insisted.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Rainpaw mewed, moving quickly to Tidepaw's side again. "You don't need to carry all your pain by yourself. Lean on me and Wildpaw and all your other friends. That's what we're here for."

"Rainpaw, you're even stormier than the weather outside!" Tidepaw teased, trying to distract her friend. "Have you had another run-in with that WindClan tom or something?"

Rainpaw ducked back a bit, embarrassed. "He swore revenge and all that stuff," she explained. "Nothing special."

The two she-cats sat together, sheltering from the downpour just outside the cave. For one simple moment, all was calm. Brightpaw was sleeping peacefully in a nearby nest, and Tidepaw nodded to herself. Her sister was safe in here, for now. But there were still things out there that threatened the Clans. _I will protect you, Brightpaw. It's the only worthwhile thing I can do._

The storm began to give way, and the rain subsided. Tidepaw flicked her tail in farewell and padded out of the medicine den. Rainpaw nodded, heading over to sort through the herbs.

The other apprentices were just returning to the camp as Tidepaw stepped out of the den. Wildpaw noticed her, and immediately bounded over to her. Amberfang followed his apprentice and sat down at Tidepaw's other side. The blue-gray she-cat smirked at him. _I'm not afraid of you._

"Tidepaw, I've been learning plenty!" Wildpaw said. "Next time we fight, I'm sure to defeat you."

"How about we face off tonight?" Tidepaw suggested. "We'll see who's learned the most. And the loser has to-"

"Complete some arbitrarily humiliating task?" offered Amberfang. "That's how apprentice competitions usually seem to work."

"Sounds great," Wildpaw mewed. "Like, what both of you said." Then his eyes narrowed as he glanced over at the fresh-kill pile. Tidepaw followed his gaze. The pile was filled with meagre pickings-a few fish, and some prey taken from WindClan territory.

"Why can't the other Clans just share something with us?" he asked. "They've certainly been fattened up."

"Such is the nature of greed," Amberfang purred. "It's easy to say that you have ideals, but acting on them could bring a disadvantage to your self. And so, they simply look the other way. But of course, acting on ideals can have its own problems."

He was cut short as Graywave padded into the camp, followed by four WindClan cats. Tidepaw recognized Galeflight, but the ginger tom's companions were unfamiliar to her.

Mistfur, the Clan deputy, padded over to greet the WindClan patrol. "Oh, it's you guys again," she mewed. "You need anything?"

Galeflight nodded nervously. "Well, uh, we sort of need to, er…" he started.

"I'll explain, idiot," snapped his companion, a brown tabby she-cat. "We want an audience with the Clan. Ravenstar sent us."

"I'll go get Otterstar then," Mistfur mewed.

"That sounds good," mewed a gray tom with the group. "This place is too damp for my liking."

"You're not the runt you were when I last saw you, Pinefur," Mistfur teased.

Pinefur shrugged. "I've been training," he mewed.

As Mistfur headed off to Otterstar's den, Wildpaw rushed over to the WindClan group. "Are you Galeflight's apprentice?" he asked a light brown tom. "How do you fight in WindClan?"

"Sure am," the tom replied. "My name's Harepaw. In WindClan, we focus on speed and-"

"Awesome, then we can fight sometime!" Wildpaw mewed.

"I fear it may come to that," Galeflight mentioned. He glanced at the ground nervously.

"So it's all set," Wildpaw declared. "The loser has to make some sappy love confession to a ShadowClan she-cat."

"You're on!" replied Harepaw.

Tidepaw smiled. Wildpaw tried to make friendships with everyone.

Mistfur padded out of Otterstar's den, bringing the leader with her. Otterstar climbed onto a rock and called the Clan together.

"Why has Ravenstar sent this patrol?" Otterstar asked Galeflight.

Galeflight glanced around uncertainly. "Ravenstar has decided not to tolerate RiverClan's repeated…hunting on our territory," he explained, pausing between his words. "He's offering, well…"

He trailed off, and the tabby she-cat stepped in beside him. "If you're too much of an idiot to speak, I might as well take over," she snapped. "Ravenstar is sick and tired of RiverClan taking our prey." She flicked her tail towards a rabbit in the fresh-kill pile. "He's not going to put up with any of you fish-breaths stealing food. Against my wishes, Ravenstar is offering a bit of mercy. You have until the next Gathering to stop taking our prey. If not, there will be a battle. And mark my words, your Clan won't be on the winning side."

"I'm sorry," Galeflight said after his Clanmate had finished. "But fear not. I'll make a promise."

"Shut up with your promises, okay?" the brown she-cat interrupted. "We're going home."

Galeflight shrunk back, and the brown she-cat led the patrol out of RiverClan camp. She didn't even wait for Otterstar's response.

"That's another problem with ideals," Amberfang hissed to Tidepaw. "Some cats _do_ follow them with absolute conviction. They craft themselves into the image of their ideals, and do not fail to follow them. But when they're beaten down by all around them, when the very world rejects their principles, they themselves will shatter like ice. Beware, young she-cat."

Tidepaw shrugged and groomed herself as the warriors discussed WindClan's threats. She focused on her black paw more than anything else. It was always there, a clear indicator of her guilt.

Just then, Roseblossom's hunting patrol entered the camp. Their ragged pelts were covered with scratches, and their steps were heavy with fatigue. They carried no prey in their jaws.

"What happened?" asked Willowfern. She rushed over to them in alarm.

"Reedfur and some of Bonetail's other rogues ambushed us," Roseblossom mewed. "They took the fish we managed to catch."

Willowfern's eyes darkened with anger and loss. "Why did he have to leave us?" she muttered. "Did he ever care about me or our kits?" Willowfern still hadn't gotten over Reedfur leaving her to join Bonetail's rogues.

"He's got some WindClan mate now," snapped Roseblossom. "Whitefeather or something. Get a hold of yourself and move on! He's not coming back."

"I've made up my mind!" declared Otterstar as Willowfern shivered with emotion. "Twolegs and the late thaw have made the catch much poorer, but Bonetail and his rogues are taking away from what little we have. If we can stop him, then maybe we'll be able to hang on for a little bit longer."

"So, like, we stop Bonetail and everything goes back to bein' rainbows?" asked Finflutter. "We gonna yell at them to go away or somethin'?"

Otterstar shook her head. "I've got a plan," she said. "But first, I'll need to make a patrol."

"What do you need the patrol for?" asked Roseblossom. "Can't you just tell us your plan first?"

Otterstar grinned. "The patrol comes first," she said. "And that's because we're going to ShadowClan."

…

Tidepaw followed Otterstar's brisk pace as the group headed toward the ShadowClan border. Graywave had been picked for the patrol, and Otterstar had agreed without question when he had asked to bring Tidepaw along. The Clan leader seemed distracted as she marched. Whether she was mentally running over her plans or pondering Ravenstar's threats, Tidepaw could not tell.

Tidepaw kept close to Rainpaw as she walked. Otterstar had allowed the gray medicine apprentice to tag along so that she could talk with the ShadowClan medicine cats. Nightheart had fallen ill, and Rainpaw meant to find a cure for her mentor.

Also on the patrol were Grasstail, Amberfang, and Skystorm. As always, Grasstail was nervous. He glanced at the area behind him every few seconds, and jumped at every flicker of movement from the forested area they traveled through.

Otterstar brought the group to a stop, motioning to show that they had reached the border. "Now it's time to wait for a patrol," she mewed.

Tidepaw sat herself in the grass next to Rainpaw. The two she-cats waited outside the dark forest, neither exchanging words.

Finally, the medicine apprentice broke the silence. "Why do you think StarClan sends prophecies?" she asked.

Tidepaw hadn't been expecting this kind of question from her friend. "I suppose it's to guide us along the right path," she suggested. "They tell us what has yet to come so that we can prepare to take action."

Rainpaw shook her head. "That doesn't make sense," she said. "If all events are predetermined, they'll come to pass without StarClan's interference. Like the story of Bramblestar and Hawkfrost. The medicine cat only figured out what their prophecy meant after everything was finished. Or in the Blood Purge. Dawnstripe's prophecy was only unravelled after she became a martyr for peace."

"The Blood Purge?" asked Tidepaw. "I don't think I've heard that one."

"Some cat claiming to be Scourge nearly wiped out RiverClan," Rainpaw explained. "It's a really long story, and the elders told me it over the span of several days. I spend a lot of my free time listening in on the stories that the elders tell to the kits. But let's not get off topic here."

Tidepaw shrugged. "StarClan cares about us then," she mewed. "They send prophecies to let us know that we aren't alone. They want us to know that they'll be right beside us for every step of our lives."

"Maybe," mewed Rainpaw. "But even so, they really could do better than a few vague words that won't make sense for moons."

The arrival of the ShadowClan patrol took away any chance that Tidepaw had for a counterargument. Three cats had come to recognize the border, and Tidepaw knew all of them. The leader was Sootstain, a white tom with black spots. Following behind him were a brown-and-white she-cat called Finchwing and Darkclaw. Painful memories flashed before Tidepaw's eyes, and she reflexively massaged her scar. _If only I could have been a better cat. If only I could have been a better sister._

"Hey guys, I think RiverClan have organized a protest," mewed Finchwing.

"How wonderful," grumbled Darkclaw.

"What brings you here, Otterstar?" Sootstain asked, ignoring his Clanmates.

"I seek an audience with Duskstar," the RiverClan leader explained. "Would you mind granting us entrance to your territory and an escort to your camp?"

"You brought seven cats for that?" Darkclaw snapped. "It looks to me like you're planning an invasion."

Sootstain nodded. "Usually I would quiet him, but Darkclaw has a valid point," he said. "Either explain why you have brought so many cats, or come alone."

Otterstar nodded, a deceptively submissive look in her eyes.

" _I_ am here to speak with Duskstar," she explained. "Graywave and Amberfang are here to join our discussion. Duskstar can match them with her own warriors if it pleases her. Graywave asked if he could bring Tidepaw along and show her what the other Clans are like. I agreed to that. Rainpaw is here to speak with Foxwhisker and Stonepaw, although the subject isn't your business. Is that a good enough explanation?"

"That's five of you," grunted Sootstain. "Why are you bringing the other two?"

"You mean Grasstail and Skystorm?" Otterstar asked. The milky white she-cat smirked. "I thought you might want to see your kits again."

Sootstain's fur stuck up and he spat a curse at her. For a moment, Tidepaw thought he would attack them. Then Skystorm walked over to him and draped her tail across his fur. The ShadowClan tom sighed and seemed to calm.

"So nobody is ever going to let me forget that one night I spent with a RiverClan she-cat?" Sootstain asked. "At least you're showing consistency. I'll play along with your game, Otterstar. Just don't try anything."

After the ShadowClan cats had finished setting the border, they took the RiverClan patrol to the camp. Tidepaw shivered as she entered the chilly forest. Tall, leafy trees let little light into the territory. Darkclaw glared at the her for the entire trip, his gaze seeming to pierce her soul. She suffered it in silence.

Finally, they pushed their way into ShadowClan camp. ShadowClan's leader Duskstar was nearby, having a conversation with one of her warriors. When she noticed the patrol, she excused herself and padded over. Tidepaw noticed Darkclaw's expression begin to lighten.

"You three are dismissed," the gray she-cat mewed to her Clanmates. "When the other patrol gets back, we'll start the apprentice ceremony." Darkclaw's whiskers drooped, but he padded away without complaint.

"What brings you to ShadowClan camp, Otterstar?" Duskstar asked. "I hope you're not here to ask for more food. We just sent you some a few sunrises earlier."

Tidepaw's mind went back to two sunrises before, when Finchwing, Crowfur, and Skypaw had brought a few pieces of prey to the RiverClan warriors. Duskstar hadn't wanted to look soft at the Gathering, but at least she had found it in her heart to send RiverClan something to eat later on.

"This isn't about food," Otterstar assured Duskstar. "I wanted to speak with you in front of the whole Clan. What I have to share concerns all of us. After that, we could have a more private conversation."

Duskstar nodded. "Today two of our kits will be apprenticed," she explained. "I'll hold the ceremony just as soon as the cats checking the ThunderClan border get back. Until then, feel free to share tongues with my Clan."

"Thank you, Duskstar," mewed Otterstar. "RiverClan will not forget your friendship."

The ShadowClan leader shrugged, heading back to finish her conversation with the cat she had been talking to earlier. As she departed, a white she-cat came to join them.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" greeted Creamfur. "I may no longer be one of your Clanmates, but I'll always consider you my friends."

Skystorm and Grasstail perked up at the sight of their sister. "We really need to catch up," said Skystorm. "Plenty has happened in RiverClan."

Tidepaw padded off to sit on her own. As soon as she found solitude, it was disturbed by a ShadowClan tom.

"It's not often that we get visitors from RiverClan," he purred. "Would you care to exchange stories with me?"

"What kind of stories are you interested in?" she asked. "I could probably tell you something, but wouldn't there be a better place to start than with an air-headed RiverClan apprentice?" _He better not start asking about my scar like so many others have. If they could just ignore it, maybe I could fade away in peace._

"Pardon me for not introducing myself," the tom mewed. "My name is Goldleaf, and I'm one of the Clan elders. I've been trying to find as many stories about the Echo Wars as I can, but I already know all of ShadowClan's tales. Fresh blood from the other Clans may aid me in my quest. Do you know much about it?"

Tidepaw nodded. "I've spent plenty of time hearing about it from old Troutfin," she explained. "I'll bet that I've got at least one story you haven't heard. Are you trying to collect the entire history of the Echo Wars or something?"

Goldleaf sighed and shook his head. "I'm Bonetail's father," he explained. "In those last few days, before my son betrayed the Clans, he came to me. He wouldn't say why, but he wanted to know as much as he possibly could about the Echo Wars. I didn't know any more than your average cat, so I couldn't help. But each day I've felt regret. Maybe if I had been a better father, he might not have left. So I'm searching the lore, trying to find out what he was after. Maybe if I can understand my son, I can get through to him. Pardon me. I'm old, and prone to rambling."

Tidepaw nodded, feeling sympathy for the elderly tom. _I can understand family troubles. Back at RiverClan, I have no mother or father to watch over me. Brightpaw and I are on our own._ "I'm not sure how long I'm staying here, but I have a friend who loves listening in on the stories our elders tell," Tidepaw explained. "If we're still here after my leader addresses yours, could we talk then? If not, there's always the Gathering." _Just not a secret meeting behind the backs of the Clans. I know how well those work out._

Goldleaf nodded. "That sounds wonderful," he purred, his good humour returning. "You try your best to look sweet and harmless, but I can see that you have a bit of a wicked streak. Would you like me to tell you the story of Hawkclaw and Violetcloud? Two cats from different Clans were seeing each other, and in the end the she-cat tore up the tom and ate him."

Tidepaw shrugged. "Sure I'll listen to that one," she replied. "I'll even tell you an extra story as a bonus. You'll get to see 'The Tale of Tidepaw's Most Recent Meal' set before you in all its grandeur."

Goldleaf grinned. "I'll see you later then," he purred. "I have to go talk with one of my Clanmates." He padded off, leaving Tidepaw alone in the camp.

The brambles guarding the camp shook. Four ShadowClan cats padded in, none of whom Tidepaw recognized. Duskstar noticed the patrol, so she climbed up a vine and onto a ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to sneak through the shade gather beneath the Leader's Ledge for a Clan meeting!" the gray she-cat declared.

The ShadowClan cats poured into the clearing. Feeling awkward, Tidepaw sat next to Rainpaw. The medicine apprentice Stonepaw took Rainpaw's other side, while Skypaw sat next to Tidepaw.

"How's Wildpaw doing?" Skypaw hissed to Tidepaw.

"He's fine," Tidepaw replied. "Now quiet down. The ceremony is beginning."

"There comes a time in every cat's life when they must leave the safety of the Nursery and take their first steps into the real world," Duskstar mewed. "For two of our kits, that day has come. Hopekit and Blazekit, come forward."

Two kits bounded away from their parents to stand beneath the ledge. The father beamed at them.

"You first, Blazekit," said Duskstar. "The time has come for you to take your first steps out of kithood and onto the path of the warrior. Until you have completed your apprenticeship, you will be known as Blazepaw."

The golden brown tom nodded eagerly.

"Shrewfang, come forward," called Duskstar. A silver tom padded out of the crowd to stand at the foot of the Leader's Ledge. "You will mentor Blazepaw," the leader mewed. "You are clever and determined. Pass on your unyielding will to your apprentice."

Shrewfang and his new apprentice touched noses, signifying their new bond. Then, Duskstar continued.

"Hopekit, you are prepared to start you training under ShadowClan," she purred. "Until you have completed your apprenticeship, you will be marked by the named Hopepaw."

Tidepaw noticed that Darkclaw was staring hungrily at the white she-cat. _Oh no. I'm not letting you ensnare another cat in your plans. Not ever._

"Owlflight, you will mentor Hopepaw," Duskstar declared.

Darkclaw lashed his tail angrily, but only Tidepaw noticed. The other cats, excluding Webnose, were all focused on Hopepaw's ceremony.

Tidepaw recognized Owlflight as the she-cat who had tried to help her when Darkclaw had attacked her. She smiled at this. Hopepaw was in good paws.

"Owlflight, you are both fierce and compassionate," Duskstar mewed. "I trust that you will share these qualities with your new apprentice."

Owlflight nodded. Mentor and apprentice touched nose as ShadowClan called out the names of its new apprentices.

"Hopepaw! Blazepaw! Hopepaw! Blazepaw!"

The Clan seemed prepared to dissemble, but Duskstar moved her tail, signalling them to stop. "We have one more order of business to get through," the gray she-cat mewed. "Otterstar, leader of RiverClan, has come to speak with us. She requested all of ShadowClan as an audience. Otterstar, come forward."

As RiverClan's leader pushed her way through the crowd, Duskstar gracefully leaped from the Leader's Ledge to the ground. "What is it you wish, my friend?" asked Duskstar.

"I'm here to discuss an alliance against Bonetail," Otterstar explained. "He has proven to be formidable, but with the strength and strategists of our two Clans, we may stand a chance."

"So you mean to crush Bonetail with the might of two Clans?" asked Duskstar. "Or perhaps you want to lure him into an ambush. Otterstar, tell me your plans for this Clan alliance, and I'll consider the offer."

Otterstar nodded. "Bonetail claims that his rogues want revenge against the Clans," she explained. "But that's not how rogues work. Bonetail can say whatever he likes, but in the end he buys the loyalty of his army with food and shelter. Together, we have enough cats to separate him from his rogues and fight them. We'll make it look like we want to destroy his army, but we'll really be going for Bonetail. Once we capture him-or kill him if it comes down to that-the rogues will have no leadership. They'll dissolve, leaving smaller, disorganized group whose threat to the Clans is severely diminished."

Duskstar smirked. "Alright then Otterstar, I'll take up your offer," she purred. "I'll get Redclaw to organize a patrol that will hunt down Bonetail's camp."

"There is no need for that," Darkclaw mewed as he stepped out of the crowd. "I know where the rogue camp is." _Showing off, are you Darkclaw?_

Redclaw replied instead of Duskstar. Padding over to the jet-black tom, the deputy mewed, "This is a stroke of fortune, isn't it? Darkclaw, would you mind showing Creamfur and me where Bonetail is hiding?"

Darkclaw shrugged. Creamfur left the crowd to join them, and the three cats headed out of the camp.

"How lucky of you," Otterstar said. "Now, ShadowClan and RiverClan should learn to fight together. I'll send Skystorm back to RiverClan to get some more warriors. While she's gone, Tidepaw and Grasstail can train with some of your warriors."

"Sounds fair," mused Duskstar. "What about the other two warriors you brought?"

Otterstar motioned for Amberfang and Graywave to join her. Within heartbeats, the two toms were backing the milk white RiverClan leader. "Graywave and Amberfang are RiverClan's two best strategists," she explained. "Feel free to match them with your own warriors while we discuss battle plans."

Duskstar's reaction was something that Tidepaw had never expected to see from her. The gray ShadowClan leader laughed. "So I see that you're still the same as always," she cackled. "But I'm going all in for this, so I don't want you pulling any of your old tricks. I want your best strategist. Accept no substitutes."

Otterstar seemed just as confused as Tidepaw was. "These are my best strategists," she insisted. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you dense or something?" Duskstar asked. "You've withheld the most celebrated strategist the Clans have. RiverClan has been graced with a tactician of a class that has not been seen for lifetimes. He won the Clans their victory over the Sky Avengers. With a patrol of four cats, he managed to defeat over three times as many ShadowClan warriors in the battle where my predecessor died and I had to leave the Nursery. He's your mate for StarClan's sake! Do I have to spell it out for you? I want Finflutter."

"Does she have the wrong cat?" Tidepaw hissed to Rainpaw. "Because if Duskstar thinks that the tom who always steals Nightheart's catmint and can't speak a legible sentence will lead us to glory, I'm worried for her sanity."

Otterstar stared guiltily at her paws. "Former mate," she corrected, her voice turning into a squeak. "Finflutter really hasn't been the same since our kits died. Sorry. I'm not sure he's in the proper state of mind to command us. But if you want him here, I'll get Skystorm to bring him. Just don't get your hopes up."

"Very well," agreed Duskstar. "Now, we should get to training our warriors to fight together. Crowfur and Skypaw can practice with Tidepaw, while Cherrynose and Sootstain can work with Grasstail. The rest of the Clan are dismissed."

Sootstain's glared at Duskstar when she announced that he would be working with his son, but he accepted her orders without complaint.

Crowfur quickly joined up with Tidepaw and Skypaw. "Let's get started then," he mewed. "And after that, you two should come visit my adorable kits."

…

Dusk was settling in as another bout with the ShadowClan cats ended.

"I guess we should be heading back," Crowfur mewed. "Tidepaw, I could introduce you to Stickkit, Shadekit, and Needlekit. They haven't opened their eyes yet, but it's coming any day now."

"It would be a pleasure," Tidepaw replied automatically.

As she started to go with the two ShadowClan cats, something stopped her. Unless she'd finally gone mad, a nearby bush was talking to her.

"Miss Tidepaw," the bush whispered to her. "Over here."

"You two head back without me," Tidepaw mewed. "I need to make dirt."

Crowfur nodded. "Don't take too long," he instructed. "My kits will be going to sleep soon."

"You can come out now, Jester," Tidepaw called to the bush as soon as she knew the ShadowClan cats were gone. "It's all clear."

The golden kit tumbled out of the bush. Excluding the leaves stuck in his pelt, he hadn't changed at all since their first meeting. He started to say something, but Tidepaw quieted him.

"Jester, before you start, I need to confirm something," she mewed. "This isn't going to turn into a string of secret meetings, is it? Because if so, kindly ask your master to go drown himself in the lake. If you want to find me, I'll usually be in RiverClan camp."

Jester grunted. "Feeling flustered, Miss Tidepaw?" he asked. "I guess Spectre was right. Not all ladies are as agreeable as Winter."

Tidepaw waited for him to continue. _More words I don't know. Lovely._

"Anyway, I would come to visit your camp, but my master forbids it," Jester explained. "Don't worry a bit though. I got the drop on you today, but I probably won't be seeing you much in the future. So, let's get to the business at hand. Have you ever met a tom named Arise?"

"I've heard of him," Tidepaw replied. "My mentor mentioned him in passing. Is Arise your master?"

Jester shook his head vigorously, displeased at the idea. "No, no, not at all," he mewed. "Well, if you haven't met him, how about this? Has anyone in your, uh, Clan I think it's called, gotten sick with some mystery illness?"

"Yes," Tidepaw replied immediately. "My sister, Brightpaw. Is there any way your master could help?"

As she spoke, her mind whirled back to that day. Everything was still perfectly clear in her mind. She could still feel the breeze in her fur. She could still see the shadow that had flickered there for a heartbeat. She could still taste the blood in her mouth.

" _Kill me! Tidepaw, please, just kill me!"_

"I can never tell what my master is planning," Jester said, knocking her out of her memories. "But I'm sure it's in his power to help you and your sister." He grinned awkwardly.

The golden kit looked behind him, as if considering whether to leave yet. "Jester, why don't you stay the night?" Tidepaw asked. "You're young, and it isn't safe out in the forest."

"I can't," said Jester, shaking his head. "That's too close. I have to go back to Spectre, and then to see my master. But you're doing a good job fighting Bonetail. He's a shadow preying on your light."

"At least tell me who your master is," Tidepaw urged him.

The golden tom shrugged. "You Clan cats believe in something called StarClan, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Tidepaw confirmed. "It's a resting place for warriors whose lives have ended."

"Well, have you ever wondered what happens to the cats who fade from StarClan?" Jester asked.

"A question for a question," Tidepaw grumbled. "That's not helpful at all. Well then, Jester, give me a different answer. Tell me who you are."

The golden kit turned to go, and Tidepaw thought for a moment that he would leave without answering her. Then he murmured, "Just a cat who doesn't know the meaning of eternity." He vanished into the forest.

…

The sun had set by the time Tidepaw made it back to the ShadowClan camp. She wanted to find Rainpaw and then go see Goldleaf, but she didn't know where her friend was.

The blue-gray she-cat padded over to Hopepaw, Owlflight's cheerful white apprentice. "Hey there, I'm Tidepaw," she introduced herself. "If it isn't too much trouble, would you mind pointing out the medicine den to me?"

"Right over there," said Hopepaw, pointing her tail at a cave off to the side of the camp.

"Thanks!" said Tidepaw, but Hopepaw stopped her as she went to leave.

"The Winds of Death are following you," Hopepaw mewed. "I can't tell who will die, but you're surrounded by shadows."

"So I'm cursed by StarClan now?" asked Tidepaw. "How delightful. I'll be seeing you."

She headed into the medicine den. _More suffering, and more death will sprout from me? Is there anything I can actually do right? But at least now I've found a purpose. To fight Bonetail. To die protecting the Clans. To redeem myself, if that's even possible._

In the medicine den, Rainpaw was talking with Stonepaw, while Foxwhisker was sorting the herbs. Hearing her, Foxwhisker glanced up. "Don't try to fight pointy plants," the medicine cat grunted. "They always win." Then she immediately went back to her work.

"Hey Rainpaw, want to come talk with Goldleaf?" asked Tidepaw. "He wanted to exchange some stories."

Her friend nodded, eyes gleaming with hunger for knowledge.

The two she-cats headed to the elders' den. Stonepaw ended up tagging along, and the three cats talked with Goldleaf until long after they should have gone to sleep.

…

At the crack of dawn, every cat in the ShadowClan camp was awake. Pelts bristling with anticipation, they waited for Otterstar and Duskstar to come out of the Leader's den and into the camp.

Four days had passed since RiverClan and ShadowClan had made their alliance. At last, the Clan alliance was ready to fight Bonetail.

Tidepaw was clustered with a group of apprentices. They chatted nervously. Marshpaw and Copperpaw were arguing over which Clan had more delicious prey, but the other apprentices were focused on the battle to come.

"Rainpaw, are you sure you want to tag along for the battle?" Quillpaw asked. "I could roll in herb dust and serve as a decoy if it's too dangerous."

The gray tabby medicine apprentice shook her head to decline Quillpaw's offer. "I'm not going as bait for Bonetail," she explained. "I'm running herbs to the wounded cats on the battlefield. Bonetail only wants the five medicine cats who were around when he started his rebellion, so I should be safe."

"If you say so," sighed Quillpaw.

Meanwhile, Wildpaw was trying to demonstrate a move to Skypaw. "Don't worry if you get it wrong," he said. "Just stick close to me during the battle and you'll be safe."

Skypaw's eyes lit with the fires of competition, and she tried the move again with new resolve.

"Hey Tidepaw, have you seen Blazepaw?" Streampaw asked. "He said he was going out to make dirt, but I haven't seen him for a while."

Tidepaw shook her head. She hadn't seen Blazepaw anywhere.

"I hope he turns up," grumbled Streampaw.

Just then, Darkclaw padded over to Tidepaw, a wicked grin on his face. But before he spoke, cats padded out of the Leader's den to address the Clans.

"Yo RiverClan and ShadowClan!" greeted Finflutter.

Otterstar moved in front of him. "Bonetail's mad quest for vengeance has thrust us into dark times," she declared. "His army of rogues has been preying on us, sapping the strength of the Clans. But I say no more. Today, we have combined our strength. We will not let the darkness overcome us. No, it's time to start fighting back!"

The Clan cats cheered.

…

_In a faraway clearing, a tortoiseshell tom blinked open his pale yellow eyes. He stood surrounded by small flames, whose fire began to spread through the trees._

_"I guess Hazelfrost is doing well," he muttered. "And after the Clan cats defeat Bonetail, things will go back to normal."_

_In the distance, a crow cawed. Arise glanced at it, sighed as the frenzied flames curled around him. "The time has come," he said._

_His form dissolved into mist, and the wind carried it back towards the familiar land. The storm of his hatred would soon descend upon the Clans. And when it did, he would finally have his vengeance._

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **So, what do you think of this one? And the next chapter will be Darkclaw's confrontation with Bonetail. Place your bets!**


	10. Chapter 8 ~ Darkclaw (The Destined Battle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why I need a better schedule. Anyway I finally have it up, so you can see the battle of Clans vs. Bonetail's rogues. I hope it's good enough!

**Chapter 8**

Darkpaw felt a surge of satisfaction as the mouse in his paws ceased its squirming and died. "Did you see that amazing catch?" he called to his mentor. He held up the plump mouse in his jaws, displaying it proudly.

"Well, ShadowClan territory certainly doesn't get mice very often," Bonetail meowed as he emerged from the bushes. The muscular tom paused, and Darkpaw waited for his opinion on the catch.

Duskstar had chosen Bonetail as a mentor in hopes that his fierce loyalty to ShadowClan would be passed on to her son. Bonetail's devotion to his Clan was unyielding. He always made it his first priority.

"You caught the mouse flawlessly," Bonetail finally mewed. "However, I cannot say the same for your previous attempts at hunting today. You seemed distracted, and your attempts at catching your prey were clumsy. Were you distracted by thoughts about that WindClan she-cat?"

"Of course not!" snarled Darkpaw, dropping the mouse as he spoke. "I'm ShadowClan, through and through. What would I gain from hanging out with WindClan cats?"

A quarter-moon ago, Foxwhisker had taken Darkpaw and Bonetail with her on a trip to WindClan. There, she had introduced Darkpaw to WindClan's medicine cat-a young she-cat named Snowpaw. Snowpaw was smart, pretty, and friendly, and although Darkpaw had never met her before, she seemed strangely familiar.

"Oh really?" asked Bonetail, a teasing tone apparent in his words. "Foxwhisker tells me that you've been going to the medicine den every day, demanding to see Snowpaw again."

"Not every day!" growled Darkpaw. "Foxwhisker is your sister. You should know that when she says something, you first compare it to the facts at your disposal, and you then dismiss it as a lie no matter how well it matches up."

Bonetail shrugged and started walking back towards the camp. Feeling annoyed, Darkpaw raced after him, nearly sprinting to match the length of his mentor's stride.

"Redclaw tells me that he wants you to be at the Gathering tonight," Bonetail mentioned after a few moments.

"Well finally," grunted Darkpaw. "At long last, I get to go to my first Gathering."

"You know, I'm fairly certain that medicine cats are always at the Gatherings," Bonetail added.

Darkpaw perked up. It had been far too long since he'd seen Snowpaw. He listened to his mentor attentively as they walked through the shadowy forest.

"A WindClan queen named Dovesong is going to give birth any day now," Bonetail continued. "Foxwhisker is going to stay with Snowpaw for a few days and walk her through the kitting process. She wanted to know if you would like to tag along."

"Of course!" Darkpaw blurted out without thinking.

Bonetail nodded. "Then it's all set," he purred. "You'll leave the Gathering with WindClan and stay there for a couple of days. I'll see you again after that."

"Wait, you're not coming?" Darkpaw asked. He didn't want to miss out on his training, even if it was only for a couple of days.

"Sorry Darkpaw," murmured Bonetail. They were just outside the camp now. "I'm not even going to the Gathering. I have my own business to take care of. But don't worry one bit. Once you're back, we can train extra-hard to make up for the few days you miss."

"Sounds great!" Darkpaw purred. Even though he was sometimes frustrating, Bonetail really was a great mentor.

Bonetail stopped right before the bramble thicket. He shot a glance back at Darkpaw, eyes showing anxiety.

"By the way, have you ever heard of a cat called Arise?" he asked, a distracted tone to his meow.

Darkpaw shook his head. "Never heard of such a cat," he replied. "Is it important?"

Bonetail sighed. "Not really," he muttered, pushing through the bramble thicket and into the camp.

Darkpaw followed him, but the large white tom was already halfway across the camp, black tail held high in the air.

"Hey, Darkpaw!"

The speaker was Fernheart, Bonetail's mate. She was a lithe brown and white tabby, and her small size set a stark contrast with her huge mate. She shot over to him, eyes retaining their perpetual sparkle.

"Have you seen Webnose anywhere?" she asked.

Darkpaw shrugged. "I suppose she would be in the Nursery," he mewed. "After all, she has Hopekit and Blazekit to look after."

Fernheart nodded. "I suppose so," she agreed. She smiled at him. "Bonetail thinks of you like a son," she purred. "Look after yourself, okay?"

Darkpaw nodded as she padded off. The sun was setting, and soon it would be time to set out for the Gathering.

His paws tingled with anticipation. He was going to see Snowpaw again.

…

Darkclaw impatiently paced back and forth. The Clan was getting up early to fight Bonetail, so he had needed to be up even earlier to make time for his daily morning training. It was only a couple of hours past Moonhigh, and moonlight spilled through the trees into the forest.

The jet-black tom growled. He was supposed to be training so that he could defeat Bonetail, but he hadn't even started yet. His mind was whirling with conflicted thoughts, amplified by the approaching battle.

Darkclaw sighed and sat down beneath a nearby tree. _So Bonetail knew something about Arise, did he? It was the last thing he said to me before he betrayed the Clans. How could I have forgotten that?_

A cool breeze blew through his fur as he thought. _Well, Bonetail's hatred of medicine cats makes sense now. He was angry over Fernheart's death, and if Arise told him that the medicine cats were to blame, he would have had plenty of reason to agree. He hates Foxwhisker because she wasn't there to save Fernheart. He hates Snowcloud because Foxwhisker left the camp to help her out. He hates Sunstorm and Dawnfern because ThunderClan could have spared one of its two medicine cats to help Snowcloud, but Foxwhisker was sent instead. He hates Nightheart because-well, do you really need a reason to hate Nightheart?_

Darkclaw grunted as he stood up. Bonetail was a traitor to the Clans, and he needed to die if ShadowClan was to be kept safe. But even so, Arise was the true villain behind all this. _Maybe Duskstar isn't paying attention to me because this is about more than just Bonetail. Yeah, that has to be it! I'm just not looking deep enough. He's the greatest threat to the Clans on the surface, but I'll have to cut the roots of this and kill everyone who would cause strife. If I do that, she'll notice me. Right? Isn't that it?_

Darkclaw unsheathed his claws. He had wasted far too much time that could have been used for training. Now, he needed to be stronger, faster, and more deadly than ever.

"Hello again, Darkclaw. I hope you haven't missed me too much."

He whipped around, snarling at the newcomer. "Arise."

The tortoiseshell tom nodded, advancing leisurely toward him. "You're going to confront Bonetail today, aren't you?" he asked. "I mean, really fight him this time. I would never mean to offend you, but your last attempt was quite abysmal. I do wish you better luck for this try."

Darkclaw hissed, barring his teeth as Arise drew closer. "Quit your games Arise," he snarled. "What are you after?"

Arise stopped on the spot. The tortoiseshell sat down and yawned, but his gaze remained focused on Darkclaw. "Must you be so sceptical of me, Darkclaw?" he asked. "I simply came to tell you that I'd be cheering for you. I could have made it clearer with some sentimental speech or something, but my intentions are honest." When Darkclaw continued to glare at him, Arise added, "That's what friends do for each other. Haven't you had any?"

"Of course I have friends!" Darkclaw snapped. "I mean, who hasn't? There's Snowcloud, and there's-" He paused. At the moment, he couldn't really think of anyone else. _Whatever. Does it really matter than I'm too tired to list all my friends?_

"Well, moving on," he continued. "I don't care what you say you're here for! I know that what you really want is to use me to destroy ShadowClan. You did the same thing with Bonetail! He knew you even before he turned traitor. You told him that medicine cats were to blame for Fernheart's death, didn't you? You got him to start tearing the Clans apart, and now you want me to finish it!"

Arise shrugged, padded over to Darkclaw, and wrapped his tail around him. "You forgot one thing," the tortoiseshell tom hissed into Darkclaw's ear. "If I wanted Bonetail to break the Clans with his rebellion, why would I send you to stop him?" He crept back, meeting Darkclaw's eyes. "No, Bonetail is my mistake, one that needs fixing. He came to me, seeking the power to unite all the Clans. Of course, I told him that true unity could only come through belief in your StarClan. And, I may have expressed my displeasure with a few things in your system. But Bonetail has taken my advice too far, and can only think about killing your medicine cats. As if the deaths of StarClan's chosen will bring the Clans any closer together."

Darkclaw nodded as he listened to Arise's words. _It seems that Bonetail's betrayal hurt him just as much as it hurt the Clans. Is he as much of a victim as I am?_

Arise drew closer to him. "I came to you because I knew that you could help," he explained, hurt showing in his eyes. "Darkclaw, I truly admire you. When the time comes, can you put my regrets to rest? Can you do the right thing, and kill Bonetail for me?"

 _He admires me? Really? No cat has ever said that about me before._ Darkclaw nodded to the tom before him. "I'm strong enough," he replied. "So I'll do it for you."

"Thank you," Arise replied. "Darkclaw, we'll meet again." He turned, vanishing into the darkness of the forest.

Darkclaw let out a frustrated growl as Arise departed. _Will I ever understand anything?_

As he sat, shivering in the forest, he heard another voice call out to him.

"Darkclaw?" asked Owlflight. "Oh, there you are! I thought I'd find you out here."

Frustration seeped through Darkclaw, and he raked his claws across the cold earth. "What are you here for?" he snapped. "Did you come to taunt me about the battle?"

The mottled brown she-cat shook her head as she entered the clearing. She walked over to him carefully, stopping when only a tail-length remained between their noses. "You're troubled, aren't you?" Owlflight asked.

"I have to kill Bonetail," Darkclaw murmured, not even sure why he was telling everything to her. "He was like a father to me, but he betrayed my trust and the Clans. Now that Fernheart is gone, I'm the cat with the strongest connection to him. So, it's my job to end this. Don't you see? All along, this is how it was meant to go."

"Are you sure that's the way?" Owlflight asked. "If you kill him, what will it prove? That you're better at fighting than he is?"

He shied back from her. "So?" he spat. "The heroes of the past killed their enemies! What's wrong with me killing mine?"

Owlflight drew closer, touching her tail to his flank. "I want to fight alongside you, Darkclaw," she said. "And I will respect your right to a choice. But if you kill Bonetail, the storm inside you won't stop raging. The Clans may win the day, but in the end, nothing will change."

Darkclaw gritted his teeth and bowed his head. "If another way presents itself to me, I'll take it," he grunted. "There? Now will you stop bothering me?"

Owlflight nodded happily. "Then I promise to support you in all things," she replied. "Now come with me. Our Clanmates are waiting for us."

…

Darkclaw crouched in a bush, waiting for the battle to begin. Branches scratched at his muzzle as he looked out at the trees that sheltered the rogue camp. To his side, Tidepaw grumbled.

Darkclaw didn't like working with Tidepaw any more than she liked working with him, but he had to adhere to Finflutter's plan. Silently, he promised that he would attack the rat-brained tom if RiverClan and ShadowClan ever met in battle.

Tidepaw's grumbling was becoming progressively more bothersome, so Darkclaw sighed and turned to face her.

"Try to act a little more vengeful," he suggested.

"Um, what are you talking about?" asked Tidepaw. She seemed too confused by his advice to carry on with her bothersome grumbling.

He glared at her. "Everything thinks that the rogues wronged you," he hissed. "If someone notices how indifferent you're acting, don't you think they might figure out what really happened?"

Tidepaw glared right back at him. "What if it's time to stop hiding?" she asked. "Darkclaw, what we did that day can never be forgiven. Maybe it's time I accepted my punishment for this."

"What _we_ did?" he snapped incredulously. "I don't recall having any part in it. Tidepaw, you killed your father all by yourself."

The blue-gray she-cat recoiled as if struck. She ducked down, averting her eyes from Darkclaw.

"I did, didn't I?" Tidepaw murmured.

"Yes, you did," growled Darkclaw. "So, why were you blaming me? The only blood that will cover my paws is Bonetail's blood. Were you just so desperate to have someone to blame your burdens on that you lashed out at the nearest cat?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Then she turned to him, her eyes angry. "But Darkclaw," she added, "you desire to kill Bonetail for what he did. So, you tell me. How does that make you any different from me? In the end, we're both killers."

"It's loads different!" he snarled. "Bonetail is threatening innocent Clan cats!"

Tidepaw started to reply, but Darkclaw quieted her with a flick of his tail. Foxwhisker had padded up to the tree barrier's entrance. The attack was about to begin.

"I'm just a harmless medicine cat out for a walk," Foxwhisker yowled, making her words overly loud. "Sure would be a shame if anything happened to me."

Almost immediately, three rogues leaped out from behind trees and surrounded Foxwhisker. "Oh, the predictability," muttered the medicine cat.

"I guess this is our lucky day," purred Bear, who Darkclaw remembered from the battle at the original ShadowClan camp. "One of the medicine cats has just walked up and presented herself to us. What do you think of this, Siren?"

"I think Bonetail will be most pleased by this," one of the other rogues hissed as they circled Foxwhisker. "If he was satisfied by your battle with those ShadowClan cats, just think of the rewards we'll reap by turning over a medicine cat to him!"

Before any of the rogues could continue their conversation, Foxwhisker flicked her tail twice. It was, of course, the signal to attack.

 _Well finally._ Darkclaw unsheathed his claws and leapt from the bush, with Tidepaw just behind him. From around the forest, four more cats emerged from similar hiding spots.

"This is inconceivable!" gasped Bear.

"I think you'll need to redefine that word," Foxwhisker snapped as she unsheathed her claws and swiped at him, "because this is quite clearly a trap."

Darkclaw rushed towards Siren, feinting left to distract her. As she tried to strike, he rammed her from the side with his head. Off balance, she toppled to the ground and he grabbed her by the throat, holding her with unsheathed claws.

Looking around, he saw that the other cats had subdued their opponents just as easily.

"I'm going to let you go free," explained Sootstain, who was holding Bear with the same grip Darkclaw was using on Siren. "But don't think you're safe just because you don't have claws at your throat. Make one wrong move, and your friends will find out what happens to rogues after they die."

"You claim to have strong morals, and yet you do something like this?" grunted Bear. "I can't believe how hypocritical you are, Clan cat."

"We can talk about the morals of this later," snapped Sootstain. "For now, I'll give you a little tip. Don't talk down to the cat whose claws are at your throat."

Bear glared at Sootstain, but then he sighed and shrugged. "Okay, you win," he said. "I'll do whatever you want, just as long as Siren stays safe."

"When I release you, go straight to Bonetail," Sootstain instructed. "Tell him that you've captured ShadowClan's medicine cat, and get him to come alone. If you alert him to our trap, then you can say goodbye to your friends."

Bear nodded impatiently. "Okay, okay, I said I'd do what you wanted," he growled. "Now just get it over with and release me."

Sootstain sheathed his claws, pushing Bear out of his paws. "I'll glad we could come to an understanding," he purred.

Bear nodded. Before padding into the camp, he gave a meaningful glance at the cat in Darkclaw's paws. "Don't worry Siren," he hissed. "I promise that you'll be okay." Then he disappeared into the trees.

Darkclaw waited an uncomfortably long time for something to happen, all the while aware of the she-cat he held with his claws. _Hurry up and get out here, Bonetail. You want the medicine cat, and I want you to face justice._

Finally, Bonetail padded out from the trees and into the clearing. He took one glance around, and nodded to himself. "A trap, as expected," he grunted. "But then, such things are inevitable when my sister is involved."

Before Darkclaw could leap towards him and strike like he so desperately wanted to, Sootstain padded towards his brother.

"Bonetail, why are you doing this?" he asked. "You were always such a noble and loyal warrior before, but now you've fallen so far."

Bonetail glanced at his paws, giving a flustered sigh. "You could always leave now with your life, brother," he suggested. "I wanted you to be happy when we were Clanmates, and I still do now. The only cat here that I have any business with is Foxwhisker. She can't think that my quarrel doesn't extend to her just because she's my sister."

Sootstain shook his head. "I can't just do that, brother," he replied. "It would be giving up, turning my back on everything I stand for. But you can still change. Come back with us now, disband your rogues, and give up your hatred of medicine cats. You could become a ShadowClan warrior again. You might even have a shot at Clan deputy!"

Bonetail gave a melancholy chuckle. "I'm sorry, Sootstain, but you know that can never happen," he purred.

"Bonetail, please," begged Sootstain. "Is this what Fernheart would have wanted?"

Bonetail's eyes suddenly filled with rage. "You never knew true love, Sootstain!" he snarled. "You just ran off with some RiverClan she-cat for a single night. It's not as if you could understand me!" Then, as if suddenly aware of himself, he calmed down. "I apologize for my outburst," he purred. "Tell me, have you ever heard the tale of the Dark Prophecy?"

Darkclaw grimaced, reminded of how Foxwhisker had forced him to listen to that story.

Suddenly, Tidepaw broke away from the group and padded over to Bonetail's side. "I think I can understand you," she purred, eyes filled with longing. "You received your own prophecy from StarClan, didn't you? And whatever the contents of that prophecy were, they somehow led to your mate's death. You were grief-stricken, and you blamed yourself. How could you not? It was your fault, just like the prophecy said. Eventually, you grew sick and tired of living with guilt welling up inside you. But instead of moving on, you lashed out and blamed a group of cats that were easy scapegoats. The medicine cats, of course. They gave you the prophecy, so they were to blame for your tragic loss. You knew that you couldn't bring Fernheart back, but you felt that you could avenge her by slaying the medicine cats. Is that it? Is it what happened? You got a prophecy, and then everything changed?"

Darkclaw had been growing progressively more fed up as time passed. Now, it was too much. Something inside him snapped as Tidepaw too tried to rationalize Bonetail's actions. "Everyone, just shut up!" he growled. "Look, we have Bonetail outnumbered, so we've just about won. Let's just defeat him, go home, and offer these theories as we share a victory feast."

"Finally, someone got it," purred Bonetail, nodding to Darkclaw in appreciation. "Now, let's start this again. Come out!"

Right on cue, ten rogues stepped out from behind the trees, forming a circle around Bonetail.

"Now, tell me again who outnumbers who?" the massive white tom snarled.

"So Bear revealed our trap after all?" asked Foxwhisker. "I guess you can't really ask for honour from rogues."

Bonetail shook his head. "I told you already, my sister," he growled. "I always know that something's up when you're involved!"

Sootstain grunted in response, and let out a loud yowl.

Suddenly, the trees in the clearing began to shake.

"Oh, not this again," muttered a rogue she-cat that Darkclaw recognized as Iris.

The rest of the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats leapt from the trees, most landing safely on four paws.

"Yo, Bonetail!" Finflutter called. "Sorry for ripping off your plan, but some things are just too good to pass up, y'know?"

Bonetail spat a curse as the Clan cats lined up behind Sootstain. "You there, Log!" he called to a brown rogue. "Go and get the rest of my cats. Everyone else, you can fight. Just don't kill anyone!"

The rogues surged forward, fearless even though they were outnumbered badly. However, the Clan cats were equally fearless, and they fought against the rogues.

Darkclaw was distracted for a moment, but a prodding from Siren's tail brought him back to the real world. "You have me now," she snarled. "Just get it over with and kill me. I'm tired of waiting."

Darkclaw contemplated the life in his paws. If he moved his claws just a little bit, then he would rid the world of one more rogue. He considered this for a few moments.

Finally, he sheathed his claws. "You're free to go," he snarled. "I'm not going to kill you."

Siren moved away slowly, bowing her head to him. "Thank you," she purred. "I'll remember this for the rest of my life."

"I don't care!" Darkclaw snapped. "I just want you to get out of my sight!"

Siren nodded, turning and running away. Darkclaw stood still, watching her leave. He wasn't sure why he had bothered to spare her.

"Time to join the fight now, brother," meowed Cherrynose as she slid to his side. "But you have to be ready to kill the rogues if need be."

Darkclaw stood straight and moved to stand beside her. "Of course I am," he purred. "You know me well, don't you?"

Cherrynose nodded, just as more rogues started spilling out into the clearing. "I know that guy!" she murmured, pointing at a ginger tom with her tail. "His name is Ben. I'll handle this." She raced off, calling out a battle cry as she did.

Darkclaw scanned the clearing, seeking out his target. He wanted to find Bonetail, of course. _Great, he's nowhere to be found._

Just then, Tidepaw took off into the camp. Darkclaw glanced at her quizzically as she departed. _Wait, maybe she saw Bonetail?_ he wondered. _I'm not going to let her fight him before I get my chance!_

He moved himself quickly through the clearing, darting past a dense growth of trees to get a view of the rogue camp.

He gave himself a few moments to gaze at it in awe.

The rogue camp lay in an immense crater, said to have been formed when a stone fell from the sky and shattered the earth. Makeshift nests were set up within the crater, and only a few small paths let one descend into it without a steep fall. Darkclaw had heard stories about it before, but he had never seen it with his own two eyes. Ace had only taken him to the trees right outside the crater.

He slid down one of the inclines, landing in the rogue camp. Darkclaw identified the yowls of Tidepaw, and another RiverClan she-cat. Quickly, he raced further into the camp.

He was met with disappointment. Tidepaw and Willowfern were locked in combat with Slash and Whitefeather. There was no sign of Bonetail anywhere.

"Do you believe that love can last beyond one lifetime?" asked Slash. He leapt forward, striking true on Tidepaw's scar. The blue-gray she-cat screamed in pain, then staggered back and collapsed.

Darkclaw rushed forward, lifting up Tidepaw and placing her on his back. "I'll get her to a medicine cat," he snapped to Willowfern. "You can handle these two, right?"

"You're not going to force yourself into this fight?" asked Willowfern.

Darkclaw shook his head. "I understand you," he replied. "This is something you need to do by yourself."

Willowfern smiled at him, determination in her eyes. She turned back and parried a blow from Whitefeather.

Darkclaw ran for the path back out of the crater. The other rogues in the camp had left to join the battle, so he had no one to slow him down.

"Why are you saving me?" croaked Tidepaw as Darkclaw carried her out of the crater and through the trees.

"Shut up before I start asking myself the same question!" he snapped in response. "Idiot."

He rushed to where RiverClan's medicine apprentice Rainpaw would be waiting, grudgingly ignoring the battle. Finally, he found her just behind the clearing. He dropped Tidepaw in front of her, and she gasped.

"Tidepaw took a nasty blow to her scar," he grunted. "I trust you can make your Clanmate better?"

Rainpaw nodded, but she seemed nervous. "I'll try to do my best," she mewed.

He turned, preparing to head back onto the battlefield. _Finally._ But, before he could advance into the clearing, Duckfoot rushed out, wailing. "Duskstar has lost a life!" he cried.

Darkclaw paused mid-step, shuddering with grief. _Mother. I don't want to lose you._ While he had been avoiding the battle, his own mother had given one of her lives for the Clans. _I'm just sitting here like a useless lump of fur! It isn't fair to everyone else!_

Suddenly, Hopepaw's prediction came back to him. _"Bonetail will die. Duskstar will die. The RiverClan warrior Icefang will die."_ Darkclaw gritted his teeth. Hopepaw's prediction about Duskstar's death had come true. His mother would be revived, but the other cats wouldn't be so lucky. _Am I giving up hope for them just because Hopepaw was right about two cats? If I do that, it means accepting my own death. I'll just have to show Hopepaw that she isn't always right._ Darkclaw readied his claws. He would prove that the Winds of Death weren't infallible.

"You have a Clanmate called Icefang, right?" he barked at Duckfoot. "Where is she?"

"Well, I think she's, uh…" Duckfoot started before trailing off into silence. "I could have sworn that I saw her fighting. How about I lead you to her?"

Darkclaw grunted an agreement. "Just as long as you can get me there quickly," he added.

Duckfoot took off into the clearing, with Darkclaw easily matching his pace. All around them, the battle raged. However, Bonetail was nowhere to be seen.

Duckfoot swerved around the fighting warriors, avoiding them with ease. Suddenly, Log stepped in front of the two Clan cats. "You're just a couple of strays," he snarled. "I'll deal with you."

The rogue leapt at the two warriors, tearing part of Darkclaw's pelt as he just barely dodged to the right. Log leapt on top of him with lightning speed, dragging him to the ground. Darkclaw wrestled with him frantically, trying to get a solid grip as his opponent bit at his fur. _I may not have his finesse, but I'm stronger than he is. I should end this now._

Extending his back legs, Darkclaw pushed against Log. He launched himself away from the snarling tom, his momentum sending him rolling through the grass.

The dark tom pushed himself to his paws beside Duckfoot, just as Log did the same. "I don't have time for this," he spat. "I need to find Icefang _right now_!"

Duckfoot grunted. "I'll do this then," he offered. His tail sprang up, and he pointed it towards a nearby bush. "I'm pretty sure you'll find Icefang beyond there," he explained. "You go and find her, while I stay here and fight Log."

The brown rogue sprang at Darkclaw, but Duckfoot stepped in front of him, matching Log's attack with his own claws.

Darkclaw took the opportunity the RiverClan warrior had given him, rushing away from the two fighting cats before Log could attack him again. "Keep your claws sharp!" he called to Duckfoot as he retreated.

He darted across the clearing, swerving by some of his Clanmates as he did. He crashed through the bush, tearing its leaves open as he rushed through it. As he bolted out from the bush, he was just in time to see Sleet looming over a gray-and-white she-cat. She gazed up at him, eyes bulging with horror, as he held her to the ground.

"Bonetail told us not to kill any of you, but there's no fun in that," Sleet hissed. "I won't deny myself the taste of fresh blood!"

At once, time seemed to slow. As Sleet thrust his jaws toward the she-cat's throat, Darkclaw launched himself off the ground, propelling himself at the rogue tom. _Don't think I'll let filth like you hurt a Clan cat, ratbrain._ The force of Darkclaw's leap knocked Sleet off balance, and his jaws only managed to tear the she-cat's ear.

As Sleet began to right himself, Darkclaw swatted his muzzle. Enraged, Sleet rushed at him and swiped at his flank. Darkclaw pushed back at Sleet. The rogue fell to the ground, and Darkclaw followed him down. The two toms rolled along the earth, wrestling with each other.

Darkclaw struggled to avoid Sleet's erratic claw slashes as they bit at each other. He pulled back as Sleet swiped at him, managing to avoid all but a knick on his shoulder.

Feeling smug, he pushed all his weight against Sleet, sending the tom rolling across the forest floor.

Sleet remained down as Darkclaw stood. "Now, how should I finish him?" he mused.

Before he could decide, he heard pawsteps approaching the clearing, and a familiar voice accompanying them.

"Kiai!"

Two young cats, a brown tom and a gray she-cat with white stripes, shot into the clearing. As they did, Sleet stood up and sneered at Darkclaw. Still dazed, the rogue tom was knocked over again by the young newcomers.

"I got scared and ran away before we could go to battle," Blazepaw admitted, standing over Sleet. "But I won't be a coward any longer. From now on, I fight for my Clan!"

Ace, the Rogue Hunter nodded to him, eyes shining with pride. "See, I told you!" she mewed. "All you needed was a little bit of courage, and then even the toughest enemies would be no match for you."

"I'd love to hang around and chat," Darkclaw snapped as Sleet rose up again. "Well, I actually wouldn't want to do that. But even if I did, I'd still have to get this RiverClan warrior back to a medicine cat. Do me a favour and don't get needlessly killed, okay?"

"Not dying is my specialty!" Ace exclaimed as she dodged a swipe from Sleet and headbutted him in response. "Now finish the fight!"

"Come on, Icefang!" Darkclaw grunted to the RiverClan warrior.

The two Clan cats spun and sped out of the clearing, breaking through the bush as they did so. Darkclaw scanned the clearing, searching for a sign of his former mentor among the fighting cats. _Enough hiding, Bonetail. Where_ are _you?_

He turned to glance at Icefang, who was standing still just behind him.

"You saved me," she murmured. "But, how did you know I was in danger?"

"It doesn't matter," he growled. "Just get back to Rainpaw. I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of."

"If you say so," Icefang sighed. She shot off through the clearing, dodging the fighting cats as Darkclaw and Duckfoot had done earlier.

As Darkclaw looked over the clearing, a passing breeze brought a familiar scent to him. It was Bonetail. "Finally," he muttered. "It's time to end this."

Paws tingling with excitement, Darkclaw turned and rushed towards the source of the scent. He burst into a nearby clearing, his claws unsheathed and his fur sticking up with fury.

In front of him, two white toms, one with a black tail and one with black spots, where locked in combat.

"Bonetail, please!" Sootstain pleaded as Bonetail slashed his muzzle. "It doesn't have to be like this. We can still stop this madness."

Bonetail released a ferocious yowl and slammed his brother to the ground. "You can stop this fight, if you want," he snarled. "I've already told you what I want."

Sootstain shook his head. "I won't give up either," he mewed. "I know I'll find you in there somewhere."

Darkclaw thumped his tail on the ground impatiently. It was _his_ fight, and he wasn't going to let anyone waste more of his time.

"Bonetail, enough!" he snapped. "Let Sootstain go. He's already lost this fight, and with it his chance to face you. From now on, this is my fight. I'm going to end all of this, right here and now."

Bonetail glanced at him, surprise gleaming in his eyes. Smirking, he lifted his paws and released Sootstain. The ShadowClan tom scurried away and squared up beside Darkclaw.

"Darkclaw, I'm sorry if I've ever mistreated you or hurt you in any way," Sootstain hissed. "But please, you have to save my brother. You know that he used to be a good cat. This battle doesn't have to end with death."

"You're not part of this anymore," Darkclaw snapped back. "Just sit back and we'll see what happens."

His rage filling him with strength, he rushed forward and leapt at Bonetail. The white tom calmly sidestepped the attack, and Darkclaw crashed to the ground.

"So you've come to face me, Darkclaw," Bonetail purred. "Your connection to my struggle is barely tangible at best. Do you really think that the five cats I seek are worth this much fighting? Can you defeat me when you can't even comprehend my anguish?"

"Why is everyone so obsessed with talking?" Darkclaw growled as he pushed himself to his paws. "I don't care if what you're doing is right or wrong. You betrayed me, so I came here to fight you!" He charged forward again, angrily swiping at Bonetail's muzzle.

Bonetail moved his head to the side, dodging the swipe. As he did, an amused purr rumbled through him. "Very well, Darkclaw," he replied. "I'll teach you despair with my claws."

Bonetail swung his claws at Darkclaw. The jet-black tom had started to duck before Bonetail's move had even begun, but Bonetail's claws managed to slice at his ear and reopen the half moon-old wound Tidepaw had given him. Next, the larger tom shot forward and slammed into him. Bonetail's immense weight knocked the wind out of Darkclaw.

Pain shot through Darkclaw as Bonetail raked his claws across his flank. Flailing blindly, he sliced through Bonetail's muzzle. Enraged, the white tom smacked at Darkclaw's eyes with his tail, momentarily blinding him. Then he swiped at him, cutting open Darkclaw's own muzzle.

Darkclaw released a pain-filled yowl. His blood rushing to his ears, he skipped back. Then, he darted forward again, biting at Bonetail. The white rogue swung around, leaving Darkclaw with only fur clasped in his jaws.

Darkclaw gritted his teeth and attacked again, this time managing to clamp his jaws around Bonetail's tail. Bonetail screamed, tearing his tail out of Darkclaw's mouth as he spun around. The large white tom swiped furiously at Darkclaw, who just barely avoided his blow.

Bonetail growled as he shot forward. He aimed for Darkclaw's flank, but it was a feint. Before Darkclaw had time to react, Bonetail had wrapped his jaws around the dark tom's front leg.

The larger tom's teeth tore through his flesh. Darkclaw screamed in pain and staggered back. Bonetail advanced towards him, rage filling his eyes. _No! It wasn't supposed to go like this! I was supposed to defeat you and earn acknowledgement from my Clan. I can't be a failure. I'm not going to go down like some useless lump of fur!_

Bonetail raised a paw, striking Darkclaw's jaw with a powerful blow. Darkclaw spat out a mouthful of blood as he shrunk back, trying to get away from Bonetail. However, the large white tom was too swift. He shoved his claws into Darkclaw's chest.

Bonetail sneered as he hoisted Darkclaw up into the air. Darkclaw struggled to break free, but Bonetail was powerful, as always.

Bonetail gave him a smug look of superiority. "It looks like you wasted your chance to fight me after all," the white tom hissed. "But then again, that was inevitable. Until you have experienced my torment, you will be unable to defeat me."

Darkclaw spat at him in response.

Bonetail growled, digging his claws deeper in Darkclaw as he held him in the air. Darkclaw watched helplessly as the rogue decided how to finish their battle.

And then, just as hope seemed lost, a voice rang out through the clearing.

"Hey Bonetail! Want to see if you can outrun a medicine cat?"

Bonetail turned around, tossing Darkclaw to the ground. "So you've decided to offer yourself up to me again, Foxwhisker?" he asked. "Then this time, I'll finish you for sure!"

The ShadowClan medicine cat darted out of the clearing, heading towards the rogue camp. Bonetail ran after her, leaving Darkclaw lying in the clearing.

Pain filled him. Every single part of Darkclaw's body was aching from his fight with Bonetail. Frustrated, he tried to stand, only to collapse before he could get back on his paws. He grunted in annoyance.

Then, Sootstain stood by his side. His Clanmate reached down, helping Darkclaw get back up.

"My words didn't get through to him," Sootstain sighed. "Your claws couldn't bring him back to his senses. I guess that's it, then."

Darkclaw shook his head. "I'm going after him," he mewed. "I promised myself I wouldn't turn tail and run away like a failure. I'm not going to give up until every last fight is seen through to the end."

He stepped forward, feeling the pain amplify as he moved. Howling with rage, he continued moving forward. The pain stabbed at him like sharp claws, but he had to go after Bonetail. Nothing else mattered.

Gritting his teeth, Darkclaw broke into a run. He banished every thought except Bonetail from his mind as he ran forward, following his former mentor's scent trail.

His body screamed at him and he felt like he would collapse again, but he pressed forward, racing through the shadows cast by the forest. Finally, he broke free from the forest.

Bonetail was standing above the crater alone, ignoring everything else in his rage. "She got away!" he snarled. "I lost her, just like I've lost everything precious to me."

Instead of announcing his presence, Darkclaw continued to run forward. He forced himself to accelerate as he neared Bonetail.

As the tom continued to cry out in fury, Darkclaw lunged at Bonetail. He crashed into the large white tom, his momentum making Bonetail stagger backwards.

Bonetail turned his head, eyes bulging with horror, and met the eyes of his former apprentice.

"This," Darkclaw hissed, "is for ShadowClan."

He slashed at Bonetail's flank, and the already unbalanced tom stumbled back over the edge of the crater. For a few moments, it looked as if he would succeed in righting himself. Then his immense weight pulled him down, and he tumbled over the edge.

There was a satisfying _crack_ as Bonetail hit the bottom of the crater. Darkclaw's eyes remained locked on him for a few moments, and a strange feeling coursed through him. _Did I…win? Did I actually do it?_

Darkclaw padded along the edge of the crater. Soon, he located a safe route down. He rushed into the crater, heading over to where Bonetail was lying.

As he stood over his former mentor, Darkclaw smirked. "Not an elegant death, but at least an effective one," he mused. "I suppose it's an end befitting a rogue."

At this, Bonetail's eyes shot open.

Darkclaw instinctively recoiled, but Bonetail made no attempt to attack him. "You've won," Bonetail rasped. "You've beaten me, and broken my body. I can't even move my tail. Truly, you have surpassed me."

Darkclaw nodded as he unsheathed his claws. "I know," he hissed.

"Now," Bonetail asked, "are you going to kill me?"

As the large white tom questioned him, Darkclaw stopped. _Cherrynose and Arise both told me that I had to be ruthless, and that I should kill Bonetail. But Sootstain begged me, actually begged me, despite how that goes against everything he stands for, to save his brother. And Owlflight is convinced that there's another option, another way to overcome the rogues. I know I should be doing what I want, but what do I want? What's the right thing to do?_

Above all the thoughts swirling through his head, one voice rang clear. _"So, you tell me. How does that make you any different from me? In the end, we're both killers."_

"Shut up, Tidepaw," he muttered. "I _am_ different."

Bonetail continued to stare at him, eyes expectant.

Finally, Darkclaw sighed. "I don't know what I want," he admitted. "I could kill you, and take my vengeance. That's what I've been pushing for all along. Or I could take you back to the Clan, where you would confess your crimes and we would talk things out. I understand how that's an option after seeing the pleading in the eyes of my Clanmates. But I just can't choose. I don't know what I want!"

Darkclaw stared at his paws, misery filling him. Bonetail continued to stare at him silently. After what seemed like a long time, Darkclaw glanced up at him.

"Well, you have truly surprised me, Darkclaw. I never thought that you'd make it this far. But now that you have, I believe that congratulations are in order."

The air around Darkclaw spun around, condensing. Above Bonetail, it converged into the shape of Arise.

"However, I do believe that you have failed to finish the job," the tortoiseshell continued. He unsheathed his claws and smirked.

"Arise, stop!" Darkclaw pleaded. "I haven't made up my mind on what to do with him yet!"

"You haven't?" asked Arise. He paused for a moment before giving a dismissive shrug. "Well that's a real shame. I've already made up mine."

Darkclaw leapt at Arise, intending to knock him away from Bonetail. However, he passed right through him, landing on the ground with empty paws.

He gasped with shock. "What are you?" he asked.

Arise sneered. "I am more powerful than you could possibly comprehend," he hissed. "And I already told you that if we fought, you would lose."

Arise shoved his claws into Bonetail's neck. Blood flowed over his paws, and he continued to push until there was a sickening snapping sound. Then, the wind swirled around Arise and he was gone.

"Fernheart," Bonetail whispered as blood foamed at his mouth, "I never wanted this. I am so, so sorry."

His chest stopped moving and he lay still.

"No!" screamed Darkclaw as he collapsed to the ground. "This isn't what I wanted! You took my choice, Arise! Come back here and fight me!" He continued to scream, even though he knew it was a futility.

Darkclaw heard pawsteps approaching him as he lay on the ground. "Now, now, Darkclaw," purred Foxwhisker. "It's okay to just rest. You look like you took a lot of punishment fighting Bonetail, so take it easy. You can let your rage out later."

"What would you know about it, rat-brain?" Darkclaw snapped.

"Just calm down," Foxwhisker snapped as she began to lick at his wounds. "I'm trying to help you, but that's a bit hard when you're an inconsiderate brat. After I'm done with you, I'm going to mourn my brother. Both the noble tom consumed by vengeance, and the tom he became are lost to me now."

"Okay, okay," sighed Darkclaw. "Just get it over with quickly."

He waited as Foxwhisker continued to clean him up. Despite himself, he had to admit that she was quite good. Above, dark clouds had begun to form. Soon, they broke, releasing a storm upon the territory.

Even after Foxwhisker was done with him, Darkclaw continued to lie in the rogue camp, feeling cold, wet, and anything but victorious.

…

Although he knew that the Clan was celebrating outside, Darkclaw lay in his den and ignored them. _They call me a hero, but what am I really? What is it that I want out of life? Is it really acknowledgement? In the end, I just don't know anything._

Curled up in his den, he wondered when Blackfur would be better. Then his thoughts changed to where Ace had run off to after the battle. Then, those thoughts were gone as well, replaced by worry about the strange powers of Arise.

Darkclaw sighed and rolled over. He needed to get some sleep.

Just then, he heard the sound of approaching pawsteps. He shot an eye to the entrance of den, and saw Hopepaw entering.

"Oh my frog Darkclaw, do you have to be so hard to find?" the white she-cat exclaimed.

He grunted and turned around to face her. "I was in my den the whole time," he growled. "It's not like I was hiding in the lake."

Hopepaw sat down and stared right into Darkclaw's eyes. Her gaze was almost unnerving. "Well, you should be at the centre of attention," she declared. "Today, we recognize you as ShadowClan's champion."

Darkclaw shrugged. "Yeah, well what if that isn't what I want?" he asked. "Why are you even here, anyway?"

Hopepaw sighed, looking nervous herself. "I'm here because I'm lonely," she admitted. "No matter how hard I try, Webnose only ever seems to care about Blazepaw. Now, I try not to be jealous or anything, but it hurts."

Darkclaw nodded, gazing back into Hopepaw's green eyes with sympathy. "I can relate," he mewed. "I always want to work hard so that Duskstar will pay more attention to me. So, I know what it's like to want your mother to acknowledge you. I did have Lilymist to raise me, but she's gone now."

Hopepaw purred softly, drawing closer and touching his flank. "I'm sorry about the loss of Lilymist," she whispered. "And, thank you Darkclaw. You always make me feel safe."

For a few moments, the two cats simply sat together, appreciating the mutual feeling of understanding. Then, Darkclaw reluctantly broke the silence.

"Hopepaw, do you remember your prediction on the day of the Half-moon?" he asked.

Hopepaw nodded to him, but she continued rubbing against him. "The Winds of Death told me that Duskstar, Bonetail, and Icefang would die," she recalled.

"Yes, and today Bonetail died and Duskstar lost a life," Darkclaw continued. "But the Winds of Death aren't perfect. A rogue named Sleet nearly killed Icefang, but I stopped him. Hopepaw, I _saved her_. I did it. I beat the Winds of Death. And if Icefang can be spared from her death, maybe I don't have to die either."

Hopepaw shook her head, eyes clouded with sorrow. "I'm sorry Darkclaw, but I already told you that the Winds of Death can never be cheated," she explained, her voice trembling with mourning. "If I had the power, I would do anything I could to prevent the deaths that are foretold. But I'm as powerless as the rest of you, forced over and over to watch deaths I have already seen come about. Today, the Winds of Death came for Bonetail, and they also took a life from Duskstar. Just as surely as that, they will come for you and Icefang."

"No!" Darkclaw snarled. "I won't let them get me. Now that Bonetail is gone, the Clans are going to be much safer. I can dodge death for a little while."

"You don't understand," Hopepaw snapped back as she broke away from him. "This isn't something you can stop just by acting tough. A storm of hate and rage, like nothing the Clans have seen for hundreds of moons, is coming. The Clans thought Bonetail was a threat, but he was merely a herald of that storm, a hint at the hardship to come. It will be like the rise of the Dark Forest and the coming of Ragnarok in the Echo Wars, only many times worse."

Hopepaw tore at the ground in frustration as Darkclaw listened to her speak.

"And this time, the Clans will wither and die. There is nothing any of us can do to prevent it. I am sorry."

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of that battle? And the other parts of the chapter? I hope it's obvious enough that this is merely the beginning of a massive story, what with all the things I've been setting up while the Clans were at war with Bonetail. (Jester, Arise, Reaper, potential traitors, etc.)
> 
> But was this chapter climatic enough for the finale to the first arc? And are you ready for Leafkit's return in the next chapter? Tell me if you feel like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 9 ~ Leafkit (Her Path)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, she's finally back! Although we're nowhere near the ending of the fic, this is wha I've been setting up for since the very beginning. So enjoy as a few things come together. And I hope the points where I pull stuff out of my rear end aren't too transparent.

**Chapter 9**

_Whitefeather sat next to her mate Slash, watching carefully as he quivered with anger. The rest of the rogues stood before them, awaiting words from Slash._

_Without warning, lightning shot down from the sky and struck the earth before them, setting it ablaze. Slash hungrily stared into the flames._

" _Bonetail was our hope," Slash declared. "He gave us the strength we needed to fight. Now that he's gone, all that he worked for has been entrusted to me. I will do my best to provide for you all." He gave a meaningful glance at the rogues. "Many of you may wish to leave, as so many others already have. I can understand that, but you are walking away from a chance at glory. Those who stay will remain under my leadership, and lend their strength to me. We will show the Clans that none of this is over. It will never be finished!"_

_There was a cheer from the rogues._

_Slash turned to Whitefeather and stared at her with the icy blue eyes that so often seemed to pierce right through to her soul._

" _Reedfur…" she started._

" _It's okay, Whitefeather," Slash purred, cutting her off. He put his muzzle against hers, and they stood there in front of the flames for a few moments._

" _Everything will be all right as long as we love each other," she whispered. At that moment, as with every moment, she felt her heart pounding so hard that it could have burst out of her chest._

_"Yes," Slash agreed. "In this world of change, our love will be the one constant, the one thing that will never yield." His eyes were filled with affection._

_"Then let's finish this battle against the Clans," Whitefeather meowed, putting her paw over Slash's. "When we fight together, no cat can stand against us."_

…

"It sure has been a while," sighed Leafkit.

"Huh?" asked Silverkit. "A while since what?"

"Since anyone told us anything!" Leafkit complained. "It's sunhigh now, but the warriors are taking forever to discuss yesterday's Gathering!"

The two she-kits were watching clouds in WindClan's camp, and Leafkit was getting impatient. The only news from yesterday's Gathering that had been shared with her was that a ShadowClan tom named Darkclaw had killed Bonetail. Wolfpaw had described Darkclaw as "dreamy", but since Wolfpaw's dreams most likely consisted of plump rabbits, Leafkit was going to doubt the validity of that statement.

"You sound just like Eaglekit!" Silverkit grumbled. "Ever since Galeflight took us out to see the territory, he's been obsessed with the relationships between the Clans."

Leafkit flinched at the suggestion. "No way!" she protested. "I just want to know about any battles that may be coming up."

Silverkit squealed in a teasing way, then stopped and pointed at a passing cloud. "That one looks like a cat!" she purred.

Leafkit sighed, feeling flustered. "They're all either cats, rabbits, or misshapen rocks, aren't they?" she asked. "You convinced me to watch clouds with you after our training was done, but it isn't very enjoyable. I'm going to listen to one of Flamefur's stories. See you later."

"Suit yourself," replied Silverkit as Leafkit stood up. "Maybe later I'll go visit Ivypelt's kits."

About a moon ago, Ivypelt had given birth to two kits. She had a young tom named Leopardkit, and a she-kit named Mosskit. Now that she was in the Nursery, there were three queens. The other two were Dovesong, Leafkit's mother, and Runningflame, Silverkit's mother.

As Leafkit darted towards the Elders' Den, she forgot her surroundings and crashed into Emberfoot. She fell to the ground, rubbing her head as she rose to her paws.

"Sorry about that!" she mewed to her Clanmate.

"Oh, I don't mind," Emberfoot mewed. "I wasn't the one who got hurt. You almost look like you were in a battle instead of just falling over!" He sat down and began to help Leafkit with her silver fur. It didn't take long to groom it all back into place.

"Speaking of battles," Emberfoot whispered with gleaming eyes, "there's one coming in a few sunrises. WindClan is going to confront RiverClan over the stolen prey."

"Really?" gasped Leafkit. Excitement pounded at her heart. Finally, the prey-stealing Clan to the west would be punished. "Could I help out?"

Emberfoot shook his head. "No matter how much training you put in, you won't be an apprentice for another moon," he mewed. "But if you like, I can tell you all about the battle. With the wind on our side, there's no way that we can lose."

She nodded eagerly. "Make sure to tell me everything!" she pleaded.

Emberfoot nodded. Then, his eyes gleamed with an idea. "You know," he hissed, "I'm pretty sure that Ravenstar asked Woodfur to look for mentors for you and your siblings. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but if you wanted, you could probably ask Woodfur for a mentor of your choosing."

"Wow, thanks!" Leafkit mewed. "That helps a lot!" _I didn't even mention Brambletail to him, and already he wants to aid me._

Emberfoot nodded. "I'm sure it does," he replied. "I'll see you around, then." He turned and vanished into the Warriors' den.

She continued on, heading to the Elders' den. Flamefur was waiting outside, conversing with Hawkkit and Gustkit.

Leafkit rushed in to the group, sitting down with her siblings to listen to Flamefur's story. However, Flamefur evidently wasn't telling a story yet, and her two littermates glanced at her.

"Have you been training to fight rogues, Leafkit?" Hawkkit mewed. "Or maybe it was so that you could fight Darkclaw and then ask him to leave some for you next time?"

"I'm not strong enough to defeat any rogues," Leafkit sighed. "I learned that about a moon ago, when I tried to fight Slash and Whitefeather. But if I can train hard enough, honing my fighting skills, then one day I could be the greatest warrior ever! Oh, and Emberfoot gave me some help with that. He said that if I talked to with Woodfur, I might be able to pick my own mentor."

She was surprised to see Flamefur give a huff of disapproval. "That Emberfoot is an ambitious one," he growled. "It's no secret that he lusts after the leadership of WindClan. But he would drag the Clans into even more pointless fights, just as he tries to fight with the current mentors, Galeflight, Fieldstone, Graynose, and Heatherpelt. I've put up with it until now. But to approach you in an attempt to manipulate you into taking him as your mentor? I'll have to knock some sense into my son the next time I see him."

Leafkit shrugged. "Doesn't every battle have a purpose?" she asked.

As Flamefur started to reply, Gustkit interrupted in protest. "Do you think I could listen to a story instead of a debate?" he asked.

Flamefur gave an embarrassed nod to him. "I mustn't forget the reasons that kits visit me," he rasped.

"Can you tell us the story of the Sky Avengers?" asked Hawkkit. "It's not that old of a tale, but I'd still like to here it."

"I can tell you about the Sky Avengers," Flamefur purred, although Leafkit could feel his unease. "I was one of the cats who fought against them. The memories of their ferocity are still with me, haunting me like a shadow.

"It was about three Newleafs ago, a moon or two after the sixteenth rule of the warrior code was made. Back then, WindClan was led by Brownstar, and Ravenstar was a warrior named Ravenfeather, mentor to your father. In fact, all of the leaders were still warriors, and of the medicine cats, only Nightheart had his full position. Foxwhisker was still an apprentice, Sunstorm had only been with ThunderClan for a few moons, and Snowcloud wasn't even born yet. The positions of power have shifted greatly in recent times.

"Back then, the Clans were locked in combat. But that Clan war dissolved when the Sky Avengers appeared. They arrived from the mountains one day, possessing a vast army of cats, surprising knowledge of the Clans, and a deep desire to destroy all that stood in their way of taking the bountiful lake territories as their new home. They worshipped not their ancestors, but six powerful and unseen beings known as the Vestrians.

"The Sky Avengers, with their immense power, swept through the Clans like a storm, destroying nearly half of RiverClan and conquering vast amounts of Clan territory in a single night. The Clans trembled at the might of the Sky Avengers, and hope seemed to drain from them."

Flamefur's story continued, telling of the many sacrifices the Clans made and the hardship they endured as they fought their way to the eventual victory over the Sky Avengers.

He told them how WindClan and ThunderClan had united to drive the Sky Avengers off their shared border. He told them how Flint, leader of the Sky Avengers, had conquered the Gathering Island and taken it as his camp. He told them how the RiverClan medicine apprentice Amberpaw had taken up the path of a warrior out of a desire to avenge his fallen Clanmates. He told them how WindClan's medicine apprentice Cloudwing had lost her life trying to defend Sunstorm and a litter of WindClan kits from the Sky Avengers. He told them how RiverClan's deputy, a tortoiseshell tom named Risingwave, had betrayed the Clans, only to be struck down by the ShadowClan warrior Blackfur. He told them about a ShadowClan warrior named Nightclaw who had fought alongside a RiverClan warrior named Ottertail. Ottertail had given his life for Nightclaw, and this act had led Nightclaw to join RiverClan and change her name to Otterfur. He told them how a young RiverClan tom named Finflutter had managed to unify the Clans and come up with a strategy that led to the defeat of the Sky Avengers.

"And in the end, the Clans triumphed through their unity," Flamefur finished. "In times of peace, they fight each other to grow stronger, but in times of war they fight together to defend their way of life. Always remember that you kits were born into an era of peace that we sacrificed so much for."

Leafkit gave him a small bow of gratitude. "Thanks for the story, Flamefur!" she mewed.

Flamefur beamed at three of them. "As long as there are kits to listen, I will have stories to tell," he purred.

"See you soon!" Gustkit called as the three littermates bounded away into the centre of the camp.

Leafkit sat down with her littermates, enjoying the feeling of the omnipresent breeze in her silver fur. Few clouds remained in the sky, and the warm Newleaf sun shone down on the camp. Leafkit relaxed in it for a few moments. Then, she squared up against Hawkkit and unsheathed her claws.

"How about some training?" she challenged.

Hawkkit smirked. "It's always training with you, Leafkit," she teased. "So what are you training for this time? Are you trying to be more impulsive? I really don't think that's possible."

"Training isn't everything," Leafkit replied. "Sometimes I eat and sleep. Mind you, I have to train myself in those as well. Are you scared yet?"

"Me scared?" asked Hawkkit. She stood up and stretched. "Leafkit, I do believe that was a taunt phrased as a challenge. If you want to, we can fight right now. Just don't be surprised when I defeat you!"

Hawkkit immediately leapt for her, but Leafkit had been preparing for that. She rolled to the side, noting some weakness in Hawkkit's left hind leg. _Okay, Hawkkit. Let's see who wins this one!_

…

The sun was setting, and Leafkit listened to the gossip of her Clanmates as she lay on the camp floor. Nearby, she noticed Badgerclaw in an argument with Ashfall, WindClan's oldest warrior.

"Ashfall, are you sure that you should remain a warrior?" Badgerclaw questioned the old she-cat.

"You young cats think that you know everything," Ashfall snapped. "Who would remember the old ways if I wasn't among your ranks?"

"Ashfall, I'm a senior warrior," Badgerclaw calmly protested. "And besides, that sounds exactly like something an elder would say."

Ashfall cackled with laughter and tapped the younger tom with her tail. "I'm just messing with you," she rasped. "It gives my old bones some pleasure. But you still need me to whip all of you into shape."

Frustrated, Badgerclaw turned away. "Why do I even bother?" he muttered.

As Leafkit was considering heading back to the Nursery, Brambletail moved up to her and sat down beside her.

"Hello again, Leafkit," she greeted. "How goes the training?"

Leafkit gave her a friendly purr. "I'm doing fine," she replied. "I need to be as strong as I can to protect my Clan." Nearly as an afterthought, she added, "You seem awfully interested in me."

Brambletail gently tapped Leafkit's flank. "I'm interested in all of the kits of WindClan," she mewed. "One day, you and your denmates will be our future."

Leafkit blushed. _Me? The future of WindClan? I like the sound of that!_

"Well, I should get going," Brambletail continued. "I'm on the Dusk Patrol with Fieldstone, Boulderpaw, and Thistlepelt." She seemed nervous as she mentioned Thistlepelt's name. With that, Brambletail padded off, waving her tail in farewell.

Leafkit yawned. Maybe it was time to head back to the Nursery.

She leapt up and raced back to the Nursery. If she didn't burn off her extra energy, there was no way she was getting to sleep. Dovesong was standing outside the Nursery, a look of distress in her eyes. Leafkit noticed Galeflight padding over to her, a slouch in his step.

Dovesong ran over to her mate and rubbed against him. "Are you quite alright?" she purred worriedly. "I think you're overexerting yourself, Galeflight. You're trying so hard to make yourself the hero of the Clans, and your body is paying the price."

Galeflight glanced at her with tired eyes. "Are you suggesting that I stop keeping my promises?" he asked. "I can't just do that. It goes against I believe in."

Dovesong shook her head vigorously. "I would never ask you to do that," she purred. "I know how much keeping your promises means to you. I'm just asking you to remember that you have a family, one that you can rely on. None of your burdens have to be shouldered alone."

Galeflight's eyes regained a bit of their gleam. The red tom leaned against his mate. "Thank you, Dovesong," he mewed. "You always know what's best for me."

"I'll always be there for you," Dovesong replied, draping her tail around her mate. "Now, what's troubling you? I can pretty much tell, but it would be good for you to talk about it."

The red tom sighed. "I was an apprentice when the Sky Avengers invaded," he explained. "I was training to protect my Clan, but when the Sky Avengers overran us, I was powerless. I had to watch my Clanmates die, with the knowledge that there was nothing I could do to save them. But as the war neared its end, Cloverstem's apprentice Cloudwing gave her life to try and protect Sunstorm and a group of kits. Dovesong, you remember that you were the only surviving one of those kits, don't you? Well, my first ever promise was to Sunstorm. I told him that I would protect you, because Cloudwing had given her life for you. And from that point forward, I knew that what I sought was to never again be powerless to help my Clanmates. I never wanted _anyone_ to be that powerless. So I devoted myself to protecting everyone around the lake."

Leafkit listened, intrigued. She'd had a vague idea of how her mother and father had gotten together, but she'd never heard this story before.

"But now, Ravenstar wants to attack RiverClan when they need help more than anything else," Galeflight continued. "In three sunrises, our two Clans will meet in a pointless battle. I want to stop this. I _have_ to stop this! I just don't see how I can."

"Then if you can't do it alone, let's talk to Ravenstar together," Dovesong suggested. "Maybe the two of us can convince him to halt this fight?"

Galeflight nodded. "Thank you, Dovesong," he mewed. "I love you more than my words could ever describe."

As her parents padded off towards Ravenstar's den, an idea began to form in Leafkit's mind. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

She glanced around, and saw Runningflame approaching the Nursery. _Perfect._

"Hey Runningflame!" she called to the tabby she-cat. "Have you seen Eaglekit around?"

Runningflame shrugged. "I think that he was heading into the medicine den to bug Snowcloud," she offered, "but I've got no clue if he's still there or not."

"Thanks!" Leafkit squealed. "You've been a big help."

The silver she-cat bowed to Runningflame with respect before rushing off to the medicine den. Her speed wasn't as impressive as that of the other WindClan cats, but it got her where she needed to go.

Leafkit padded into Snowcloud's den, where the white medicine cat was tending to Heatherpelt's wounds. She had the sweet scent of herbs on her fur.

"Come on, Snowcloud!" Eaglekit begged as he bounced back and forth. "Can you tell me the story of how a ThunderClan patrol saved you from a dog?"

Snowcloud blushed as he mentioned it. "Maybe later," she snapped. "I'm sorry, but I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Eaglekit nodded and sat still for a moment. Then, a few seconds later, he piped up, "Are you less busy yet?"

Snowcloud gave a frustrated sigh as she put cobwebs over one of Heatherpelt's scratches.

"Hey Eaglekit, do you think you could spare a moment?" Leafkit asked. "There's something important I wanted to talk about."

Eaglekit jumped around to face her, eyes wide. "Anything for you, Leafkit!" he declared, puffing out his chest. Leafkit suppressed a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Thanks for getting him out of my fur," Snowcloud mewed to Leafkit as she left with Eaglekit.

"Always happy to accidentally help!" the silver tabby called back to the slender medicine cat.

"So, what's your problem?" Eaglekit asked as they stepped outside the den. The sky was dark by now. "Did you get attacked by rogues again? Or maybe Harepaw did something to hurt you?"

Leafkit shook her head, and this time she did purr with amusement. "Eaglekit, look at me," she mewed as she draped her tail around him like Dovesong had done with Galeflight. "I'm completely fine. I just wanted to know if you knew about the battle. WindClan is going to fight RiverClan in three sunrises."

Eaglekit nodded, and with her close proximity to him Leafkit could see his eyes sparkling. "WindClan and RiverClan are at a pretty low point with each other, and this battle can only make things worse," he explained.

Leafkit felt mischievous as she mewed her next words. "So," she continued, "have you ever wanted to see how the older warriors fight?"

…

Leafkit and Eaglekit waited until the warriors had left for the battle before they snuck out through the dirtplace. This was one battle that Leafkit had no desire to miss.

"Why doesn't Ravenstar do something about the dirtplace if he knows that kits are going to use it to sneak out of the camp?" Leafkit wondered as they stepped out onto the moor. All around them, green grass grew. The sun was shining, and the wind was blowing towards RiverClan. It was the perfect day for a battle.

"If Ravenstar did that, how would he sneak out of camp?" Eaglekit pointed out.

Leafkit nodded in defeat. It was a good point.

Eaglekit picked up the scent trail left by the warriors and the two kits began following it. They made sure to keep their distance from the WindClan warriors, because they knew that if they got too close, the wind would carry their scent to them.

As the two kits drew closer to the border, Leafkit noticed a bush growing near the WindClan warriors. "We can hide under that bush!" Leafkit exclaimed. "Isn't that convenient?"

Leafkit and Eaglekit crawled under the bush, watching intently as Ravenstar stood with his warriors at the border.

"WindClan is ready for anything," Leafkit mewed. "They'll win this for sure."

A short while later, a white she-cat appeared, leading a group of weary-looking warriors.

"Why are they so skinny?" Leafkit hissed to Eaglekit. "Did they forget to eat?"

"RiverClan is starving, remember?" the young tom snapped back. "They wouldn't be taking food from our territory if they weren't."

Leafkit nodded, and despite herself she felt a pang of sympathy for the Clan opposing her own. She had always had a full stomach, so she hadn't understood the severity of what RiverClan was going through.

"Night- I mean, Otterstar," Ravenstar greeted. The white she-cat flinched as he stumbled over her name. "We've come because we will no longer tolerate RiverClan's thieving ways. As you can see, my warriors are stronger than yours. Surrender now, and we won't have to do this."

Otterstar stared back at him defiantly. "RiverClan needs this prey if it is to survive!" she declared. "We may not be as strong as you, but we are fighting for our very survival! We won't lose."

Ravenstar nodded. "So be it," he mewed. "WindClan, attack!"

At once, the WindClan warriors sprang forward with teeth barred and claws unsheathed. The RiverClan warriors charged to meet them, but they were weary and seemed obviously outmatched. Nevertheless, they also seemed to be giving it their all.

Leafkit surveyed the RiverClan warriors, trying to pick out the strongest warriors. A tom with a long silver stripe was fighting alongside a she-cat with rose-shaped spots of fur. Both seemed to be quite strong, and they were battling with Oakfur and Rabbitfoot. Meanwhile, a large, dark tabby tom with amber eyes was fighting Fieldstone. Despite Fieldstone's strength, he seemed to be overcoming her.

She also saw a young reddish-brown tom and a blue-gray she-cat with a large, fresh-looking scar on her head. The two were fighting Wolfpaw and Harepaw. Despite the she-cat's small stature, she was confident and her movements were strong.

Leafkit tried to imitate one of the she-cat's moves, swatting Eaglekit in the process.

"What was that for?" the tom complained. "I haven't said anything since the battle started!"

"Sorry Eaglekit," Leafkit mewed. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, be distracted in another direction next time, okay?" Eaglekit grunted.

Leafkit shifted her focus back to the battle. Most of her Clanmates were overcoming their RiverClan opponents. Then, she noticed a gray tabby she-cat at the rear of the RiverClan warriors. The she-cat didn't appear to be doing any fighting. Instead, she simply observed.

Leafkit poked Eaglekit with her tail. "Why is that she-cat just hanging around at the back?" she asked. "Shouldn't she be helping her Clanmates fight?"

The gold-and-white tom took a look at the she-cat, swinging his tail around as he thought. "Medicine cat, I would guess," he mewed after a long pause. "She's there to heal her Clanmates if they get hurt."

"Got it," Leafkit replied.

Then, Leafkit noticed that the medicine cat wasn't the only cat holding back. Galeflight's claws were sheathed, and he seemed to be desperately avoiding the fight. A gray tom yowled and leapt at him, but Galeflight simply used his speed to avoid the attack, bowing to his opponent as he did.

"What does he think he's doing?" Leafkit complained. "He's in the middle of a battle!"

"Galeflight hates senseless battles," Eaglekit pointed out. "Haven't you ever listened to his speeches?"

Leafkit cringed with the memory of Galeflight's long-winded rants.

She turned and looked at the other battling cats, trying to find an interesting fight. However, most of her Clanmates seemed to have won their battles. Even Otterstar, whose technique combined the skills of ShadowClan and RiverClan, had failed against Ravenstar in her weakened state. _Wow. I knew WindClan was awesome, but RiverClan was a serious disappointment._

Then, Leafkit glanced over and noticed that Fieldstone was tiring as she faced her opponent. Slowly but surely, he was defeating her. Fieldstone tried to dart in and strike her opponent, but he knocked her to the ground. As he loomed over her, Fieldstone barred her teeth, but couldn't get back to her paws.

Leafkit looked around frantically. Her Clanmates were too busy congratulating themselves over their victories to notice Fieldstone's peril. The brown tabby was about to get seriously injured, and she was too far away to do anything about it.

Then, Leafkit saw Galeflight glance over at Fieldstone. His eyes clouded with horror as he saw the dark tabby tom preparing to strike his rival as she lay helpless.

Frantically dodging around the gray tom, Galeflight rushed towards Fieldstone. _He's going to fight! He's going to protect his Clanmate!_

With his lightning speed, Galeflight sped forward. He leapt into Fieldstone, pushing her away from the tabby's claws and into safety. As he did, he fell directly into the path of the dark tom's attack.

There was a splash of blood from his throat.

Galeflight stood for a few moments, eyes locked with the dark tabby tom. Then, he staggered back and collapsed.

At that moment, Leafkit's entire world seemed to shatter. She shook her head, trying to clear it like she would a bad dream, but when she looked back everything was still the same.

Horrified, she slowly stepped out of the bush she was hiding in. Then, seeing Galeflight's blood spill out onto the ground, she sprinted towards him as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Why?" Fieldstone yelled at him as she picked herself up. "Why did you save me? I hated you! I still hate you!" Her voice trembled as she shouted.

Galeflight twitched and let out a small croak before spitting out a mouthful of blood. "It was…about a moon ago," he choked out weakly. "I…I made a promise to protect you. Don't you remember, Fieldstone? I…never break my promises."

Fieldstone stared at him, eyes a mix of realization and anger. "Why are you so perfectly unbearable?" she snarled at him. "You're always making these promises! Has it ever occurred to you that you might not be able to keep them all? Didn't you ever think that you should care about yourself a little more?"

Galeflight gave a small chuckle as more of his lifeblood spilled out onto the earth. "Too late for that now," he mewed.

"Father!" Leafkit screamed, finally close enough to Galeflight to talk to him. She stood over the ginger tabby, and his eyes filled with shock as he saw her.

"Leafkit?" he rasped. "What are you doing here?" He ducked his head guiltily. "I'm…I'm so sorry you had to…see me like this. This is the end for me."

As she had ran to her father's side, Leafkit had desperately clung onto the hope that this was some sort of nightmare from which she awaken into the comforting embrace of Dovesong. But as she stood over her father, she faced the glaring reality of everything around her.

She was useless.

None of the other apprentices could match her when it came to a fight. She'd thought that she could protect her Clanmates if she became the greatest warrior ever. But here, watching her father die, she knew that none of the fighting techniques in the world could save him.

And still, she frantically swung her head around, looking in vain for something that would save him. She knew that there was no hope for Galeflight, but at the deepest level of her being, she refused to accept it.

"No!" she screamed. "Father, you can't die. You've made too many promises! You said…you said you would take me to my first Gathering. And…and you promised to become leader and change WindClan! How can you do any of that if you're dead? You broke your promises! You liar!"

She let everything out as she yelled, breaking down into a sob. She did blame him. She blamed him for something he could not change.

"Leafkit, calm down," Galeflight rasped, his words becoming quieter. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I must entrust my burdens and my legacy to you. You have to…become the change…that leads to peace. I'll still…watch over…all of you…from StarClan. Always remember…Leafkit…no matter who you are…or where you come from…you're my beloved daughter."

"I'll make you proud, father," Leafkit whispered.

With that, Galeflight's eyes fell closed and he lay still.

Leafkit fell to the ground, a sob racking her. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"So he stayed true to his ideals after all." Leafkit glanced up. The dark tabby tom had spoken, breaking the silence. "His life was those ideals, and he died for them. Young she-cat, you are his daughter? Well, it appears that I have taken him from you. My name is Amberfang. If the thirst for vengeance ever fills you, remember that name and seek me out. I'll be waiting."

Leafkit shook her head, and her words came to her without time for her to remember her own ideals. "I don't want vengeance," she mewed, frustration filling her. "I don't want another cat to die for pointless reasons. You were defending your Clanmates, and my father was defending his. He lost his life because of the conflict between the Clans! I idolized that conflict, but now I want no part in it!" She tried to let all her pain and hate and rage spill out, until there was nothing left in her to hurt.

Amberfang bowed to her, then wordlessly turned away and padded back to rejoin his Clanmates.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Like you're trying to move a mountain so that you can use it to fill the hole in your heart. I've felt what you're feeling right now before."

Leafkit glanced to her side. The gray tabby medicine cat had joined her without her knowledge.

"You understand me?" she asked.

The medicine cat nodded slowly, and Leafkit could tell that she was a friend. "I lost my brother Scratch when I was very young," she explained. "That's what led to me joining RiverClan. My name's Rainpaw, by the way. You father wasn't one of my Clanmates, but he truly wanted all the warriors around the lake to be happy. His heart was in the right place, always."

Leafkit nodded, leaning on Rainpaw for support as she stood up. Rainpaw didn't flinch back, instead giving the silver she-cat her aid. She touched Leafkit's flank sympathetically.

As she did, a pair of claws wrapped themselves around her neck.

"Rainpaw!" Leafkit gasped, recoiling with shock.

Boulderpaw held her a heartbeat away from death, sneering at her as he did. "I told you I would have my revenge," he hissed. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Leafkit stepped back from the two apprentices, feeling nauseous. She glanced into Boulderpaw's eyes, seeing only frenzied hatred reflected in them. _He really would do it. He means to kill Rainpaw._

"Boulderpaw, what in StarClan's name are you doing?" she asked. "You can't kill a medicine cat!"

"Oh really?" the rage-filled apprentice snarled. "Galeflight lies dead because of RiverClan. Isn't it only fair that we pay them back?"

Leafkit opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself. _Boulderpaw was never my friend, so he doesn't have any reason to listen to me. There's nothing I could say that would calm him down._ She turned her head to Rainpaw, seeing the pleading expression in her eyes. Leafkit ducked her head in shame. Already, someone else was going to die a pointless death.

Suddenly, Ravenstar's voice rang out around the battlefield. "Good work, Boulderpaw!" he mewed. The WindClan leader sneered at Otterstar as she realized Rainpaw's situation.

"As you can see," the black tom continued, "your warriors have all been defeated, and one of mine has taken your medicine apprentice captive. I'm offering you this one chance. Surrender to me, or I'll have Boulderpaw kill her."

For a moment, Otterstar seemed too stunned to speak. Then, she bowed her head in defeat. "RiverClan, to me!" she called. "We have lost this battle."

The warriors of RiverClan reluctantly picked themselves up and padded back behind their leader.

"We won't hunt in your territory again, Ravenstar," the white she-cat promised. "Now return Rainpaw."

Ravenstar shook his head in response to the defeated she-cat's request. "Not so fast," he purred. "I think I'll keep her until RiverClan has learned to behave itself."

Otterstar gritted her teeth in anger. "That wasn't the deal!" she growled.

Ravenstar shrugged. "I don't remember any deal," he hissed. "Now, get your Clanmates out of here right now, or watch as Rainpaw joins StarClan."

Paws quivering with either anger or fear, Otterstar stepped away from Ravenstar. "Rainpaw, this isn't the end!" she called to the gray tabby. "I promise you, I'll find a way to save you!"

From Boulderpaw's grip, Rainpaw did her best to give a nod of acknowledgement.

Ravenstar waited, watching until the RiverClan cats were out of sight. "Now, we return victorious!" he declared to his Clanmates. "Pinefur, Heatherpelt, you two carry Galeflight's body back to the camp. And Boulderpaw, if Rainpaw makes any attempt to escape, end her."

Boulderpaw growled with pleasure as he pulled Rainpaw along with him towards the WindClan camp.

Leafkit trudged along reluctantly, cringing as Pinefur and Heatherpelt hoisted up her father's body to carry it back to the camp. She didn't feel like a member of a victorious Clan. Both WindClan and RiverClan had experienced loss in their battle. _So, where do I go from here? What happens now?_

As Leafkit followed the patrol, Harepaw, Eaglekit, and Wolfpaw appeared around her.

"Galeflight taught me everything I know about honour and courage," Harepaw mewed solemnly. "I'm sorry, Leafkit. If it could have been me instead-"

"Don't say that!" Leafkit snapped, cutting him off. "Don't talk about throwing your life away!"

Harepaw shrank back. "If that's what you want, Leafkit," he replied. "Remember, I'm always there if you want to talk to me."

"Leafkit, I can't imagine what you must be going through," Eaglekit started, "but remember that we're your friends. We don't want to see you in pain. You can rely on us."

"Whatever pain you may feel, know that you don't have to bear it alone," Wolfpaw added. "We'll carry your burdens with you as long as you have them. We'll always be with you." She gave Leafkit a reassuring nod, her blue eyes shining with empathy.

Leafkit said nothing, wordlessly taking in the reassurances of her friends as she headed back to the camp.

…

Finally, the group of WindClan cats reached the camp. Ravenstar padded into the camp first, followed by Woodfur, and then Pinefur and Heatherpelt, who still carried Galeflight's body.

Leafkit rushed in behind them, desiring to be back within the safe confines of the camp. As she did, she heard a wail from her mother, Dovesong.

"Galeflight!" screamed the white queen as she dashed over to the lifeless body of her mate. She buried her nose in his fur, a sob racking her. "No, you can't be dead," she whispered to her mate. "You were going to change WindClan. You can't do that from StarClan."

Gustkit and Hawkkit warily approached their father's body behind Dovesong. There was a look of horror in their eyes.

Leafkit felt a new wave of sadness as she ran to her mother's side. "Dovesong, I'm sorry," she mewed. "I ran away to see the battle. I must have made you sick with worry."

She had expected a scolding, but instead Dovesong pulled all three of her kits together into an embrace. "Leafkit, Hawkkit, Gustkit, I'm sorry for all of your sakes," she mewed to them. "No kit should have to see their father like this."

For a moment, Leafkit stood with her mother and littermates, rubbing against her white fur as they said their goodbyes to her father. Then, she broke away.

"You don't need to worry anymore," she insisted. "The ideals that Galeflight died for aren't gone. He's watching from StarClan, waiting for me to fulfill my own promise. I swore that I would continue from where he left off, and find a way to bring peace to the Clans." As the silver she-cat made her vow, her mind whirled around. Suddenly, thinking of Galeflight's sacrifice, her path appeared to her in full clarity.

She nodded in understanding. _So this is what I've been looking for, all along. Thank you for showing it to me, warriors of StarClan._

Then, Ravenstar began to speak to the Clan. "I mourn Galeflight as much as any of you, but we have won a great victory today!" he announced, gesturing to the medicine apprentice in Boulderpaw's claws. "RiverClan will behave itself for as long as we need it to. Boulderpaw, put the prisoner in the overflow den. It finally has a purpose. Tigertail and Rabbitfoot, you two guard the den, and make sure she doesn't escape. After that, we have some business to attend to."

Boulderpaw dragged Rainpaw across the camp, throwing her into the extra den without a touch of gentleness. Leafkit cringed as the gray tabby hit the ground, reminded how Brambletail had explained the den's original purpose to her. _It's become a prison now._

After the two warriors had taken their places in front of the den, Boulderpaw strolled back to the centre of the camp. As he did, Ravenstar moved to the front of the Clan. "Let all cats old enough to run freely with the wind join before me for a Clan meeting!" he called.

If any of Leafkit's Clanmates hadn't been present for the results of the battle, they were now. Leafkit waited for Ravenstar's announcement.

"Boulderpaw, step forward," Ravenstar mewed.

The young tom excitedly darted over to stand next to his leader.

"I, Ravenstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," the black tom declared. "He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

As Ravenstar spoke the words of the ancient ceremony, Boulderpaw looked up at him hungrily.

"Boulderpaw," Ravenstar asked, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Boulderpaw nodded. "I do," he hissed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Ravenstar declared. "Boulderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Boulderfang. StarClan honours your strength and your ferocity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Leafkit turned away as Ravenstar rested his muzzle on Boulderfang's head. Although the rest of the Clan called out his name with varying degrees of sincerity, Leafkit remembered the look in his eyes as he had grabbed hold of Rainpaw. The bloodlust she had seen would haunt her for many moons.

After a few moments, Leafkit caught sight of Snowcloud. Before the white she-cat could reach her destination, Leafkit intercepted her. Snowcloud glanced down, sympathetically regarding the silver she-cat before her.

"Snowcloud, there's something I need," Leafkit started.

Before she could get any further, the medicine cat cut her off. "I'm sorry Leafkit, but there is no herb that can cure death," Snowcloud mewed. "It has always been the irreversible failing of us medicine cats. Your father hunts with StarClan now."

"You don't understand," Leafkit mewed. "I'm not looking for some magical herb to answer all life's problems."

"Oh?" Snowcloud asked, intrigued. "Then Leafkit, tell me what you do want."

Leafkit gazed into Snowcloud's curious green eyes. Gathering her courage, she let the words flow from her. "I used to think that the world was all black and white, heroes and villains," she started. "But now I see that the spectrum is more diverse than I could ever imagine, no matter how many lifetimes I live. I thought RiverClan were just greedy prey-stealers, but they're trying to protect their Clanmates. And that ThunderClan tom Sunstorm doesn't let borders stop him when it comes to helping others. Cats from other Clans can feel anguish and hope just as acutely as any WindClan cat. And even though my beliefs are telling me to take revenge, I don't want to. I want to heal these broken bonds between the Clans. I-I don't think I would be able to fight against the other Clans after what I saw today." She shuttered, feeling the ache of the still-fresh wounds on her soul.

Leafkit drew in her breath before making her request. "I want to protect everyone," she declared. "So please, take me on as your apprentice!"

Snowcloud's eyes widened with surprise. "Are you sure that the life of a medicine cat is the path you want to take?" she asked, tail twitching. "It's easy to say that you will, but medicine cats must walk a road of solitude, keeping secrets from their Clanmates and never knowing love." As she said this, there seemed to be genuine sorrow in her expression.

Leafkit considered this momentarily, then nodded her head. "If that's the price I have to pay for healing, not hurting, then I'll gladly pay it," she mewed. "As long as I have Clanmates to protect, then I'll never be alone."

Snowcloud beamed at her proudly, her expression not unlike a mother after the leader named her kit deputy. "Then I accept your request," she replied. "In one moon's time, I will be your mentor. I look forward to that day."

"Me too," Leafkit squealed. "Now, I really should go."

Snowcloud nodded and continued on to her den.

Confident that no cat noticed her, Leafkit padded through the dirtplace and back out of the camp. _Two escapes in one day. WindClan is really bad with this._

As Leafkit instinctually remembered the path to where she had met Slash and Whitefeather, she felt bad about not mentioning her intent to Brambletail yet. The friendly black she-cat had seemed excited to mentor her.

With her longer stride, Leafkit reached the shore faster than she had on Galeflight's excursion one moon earlier. She winced, remembering how carefree her father had been on that day.

Slash's words echoed in her mind as she stood on the shore. _"I just came here because it's the best place in WindClan for fishing, and I've already found an annoying WindClan kit!"_ Leafkit smirked. The rogue tom had unintentionally given her a great piece of advice. Briefly, she wondered where Slash and Whitefeather were now, but then she shrugged the thought off. They would most likely never cross paths again now that Bonetail was gone.

Leafkit spotted a fish and leapt into the water after it. Unfortunately the fish was too quick, and all she accomplished was soaking herself through her silver fur. She crawled back out and stared at her reflection for a moment. After habitually shaking herself dry, she narrowed her green eyes and leapt back in after another fish.

Her second attempt at hunting fish failed as miserably as the first one had. She pulled herself out of the water, shaking herself dry again. "All I want is to catch that RiverClan she-cat one measly fish!" she pouted at the lake. "Just give me one so that I can go home!"

As she readied herself for a third try, she heard pawsteps behind her. She whipped around, snarling. "Who's there?"

It was a golden tom, from the look of him a few moons younger than Leafkit herself. "Having trouble with the fish?" he teased.

"None of your business!" she snapped. "What Clan are you from?"

"I'm not from any Clan," the tom mewed. "I'm just a passerby. My name's Jester. Yours?"

"Leafkit," she meowed back. "And yes, the fish are giving me trouble, but I don't see how that affects you."

Jester gave a playful purr and walked down to the shore. "I may not be a Clan cat like you, but I've seen how some RiverClan cats hunt," he explained. "Seriously, this will be trivial for me."

He settled down by the water, and Leafkit had to suppress a mrrow of amusement at the determined expression on his face.

After a few seconds, the golden tom thrust his paw into the water and scooped out a fish. Leafkit felt a twinge of envy at how he was younger than her, but already had such great hunting skills.

"One fish for the lovely lady," Jester declared, setting the prey before Leafkit.

"Wow, thanks Jester!" Leafkit exclaimed, poking at the fish a little as she did. "What do I owe you?"

"Not a whisker," Jester mewed as he began padding away. "We're friends now, right?"

"I'll see you around, then," Leafkit called to him as he departed.

Suddenly, the tom stopped on the spot. "Have you ever been betrayed?" he asked, his tone suddenly dark.

Leafkit shook her head. "My friends are pretty loyal," she mewed. "Why? Did someone hurt you?"

Jester glanced at his paws. "I'm just filled with so much anger," he confessed, not answering any of her questions. "I don't know what to do."

The golden tom turned away from her again, padding off towards ThunderClan territory. As he did, he muttered, "Those who break their oaths, they are the worst kind of cat."

Leafkit shrugged, picking up her fish. She would think about Jester's mysterious plight after more pressing business was taken care of.

The silver she-cat walked back to the camp, carrying the fish in her jaws. It tasted terrible, but she could deal with it for the time being.

As she entered the camp, Brambletail noticed her and wandered over to her. "Leafkit, I have an apology to make," she admitted.

Leafkit dropped the fish and glanced up at the black she-cat. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I know you wanted me for a mentor, but that can't happen now," Brambletail explained. "Ravenstar appointed me mentor for Harepaw in light of your father's death. So, I'm sorry about not being able to teach you. And, I'm sorry about your father's death. I wish I had been there. If only there was some way that this could have been stopped…."

"Thanks," Leafkit mewed, grateful to have the warrior's sympathy. "It helps. But, don't worry about not being able to mentor me. I'm going to become Snowcloud's apprentice, and seek peace through healing."

"Really?" gasped Brambletail, eyes shining with pride. "That's pretty incredible then. I have to go train with Harepaw, but I'll see you around, Leafkit. Remember, you can always come to me for support if you're feeling down."

Leafkit bowed her head as Brambletail departed. Then, she picked up her fish and headed to the overflow den where Rainpaw was being kept prisoner.

As Leafkit approached the den with her fish, she saw that Tigertail and Rabbitfoot were still standing guard.

"Oh, have you come to tell Rainpaw about the toms in WindClan?" Rabbitfoot squealed as she drew near. "How cute! But since Boulderfang is a warrior now, Rainpaw would have to settle with Harepaw, and I heard that you wanted him."

Leafkit grumbled under her breath as she set the fish down again. Her mother's sister was infamous in WindClan for only ever talking about toms.

"Seriously?" she asked. "Look, I brought Rainpaw some food. I thought that she might be hungry after being forcibly dragged away from her Clanmates and taken prisoner by a leader who made repeated threats to her life."

Rabbitfoot sighed. "So you're one of those peaceful visionary types now?" she asked. "I don't think Harepaw likes that type. So, do you have any other business here? Aside from being a delivery cat, I mean."

"I thought I might ask Rainpaw a few questions," Leafkit mewed. "You know, about StarClan and herbs and the like. I'm going to be Snowcloud's apprentice, you see."

Rabbitfoot shook her head urgently. "Nope, can't let you through," she mewed. "Not if you're just going to gossip the day away."

Leafkit glowered before the fluff-brained she-cat.

"You call that gossiping?" Tigertail asked. "Come on Rabbitfoot, just let her in. Or do I have to call upon my sister and my father for this one?"

"The Clan deputy and the medicine cat?" Rabbitfoot asked, looking horrified. "You know what, Lifekit, just go in."

Leafkit walked by the warriors and into the den, not bothering to mention that Rabbitfoot had gotten her name wrong.

"When was the last time you had any fun?" Rabbitfoot asked behind Leafkit.

"Yesterday, when I pushed Oakfur into the lake," Tigertail cheerfully replied.

Leafkit found Rainpaw with her back to the entrance and a posture that suggested misery.

"What do you want?" spat the medicine apprentice.

"It's just me, Leafkit," the silvery she-cat replied, dropping the fresh-kill in front of the gray tabby. "I brought you this fish. I thought it might make you feel more at home. You know, besides the whole kidnapping thing."

Rainpaw turned around and sceptically glanced at Leafkit's offering. "Really?" she asked. "For me?"

Leafkit nodded. "From one medicine apprentice to another," she explained. "And besides, I like you. You tried to comfort me, even though we're from different Clans."

"You?" Rainpaw asked, surprised. "But you're just a kit."

"Well, I may not be a medicine cat yet, but in just under a moon, Snowcloud will be taking me as her apprentice," Leafkit explained.

Rainpaw shrugged. "Well, I guess one fish really can't make things much worse," she decided.

The slender medicine apprentice greedily tore into the fish, devouring it before Leafkit. She ate every last scrap, then licked her paws clean. With her fish gone she looked around guiltily, as if feeling badly about gulping down the entire meal.

"So, what do you think?" Leafkit asked, trying to make small talk. She hoped that the fish had been good enough for the medicine apprentice.

Rainpaw paused for a moment, thinking of an answer. Then, her expression brightened.

"I think," she answered, "that I'm going to like you too."

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we come to our first of what TV Tropes calls a "WHAM Episode". At least, I hope it was. So, what did you think? Were Galeflight's death and the instances of character development pulled off well enough? Are you reasonably interested in what happens next? (Well probably, if you're still reading.) Any guesses yet on who the Watcher is? (Shameless plug for theories because that's one of the central mysteries of the story and won't be answered until much later.)
> 
> I just hope it was good enough to be what I wanted it to be.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 10 ~ Tidepaw (Rising War)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hate it when it takes me ages to write a chapter. Sorry about that.**
> 
> **Anyway, Tidepaw's not actually flying in this chapter. Just in case you were like my brother and don't understand similies.**

**Chapter 10**

Tidepaw miserably trailed after her Clanmates. Hearts heavy, they were headed back to the camp where they would have to share the news of their defeat. Periodically, she glanced at the space to her side, always expecting Rainpaw to be there with words of encouragement. But every time, she found Rainpaw's space empty, reminding her of how her best friend was now the prisoner of WindClan.

Tidepaw now had Rainpaw's name to add to the ever-expanding list of cats she had failed to protect.

She grimaced at the memory of Rainpaw's capture. Boulderpaw had grabbed her while she was trying to soothe the grief of a WindClan she-kit. Tidepaw sympathized with that silver she-kit, despite her grief causing Rainpaw's capture. The sight of her standing over her dying father had reminded Tidepaw of the death of her own father, Quailfeather. _But my father's death is different, isn't it? Quailfeather died at my claws, while none of the blame for Galeflight's death lies on his daughter's paws. If only I had been more loyal, all of my crimes could have been avoided._

Tidepaw glanced to her side again, and noticed that Copperpaw was moving to walk beside her.

The reddish brown tom snarled with frustration, and Tidepaw bowed her head in shame. "My sister…" Copperpaw trailed off uncertainly. "I let her get captured. It's my fault. And now, who knows what WindClan could be doing to her?"

Tidepaw moved closer to him in an attempt to make him feel better. "Don't worry," she mewed. "Ravenstar knows that if he lets Rainpaw get hurt in any way, it will cause an even larger war with RiverClan. And even if he is too stupid to realize that, Rainpaw will hit him until she gets her way."

Copperpaw blinked at her. "Tidepaw, you're still joking even now?" he murmured uncertainly. "How can you always be so strong? Isn't it hard some times?"

"I told you, and so did Rainpaw, that you need someone to lean on just as much as the rest of us," Tidepaw mewed, moving in closer to him. "I'll be that cat, if you need me."

In truth, Tidepaw wanted nothing more than to fall to the ground and sob, for the loss of Rainpaw and for the death of the ginger tom that had shown compassion to a Clan which was not his own. _But I have to keep moving forward. For Brightpaw's sake, and now for Copperpaw as well. Their needs outweigh my desires completely._ And so she trudged on back to the camp, making sure the reddish brown tom beside her never wavered in his wordless march.

…

The cats of RiverClan filed back into their camp, and the despair emanating from them signalled to their Clanmates that they had been utterly defeated. Still, the cats who had not fought padded forward curiously, and began posing their questions.

"You didn't lose the battle, did you?" a tom named Pebbletail hesitantly asked.

Otterstar nodded slowly, and began describing the battle to her Clan. Tidepaw, who had already witnessed her Clan's loss, padded away from the clearing, not at all eager to relive it. She found her paws guiding her into the medicine den, and she stifled the hunger she felt as she padded in.

Tidepaw had expected to find solitude among the herb store, but instead she was greeted by Streampaw, the pale littermate of Rainpaw and Copperpaw. The older apprentice flicked her tail in greeting, but continued to stare at the herb store. It seemed like her thoughts lay elsewhere, somewhere far beyond the lake.

"Nightheart went out to try and find some herbs with Grasstail and Hollyheart," Streampaw murmured. "And wow, all this medicine stuff is _beyond_ convoluted. You're smarter than any of us give you credit for."

Tidepaw cleared her throat, causing Streampaw to glance over and notice for the first time just which apprentice had entered the den. "Oh, Tidepaw!" Streampaw greeted. "I was expecting Rainpaw. Is she very far behind?"

Tidepaw shuddered, staring at her black paw as she spoke. "Rainpaw isn't going to catch up," she admitted, drawing out the words as if that would hurt Streampaw less. "A WindClan apprentice caught her, and she's now a hostage in WindClan camp. I'm so, so sorry."

"What?" gasped Streampaw, nearing falling over from the shock. "How did that even happen? Rainpaw wasn't fighting! She was just carrying herbs to the injured cats!"

"She was trying to comfort a WindClan kit that had snuck onto the battlefield," Tidepaw explained. "She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings while doing so, and the apprentice managed to sneak up on her and hook his claws around her neck."

Streampaw shook, her eyes strangely blank. "No, no," she repeated to herself. "I won't let this happen. I'm going to talk to Mistfur. There must be something we can do!" She stormed out of the den, barging past Tidepaw as she did.

Streampaw had always been particularly close with the deputy. Mistfur had admired her curiosity and creativity from the moment they had first interacted. Streampaw had likewise been in awe of the older she-cat's responsibility and level-headedness, and their age gap had done nothing to hinder their friendship. Streampaw's schemes had always benefited from her powerful friend. But now, it was almost impossible that even their deputy's influence could help Rainpaw.

Tidepaw remained in the medicine den, taking in Rainpaw's now stale scent. She growled in frustration, turning and running out of the den before the knowledge that she could do nothing to help her best friend overwhelmed her.

Bursting out of the medicine den, Tidepaw failed to keep her eyes on what was right in front of her and collided with Amberfang. "S-sorry," she apologized hastily, not wanting to awaken his wrath.

Amberfang examined her like he would size up a rather plump piece of fresh-kill. "Stupid apprentice," he growled after an agonizingly long time. "You should have watched where you were going. I hope you're not running off like my apprentice decided to."

Tidepaw gasped. "Wildpaw ran off?" she asked. "Why? Where?"

Amberfang shrugged. "The moment he heard about Rainpaw's capture, he took off towards WindClan territory," he explained. Worry suddenly flickered through his yellow eyes. "Maybe you could go and find him," he hastily added. "You're not doing any hunting at the moment, and I don't want him to be hurt trying to be some kind of hero. There's no such thing."

"Of course there are heroes among the Clans!" Tidepaw protested, suddenly filled with vindictive fury. Amberfang had callously cut down one of the few cats that had tried to help RiverClan, and now his own apprentice seemed like a mere afterthought to him. Tidepaw had seen the horror, the despair in that WindClan she-kit's eyes when her own father _died in front of her_. Tidepaw had felt such despair when she had killed her father, but she could barely imagine what the kit must be feeling. And it was all because of Amberfang.

"Really?" Amberfang hissed, his tone hardening. "Then where do you suppose I could find those heroes? How many cats have you seen helping this Clan through our darkest hour? The Clans celebrate their so-called heroes, but here's the truth. This is a world of endless strife. Heroes always fail. And when they do, they carry the weight of their failure until it consumes them utterly, and they become another scourge upon the Clans. Only one who dies for their ideals can remain a hero."

He locked eyes with her for a few moments, and she shrunk back, disturbed by the ferocity of his gaze. Seeing her lack of responses, Amberfang continued. "One need only look at the wreck that Finflutter has become to see the truth behind these cats we call heroes."

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard," Tidepaw shot back. "Maybe I will talk to Finflutter, and find that things aren't as absolute as you say they are."

Amberfang abruptly shrugged, moving past her into the medicine den. "Whatever you want," he grunted, sounding tired. "I'm not sure why I even bother talking with stubborn younger cats."

With that, he vanished into the cave.

Tidepaw's thoughts didn't linger on Amberfang. She bolted out of the camp as soon as he left, determined to find Wildpaw before he could hurt himself. It wasn't until she was halfway to the WindClan border that she wondered what business Amberfang had in visiting the medicine den.

…

She found who she was looking for a few foxlengths before he reached the marshes. Wildpaw was racing towards the WindClan border as swiftly as his paws could carry him, probably doubting the other apprentices' chances of catching him. His hypothesis was completely wrong, but then, he had never seen the extent of what Tidepaw could do.

Tidepaw, wind sweeping through her thick blue-gray fur as she ran faster than she had ever run before, felt like she had been transformed into a WindClan cat. Her throbbing scar made movement agony, and she needed all her willpower to precisely line herself up with Wildpaw. Then, thrusting herself forward, she burst off the ground.

She was flying.

A feeling of ecstasy coursed through her. Tidepaw soared over the ground, clearing the distance between her and Wildpaw. And then, just as quickly as it had begun, her flight ended. She came plummeting back down, crashing into the brown tom as she did. The two apprentices tumbled across the ground, finally rolling to a stop after a few heartbeats.

" _Scarred one,"_ an ice-cold, ethereal voice whispered as she lay still. _"One with eternal wounds of body and mind, of soul and self. You must conserve your gift. Ragnarok approaches."_

Tidepaw let her power slip from her, and her ecstasy faded, replaced by pure pain. She wanted her power. It gave her the strength to help her Clan. But she would not let it define her. _Even though I'm worthless without that strength, I won't let it make me forget all other skills I've been taught._

Nearby, Wildpaw had risen. He glanced over, and his eyes filled with anger at the sight of her.

"In StarClan's name, what do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"Wildpaw," Tidepaw growled back, "what were _you_ thinking? You were just about to cross the border, an act of open defiance against WindClan. We lost today. If one of those warriors saw RiverClan cats just ignoring that defeat, WindClan would descend on us like a storm, destroying us utterly. There would be no chance of survival in our weakened state."

Wildpaw paused, then stared at his paws shamefully. "But, they took Rainpaw," he quietly protested. "We still have to do something. One of my Clanmates is in danger. It's wrong to just sit around uselessly, pretending that things will stay the same."

Tidepaw nodded, standing up and walking over to Wildpaw despite the pain coursing through her. "I know," she agreed, trembling as she spoke. "If I thought it would help Rainpaw, I would tear through all of WindClan myself. But I _can't_ do that. The warrior code says that loyalty to RiverClan comes first. We just have to trust in StarClan, hoping that they'll protect Rainpaw from any harm."

Wildpaw regarded her for a moment. She stared back into his eyes, pleading with him to listen to her before she started questioning her own words. _The Clan has to come first. The Clan_ has _to come first. If I don't remember that, things will end up just like last time._

She could still taste Quailfeather's blood in my mouth, and knew that it would never leave her until the end of her days.

"Come with me then," Wildpaw begged, sliding away from her as he did. "Together we can save her."

Tidepaw stopped, hesitating. She thought of Rainpaw, always beside her, always pushing her forward. She thought of Rainpaw's dedication to RiverClan and how she gave strength to her Clanmates. Tidepaw couldn't remember a time where Rainpaw hadn't been her friend. Despite not being born in RiverClan, Rainpaw had been just as much a RiverClan cat as any other. And she had helped so many cats with the medicinal knowledge she possessed.

_Like Brightpaw._

Tidepaw's thoughts shifted. To Brightpaw, her last remaining family. To the other apprentices, who still counted her a friend. To the kits of RiverClan. To the elders. To the warriors who fought to protect and uphold the code.

She glanced back at Wildpaw, who was still slowly sliding away from her.

_Click._

Tidepaw shot forward, pinning Wildpaw down before he could get up and start to run again.

"No way are you doing that," she snarled, barring her teeth and putting on her best imitation of Darkclaw's growl. "Rainpaw wouldn't want this. She's a RiverClan cat through and through, and she would want her Clan to survive. Right now, what she needs is for RiverClan to wait, and find a way to have her returned diplomatically. And if you can't understand that, then I will beat you down and drag you back to RiverClan camp myself. Understood?"

Wildpaw nodded hastily, not calling her bluff. "I'll come back," he agreed, his eyes showing sincerity. "I won't try anything."

Satisfied, Tidepaw released her grip and started back for the camp.

"I'll beat you someday," Wildpaw muttered as he followed her. "Because you're my rival, Tidepaw."

…

By the time they arrived back at the camp, the day was nearing its close. Nevertheless, Tidepaw had joined a patrol to the west edge of the territory and hunted for fish that would feed her Clan. Excluding a short encounter with Twolegs, the patrol was fairly eventless, and their catch was measly.

Tidepaw waited until Dapplefur, RiverClan's sole queen, had eaten enough to fill her belly so that she could stay healthy and produce milk for her newborn kits. Tidepaw avoided the Nursery out of habit, but Quillpaw visited there often, and had told Tidepaw all about Dapplefur's son Earthkit and daughter Pondkit. They didn't do much more than mewling at the moment, but soon they would be just as lively as Tidepaw and her friends had been a few moons ago.

As Dapplefur headed back to the Nursery to feed her kits, Tidepaw snatched up a few pieces of fish and carried them to the elders' den. Five elders had lived during Tidepaw's days in the Nursery, but now only two toms, Troutfin and Morningclaw, remained. The whole Clan had mourned the passing of the other three.

Tidepaw's scar ached as she padded into the den and set the fish down before the elders. "I brought you this meal," she said, giving the two toms that had spent their lives serving her Clan a bow.

Morningclaw snatched a fish and began sniffing it with disdain. "I don't think I've ever seen an apprentice who was this slow to bring fresh-kill to their elders," he growled. "We've been starving here all day."

Tidepaw bowed lower, so that her nose was almost touching the floor of the den. "Sorry," she apologized. "We had to hunt all day just to find a few morsels of food."

Morningclaw regarded her for a few more moments, brow furled. Then he snapped, "And sit up straight! All you youngsters ever do is slouch and mumble, as if you don't want me to hear what you're saying. It's disrespectful to your elders!"

Tidepaw immediately leapt up from her bow, worried that Morningclaw was going to start chewing on her. "Will do your, um, elderliness," she mewed awkwardly, stumbling through her words.

"Don't mind Morningclaw," Troutfin mewed as he collected his share of the fresh-kill. The large gray elder regarded Tidepaw thoughtfully. "He just misses the good old days. I think we all do. Back when apprentices were quick to help their elders, the Clans didn't take in so many outsiders, and the warrior names weren't so stupid. Oh, those were the days."

Predictably, this didn't do much to reassure Tidepaw.

Troutfin's eyes had glazed over and he seemed to be lost in a stupor of reminiscence about the so-called 'good old days'. "Back in my day, the suffix 'storm' actually meant that you were crazy," he purred. "Now it just means that you don't have pure blood. And we didn't just hand kittypets free warrior names, because that would be against tradition. And we also made kittypets take warrior names, because they disrespect tradition by not taking them. And the Clans didn't stick their noses in the business of other Clans. We can get along by ourselves!"

While Troutfin was distractedly ranting, Tidepaw turned and rushed out of the den and back towards the fresh-kill pile. Once she reached it, she selected a fish and took a bite from it, savouring it as she chewed and swallowed. Her stomach rumbled, telling her that this was not enough, that she had barely any energy in her body. Tidepaw ignored it. She had eaten all the food she deserved. The rest of RiverClan needed it more, and she was going to go to sleep soon anyways.

Instead of eating, Tidepaw groomed herself. She started with her fur, but soon her attention was taken by her black paw. She licked it repeatedly, even though she knew that no matter how hard she tried to clean it, it would never be blue-gray again.

Soon, the rest of RiverClan began to congregate around the fresh-kill pile. Like Tidepaw, their pelts were ragged, their frames were thin, and their eyes betrayed exhaustion that should have belonged to a cat many seasons older than any of them. They had been defeated when they had needed this one victory more than anything.

Beside Tidepaw sat Duckfoot and Skystorm. Skystorm was distractedly staring off into the distance, and Tidepaw wondered if she wished that she and her brother had gone with their sister Creamfur to live in ShadowClan. It was the Clan of their father, Sootstain, and its members had welcomed a younger Creamfur when she had burst into their camp, demanding they make her an apprentice. But then, maybe Skystorm was happy to be in the Clan of her mother, Scaleshine, and just hoped that the cruel season plaguing RiverClan would end. Tidepaw would probably never know, not unless she found some way to get into Skystorm's head.

A sudden throbbing in her scar struck Tidepaw, and she collapsed, landing flat on the ground. She stayed down, finding it better than moving and contending with the pounding in her head.

As Tidepaw lay on the ground, Duckfoot pushed a piece of fish towards Skystorm. "Here, you take my share," he offered. "I'm not really hungry anyways."

Tidepaw blinked. Duckfoot had to be lying.

Skystorm looked shocked as she moved her gaze between Duckfoot's fish and Duckfoot himself. "Come on Skystorm, think of a reply," she admonished herself under her breath. Tidepaw picked it up, but evidently Duckfoot did not.

"Just take it," he insisted, noticing her surprise. "I don't need it and you're looking pretty thin. It'll help you, you know."

Skystorm shook her head and started to step back. "I can't take food from a Clanmate," she replied.

Duckfoot sprang forward, refusing to let her get away. "No, really," he pleaded. "You're hungry, and it's food. Besides, it's not leaf-bare. I'll have plenty to eat when the fish come back." When Skystorm continued to walk away, he added, "I'm not going to eat it anyway. You wouldn't want to waste food, do you?"

Skystorm stopped. "Fine," she said, a hint of annoyance tingeing her mew. "I'll eat it." She shot a quick glare at Duckfoot, before pulling his portion of fresh-kill over to herself. Then she bent down and began to chew at it.

As Duckfoot watched her, Tidepaw tapped him with her tail. He spun around, shocked at her unexpected prodding.

"Tidepaw!" he gasped. "I didn't see you there. What seems to be the matter?"

Tidepaw gave him her best hard stare. "Here's a protip," she mewed. "Next time you get it into your head to initiate an awkward situation, do it from the comforting privacy of behind some rocks. Got it?"

"Naturally," Duckfoot replied, nodding.

Satisfied, Tidepaw flopped back onto the ground. As she did so, Skystorm finished her meal and stood straight up, licking her lips.

"That felt good," the gray she-cat purred to Duckfoot. "You were right. I did need that."

Duckfoot responded with a ridiculous bow, and his ear brushed against one of Skystorm's white spots. "Always happy to help," he said.

As Duckfoot raised his head, his eyes narrowed and he began to growl. Tidepaw's ears perked up with surprise and she turned her head, following Duckfoot's vision.

Three cats had entered RiverClan camp, being escorted in by Icefang and Silverstripe. Leading them, with orange fur swaying in the wind and green eyes gleaming, was Sunstorm. At his side were a mottled brown and gray tom and a black she-cat with white paws. They were both complete strangers to Tidepaw. All three of them had their mouths stuffed full of herbs.

"We found these three at the ShadowClan border," Silverstripe explained. "They said they wanted to come down to the camp. And hey, I'm a nice enough guy when I want to be. So I brought them."

The RiverClan deputy Mistfur padded over to meet them, sizing them up as she did. All three of them dropped their herbs as she approached.

"Sunstorm, Bumblebuzz, Poppytail, it's a pleasure to have you three here," she mewed.

Bumblebuzz recoiled and stepped back, getting swatted by Poppytail for his trouble. "I don't want to be here," he muttered, sweating with nervousness. "I hate RiverClan and they smell like fish."

"Behave yourself," Poppytail hissed under her breath, swatting him again.

Oblivious to this all, Mistfur had been examining the ground beneath her paws for a few seconds. "Well, we're happy to have you unless this isn't a declaration of imminent war or something of the sort," she muttered. "In that case, I'll beat your leader to death with one of you."

Sunstorm's eyes widened with surprise for a few heartbeats. Then, after he flicked his tail for a moment, he began coughing.

Bumblebuzz jumped to Sunstorm's side and placed a paw on him. "You okay?" he asked frantically. "The RiverClan air isn't hurting you, is it?"

"She's killing me," Sunstorm coughed, all the while shaking back and forth.

Tidepaw seemed to realize before Bumblebuzz that Sunstorm's coughing was actually laughter.

"No!" Bumblebuzz screamed. "I won't let it hurt our medicine cat!" He jumped in between Sunstorm and Mistfur, which only seemed to amuse Sunstorm more. Behind them, Poppytail shook her head in disgust.

"I honestly have never seen someone so amused before in my life," Tidepaw commented. "Then again, Sunstorm's sense of humour always did strike me as pretty odd."

"I hate that guy," Duckfoot snapped in reply, glaring at Sunstorm.

"Him?" Skystorm asked, pointing her tail at the ginger medicine cat. "Why? He seems to be a pretty nice cat."

"He's always flaunting his medicine cat privileges," Duckfoot growled as he scuffed the ground with his paw. "It's like he thinks he's better than any of us. The medicine cats may say that their work is for all four Clans, but that should only go so far. Sunstorm wasn't born with knowledge of our boundaries, so he doesn't understand that the Clans won't ever just come together in peace."

Tidepaw frowned. She liked Sunstorm well enough, and she couldn't see Duckfoot's opinion becoming a popular one. From the stories she'd heard, one of the greatest and most well respected leaders had been Firestar, a ThunderClan cat who had strived to aid the other Clans when they found themselves in times of need. And Rainpaw was another medicine cat that wasn't Clanborn, but none of RiverClan had ever thought any less of her.

_But I failed Rainpaw, didn't I? I've failed everyone I care about._ Tidepaw gritted her teeth. She noticed that she was staring at her black paw and quickly shook her head before looking back at the visitors.

Sunstorm seemed to have calmed down, and Poppytail had restrained Bumblebuzz, who was screaming about RiverClan. The ginger medicine cat wiped his brow and looked back to Mistfur. "Sorry about that outburst, Mistfur," he mewed. "You're the greatest. Anyway, I don't think Thornstar is planning anything so drastic, but he does have a nasty little habit of misbehaving when I'm not around."

While Sunstorm rambled, Otterstar had been padding over to the ThunderClan patrol. "So, to what eccentricity do we owe this visit?" she asked.

"Ah Nightclaw, radiant as always," Sunstorm mewed, dropping to his paws in a mock bow. Otterstar simply glared at him.

"I wanted to bring RiverClan some fresh-kill, but Thornstar wouldn't let me," Sunstorm explained. "Maybe he thought it would get all mushy or something. Anyway, I brought some travelling herbs instead. They won't fill your stomachs, but they will give you strength. It's the least I could do. And I added in some herbs that I assumed would be dwindling in RiverClan at this time. I thought Nightheart and Rainpaw would appreciate that."

A crowd was beginning to form around the ThunderClan visitors. From it stepped Amberfang. He swept the herbs up into a bundle. "Very generous of you," he mewed. "I'll take these herbs to the medicine den."

As the dark tabby bent down to pick up the herbs, Sunstorm called out to him, "Amberfang. Do you ever miss being a medicine cat?"

Amberfang's expression soured. "Times have changed, Sunstorm," he muttered. Then, after a moment of thinking, he added, "Do you still have the dream you had when we were apprentices?"

Sunstorm nodded vigorously, his green eyes still gleaming. "Yes," he replied solemnly. "I never want to see another cat get hurt again, not when it's within my power to help them. I want that more than anything else."

"Stick with that," Amberfang mewed thoughtfully as reached for the herbs. "It's good to know that in the midst of so much darkness, we can have a beacon to follow." As he started to walk away to Nightheart's den, he stopped, dropping the herbs again. "Watch out for war, Sunstorm," he called out to the ginger medicine cat. "Not even the medicine cats can stop it once the seeds have been sewn." Then, he picked up the herbs and left.

"So, Nightclaw, how are your medicine cats getting along?" Sunstorm asked, looking back at Otterstar. "Neither of them came out greet me."

"Stop calling me that!" the milky white RiverClan leader snapped. "I've been a member of RiverClan since you were an apprentice."

"My mistake," Sunstorm mewed quickly. "I'm horrendous with names, you know. Anyway, about those two-"

"Rainpaw's gone," Mistfur growled, cutting him off. "We fought WindClan today, and one of their apprentices managed to get his claws around her throat. Ravenstar took her, and said that he would return her when he felt that RiverClan deserved her back."

Sunstorm's eyes narrowed, and Tidepaw saw them cloud over with more fury than she would have ever expected from the cheerful ThunderClan tom. _I guess we're all hiding something, right? Everyone here has secrets that torment them. I'm just the worst cat among them._

"I am not Clanborn like the cats gathered here," Sunstorm mewed, voice trembling with rage. "The animosity the Clans hold for each other is not burned into my blood. I serve the medicine cat code, which tells us that all four Clans are worth fighting for. But here, what WindClan has done, that makes my blood boil. I promise you, I will talk to WindClan. If they won't change, I'll _make them_ change."

Otterstar nodded. "We would appreciate it, Sunstorm," she said. "RiverClan thanks you for all you have done for us. Now, it's getting fairly dark. Would you and your Clanmates like to stay the night and head home in the morning?"

Sunstorm bowed to her again. "Helping out cats in need is nothing, really," he mewed. "Thank you for your kindness, Nightclaw. It would be great to stay the night."

As Otterstar narrowed her eyes, Bumblebuzz began to wail. "Not RiverClan!" he cried. "Please Sunstorm, let me go home!"

"I promised Swarmpaw I'd help her with tree climbing tomorrow, and she'll be awfully disappointed if she has to train with Featherflame again," Poppytail muttered. "But if we must stay, then I suppose I can't protest."

"No!" yelled Bumblebuzz. "We mustn't! We mustn't!"

Sunstorm turned back to his Clanmates, smirking. "Sure about that, Bumblebuzz?" he asked sweetly. "I heard a rumour somewhere that once again, the Nightmare Walker haunts the darkness. I certainly wouldn't want to run into it, but if you want to take your chances, it's fine by me."

Bumblebuzz's eyes bulged, and he looked around the camp with a horrified expression. "I'll. Stick. With. RiverClan. If. That's. Fine," he choked out.

"I'll make us a nest outside the camp," offered Poppytail. "That way I can keep an eye on him and he won't have to sleep so close to the RiverClan cats."

Sunstorm nodded. "Very good," he mewed. "You two lovebirds take care of yourselves." Then, he wandered off to find a den.

Tidepaw waited around for a little while, massaging her scar as the sky darkened. Finally, she felt that she should go back to her den. She stood up, first walking all the way to the medicine den and checking on Brightpaw. Then, satisfied that her sister was safe, she padded back out into the camp. As she headed towards her den, she noticed a lone cat sitting outside, staring at the stars.

It was Finflutter.

Tidepaw stopped midstep. She had told Amberfang that she would talk to Finflutter, boasted about how he was wrong and that heroes still existed in the world. Right now, out here in the night, was the best chance she would ever get to talk with him.

Tidepaw padded over to the golden tom and sat down beside him. She waited a few minutes, but he didn't seem to notice her.

"Like, do you like the pretty lights as well, Tidepaw?" Finflutter finally mewed, just as she was getting up to leave.

Tidepaw met his eyes. "Are you looking for your kits?" she asked.

Finflutter immediately broke off eye contact with her and turned away from her.

Intrigued, Tidepaw continued. "You blame yourself for their deaths, don't you?" she asked, finally putting the pieces together. "You broke things off with Otterstar, didn't you? She still loved you, still loves you now, but you left because you couldn't face her when you thought that you'd killed them. And now, you're just trying to hide the pain so that no one else notices its there, right?"

Finflutter's tail twitched ever so slightly. Tidepaw sat there in the night, watching him. After a long time, he broke the silence.

"Two of them, a tom and a she-cat," he mewed, all traces of cheerfulness gone from his voice. "They were named Dustclaw and Sparrowheart and they were _perfect._ "

Tidepaw nodded as Finflutter told his story.

"It happened about three moons before you were born," Finflutter continued. "Tensions with ShadowClan were running high, and we knew there was a battle coming. Amberfang and I planned everything out, making sure that we were ready for it. Those two kits, they didn't have a disloyal bone in their bodies. They wanted to fight too, to protect their Clan, even though they were only nine moons old. Instead, we had them stay at the camp with the other apprentices, to protect the elders and kits if ShadowClan broke through into our territory. They seemed to understand. Those two would have done anything for their Clan."

Finflutter turned to look at Tidepaw. His eyes with filled with loss and longing.

"Amberfang and I had vastly underestimated our enemies," Finflutter explained. "ShadowClan overwhelmed us, and I thought for sure that it would be our end. But then, almost as if StarClan had sent them, a patrol of apprentices arrived to save us. Our two kits were leading it, and they charged into the battle. They fought like LionClan warriors, and I had never been so proud of my kits. Those apprentices saved the lives of most of RiverClan's warriors."

"And then?" Tidepaw asked as Finflutter paused.

"They fought like LionClan cats, but it wasn't enough," he mewed sombrely. "Oh, we won the battle, but the ShadowClan warriors struck fast and cruelly. Before they retreated, they had dealt mortal blows to my kits. I watched the life leak out of them, and I'm sure that in their last moments they knew that I had failed them, and that there was _nothing_ I could do to save them. All Otterstar and I could do as they died was give them their names, so that they'd be warriors in StarClan. After that battle, there was no questioning that they were true warriors."

Finflutter stared at Tidepaw, but it was an unfocused, haunted stare, as if he was watching Dustclaw and Sparrowheart die all over again. Tidepaw felt a wave of pity for him.

For a little while, the two cats simply sat there in silence. Finally, Tidepaw found the courage to speak.

"You're a hero, you know that," she mewed, breaking the silence at last. "That's what many cats see you as. You proved yourself to them long ago, and you did it again when you helped us defeat Bonetail."

Finflutter stared at her, a horrified look in his eyes. "No," he mewed, "I'm not. I failed. I did a bit against Bonetail, but I'm not going to go back to those days. I've proven to myself that I'm not a cat that can protect others."

_He's just like me._ Tidepaw shrugged, her fatigue catching up to her. She'd heard Finflutter's story, but there didn't seem to be much she could do. She was, after all, too similar to him to change him. _Except that I was never a hero. I was_ always _a failure, a curse on the Clans._

She turned and walked away, back towards her den. "Shame," she muttered. "Guess Amberfang was right about you."

"Wait!" Finflutter called after her as she walked away. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I didn't remember until now."

"Huh?" Tidepaw stopped in her tracks, then spun around to face him.

"You're Quailfeather's daughter, right?" Finflutter asked.

Tidepaw nodded, feeling ashamed, as she always did when her father's name was mentioned.

"Stupid me," grunted Finflutter. He smacked himself. In the head. It was a sight to behold.

"You and your sister are all alone, aren't you?" Finflutter continued, gritting his teeth with what seemed to be frustration. "Both of your parents are gone?"

Tidepaw nodded again. _And it's my fault. My failure._

"Quailfeather is my brother!" Finflutter exclaimed, obviously exasperated with himself. "And I was too busy wallowing in my stupid self pity to realize that he had two kits that needed to be looked after with him gone. I should have done something for you two."

This time, Tidepaw simply shrugged.

Finflutter shook his head. "But I'll be neglectful no longer," he declared. "You should get some sleep, Tidepaw. In the morning, and in all mornings after, you two can wake up with confidence. I promise you, you do _not_ have to be alone anymore."

It was the first time Tidepaw had ever seen Finflutter's eyes shining with determination.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll see you then."

Turning, she finally headed off to her den to get some sleep. _Well, that was more than a little unexpected._

She padded into the apprentices' den, lying down beside Streampaw. Curling up to go to sleep, she reflected on the day's events. Rainpaw was gone, but Sunstorm had promised to help. And Amberfang had been wrong about Finflutter. She knew that now.

Just before she fell asleep, something Sunstorm had said entered her mind.

"I heard a rumour somewhere that once again, the Nightmare Walker haunts the darkness."

Tidepaw closed her eyes and fell into her dreams.

…

"Countless tales have been told about Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, the three warriors who held the power of the stars in their paws. However, light cannot exist without darkness. Like the Dark Forest reflects StarClan, the Three who lurked in the dark opposed the Three with the power of the stars in their paws. They rose during the Echo Wars, and unlike their counterparts they were not born into the Clans. They were created from the shadows, and from their first heartbeats they knew who they were and understood the power they possessed."

Even though Tidekit knew that the Dark Three had been vanquished, she couldn't help but feel chills down her spine as she listened to Troutfin's story. She found herself unconsciously moving towards Rainpaw, who gave an amused smirk.

"You'll be an apprentice tomorrow, Tidekit," her gray friend told her. "You don't need me to protect you."

Worried when Streampaw warned them that they would have less time for everything as apprentices, Tidekit, Wildkit, and Quillkit had all gone to listen to the stories of the elders, knowing that it was their last day as kits. Brightkit hadn't joined them, but Rainpaw had come along in her stead.

"Deathwatcher's vision stretched beyond the land of the living," Troutfin continued. "Its eyes could see the departed spirits of our warrior ancestors, and it could tell when a cat's death was inevitable. Nemean was a force of destruction and entropy, using its power to leave ruin in its wake. And the Nightmare Walker sought out the darkest dreams, devouring them and adding to its power thusly."

As Tidekit tried to listen, she noticed that Wildkit was making striking motions with his paw, as if he was imagining himself fighting in the Echo Wars.

"Much of what was once known about the Echo Wars has been lost to time," Troutfin explained, "but we do know how the Dark Three came as Ragnarok descended, spreading despair with their mere presence. The Clans fought against them, sacrificing many brave warriors, and in the end it was their courage and sacrifice that allowed the Three of the Stars to strike them down with the Stone of Songs. The chaos created by the Dark Three faded away like a bad dream, and once Ragnarok passed, peace returned to the Clans."

"And then the Clans fought the Vestrians, right?" Quillkit asked.

Troutfin shook his head. "You're mixing up the stories," he mewed. "The Vestrians were the six almighty beings worshipped by the Sky Avengers, cats the Clans fought three season cycles ago. They had nothing to do with the Echo Wars."

Quillkit nodded with comprehension. Then, more thoughtfully, she added, "Will the Clans ever fight the Vestrians?"

"I should hope not in my lifetime," Troutfin growled. "How would we fight beings that are beyond mortal? We have no Three, no Stone of Songs. We would have no method of defeating them. And even if we did, what would happen once we purged the world of Vestrians? The Vestrians control the sun and the sky. Destroying them could mean the end of times."

"Okay," Quillkit agreed, "but what if-"

"Out with the lot of you!" Troutfin snapped. "I've told you all a story like you wanted. Now, just let me eat my supper in peace."

"I don't think he'll be giving any more stories," Rainpaw said. "We should get our own meal and then you three should head back to the Nursery. You're becoming apprentices tomorrow, so you should get a good rest."

Tidekit followed Rainpaw out of the Elders' Den, bouncing with glee at the thought of the next day. _Apprentice! Apprentice! I'll be an apprentice tomorrow. So, my name will be Tide_ paw _, right?_

"I've got to run off to the medicine den for a little while," Rainpaw realized as the three kits followed her outside. "I'll meet you three at the fresh-kill pile, okay?"

"Don't take too long!" Tidekit called after her gray tabby friend as she scurried away to the medicine den.

As the three kits padded over towards the fresh-kill pile, Wildkit suddenly stopped. "Tidekit, wait," he mewed. "Let's have one last fight before we become apprentices, okay?"

"You're on!" screeched Tidekit, leaping towards him before he could declare that the fight had started.

Tidekit landed next to him, swiping his ear as she hit the ground. Wildkit seemed to fall off balance. Taking advantage of the situation, Tidekit rushed forward, only for Wildkit to ram into her with his head.

The wind knocked out of her, Tidekit slid back. Smirking, Wildkit charged forward. Before she had time to dodge, he spun around, knocking her legs out from underneath her.

Tidekit crashed down to the ground.

"I win!" Wildkit whooped. "And it was the fastest win ever! I'm the greatest! I'm the greatest!" He leapt up and down with glee.

"Quiet down, kit," a warrior snapped. "Some of us are trying to relax after a hard day."

Even though she wasn't the subject of the warrior's scorn, Tidekit shrunk back. She didn't want to make an enemy of any of the warriors, especially since she knew that one of them would become her mentor very soon.

"Cut them some slack, Amberfang. They're only kits. I'm sure you were just as excited on the night before you became an apprentice." Tidekit recognized the speaker as Mistfur, the Clan deputy. She was approaching the fresh-kill pile with Streampaw at her side.

"Kits should learn to behave themselves," Amberfang spat. After shooting a glare at Tidekit and her companions, Amberfang slunk off towards the warrior's den.

"What's his problem?" hissed Quillkit when Amberfang was out of earshot.

Tidekit shrugged. "Maybe he's just tired," she suggested. "Warriors fight to defend their Clan, and they do a lot of hard work. It would all add up, I assume."

"I don't trust him," muttered Quillkit.

The three kits continued on their way, reaching the fresh-kill pile after a few heartbeats.

Quillkit and Wildkit quickly selected a piece of fresh-kill, but Tidekit wasn't as decisive as they were. She spent a few moments scanning the fresh-kill, trying to decide on a meal. _My last meal as a kit, maybe?_

"There you are, Tidekit! I was so worried about you!"

Tidekit turned, frowning. Her mother Swanwing was rushing towards her. Quickly, Tidekit licked the pieces of dirt out of her fur so that her mother wouldn't realize that she'd been fighting with Wildkit. Her mother detested her fights with Wildkit.

"I couldn't find you anywhere," the gray and white she-cat meowed when she reached Tidekit. "I was afraid you'd run off out of the camp or something."

"No way!" exclaimed Tidekit. "I become an apprentice tomorrow! I want to protect my Clanmates, so I wouldn't risk getting in trouble and delaying my ceremony. Why would you even _think_ that?"

"All mothers worry about their kits," Swanwing explained. "You and Brightkit are the most precious things in the world to me, so it's only natural. But don't worry about your ceremony tomorrow. I'll be watching, and I'm sure everything will go great."

Tidekit sighed and miserably glanced at the ground. "I know you'll be watching," she mewed, "but what about Quailfeather? He always seems to be away doing warrior missions. Will he even bother to be at the ceremony?"

"Of course he will," Swanwing reassured Tidekit, draping her tail around her daughter. "He cares about you because he's your father."

_Really? I sure didn't notice._ "It doesn't seem like he cares about me," Tidekit grumbled. "If he did, wouldn't he spend more time with me?"

"Tidekit," Swanwing said in the tone of voice that indicated she was about to give the same tired old excuse she always did, "the Clan needs your father. You know that there's a fish shortage, and we also have to deal with Bonetail and his rogues, as well as tensions with ShadowClan. Your father is one of RiverClan's-"

"Strongest warriors, I know," Tidekit growled, cutting off her mother. "But how strong is he really? Is he strong enough to take on all of Bonetail's rogues? If so, why hasn't he done it yet?"

"It's not a question of how strong I am," mewed someone behind Tidekit. She whipped around, and saw her father standing before her. "It's how I gain my strength," he continued. "I believe that when we are protecting something truly precious, we can become more ferocious than the warriors of TigerClan. You're what's precious to me, Tidekit." He rubbed his tail against her.

"You, Brightkit, and your mother are the things that let me stay strong and keep fighting," he explained. "So I'm sorry I can't always be with you, but I promise you, no matter what I do, I'm thinking of you. I'll be at you ceremony, Tidekit, and I'll keep an eye out for you. I know I'm not the best father you could have, but it's the best I can offer. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes!" screamed Tidekit, flinging herself at her father and accidentally knocking him back. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She rubbed against his black fur, and Swanwing joined them. Tidekit really couldn't stay mad at a family member.

"One big happy family, right? Aw, I could almost feel jealous."

Tidekit looked up to see Rainpaw approaching. "Have you eaten yet?" the gray tabby asked.

She shook her head in response. The medicine apprentice unsheathed her claws, and hooked a mouse on them, dropping it in between the two of them.

"Care to share a mouse?" Rainpaw offered.

Tidekit nodded enthusiastically, taking an eager bite of the fresh-kill. Together, the two friends devoured the mouse, leaving not even a scrap behind.

"So, where were you anyway?" Swanwing asked when Tidekit and Rainpaw had finished eating.

"In the Elders' Den, listening to a story," Tidekit explained, pointing her tail at Rainpaw. "Rainpaw was with me, and so were Quillkit and Wildkit. We were listening to a story about the Echo Wars. I can't believe that our ancestors faced such ferocious enemies!"

"Your ancestors," Rainpaw corrected.

"Huh?" Tidekit mewed, confused. "Do you have different ancestors or something?"

"I'm not Clanborn, remember?" Rainpaw mewed. Seeing Tidekit's look of surprise, she added, "I thought you knew."

Tidekit shook her head. "Explain," she mewed.

"I used to be a loner, but it all changed when I turned three moons old," Rainpaw told her. "Remember that sickness I told you about? How I survived, but my brother Scratch was lost to it? Well, my mother didn't think she could raise me any more, so she took me to the lake she had heard about. RiverClan took me in, and Willowfern had two kits that were the same age as me, so she adopted me. This is my home now, and I've never want to live anywhere else."

Understanding dawned on Tidekit, and she nodded. "Wow, to think I didn't know that," she mused. Trying to make conversation, she asked, "What's your mother's name?"

"Arietta," replied Rainpaw. "She was-"

But before she could finish, Swanwing wrapped her tail around Tidekit. "Come on Tidekit, you should get to sleep," she mewed. "You'll have time to chat again in the morning, but you have to get a good rest now for your apprenticeship ceremony."

Tidekit looked around, for the first time noticing how dark it had become. Despite the darkness, she still felt full of energy, and didn't want to go back to the Nursery just yet.

"I'm not tired," she protested. "You can go, but I'll join you later, okay?"

"Tidekit, I'm not taking any of this," Swanwing snapped. "You have to go to sleep if you want to become an apprentice."

"No way, my apprenticeship is at stake?" she gasped. "Sorry Rainpaw, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? But I'm really not tired."

The medicine apprentice shrugged, waving goodbye with her tail.

Tidekit followed Swanwing back towards the Nursery, where their nest was. "I'm not tired, you know," she repeated. Swanwing didn't bother to respond to her.

Tidekit repeated her protests about not being tired all the way to the Nursery.

But she still fell asleep the moment she lay down in her nest.

…

The sound of coughing woke Tidepaw. At first, she thought it was Brightpaw, whose illness was as bad as ever. Then she remembered that Brightpaw was in the medicine den. Tidepaw looked around the den and saw that Streampaw, who was lying next to her, was the source of the noise.

"Streampaw," she hissed, prodding her denmate, "are you feeling well?"

"I don't think so," Streampaw wheezed. "It hurts when I move. And when I talk." She coughed, and Tidepaw worried for a moment that she would wake the whole den.

"Look, I'll go get you some herbs, okay?" Tidepaw whispered. "Try not to move too much. Or cough."

Streampaw nodded, and Tidepaw crept out of the den and into the cool night. Her eyes slowly adjusted as she snuck over to the medicine den, trying not to wake the Clan.

Inside the medicine den, Nightheart was wide-awake, although his whiskers were drooping with weariness. "Let me guess," he mewed, voice flat. "Someone is coughing."

"Right," Tidepaw agreed. "It's Streampaw. Would you happen to have any herbs for whatever she has?"

Nightheart shook his head, anger and frustration showing in his eyes. "No, there's nothing," he sighed. "Whatever new disease this is, it's like your sister's illness in that I have no clue if there's even a way to treat. Half of the Clan must have been in here asking about it, but truth be told the only way I can think of to fight it is to move all the sick cats so the healthy ones don't catch it. I even roused Sunstorm, but he didn't have any ideas either. I fear that RiverClan might not survive much longer."

"No," Tidepaw whispered, shaking her head. "RiverClan will persist. We'll get Rainpaw back, and then we'll find a way to overcome this sickness and the famine. We have to."

Nightheart's head lowered. "Will we?" he wondered aloud.

Tidepaw turned and walked out of the den. As she did, she saw a figure entering the camp. Shrinking back so that it didn't see her, she sniffed the air. _Amberfang?_

"Everything will go as planned," she heard him mumbling to himself. "Of course it will. I have no reason to doubt that."

Intrigued, she continued sniffing the air. Shocked, she realized that Amberfang carried on him the scents of other Clans.

_What?_ Tidepaw shrunk back even farther, thinking about all the things that Amberfang had said and done. _That can't be right. Amberfang isn't a traitor. He may be grumpy, pessimistic, and a killer, but he's loyal to-_

Then she stopped. Suddenly, everything clicked.

Amberfang was planning a war.

"No way," she gasped.

Tidepaw didn't have any evidence of this, but in her heart, she knew it was true.

_Wanting to throw the Clans into chaos, are you Amberfang? Well too bad. Because even the worst, most irredeemable she-cat has things that she would give her life to protect. I_ will _find proof of your intent, and then I'll expose your misdeeds to Otterstar. I promise, I will stop you._

She gulped. This wasn't just about RiverClan any more. Tidepaw had been thrown into something far bigger. The fate of all four Clans hinged on this. Amberfang's plans had to be thwarted. But first, she needed to find some allies that she could trust.

As Tidepaw headed back to her den, determination coursed through her. If the end of times truly was coming, then she was prepared to start fighting back.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **That feeling when you're so busy chasing one thing that you miss another entirely. It gets me too, sometimes.**
> 
> **Anyway, thanks for reading! I had to cut that flashback down from it's original length. At first it was going to show Tidepaw's apprenticeship ceremony, which itself was originally set for Chapter 7, but now that stuff has been pushed back to Chapter 13. I promise you that I'll definitely have that stuff in Chapter 13 now.**
> 
> **Also, in Traditionalist naming (which is kind of a big thing on Tumblr), the suffix "-storm" means that you're bipolar. Traditionalists are weird, man.**
> 
> **Again, thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you're feeling gracious, and I'll try to write faster this time.**


	13. Chapter 11 ~ Darkclaw (Lions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There was a delay between the release of this chapter on FF.net and here because my school network blocks AO3 and I could only use the internet on an iPad at home. However, I got a new laptop, so it should be smoother sailing from here on out. Sorry about the writing delay, though. Anyway, enjoy Darkclaw's latest adventure!**

**Chapter 11**

The Gathering was ending and Darkclaw still hadn't had an opportunity to talk with Snowcloud. He looked around for her frantically, before finally spotting her.

"Hey, Snowcloud!" he called, running over to her. She was with Stonepaw, who was asking her for some advice.

She glanced up at him. "Oh, hey Darkclaw," she mewed. "Shame that we didn't get to talk during this one, isn't it?"

"There's always next time," Darkclaw mewed.

Snowcloud nodded. "I suppose," she agreed. "By the way, I'm getting an apprentice in a few sunrises!"

Darkclaw narrowed his eyes sceptically. "But you don't look old and cranky!" he protested. "How will you manage?"

Snowcloud batted her eyes at him. "It's a secret," she teased. "You'll have to wait until the next Gathering to find out. I'll introduce you to her then, okay?"

"Sounds good," Darkclaw agreed.

"Well then, it's a date," mewed Snowcloud. "I'll be expecting to see you there unharmed, got it? No more crazy stunts."

Darkclaw grunted his agreement. She departed, waving her tail as she padded off to follow her Clanmates.

"You like her, don't you?" Stonepaw squeaked.

"What?" Darkclaw exclaimed. "No way! She's my best friend. Nobody is in love with their best friend!"

Stonepaw responded with a playful wink and scampered off. Darkclaw would have knocked the smirk off of his face, but he knew that would only get him and even longer lecture from Foxwhisker. Sighing, he followed his Clanmates home.

…

Darkclaw glared at the RiverClan border. He knew that if he ventured beyond it, although he wouldn't, he would encounter fish-breaths with salt-addled brains. On this morning, he had come down for a change of pace. His old training spot no longer seemed appealing now that so many cats could easily find him there.

In the distance, he could make out a reddish brown tom padding towards the border. Growling, he dropped into his battle stance. He was prepared for a fight if this tom craved one.

The tom was staring at the ground as he approached, and it seemed to take ages before he noticed Darkclaw. When he did, he idly glanced upwards before leaping backwards and crashing to the ground.

"Hey, wait a moment big guy!" he cried, sticking up his tail. "I'm not here to challenge you! I just want to remark the border."

Darkclaw eyed him with amusement. "A one cat border patrol?" he asked. "What's RiverClan coming to these days?"

"Speak for yourself," the tom snapped as he crawled back to his paws.

Darkclaw shrugged in response. "I'm only out here for a spot of training," he explained. "Your Clan, on the other paw, is probably running low on healthy warriors with that sickness running rampant, right?"

The younger tom looked taken aback. "How do you know about that?" he snapped. "Have you been spying on us?"

Now it was Darkclaw's turn to step back. "Just hold on a moment," he mewed. "I overheard some ThunderClan cats talking about it at the Gathering yesterday. Don't go assuming everything happens for a devious reason."

The reddish brown tom continued to glare at him. Then, he sighed and resumed staring at his paws.

"We've lost one of our warriors already, just before the medicine cat half-moon meeting," he muttered. "Icefang was a good cat."

Darkclaw observed him for a few seconds. He hadn't paid much attention to the RiverClan warriors when they had been training on ShadowClan territory, but this one seemed very familiar.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Slash's son, would you?" he asked.

The RiverClan tom growled with a sudden fury. "That filthy rogue has no right to call himself my father!" he snarled. "Just call me Copperpaw, nothing else."

"If you say so," Darkclaw mewed.

He sat still, waiting until Copperpaw seemed to have calmed down. _I can understand his hate. I can understand him perfectly._ Finally, he felt satisfied that the reddish brown tom wouldn't do anything reckless.

"Here, let me show you something," he mewed.

Keeping his claws sheathed, Darkclaw leapt over the border and swiped at Copperpaw's flank. The RiverClan apprentice tried to dodge, but the attack was a feint. Before the smaller tom could move, Darkclaw grabbed his front leg and threw him to the ground.

Finishing this, he padded back over the border onto his own territory.

The reddish brown tom stood up, spitting dirt out of his mouth. "What was that for?" he snapped, unsheathing his claws.

"Well, I certainly succeeded in making you angry," Darkclaw mused. "But what I'm _trying_ to do is teach you a new move. Now, you try it on me."

"What?" Copperpaw snapped.

"I just showed you a move," Darkclaw repeated, saying the words slowly. "Now, you try it on me."

Copperpaw nodded, seeming to comprehend it at last. He leapt forward, repeating Darkclaw's movements. The ShadowClan tom watched him, and responded as an enemy would in the midst of battle.

They repeated the move several times. Finally, Darkclaw raised his paw to signal an end to the sparring session. "You've got the move down cold, and I have to get back to my camp," he explained. "I'll leave you to remark the border."

He turned and began to pad away from the RiverClan apprentice.

Copperpaw called after him. "Hey, that may have been way too sudden and unnecessarily violent, but thanks. Is there any little thing you'd like in return? My mother taught me to always show gratitude."

Darkclaw turned back to him instantly. "You wouldn't happen to know Tidepaw, would you?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm friends with all of my denmates."

"Well, give her a message for me. Tell her that nothing is over. One of these days, I'll be coming for her."

Before he turned away, he noticed a confused expression on Copperpaw's face.

"She'll know what it means," he hastily added. "And who sent it."

Then he left the tom to his business and began the walk back to the camp. As he did, he suddenly realized the significance of Copperpaw's earlier words.

…

When Darkclaw found Hopepaw, she was collecting moss for the elders in the forest surrounding the camp.

"I hope you're happy," he snapped as he approached her.

Startled, she turned to face him. "Why?" she questioned. "Have the Clans finally accepted frogs as their almighty rulers?"

"Icefang is dead," Darkclaw snarled, feeling no need to mess around. "She fell to disease more than half a moon ago, just like your stupid Winds of Death predicted."

Hopepaw nodded, casually continuing to slice at the moss with her claws. "I told you it was unavoidable," she mewed. "The Winds of Death can never be denied their prize."

Darkclaw roared, his pent-up rage and frustration all spilling out in that instant. "Why?" he screamed. She crouched down, terrified. "Why are you so indifferent? A warrior, one that we fought alongside, just lost their life. She didn't even have an honourable death. But it only seems to bother you as much as letting some prey escape would. Death _isn't that trivial_!"

He stopped screaming, feeling out of breath after his outburst. Hopepaw was trembling, and she slowly took a few steps back.

"Darkclaw," she growled icily, sounding completely unlike herself, "do you think I wanted to be like this? Watching my Clanmates, watching all the cats around the lake, knowing when they'll die but being powerless to help them? The warriors that don't think I'm a liar call me a freak. Webnose, _my own mother_ , thinks I'm a freak. That's why she always ignores me. It has to be. No one else understands what it's like to have this kind of power. Oh, I felt the pain of the first deaths I foresaw. But it became too much. I can't think on it, can't allow myself to feel sorrow for the lost. If I did, I'd tear myself apart."

Darkclaw shivered. He hadn't understood her before. By StarClan, he still didn't understand her! But as he watched her now, he was sure of one thing. He wanted to protect Hopepaw.

"I'm sorry," he mewed. "I had no clue that you felt that kind of torment. I'll make sure you're not alone, got it? But, about the Winds of Death, everyone dies eventually. What makes the deaths that you predict so special, anyway?"

Hopepaw shook her head. "Darkclaw, by the frogs you don't listen sometimes," she sighed. "Without fail, everyone marked by the Winds of Death dies within one moon."

"Except me," he interjected. "I still have four and a half moons left."

"Your death will come _within_ the next four and a half moons," Hopepaw corrected. "But even if you're an exception, you don't have the power to cheat death. It doesn't work like that."

Darkclaw shook his head, feeling like a new challenge had just been laid out before him. "We can choose our destinies, Hopepaw," he growled. "I choose not to be bound by fate and prophecy. Anything can change. I'll prove it to you. But in the meantime, if anyone calls you a freak, just tell me. I'll set things straight for them."

Hopepaw shrugged, going back to collecting moss. After a moment, she piped up, "So, do you think you could help me carry some of this moss back to camp?"

"No way!" Darkclaw snapped. "I'll help you when things are troubling you, but moss gathering is an apprentice task, not something to be done by a warrior like me. And speaking of that, where's your mentor?"

"Even though she's still pretty young by warrior standards, Duskstar wanted her for an important meeting," Hopepaw explained. "I came out to collect some moss with Shrewfang and my brother, but they got distracted by a lizard that passed by. Who knows when they'll be back?"

Darkclaw felt his fury rise up again, making his blood burn. _Owlflight was invited to this meeting but not me? What kind of Clan is this?_ He turned away from Hopepaw, staring at the camp in the distance. "Well, looks like I have to go," he said. "I'll see you again later." He waved his tail, then raced off through the forest.

…

Darkclaw streaked into the ShadowClan camp, tearing up the ground as he ran. Noticing that no cat stood guard outside Leader's den, he darted through the camp and rushed inside.

"Okay, what's with this?" he snarled as he burst into the den. "Owlflight gets to attend this important meeting, but the warrior who saved the Clans from Bonetail is forgotten? What kind of rat-brain came up with the list of invitees?" He stared at them, seething with rage.

Redclaw stood to face him. "We wanted you, Darkclaw, but you weren't in the camp," he explained. "We sent Skypaw off to your usual spot to find you, but it was taking too long. Blackfur had something of great importance he wanted to share with Duskstar and some of the others, but Foxwhisker said that he wouldn't have much time before he had to rest again. We had to start the meeting without you."

"What he's trying to say is," snapped Foxwhisker from across the den, "if you want to be respected, you'd better start being more responsible."

"Don't mind if I do," Darkclaw shot back, padding over and taking a seat beside his father.

It reassured him to know that Blackfur was getting better. He felt safer just knowing that his father was going to be okay. He glanced to the side. He didn't have to tell Blackfur how much he'd missed him when he'd been confined to the medicine den, how much he loved him, or how the world was so much better now that he was recovering. His father knew.

Blackfur wrapped his tail around Darkclaw, who looked around the den. Redclaw, Duskstar, and Foxwhisker were there, of course. Tangletuft, Hopepaw's father, was there as well, seated beside Duskstar. He was her brother, and she trusted him greatly. Owlflight and Toadclaw were also sitting in the den, ready to listen to Blackfur.

"Well then," mewed Duskstar, "you didn't get very far before our son interrupted things. You might as well start over."

Blackfur nodded, but he didn't look at Duskstar. That made sense to Darkclaw, as his parents weren't very close. Blackfur had a reputation of being something of a flirt. He had only been with Duskstar for a quarter moon, when she had been Clan deputy. And of course, Darkclaw and Cherrynose had been born from that brief union.

"It was near the west twoleg nest," Blackfur rasped. "I was doing a bit of hunting, but it was getting kind of late and I remembered that I needed to lead the Dusk Patrol. So of course, I started to head back. But, as I was on my way home, a tom showed up to block my path. He introduced himself as Rift, and said that he was going to eliminate me, but it was nothing personal. Bah. What a liar."

"Go on," Redclaw urged as Blackfur paused.

Blackfur closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Rift looked to be about nine seasons old, maybe less," he explained. "But his fighting style, it was exactly like Risingwave's."

Silence fell over the den.

Darkclaw quietly growled to himself. Before Risingwave, RiverClan's tortoiseshell deputy, had betrayed the Clans to seek power with the Sky Avengers, he had been well known for his unorthodox fighting style. It was a confusing mass of motions, one that had made Risingwave unpredictable and deadly. Many cats had tried to copy Risingwave's style, hoping that it would make them as ferocious as he had been. But all of them had failed utterly.

"That's impossible!" Toadclaw snapped. "You killed Risingwave before that tom could have even been born. How could this tom have even met him, let alone copied his fighting style?"

Darkclaw's father shook his head, seeming just as mystified as the rest of them. "It was like fighting a copy of my old foe," he mewed. "But Rift wasn't as good as Risingwave. No, he was _better_. He had perfected that tortoiseshell's style. I nearly died fighting that tom all those seasons ago, and I was in my prime back then. I had no chance of surviving my battle with Rift. So, intent on living, I fled towards the camp."

Darkclaw scraped his claws across the ground, feeling agitated as he listened.

"And then, when I passed by the abandoned twoleg nest, that was where it happened," Blackfur explained. "There was something out there, lurking in the night. It attacked me, maybe to finish the job Rift had started. I don't know. Whatever it was, it felt like a whirlwind of death and claws, tearing me apart. It seemed to want me to keep away from the nest, and to that end it nearly killed me. I escaped, but it was all I could do to make it back to the camp. I don't know what's out there, but mark my words, its thirst for blood will not be easily sated. Something must be done."

He abruptly broke off into a cough, hacking up a mouthful of blood onto den floor. The other cats instinctively recoiled, save for Foxwhisker. Instead, the medicine cat padded forward, allowing Blackfur to lean against her and support himself.

"I'll take you back now, Blackfur," she mewed. "You really do need to lie down this time."

Darkclaw trembled with horror as he watched his father being escorted from the den. Hopepaw's ominous prophecy came back to him, repeating itself in his mind. _A storm of hate and rage, like nothing the Clans have seen for hundreds of moons, is coming. And this time, the Clans will wither and die._

After what felt like a long time, Foxwhisker returned to the den.

"He'll never fight another battle," she mewed sorrowfully. "You can see that he's stabilized, but his injuries were too severe for anything but an early retirement. Being a warrior entails great stress on the body, stress that would assuredly kill him in his current state."

Rage replaced Darkclaw's horror. "Then we should do something to the attackers!" he snarled. "We can't let something like this go unavenged!"

Foxwhisker eyed him coyly. "If you hadn't noticed, that's kind of why we're here," she muttered.

Darkclaw shot the medicine cat a glare as she sat back down.

"Duskstar, as soon as Blackfur was injured, you shut down all hunting patrols to the western nest, right?" Owlflight asked.

"Of course," Duskstar replied.

Owlflight gave a satisfied purr. "Just making sure," she mewed.

"So, how about sending a patrol of ShadowClan's strongest warriors down there?" Tangletuft suggested. "It seems the most obvious solution, and there's strength in numbers. If we go during the morning, whatever attacked Blackfur won't have the element of surprise on their side, and they won't be able to hide from us."

Duskstar nodded. "Quite reasonable," she mewed.

Darkclaw noticed a glint in Toadclaw's eyes. Evidently his mother noticed it to, as she nodded to him.

"Well then," Toadclaw mewed, "if we're going to attack the twoleg nest, we might as well start planning."

…

It had been a long day, and the sun was setting over the ShadowClan camp. As Darkclaw lay down to relax, he didn't know whether the feeling that coursed through his blood was anticipation or disbelief.

"So, how did your day go?" his sister Cherrynose asked as she finished grooming him.

"Frustrating," he muttered after some thought.

"How so?"

"Tomorrow, there's a patrol going out to find the thing that attacked father."

"And you're not on it?"

"Oh, I'm on it alright. But Redclaw also decided to take _him_ along."

Across the camp, a golden tom was grooming himself. Lionfur. In all of ShadowClan, there was no cat Darkclaw loathed more than him. Not even Foxwhisker.

Cherrynose shrugged. "It's just one mission, isn't it?" she asked. "What's so wrong with him anyway?"

"He's a complete idiot!" Darkclaw snarled. "He was born ShadowClan's worst warrior; he fumbles the simplest of moves and misses the slowest of prey. He barely even managed to earn his warrior name. And despite this, he thinks he can become Clan leader through sheer stubbornness and determination. Is there anything more infuriating?"

"I think he's kind of cute, actually," Cherrynose admitted.

Darkclaw replied with an annoyed grunt. Cute was a word that belonged nowhere near Lionfur. As was "competent". And "strong". In fact, if Lionfur ever did gain a position of authority, Darkclaw would probably leave ShadowClan for good.

"So, how did your day go?" he asked, changing the subject from the idiot tom.

His sister shrugged. "Nothing too out of the ordinary," she mused. "I did some hunting with Webnose and Finchwing. Then I went on a border patrol with Crowfur, Newtfoot and Sootstain. ThunderClan are still looking for their lost cats, it appears."

Darkclaw nodded to his sister, but he didn't really care. If ThunderClan never caught up to Hazelfrost, that was fine by him. Cats shouldn't hurt their own kin. The missing apprentice was a different story. If Darkclaw found out anything about him, then he would inform a ThunderClan cat, definitely. Their gratitude would be a nice reward. But if Mousepaw was lost for good as well, ThunderClan would be slightly weakened, and less likely to cause trouble for ShadowClan. Both options were appearing.

"Well, I'd better go," his sister mewed. "I told Shrewfang that I'd help him train, and I can't be late."

"But I haven't given you a grooming yet!" Darkclaw protested. He and his sister almost always shared tongues, and it felt decidedly wrong to break tradition.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "If I really need help grooming myself, I've got Shrewfang to help me, don't I? See you later, then." She bowed her head to him before walking off out of the camp.

Darkclaw glowered. A spark of jealousy burned in his stomach. Shrewfang had an apprentice, and he also seemed to be growing closer to Darkclaw's sister every day. Darkclaw, meanwhile, had no apprentice, and he only ever got to see his best friend at Gatherings. He dug his claws into the ground, trying to kindle his rage. _The world isn't fair, but that doesn't mean I have to mope about it all the time. No, I should do something to fix it._

Briefly, he entertained the thought of all the Clans becoming one. Then everyone could share their prey, and no one would die over a misplaced paw at the border ever again.

Almost immediately, he dismissed the idea. He had seen what the other Clans could do. ThunderClan warriors would find a reason to kill each other even if all war had ended, they had more prey than they could ever possibly catch, and all dangerous animals had been gone for years. And the self-righteous Clan would probably call themselves heroes for doing so. Besides, he knew what happened to cats that tried to force unity. They were killed, vilified, and eventually, forgotten.

He sensed movement behind him, and twisted his head around. Redclaw had come to sit beside him.

"You look aggravated," his former mentor observed. "Are you worried about what we might confront tomorrow?"

"No!" Darkclaw protested. "I'm no coward. I just can't fathom why any cat would put their trust in Lionfur. He's ShadowClan's worst warrior!"

Redclaw nodded thoughtfully, glancing over at Lionfur. "I suppose it would be difficult to call him the most coordinated of cats," the deputy agreed. "But it would be doing the Clan a disservice to dismiss Lionfur outright. Yes, his methods of learning may be unorthodox, and during battle training you have never lost to him. But he's a spirited cat, one who grows strong when he needs to protect his friends. And he has courage, enough to match the boldest warrior of LionClan."

The dark tom snorted. "Courage is worthless without restraint," he muttered. "Charge in like a fool and you die like a fool."

Redclaw sighed. "This isn't really about Lionfur, is it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You feel alone, don't you, Darkclaw?" his former mentor asked. "Don't try to deny it. I've seen the way your eyes burn with envy when you watch the other young warriors of the Clan. I could help you make some friends."

"I don't need more friends!" Darkclaw snapped. "I have enough. Besides, the Clans exist in a state of constant war. Why should I bother making the effort to befriend a pile of cats if I could lose them any day?"

"You have your sister and WindClan's medicine cat, yes," Redclaw mewed. "But neither of them could ever be your mate. Haven't you thought of finding someone to complete you?"

"I'm already complete," Darkclaw muttered. "I complete myself, as any mousebrain can see!"

Redclaw glared at him sternly, gritting his teeth with what seemed to be rage. Darkclaw inched back, worried that the deputy would lash out at him. Redclaw had never lost his temper with Darkclaw, but he sometimes wondered what his mentor really thought of him.

Redclaw sighed and his eyes softened. "Just, think about it, okay?" he instructed. "Maybe you could talk with Creamfur sometime. I think she really likes you."

"Creamfur?" Darkclaw asked sceptically. "Really? How did our conversation even end up here?"

Redclaw shrugged. "Here, I'll make you a deal," he offered. "I've been thinking of suggesting a competition to Duskstar. There would be a lot of sparring, and all the warriors would get to compete. I'll talk to her about it, but in exchange, you have to talk to Creamfur."

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll talk with her as soon as our mission is finished."

Redclaw nodded, seeming pleased. "That seems good enough," he mewed. "Now, I have to go report to Duskstar and handle some duties. I'll see you tomorrow."

Darkclaw bowed to the deputy as he began to walk away.

For a moment, Redclaw turned back to. "Oh, and get sleep-in tonight," he added. "I know you like to use mornings for training, but you should be well-rested for this. We have no idea what we're up against."

As Redclaw left, Darkclaw looked around for Creamfur. He saw her nearby, sitting on a rock and staring at him. For a moment, their eyes locked. Then, seeming embarrassed, Creamfur turned away and hopped off the rock. She moved over to the nearby Finchwing and started chatting with her, as if she hadn't been looking at Darkclaw at all.

He growled to himself. Soon, he would be hunting whatever had hurt his father, and there was no way he was letting Lionfur slow him down.

…

Darkkit could hardly believe that Cherrykit looked so calm and composed. He was too worried to even step out of the Nursery.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" his sister asked. "Duskstar just called the Clan together. That means that we're about to become apprentices!"

Darkkit trembled, feeling too worried to even take a single step forward. "That's what I'm afraid of," he admitted. "The whole Clan will be watching us. What if I make a mistake? No one will ever forget it!"

"Scaredy mouse!" Cherrykit taunted him. She darted behind him and pushed him, trying to force him out of the Nursery.

"N-no!" Darkkit stuttered, turning and scampering back to into his nest. "I'm sick! I'm too weak to do the ceremony today."

Cherrykit snickered. "You'll never be a real warrior!" she taunted.

Darkkit crouched down in the nest, wishing that he could disappear.

"Real warriors fight, you know! You're too weak to even hurt a bug!"

Darkkit tried to cover his ears with his paws.

"Just what is going on in here?"

Darkkit poked his head out of the nest. Lilymist had come back into the Nursery to check on them. Instantly, shame filled him. Lilymist had given him milk and raised him when Driftstar's death had forced Duskstar out of the Nursery and into the position of Clan leader. She had been good to him, and now he was undoubtedly disappointing her.

"Darkkit is afraid of his own ceremony," Cherrykit squealed. "He's making up all sorts of excuses about why he can't go."

He stood up, bowing his head to Lilymist. His tail drooped behind him. "I'm sorry," he mewed. "I couldn't make you proud."

"Scaredy mouse!" his sister continued.

"Cherrykit, don't pick on your brother," Lilymist mewed, a hint of anger to her words. "Wait outside while I talk with Darkkit."

Cherrykit shrugged and skipped out of the Nursery. She stuck out her tongue as she left.

As Lilymist padded over to their nest, Darkkit shrunk back.

"What seems to be the matter, Darkkit?" she asked. "Today's your big day! The whole Clan is waiting on you."

"That's the problem!" he admitted. "I'm scared! What if I do something wrong? I'll forever be the laughingstock of ShadowClan! Or what if Duskstar says that I'm not worthy of being a ShadowClan apprentice? I know that she's been watching me! I know that everyone thinks that I'm a disgrace to the blood that runs through my veins!"

Lilymist wrapped her tail around him and gave a reassuring purr. "Darkkit, it's okay to be scared," she mewed. "Warriors feel fear every day. But nothing bad will happen, I promise. When I was your age, I was scared of becoming an apprentice as well, but everything turned out fine."

Darkkit blinked at her, trembling. "A-are you sure?" he asked. "How do you know that Duskstar won't reject me?"

"A mother will do anything for her kits, I promise you," Lilymist mewed. "But even if Duskstar did reject you, even if the entire Clan cast you out into exile, I would still stand with you. You're my little warrior. You know that, right?"

Darkkit nodded, stepping down out of the nest. "Okay," he mewed. "I can do this."

Everything would turn out alright. If Lilymist believed in him, then he could believe in himself. He'd show the Clan that he could be a great warrior.

"Lilymist," he asked, "what are you going to do after Cherrykit and I are made apprentices?"

Lilymist considered his question thoughtfully. "I'll probably go on a hunting patrol with Owlpaw and Shrewpaw," she decided. "I haven't seen much of them since they left the Nursery, and I want to make sure they're doing well."

_Of course. What kind of mother wouldn't want to spend time with her kits?_ Darkkit felt a slight tinge of disappointment, but he tried to suppress it.

"But after that, I'll check up on you two," Lilymist added. "You and Cherrykit aren't mine by blood, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you just as much as I love Owlpaw and Shrewpaw. Anyway, we should go. I think it's time for the ceremony to begin."

Darkkit followed Lilymist out into the sun. Slowly, he padded forward, joining his sister beneath the Clan leader's perch.

Duskstar stood above them, with the Clan deputy at her side. Darkkit shivered. Redclaw was Lilymist's mate, but he worried often about how the tom viewed him. The deputy's eyes betrayed few emotions. Duskstar stared at him, and Darkkit shivered under her scrutiny.

"Cherrykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," the Clan leader began. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw." Cherrypaw's eyes gleamed, and Darkkit could tell that she was quite proud of herself. "Your mentor will be Blossomspots. I hope Blossomspots will pass down all she knows on to you."

Duskstar flicked her tail, beckoning Blossomspots forward. The slender she-cat stepped out to stand beneath Duskstar's rock.

"Blossomspots, you are ready to take on an apprentice," Duskstar explained, speaking the ancient words of the ceremony. "You received excellent training from Goldleaf, and you have shown yourself to be calm and quick-thinking. You will be mentor to Cherrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"It would be my honour," Blossomspots mewed as she bent down, touching noses with Cherrypaw.

Darkkit trembled. Now it was time for him to receive his name and mentor. _Please be someone that won't try to make me a killer. Please, StarClan._

"Darkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Duskstar mewed, repeating the ceremony. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw."

Darkpaw glanced around the camp, feeling awed. _Darkpaw! I have a new name now!_

"Your mentor will be Bonetail," she continued. "I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

Darkpaw hid his disappointment. He had had plenty of practice doing that. _Bonetail. His specialty is fighting. He's carried the Clan through all sorts of battles. Okay, I can fight. I just have to not think about what happened to Scarnose after they dragged him back from that battle with RiverClan. If I can do that, then I'll be fine. Yeah._

His immense, muscular mentor padded forward, sizing him up as he stood beneath the Leader's rock.

"Bonetail, you have long been denied an apprentice," Duskstar mewed. "You received excellent…training from…Nightclaw, and you have shown loyalty and strength that few can claim to rival. You will mentor Darkpaw, and I trust that you will pass these qualities down to him."

Bonetail stepped towards Darkpaw and leaned down. Darkpaw waited. After a few seconds, the large white tom's whiskers curled expectantly. _Oh, right. I guess we're supposed to touch noses, or something?_ The small black tom moved forward, awkwardly touching his nose against his new mentor's.

The Clan all raised their heads together, and as they chanted the names of the new apprentices, their voices rang as one.

"Cherrypaw! Darkpaw! Cherrypaw! Darkpaw!"

Darkpaw shrunk back, intimidated by the crowd. He glanced at his Clanmates quickly, searching for Lilymist. She hadn't moved. Meeting his gaze, she nodded with approval, and Darkpaw sighed with relief. Nothing had gone wrong after all. Now, if his first lesson with Bonetail went well, he would be able to sleep easily.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

The Clan's chanting abruptly cut off. Darkpaw turned to see the source of the interruption.

A white she-cat with pretty gray eyes and a black streak down her flank had entered the camp. She was roughly his age, and her eyes were blazing with determination.

"That's the problem with delaying border patrols for apprenticeship ceremonies," Bonetail sighed to Darkpaw. "Everyone thinks they can just walk into your camp."

The she-cat's whiskers twitched. "You're not finished yet!" she barked. "Make me an apprentice too!"

Darkpaw looked up at his mother, wondering what her reaction would be.

Duskstar seemed just as confused as the rest of the Clan. "You're from RiverClan, are you not?" she asked. "Are you lost? I could send a patrol of warriors to escort you back to your camp."

The she-cat shook her head. "I know exactly where I am!" she replied. "ShadowClan camp. Otterstar won't make me an apprentice yet, but I know I'm old enough. So I came here. The other cats say that ShadowClan is always picking fights, so they always need new warriors. I thought for sure that you would train me."

"Otter _star_?" Bonetail muttered under his breath. "I guess she finally became a leader, just like we always thought she would."

Duskstar had leapt down from the leader's stone and padded over to the she-cat. "I'm sorry, but that's not really how it works," she explained, reassurance in her tone. "ShadowClan welcomes new warriors, but you're a RiverClan cat. You belong with the cats who share your blood."

The she-cat shrugged. "That's fine," she mewed. "My mother, Scaleshine, is RiverClan, but she told me all about my father. He's a ShadowClan warrior. So that makes me one of you."

Duskstar was beginning to look uneasy in addition to her confusion. "Really, little one?" she asked worriedly. "Did Scaleshine tell you your father's name?"

The she-cat nodded eagerly. "Yes, but don't call me little one," she mewed. "I'm Creamkit. And my father's name is Sootstain. Have you heard of him?"

There was a yelp from the crowd.

Foxwhisker, the medicine cat, suddenly growled with anger. "How could you betray the Clan like that?" she growled. "My own brother!"

Bonetail purred with amusement. "I guess the secret is finally out," he chuckled.

Foxwhisker turned towards him, fur shooting up with anger. "You knew?" she snarled. "You could have told me!"

Bonetail glanced at her nonchalantly. "You're a medicine cat, one of the protectors of the code," he replied. "I didn't want you to get wrapped up in all of that."

Foxwhisker glared at him, but stayed quiet for the moment.

Creamkit grunted. "I'm getting tired of this," she mewed. "How about I fight one of your apprentices to show you what I'm made of, and then you make me an apprentice?"

Duskstar shrugged. Dealing with the rambunctious kit seemed beyond even her. Darkpaw glanced back at the other apprentices, who were all bunched together in the crowd. Lionpaw had perked up, and he ran out towards Creamkit. _Oh good. Lionpaw will fight her, and then we can get this over with._

Lionpaw sped forward, not looking where he was going. He collided with Darkpaw, knocking him forward and into Creamkit.

Darkpaw padded back quickly, trying to give her a bow of apology. Creamkit simply smirked.

"So you want to challenge me?" she asked, licking her lips.

"No, uh, there's been a misunder-" Darkpaw started.

"Bring it," Creamkit snapped, cutting him off. She unsheathed her claws with relish.

"You don't want to do this," Darkpaw bluffed. "I'm the Clan leader's son, so there's no way you can beat me. Seriously." He unsheathed his claws, trying to look threatening.

"Even better," Creamkit growled.

She leapt forward. Darkpaw braced himself for the impact.

...

The world seemed fuzzy to Darkpaw's eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to make it clear up. His head throbbed agonizingly, and he couldn't seem to make his paws work. As he struggled to move, he felt a paw brush against him.

Instantly, the pain vanished and the world cleared up. Darkpaw glanced around, finding himself in the medicine den.

"Thank you Foxwhisker," he mewed to the medicine cat. "That really helped."

She replied with a bewildered shrug. "You just woke up," she mewed. "If you're fine, I suppose that you can start training tomorrow. You should spent the remainder of today resting up."

Darkpaw nodded as someone else rubbed against him.

"I'm glad you're okay, Darkpaw," Lilymist mewed. "I'm sorry I couldn't reach you in time. Next time, I won't let you get hurt."

Darkpaw nodded, feeling calmed. "You're here?" he asked. "What about going hunting with your kits?"

"You're my kit too," Lilymist mewed. "I can hunt any time I want to, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Darkpaw took a few steps, testing his balance. He felt perfectly fine. "I'm not really hurt," he mewed, "but thank you for your concern. Anyway, what happened with that kit?"

"She's Creampaw now," Foxwhisker replied, glowering. "Duskstar decided to let her into the Clan, and she gave her Goldleaf as a mentor."

"You're still angry with your brothers?" Darkpaw guessed from her tone. "Shouldn't you be happy that they didn't involve you in it? A medicine cat's duty is to uphold the code, after all."

"A common misconception," she snapped back, " but medicine cats are actually among the best at breaking the code and getting away with it."

"But I've never even heard a word about you going against the code!" Darkpaw protested.

"Exactly," Foxwhisker replied, then smirked. "You walked right into that one."

Lilymist blinked at Darkpaw as he glanced around the den impatiently. "I'll take you to your den now, if you'd like that," she offered.

Darkpaw nodded. He liked the thought of that quite a lot.

Together, they left the medicine den and padded out into the camp. Everything was exactly as usual, but somehow it felt entirely different. Darkpaw was an apprentice now. He had a duty to his Clan.

Lilymist clung to his side in case his step faltered and he needed support, but he never did. It didn't take long to reach the den, where Finchpaw, Lionpaw's sister, was waiting.

Finchpaw glanced up at him with her hazel eyes. "Oh, hey Darkpaw," she mewed. "There's a den made up for you already. I'll show you to it, kay?"

"Well, isn't that nice?" Lilymist purred. "I have to go now, Darkpaw, but I promise that I'll see you tomorrow."

Darkpaw nodded as she departed. Finchpaw flicked her tail at the den and padded in, Darkpaw following. She led him to a nest, and he eagerly climbed in.

"Thank you," he mewed as he curled up in the soft, cool grass. "Or should I thank Cherrypaw?"

"Actually, it was neither of us," Finchpaw explained. "Owlpaw made it up for you. Now, I've gotta head off to do some hunting. See you around, kay?"

Darkpaw lay down, closing his eyes. He made a mental note to thank Owlpaw when he next saw her, although he wondered why she had gone out of her way to make him a den.

Sighing, he purged all questions from his mind. He knew that Bonetail would work him hard come the next day, and he had to be prepared for that.

Although he had only woken up minutes ago, and he still felt restless, he quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

...

Darkclaw impatiently flexed his muscular legs. The sky was clear. No storms would impede their progress today. Yet still, he felt on edge. To put Redclaw at ease, he had slept in, skipping his usual early morning training. He hoped that he would still do fine in battle.

"What's taking so long?" he growled to his three companions. "Can't we just hurry up and go?"

Redclaw sighed. "We're waiting for Lionfur," he mewed. "We can't leave without him, and you know it."

Darkclaw glanced between Redclaw, Owlflight, and Newtfoot. Newtfoot was sniffing her paws impatiently. The older warrior had a notorious reputation, and she would probably claw Lionfur later for holding them all up. Darkclaw resolved to help her.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he mewed. "It seems like we have enough cats here already. I really doubt that we need him with us, holding us back."

Redclaw shot Darkclaw a stern glare. "Darkclaw, I'm in charge of this patrol," he growled. "Lionfur is a part of it, and that's final." He turned to Newtfoot. "Would you mind going to check up on him?" he asked. "I would be interested in knowing what's taking him so long."

Newtfoot nodded, padding off towards the warriors den as requested. Darkclaw waited for what seemed like ages, growling as he did.

Finally, Newtfoot returned, leading Lionfur behind her. His golden fur shone in the sun.

Lionfur gave Darkclaw a confused glance. "I thought I asked you to wake me up for the patrol?" he mumbled. "Didn't you really want to go on it?"

"If you weren't so lazy, maybe you'd get up on your own!" Darkclaw snapped back. "I'm the Clan leader's son. I'm naturally better than you. I don't need to listen to your demands."

Lionfur glared at him. "I'm sick of you and your attitude!" he growled back. "You think you're so superior to the rest of us, but you're not. You're just a single piece of the whole that makes up ShadowClan. You say that I'm weak, but I can be strong too. Just wait and see how I go flying past you."

Darkclaw sneered. "You?" he asked incredulously. "You're ShadowClan's worst warrior, a cat barely worth a lick of prey! You're going to hold this whole patrol back, that's for sure." He advanced towards the golden tom, growling furiously. "Go back and play with the kits. You don't deserve your warrior name."

"Okay, that's it," Lionfur snarled back. "I'm done listening to you talk. You want a fight? I'll give you a good one!" He unsheathed his claws and rushed towards Darkclaw.

Darkclaw smirked. Lionfur was telegraphing his motions, making his next move obvious. Darkclaw slid out his claws, preparing to give Lionfur another scar. A large one across Lionfur's nose had come from a previous scuffle, and he felt that Lionfur deserved a matching one.

But before they could strike each other, Owlflight slid in between them. She spun around, pushing them apart. Darkclaw slid away from her, while Lionfur fell to the ground and got a mouthful of dirt.

"What was that for?" Lionfur snapped as dusted himself off. "I could have taken him!"

"I would've liked to see you try!" Darkclaw growled back.

An angry roar silenced them both. Darkclaw glanced up to see Redclaw glaring at them, fur bristling with rage.

"Both of you are acting like kits!" he snarled. "I expected better from ShadowClan warriors, and especially from one I trained myself. Perhaps I overestimated you both. It seems that only Owlflight was thinking sensibly, knowing that we don't need petty infighting before an important mission. Pull something like that again and I'll have you both suspended from warrior duties for a moon. Understood?"

Darkclaw shrunk back. "I've got that," he growled hastily. He knew that Redclaw meant for him to be ashamed of himself, but it wasn't his fault that Lionfur was acting like a buffoon. Still, it wouldn't be wise to make the deputy any angrier.

"Sorry about that," Lionfur mewed from beside him. "I can't help myself sometimes. I'll try to do better in the future."

Redclaw nodded with satisfaction. "Alright then," he mewed. "Let's just get going and try to forget that embarrassing argument."

He marched forward, out of the camp, and the ShadowClan cats followed him in silent agreement.

Darkclaw watched Lionfur, eyes slanted with suspicion. _Don't think you're getting off easy, idiot. I'm watching you, and the moment you slip up, I'll know._

...

Darkclaw made sure to keep a close watch on his surroundings as he followed the patrol towards the abandoned Twoleg nest. He always made sure that he didn't lose track of his location. Otherwise, who knew what could happen?

"What are you doing?" Newtfoot asked him.

He blinked at her. "I'm keeping track of where we are," he replied pointedly.

"You don't want to get _lost_?" she asked. "As if we could do that when we're following a path ShadowClan warriors have used hundreds of times. What about keeping watch for danger?"

"We have to know that we're on the right path," Darkclaw snarled back. "That's incredibly important, flea-brain."

"Just what do you think is going to happen?" Newtfoot retorted. "Do you think we'll accidentally cross backwards into ThunderClan territory?"

Blood hot with fury, Darkclaw unsheathed his claws, preparing to leap forth. However, before he could, Owlflight moved in front of Newtfoot and pushed him to the side.

"Don't antagonize Darkclaw, Newtfoot," she mewed. "Shouldn't you know this by now? Just accept that he has habits and that he gets riled up really easily."

Newtfoot shrugged. "Fine," she muttered, padding off to join Redclaw at the head of the patrol.

"What was that about?" Owlflight hissed. "It's like you want my father to suspend you from being a warrior!"

Darkclaw growled defensively. "He would have understood!" he protested. "You of all cats should understand."

Owlflight shook her head. "You can't change the past, Darkclaw," she snapped icily. "Once you make a mistake, it stays with you, forever."

She turned and followed after Newtfoot, leaving Darkclaw alone at the rear of the group. He trudged on, grumbling. Nearby, Lionfur was absentmindedly wandering along with the group. Darkclaw sneered. This was no way that idiot was smart enough to keep a lookout.

He resumed watching the pine forest. The trees didn't seem like they were likely to disappear, but there was always a chance that something could go wrong.

Feeling lonely, Darkclaw opened one ear to the conversation at the head of the patrol.

"So, wondering what my destiny was, I snuck off to the Moonpool," Owlflight was telling Newtfoot. "There, I met one of my ancestors. She was a medicine cat, and she told me-"

Darkclaw immediately went back to ignoring them. If they had any common sense, they would be focusing on the mission. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flicker of movement behind a nearby tree.

He broke into a run, shooting forward and leaping at the tree. There was a yelp as he landed on something slightly smaller than him. Sharp claws sliced at him, and he struggled to pin the figure down.

"If it's a squirrel, I don't want any!" Lionfur called after him.

Darkclaw wrestled with the other cat, roaring as they swiped at him. He could barely hold on to them as they squirmed and kicked beneath him. Finally, with furious desperation, he threw them out from under him. They rolled towards the rest of the patrol.

His Clanmates surrounded the unknown cat, and he rushed over. After a few moments, he recognized them.

"Iris," he snarled. "You were one of Bonetail's rogues. Come to get revenge, have you? Too bad your stupid scheme went up in smoke."

The gray she-cat smirked at him. "Consider yourself lucky, sunshine," she mewed. "I work for Slash and Whitefeather now, and just this once, we didn't come to pick a fight."

Owlflight glanced up at her father. "Can we listen to her?" she asked. He nodded.

"We heard that you were going after that nasty cat down at the twoleg nest," Iris explained. "We thought we could lend a paw. He's very hard to kill, and the more paws you have, the better chance you'll have of putting a scratch on him."

"I'm immune to rogue tricks!" Lionfur loudly declared. "What's the catch?"

Darkclaw glared at Lionfur. The idiot was making a fool of himself, and by consequence, all of the patrol. _As usual._ _At least he's consistent._

Iris nonchalantly flicked back her ears and smirked at Lionfur. "Once the fighting ends, we want to take the enemy with us," she explained. "Slash and Whitefeather need him for something, although I have no clue what. I would think that this wouldn't be too unreasonable an offer, considering that you Clan cats probably don't want a rogue sitting around in your camp."

Redclaw paused, seeming deep in thought. Darkclaw shivered. Hopefully, the Clan deputy wouldn't lower himself to working with rogues.

After what seemed an eternity, Redclaw spoke. "The answer is no, Iris," he replied. "We are Clan cats. We don't conspire with rogues. I'll let you depart in peace, but if we see you again, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?"

Darkclaw sighed with relief. Redclaw wasn't going to make a stupid deal after all.

"Are you sure about that, Clan cat?" Iris asked. "Turn this offer down now and you won't be getting any second chances. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Darkclaw stepped towards her, glancing at Redclaw for permission. The deputy didn't give any reaction, which he took as a good sign.

"Listen," he snapped, calmly staring down at her. She was coyly smirking at him. He'd put a stop to that. "I've got a message. One for you to deliver to Slash, or Reedfur, or whatever he wants to call himself this moon." She waited, listening eagerly.

Darkclaw cleared his throat and ran his unsheathed claws down her face. Hissing, she pulled back. She had managed to jam her eyes shut before he could do any damage to them, but he still left a large cut down from her eyes to her muzzle. With time, it would become a scar that would make her instantly recognizable.

"That's my message," he snapped as she snarled at him. She was trying to strike him, but Lionfur and Newtfoot managed to pin her down. "I'm coming for Slash, like I came for Bonetail. And if he thinks he can escape my wrath, he's a bigger fool than even Lionfur." The golden tom beamed at this. Darkclaw shot him a glare. That hadn't been a complement. "I talked to his son, Copperpaw. Slash is a traitor of the worst kind, a traitor to his family. You rogues are scum, lower than the dirt on the ground. You can't begin to comprehend what it means to be part of a Clan! And by my blood, I swear it, I'll tear all of you apart, until no cat can even tell you apart from the dirt. Now go!"

Iris frantically nodded. Newtfoot and Lionfur released her, and she tore off into the undergrowth, faster than Darkclaw had ever seen any cat run.

"Well, that was something," Lionfur observed.

"How long were you practicing that one?" Owlflight teased. "It sounds like you've been rehearsing it for quite some time."

Darkclaw shot her a glare. He was rather practiced at glaring.

"Let's just go," Newtfoot complained. "This is more boring than picking the fleas off of Addertooth and Ratstorm. Come on, once it's all done we can go all home and get something to eat."

…

Although it had seemed to take an eternity, the group finally reached the abandoned Twoleg nest. The sun had crawled to its highest point in the air, but only a few beams of light penetrated the treetops. Darkclaw scraped his claws against the ground, anticipation filling him with a strange tingling feeling. Whatever had hurt his father was out there, lurking in the shadows. He would find it, and if he was lucky, take his revenge.

The twoleg nest had clearly seen better days. The entrance hung open, and the wood making up the nest was rotting. Insects had taken the nest as their domain-cobwebs were strewn all over it (Foxwhisker would like that) and the whole den looked as if it was in the process of being devoured. A large wall had once surrounded it, guarding it from the wilds, but that too had been reduced to rubble.

Darkclaw eyed the others. Newtfoot was bored, as usual. From the look of her, she could have been getting ready to go to sleep. Redclaw kept his composure, silently analyzing the nest, likely trying to find things in the environment that the patrol could use to their advantage. Owlflight seemed to be trying to mimic her father by keeping a level head, but that was made exponentially harder by Lionfur. The golden tom, obviously terrified, was pressed up against her, quivering and glancing all around him, as if wary of an attack.

"Is it just me, or is this place terrifying?" Lionfur stuttered through chattering teeth.

"Probably just you," Newtfoot yawned. "This place is drab, but the only terrifying thing about it is its horrible aesthetics. Twolegs are weird."

"You'll be fine, I promise," Owlflight mewed to him. Lionfur didn't seem to believe that.

"But we don't even need to do this," Lionfur mewed hastily. "Come on, it's clear that nobody's home! Let's head back. Besides, I'm getting pretty hungry."

Suddenly, an ear-splitting creaking noise filled the air. Darkclaw looked up, seeing that a cat had stepped out of the nest. His golden fur seemed to shine as a ray of sunlight hit it, and his blue eyes gleamed with intelligence. His body was unmarred, not even a single scratch marred his perfect fur. He was truly massive; even Bonetail would have been dwarfed by him. He nodded to the patrol, seemingly a gesture of respect, although it made Darkclaw's blood boil.

"Ah, it appears I have company!" he mewed, honey-like voice booming across the clearing. "I am a poor host, then. Had I known that all of you were coming, I would have prepared something a bit more hospitable." He glanced towards Lionfur. "And I am especially sorry for your hunger, golden one. It is an awful thing, I would think, to trek all the way through the forest only to find that no meal awaits you at your destination."

Redclaw stepped to the forefront of the patrol. Darkclaw's paws grew hot as he watched his mentor. He didn't trust this golden tom, and he was sure that Redclaw didn't either.

"Greetings!" Redclaw called up to him. "We come from ShadowClan, on an important mission. We would greatly appreciate any help you could offer us. Would you happen to know of a dark tom, one calling himself Rift?"

The golden tom leapt forward, landing before the patrol. For a few heartbeats, Darkclaw thought that the tom would strike at them, but he merely cocked his head, looking amused. "ShadowClan cats?" he asked. "What mission could be so important as to bring you all out here?"

"A mission of vengeance," Newtfoot grunted, yawning as she stepped up to join Redclaw. "Now, answer the stupid question. Do you know anything about a cat named Rift?"

The tom seemed unfazed by her. "Ah, I apologize again," he mewed. "I didn't even bother to introduce myself. You may call Spectre, if you would wish to name me. And about Rift, I do know him, very well in fact. You could call him a colleague, or perhaps even a partner. I confess though, I probably don't know him well enough to answer all your questions about him. Maybe you could ask me about Jester. I know him a little better. Winter and Faith would probably be the cats to ask for the complete rundown on Rift. They haven't admitted as much, but I bet they even know what Clan he comes from."

"Rift is a Clan cat?" Owlflight asked incredulously. She clearly didn't believe Spectre. Darkclaw didn't trust him either.

"Oh, of course," Spectre answered, sitting down as he did. "Or well, I should have said Rift _was_ a Clan cat. You're all Clan cats, so I don't see how it can be hard to grasp that there are other Clan cats around. Anyway, what do you want Rift for?"

Darkclaw glanced at the others. Lionfur was still terrified, and Owlflight was trying to hold him down as she stared down Spectre. Newtfoot and Redclaw were watching the large golden tom intently, waiting for him to make a move.

Darkclaw sighed, not fancying any more of this stupid conversation. "Let's make things quick," he snapped, stepping up to Spectre. "Were you the one who hurt my father? Who beat him so badly that he can't ever be a warrior again? Because if so, I'll take everything you did to him, and inflict it right back on to you." He glared at the larger tom, who stared back at him, seeming somewhat amused.

Spectre seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Well, that is a tricky question," he mewed at last. "I should have figured that I'd run into one. I've fought so many cats over the seasons, and I've beaten all of them quite spectacularly. Is there any chance you could nar-"

" _Courage_!" Lionfur suddenly screamed. He broke free from Owlflight's grip and raced at Spectre, catching the enormous tom by surprise. Raising his claws, Lionfur moved at Spectre and struck him, just once.

He seemed just as surprised as everyone else when he tore out Spectre's throat. The large tom crumpled to the ground. He must have died instantly.

Lionfur blinked at his paws. "I did it!" he exclaimed after a moment. "I told you all I could be a hero!"

"No, you idiot!" Darkclaw snapped. "You just killed our only lead to finding out what happened to my father!"

Lionfur seemed confused. "It was him, wasn't it?" he asked, gesturing at Spectre's body.

"We don't know for certain," Darkclaw growled. "And now, we probably never will. What are the chances that we run into another one of his friends? Not very high, I would think."

"Why do you always have to be so downcast?" Lionfur asked. "Look, we completed our mission, right?"

Off to the side, Newtfoot muttered something in agreement. "Let's go back to the camp now," she mewed. "I would love a toad or a rat after this."

Lionfur grinned at Darkclaw, who scowled in return.

Lionfur was an idiot. Lionfur was a coward. Lionfur was thrown off his paws. He went rolling across the clearing, only coming to a stop when he crashed into a tree.

Spectre stood up. "-row it down a bit?" he continued. "Maybe you could give me a time frame for when your father was attacked? Yesterday? Within the last moon? One hundred seasons ago?" There wasn't a single mark on his body. It was flawless.

"What are you?" Newtfoot asked, awed.

"Annoyed," Spectre replied nonchalantly. "And," he added, directing his words to Owlflight, "why are you here? To try to ruin me again? You've already caused me enough trouble, haven't you?" His eyes had a haunted look to them.

Owlflight seemed confused. Spectre shook his head, then glanced back at her. "Sorry," he mewed. "I was disoriented. You reminded me of someone I once knew. Nothing important."

Owlflight nodded.

Without warning, Spectre leapt at her. Darkclaw and Redclaw both sprung to stop him, but Newtfoot got there first. She pushed Owlflight away and swiped at Spectre's muzzle as he crashed into her. She managed to tear it open before he pinned her to the ground and pummelled her with his paw.

Redclaw sprang at Spectre, but the immense tom merely slapped the ShadowClan deputy away with his tail. Darkclaw and Owlflight followed, swiping at Spectre's pelt. It seemed to take several heartbeats for him to even notice them. He bent down and bit into Newtfoot's leg. There was an ominous crack, and Newtfoot screamed. Satisfied, Spectre threw her out from under him, and she slid a foxlength before stopping.

Spectre turned on Owlflight next. The wounds he had taken didn't slow him down at all. In fact, they had already vanished. Spectre slashed at Owlflight, cutting her muzzle and sending blood pouring from her face. Owlflight tried to bite at him, but he shook her off and smacked her with one of his enormous paws. She crumpled to the ground.

Redclaw let out a roar of rage and charged Spectre. Darkclaw swiped at the tom's flank, trying to distract him, but Spectre simply threw him away and turned to face Redclaw.

Jolts of pain shot through Darkclaw's body with the impact of his landing. He gasped for breath, pushing himself up. To his side, Newtfoot tried to stand, but her leg gave way and she fell to the ground again. However, it seemed as though Lionfur had managed to recover from Spectre's initial attack.

Redclaw swiped at Spectre, but the massive tom simply ducked under the blow. He followed it up by slamming into the ShadowClan deputy with his head, tossing him to the ground. Lionfur raced in, roaring with anger. Spectre kicked him in the stomach as he approached. While Lionfur was winded, Spectre bit into the back of his neck and lifted him up.

Lionfur struggled to free himself. He needn't have bothered. Moments later, Spectre dropped him on top of Redclaw. He tried to scramble to his paws, but Spectre lifted up his right paw and slammed down into his spine. Lionfur fell still.

Spectre turned. Of his Clanmates, only Darkclaw was still standing. He stood his ground and met Spectre's eyes. The golden tom smirked.

"You fell right into our trap."

Darkclaw blinked. Neither he nor Spectre had been the one to speak. He turned to the source of the words, and his jaw dropped.

Slash stood there, with Whitefeather at his side. Behind them, the clearing was swarming with rogues. It had been completely surrounded. There would be no escape from these cats.

"Hi there, Spectre," Whitefeather mewed politely. "We require you back at our camp."

"You should come with us quietly," Slash added. "If not, we'll be forced to tear you into little pieces and take those prisoner."

Spectre nodded. "More guests," he purred. "How excellent. How may I be of assistance?"

Slash chuckled. "We're looking for a treasure," he mewed, smirking. "One that you stole from ShadowClan seasons ago."

Spectre's polite demeanour seemed to crack. "What treasure?" he demanded. "How would you know about it?"

Slash chuckled. "You see, that's the best part," he mewed. "Your accomplice Jester. He sold you out."

Spectre shook his head. "Our master would never allow-"

"Enough talk!" Slash snarled, cutting him off. "You're coming with us!"

Spectre shook his head and took a step back. "No, I would rather not," he mewed. "Catch me if you can." He turned and rushed into the twoleg nest.

Slash snarled and gave chase, followed by Whitefeather and four rogues. Darkclaw raced after them as fast as his body would allow. He wasn't letting both Spectre and Slash get away.

He bolted through the nest's entrance, leaping over dusty old twoleg things as he did. Noticing a path leaping upwards, Darkclaw quickly climbed it. Once he had ascended, he found that Slash and his rogues had forced Spectre into a corner, and were swiping at him together.

Darkclaw roared with rage and shot forward, slamming into Slash. The two cats went tumbling away from Spectre and rolled into a wall. They wrestled momentarily, but Darkclaw quickly subdued Slash and pinned him down.

"This is the end, Slash," Darkclaw growled. "You won't be leaving this clearing alive. I'm ending the reign of the rogues, for good this time."

Slash seemed puzzled for a moment, but then his eyes lit up with recognition. He smirked, eyes burning with hatred.

"How serendipitous," he snarled. "The cat that killed Bonetail simply offers himself up to me. I think you'll find that right now, it's you that won't be walking away alive."

Suddenly, Darkclaw was yanked off of Slash and thrown to the floor of the den. He glanced up at his new assailant. Whitefeather, it seemed, had come to her mate's rescue.

"We should finish this quickly, Reedfur," Whitefeather warned. "You're already injured from that fight yesterday, and you won't hold out much longer."

Slash sat up, shaking his head. Now that Darkclaw looked closely, he could see that Slash was indeed in terrible shape. Parts of his fur were torn, his body was covered with fresh looking scratches, and his eyes were sunken, as if he hadn't gotten a moment of sleep in half a moon.

"We're not going anywhere, Whitefeather," Slash shot back. "If I let the cat that killed Bonetail get away, I'm nothing but a failure. I can't let it happen!"

Darkclaw glanced to the side. Without Slash and Whitefeather, the remaining rogues found themselves unable to handle Spectre. With a tremendous roar, the enormous tom grabbed a rogue and threw him out of a hole in the nest. Spectre shot forward and grabbed the leg of another rogue. She struggled to free herself, but Spectre's grip was too strong. He twisted her leg in his jaws, turning until an awful snapping noise rang out. Then, he dropped her and moved to the next rogue.

So horrified was Darkclaw by this display that he failed to pay attention to Slash. Only when the tom crashed into him, dragging him to ground, did Darkclaw regain awareness of him.

He struggled desperately, attempting to free himself. It proved useless. Slash tore at his pelt, ripping out chunks of fur.

Darkclaw screamed, a mix of agony and bloodlust.

Slash snarled back at him, utter hatred gleaming in his eyes.

_CRACK!_

That one sound rang out, drowning out all others. In his shock, Slash's grip loosened, and Darkclaw was able to dislodge him. Dazed, he stumbled away from the rogue leader.

"What was that?" the sole remaining rogue asked. Spectre had taken another rogue down, but had neglected to finish this last one.

"Lightning bolt," Whitefeather muttered, her expression grim.

Darkclaw felt a rush of heat pour over him and he glanced up. The roof of the twoleg nest was burning. Shocked, he limped towards a hole in the side of the building. There was no way he would be burning alive. Not if he could help it.

He had barely taken a single step before he had to stop to catch his breath. The air seemed thick, and nearly impossible to breathe. He knew he had to get out, but how could he when he was so winded?

Darkclaw staggered forward again. As he did, he noticed Spectre off to the side. The tom seemed at ease, but that was to be expected for a cat that could not be killed.

However, Spectre failed to notice a piece of the roof crumbling from the heat. A large, flaming patch of the roof dropped down, pinning Spectre beneath it.

The tom screamed as he burned, flesh seared pink right off his face. His screaming abruptly cut off as pink ooze dropped from his mouth. His tongue had been burned out.

Darkclaw grimaced. It was a horrific fate, but at least it was one that would keep Spectre down.

Darkclaw continued crawling through the stuffy, stifling room. Flames flickered all around him, and his pelt was drenched with sweat. He could barely breathe. He couldn't draw in any air from the den. He coughed, sending spasms of pain shooting through his body.

From the exit, he could hear a voice. "Slash? Slash! Where are you?" Whitefeather had escaped the fiery death trap of the twoleg nest, but evidently her mate had not been so lucky.

Finally, Darkclaw reached the exit. The fire around him was blinding, and he had to squint to see the way out. As he struggled forward a few more steps, he turned and looked back at the flames.

A few mouselengths away, Slash lay limp.

Darkclaw paused. Without help, Slash would surely die. The threat of the rogues would be ended, and he would never get his paws on whatever treasure Spectre had stolen.

And yet…if Darkclaw just left Slash to die in the inferno, he would never get his vengeance. Copperpaw's anger had become his own anger, in a sense. It wasn't enough for Slash to just die. He had to live, if only for a short time, so that he could know the wrongs he had wrought.

Fury strengthening him, Darkclaw crawled over to the tom. The intense heat burned at him, sapping his strength, but he managed to grab the rogue's flank. He dragged the tom towards the exit, pulling with all his might. His throat was completely dry, his fur impossibly warm.

He was a writhing mass of heat and pain and rage. It seemed as if the fiery torment would never end. And then suddenly, it did.

Darkclaw had reached the exit. Sticking his head out, he took a breath of air, finally filling his lungs. Then, with his last bit of might, he pushed Slash out of the hole in the den. The tom landed with a thud, but he didn't seem to be any more injured from the fall.

Darkclaw grunted and prepared himself for the leap to safety.

He never got the chance to make it.

Suddenly, the wall started to crumble before Darkclaw's eyes. Glancing up, he saw the roof of the den caving in, and he felt the ground lurch beneath his feet.

_No, no, not now! Great StarClan, the den is collapsing!_ Darkclaw let out a roar of frustration and tried to stumble forward, but it was too late.

The ground vanished from beneath his feet, dissolving into the inferno.

Screaming, burning, crying, Darkclaw fell into nothingness.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bwahahahahahahahahahaha. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 12 ~ Leafkit (Old Legends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafkit's back, in time for her to become a medicine apprentice! Finally! Thanks for sticking with me for so long.
> 
> Oh, and I hope you're excited for Bramblestar's Storm. I've read it, and although it's completely incompatible with my fic, it's also completely awesome.

**Chapter 12**

On the last day before Leafkit and her siblings were to become apprentices, every kit had packed into the Elders' Den, joined by Rainpaw. Together, they served as the largest audience ever for one of Flamefur's stories. As the sun set, his tale of the Echo Wars drew to a close.

"And so, desperate to end the relentless tide of blood, the Three of Stars faced the Three of Shadows in the original ShadowClan camp," Flamefur recounted. The story seemed to come alive to Leafkit, and she felt as if she was watching Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing confront the Nightmare Walker, Nemean, and Deathwatcher, holding her breath all the while. "Knowing full well that it would kill them, the Three used the Stone of Songs to seal away Ragnarok's power, ensuring that no longer would kin have to fight against kin. And the light that washed through the camp finished the Three of Shadows forever, turning them to crystal. Lionblaze returned to the Clans, telling them of the sacrifice of Jayfeather and Dovewing. They gave their lives to protect the Clans one last time, to ensure the peace that we live in now. For saving us in the battle against the Dark Forest, and for ending the chaos and destruction of the Echo Wars, the Three will never be forgotten by the Clans."

The kits bowed their heads to Flamefur, meowing in appreciation. He had been kind to share his story with them.

"Wait," Rainpaw interjected. "Would you mind going back a bit?"

Leafkit glanced over at her. Leafkit had bugged Ravenstar until the young gray she-cat had been allowed to come listen to Flamefur's story, but only on the condition that the Elders' Den was guarded by two warriors. It had taken a quarter moon of cornering the WindClan leader every time he wasn't flanked by senior warriors, but starting today, Rainpaw was able to listen in on WindClan's versions of the Clans' most famous lore.

"Is there a detail you missed?" Flamefur asked.

"There is, actually," Rainpaw mewed. "Could you repeat the bit about the crystals? It's new to me."

Flamefur blinked at her. "The Three of Shadows were turned to crystal as an after-effect of the Stone of Songs being used to seal away Ragnarok," he mewed. "I was convinced that was common knowledge."

Rainpaw shook her head. Her interest had been caught, and there was no letting go of it now. "Actually, RiverClan's version of the story is a little different," she explained. "There, they're just called the Dark Three, and we're told that the Three of Stars used the Stone of Songs specifically to destroy them, as opposed to Ragnarok. With their dark reflections vanquished, Jayfeather and Dovewing died, and Ragnarok faded soon after. They never said anything about crystals, so I just assumed the Dark Three faded away to nothing, but they evidently didn't. Do you know anything more about their final fate?"

Flamefur nodded. "I suppose there's no harm in talking about it," he mused. "The Three of Shadows weren't born like normal cats, so it follows that they didn't die like normal cats. Instead of leaving empty flesh, their bodies turned to crystal. When Lionblaze crawled out of the original ShadowClan camp alone, all three crystals stood untouched. As soon as Lionblaze mentioned these crystals to the Clans, ShadowClan declared ownership of them. The power of the Three of Shadows seemed to have faded from them, but ShadowClan always took as much as they could, if only so no other Clan could take them. This time was no exception.

"However, at the time, all of ShadowClan's energy needed to go into the construction of a new camp. Half a moon passed before ShadowClan sent a patrol to the original camp to claim the crystals, and by then both the crystal of the Nightmare Walker and the Stone of Songs had vanished. ShadowClan was enraged. They blamed ThunderClan for the theft of the Stone and the Crystal. This sparked a conflict between the two Clans. And so it was that the endless cycle of battles continued.

"As for the other two crystals, ShadowClan kept them, using them to decorate their camp. Unfortunately for ShadowClan, the crystals eventually disappeared without a trace. I'm not sure exactly when they vanished, but it was sometime during the reign of one of the next few leaders of ShadowClan, Froststar, Graystar, Tawnystar, or Stormstar. Some say that the loss of the crystals was the point when the Three of Shadows woke, but they have never threatened the Clans since. In fact, with nothing of them left behind, some claim they were never anything more than a legend."

Flamefur nodded to Rainpaw. "I'm afraid that's all I know on the subject," he mewed. "If more information about it exists, then you'll have to find someone more knowledgeable to learn it." He shifted his gaze to the assembled kits. "Thank you all," he mewed. "You were an excellent audience. I look forward to the ceremony tomorrow."

Leafkit bowed to Flamefur and said her thanks before following the other kits of the den and into the main clearing of the camp. Leopardkit and Mosskit immediately scurried off in the direction of the Nursery. They were still quite young, and their mother Ivypelt had a strict schedule for them. Meanwhile, Rabbitfoot and Oakfur, Rainpaw's guards, took hold of her and began escorting her back to her den. Rainpaw's eyes were distant, and she didn't even seem to notice them.

"I'll see you soon!" Leafkit called after her friend.

She tried to visit the young medicine apprentice every day, keeping her company while she was held prisoner. The two of them had become quite close in the moon they'd known each other. Leafkit sometimes wished that Rainpaw could stay with her forever, but deep down she knew that Rainpaw's heart would always belong with RiverClan. The medicine apprentice had told Leafkit all about her friends in RiverClan: strong and dependable Copperpaw, mischievous yet fierce and protective Streampaw, calm and caring Quillkit, energetic and loyal Wildpaw, brave and mature Brightpaw, and Tidepaw, Rainpaw's best friend. She had suffered great loss, but she was unfailingly cheerful, always joking and lightening the mood in the darkest of hours. She was one of the strongest cats in RiverClan, but she never boasted and was always open to helping other cats with their problems. Of all the things in RiverClan that Rainpaw missed, it seemed like missed Tidepaw most of all. Leafkit wanted to meet Tidepaw one day, but wondered if the RiverClan apprentice would ever forgive WindClan for stealing away her best friend.

"So, what did you think of Flamefur's story?" asked Eaglekit. "It was pretty cool, wasn't it? The Echoes Wars must have been an incredibly exciting time to live in!

"Good thing you weren't around for it, then," Hawkkit teased, batting at Eaglekit's ear. "You would have just hid in your den and been no help to anyone."

"Would not!" Eaglekit protested. He leapt at her, but she anticipated and dragged him into the dirt, where the two began to wrestle.

Leafkit glanced at her paws. "It just isn't fair though," she grumbled. "Why did they have to throw their lives away like that? Why couldn't they live? Heroes shouldn't die when they still have a duty to fulfill!"

Silverkit gently touched her tail to Leafkit's flank. "Leafkit?" she asked tenderly. "Are you still bitter about Galeflight's death?"

"Why would I not be upset?" Leafkit snapped, rounding on Silverkit. "I watched my father die in front of me! That's not something I could walk away from unscarred!"

She caught herself, suddenly aware of how angrily she was ranting. "I apologize," she mewed quickly, bowing her head. "Medicine cats should not be grumpy." Then, she smirked, feeling suddenly cheeky. "Medicine cats should be old. And smelly. Very smelly. Smelly enough that sick cats on the other side of the territory smell them and know that help is on the way."

"But Snowcloud and Rainpaw aren't smelly!" Gustkit protested.

"Shame then," Leafkit mewed. "They do so love being medicine cats, and now it seems that they'll be out of a job. Oh, the woes of qualifications."

Meanwhile, Hawkkit had defeated Eaglekit, who was dejectedly licking himself clean. As usual, Hawkkit didn't even need to put in a token amount of effort to maintain her fur.

"Hey Hawkkit, now that you're finished that bout, why don't we go for a round?" Leafkit asked.

"I thought you didn't want to ruin your perfect paws for medicine," Hawkkit teased.

Leafkit shook her head. "No way!" she protested. "Medicine cats need to be in shape too, you know! Come on, afraid I'll beat you?"

Hawkkit scratched at her ear. "No, I'm just tired," she groaned, stretching her jaws to release a massive yawn. "I'm going to see if I can snatch some food and then I'll try to catch some sleep. Also, make sure that Gustkit doesn't get any dumb ideas and wreck our ceremony as well."

Leafkit nodded as Hawkkit turned and sauntered off. Gustkit was left stuttering beside her. "It-it was only once!" he exclaimed.

Leafkit's paw twitched as she suddenly remembered something important. "Oh mouse dung," she swore. She opted not to apologize for her language, at the moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Silverkit. She blinked with concern.

Leafkit shivered. "I just remembered that there's a special ceremony performed when naming a new medicine cat," she mewed. "What if there's something specific I have to say, or I don't get to become a medicine cat?"

"It's probably nothing," Eaglekit mewed. "When Harepaw and Applepaw had their ceremony, they didn't have to say a word, so I doubt you'd have to."

This eased Leafkit's worries a little. Still, she wanted to know for sure if there was to be any deviation from a warrior apprentice ceremony. It was always better to take precautions.

"I might as well check anyway," she mewed. "I can find out by dropping by Snowcloud's den, so I'll barely lose any time from it. I'll just zip over there and be back as soon as possible."

Silverkit shrugged. "If it makes you feel comfortable," she sighed.

Leafkit turned from her friends and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. It wasn't very fast, but that didn't matter. It only took a few heartbeats to reach the den, after all. She sniffed at the entrance. _Here I am again. Snowcloud's den. No. Not just hers. It'll be_ my _den as well, come tomorrow._ The thought of that filled her with anticipation.

She gave herself a quick lick before she entered the den. Snowcloud hated it when her guests weren't properly groomed.

However, when Leafkit entered, she found the den empty. As usual, the herbs were neatly organized and laid out in stacks. Snowcloud's nest was tidy as well. Leafkit noticed a new nest beside it. It seemed that Snowcloud was preparing for her. Snowcloud's scent was still fresh in the air, so she had clearly been inside very recently. Wherever the medicine cat was, she hadn't gone far.

Leafkit left the den, content with the knowledge that Snowcloud was probably still in the camp. Nearby, she noticed Ashfall dozing, so she padded over to the elderly warrior.

"Excuse me, Ashfall," she hissed softly. "I'd be very grateful if I could have your assistance."

Ashfall glanced up at Leafkit. Muttering to herself, she climbed to her paws and shook the dirt off her pelt. "No need to bother with all that politeness garbage, youngling," she grumbled. "I'm getting far too old to put up with it. Just say what you want to say and I'll see what I can do about it."

Leafkit nodded. "Do you know where Snowcloud went?" she asked. "I checked her den, but it's as empty as a starving fox's belly."

Ashfall gestured away with her tail. "I saw her heading over there," she mewed. "She said something about Ravenstar, and how WindClan's fate was hanging in the balance."

 _So, the Leader's Den._ Leafkit bowed to the elder. "Thank you for your help," she mewed.

"I told you, young'un, none of that politeness!" Ashfall snapped. "Just thinking about it keeps me up at night." She dropped back to the ground and promptly resumed her nap.

Leafkit took off again. She darted through the lazy crowd of cats sharing tongues, intent on catching up with Snowcloud. She nearly crashed into a few cats, so she threw out some hasty apologies before continuing on her way.

After several heartbeats of running, she reached the entrance to Ravenstar's den. She was about to enter, but she realized that she could hear several voices from within the den. A meeting was clearly in progress. Rather than interrupt, Leafkit sat down, waiting outside the den. Out of curiosity, she glanced into the den, deciding that watching what was happening would keep boredom at bay.

Two groups of cats were facing each other, while Ravenstar stood between them and watched. One group was made up of the Clan deputy Woodfur, Snowcloud, and Leafkit's mother Dovesong. Graynose led the other, larger group. With him stood Moorwhisker, Runningflame, Ivypelt, Fieldstone, Emberfoot, and Boulderfang.

"You can't be thinking of taking these fools seriously, Ravenstar," Graynose mewed. "If we strike now, we have everything to gain."

Ravenstar closed his eyes, considering this.

"Are you out of your mind?" Snowcloud asked, obviously struggling to hold back fury. "We can't just attack RiverClan unprovoked!"

Intrigued, Leafkit leaned in a bit closer. She didn't think she'd seen Snowcloud getting angry any time in her life before.

"Oh?" Graynose smirked. "I wasn't aware that you assumed your opinion mattered. Medicine cats are supposed to heal us, not tell us when to fight our battles. And even if it wasn't that way, one barely older than an apprentice certainly can't speak like that to a warrior with actual experience."

"That's enough!" Woodfur growled. "Graynose, I'm willing to debate with you, as absurd as I find your arguments, but I will not tolerate you insulting my daughter." He looked to Ravenstar for support, but the WindClan leader stayed silent. Seeming disappointed in his leader, Woodfur gritted his teeth.

Graynose sneered. "But what reason do we have not to fight?" he asked. "If we act now, we can crush RiverClan, and rid ourselves of them forever. Can you imagine a world without those pathetic, slimy fish eaters? Isn't it exactly what you've always dreamed of, Ravenstar?"

Leafkit glanced at her leader. He seemed uneasy. _Ravenstar wanting to crush RiverClan? No way! A true leader would never harbour those feelings._ Leafkit knew she was only seeing part of the story here. She promised herself that as soon as she could, she'd find out more about Ravenstar and whatever bone he had to pick with RiverClan.

"RiverClan is weakened severely, and they've been sticking to their own land ever since the battle," Dovesong mewed. "They're no threat to us at the moment." There was bitterness in her mew as she mentioned the battle. Galeflight's death hung over all of WindClan like a cloud.

"Exactly," Ivypelt hissed as she moved to stand next to Graynose, her mate. "RiverClan is weak, crippled by hunger and disease. When will we have an opportunity like this again? If we wait, they'll go back to being a threat to us. Right now, a single strike could fell them instantly. All that your arguments have proven is that we have here a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Ravenstar opened his eyes and nodded to Ivypelt. "A fair point," he mewed, although he kept his tone flat. "The others are right to speak highly of you."

Leafkit cringed. WindClan couldn't attack RiverClan! She had no idea what she could do about it, but there was no way that she would let something so awful happen.

"Do you honestly think that there would be no consequences if we destroyed RiverClan?" Snowcloud asked. "Wiping out an entire Clan is an unprecedented act of war. If RiverClan falls, their allies will seek retribution. It would lead to a slaughter that would not end until all of us lay dead."

Ravenstar seemed to hesitate at this. _That's right, Snowcloud!_ Leafkit thought, cheering on the cat that would soon be her mentor. _There doesn't have to be a fight!_ She shivered, watching the arguing cats.

Graynose glared at her, eyes showing pure hatred. "Oh really?" he asked. "Why am I not surprised that the mewling kit who shouldn't even be here had another worthless idea? You'll explain right, Fieldstone?"

Fieldstone grimaced, looking unsure of herself. Leafkit wondered if her father's rival even wanted to be there. "Yes," she agreed nervously. "It's a completely unfounded theory. ShadowClan, the ally of RiverClan she speaks of, is on the other side of the lake. Even if they did attempt to attack us, their forces would be weakened by the long journey to reach us, not to mention the effort of setting up a temporary camp for the duration of a multi-day battle and hunting in an unfamiliar territory. WindClan could handle them in such a weakened state."

Dovesong shook her head. "You really think that ThunderClan would stay neutral if we made such an open declaration of war?" she asked. "I think they'd be inclined to unite with ShadowClan against us. And if that happens, all of your claims vanish."

Snowcloud nodded in agreement. "ThunderClan think they're great heroes," she mewed. She betrayed a quick blush. Perhaps she believed ThunderClan's opinion of themselves? "If we destroyed one of the four Clans, we would be going against the words StarClan gave to us at the very beginning, the Dawn of the Clans. There is no way ThunderClan would let such a betrayal go unchallenged."

Graynose sighed. "You three really are dense," he mewed. "Do I have to explain this all by myself? Thornstar is weak. He's a coward and a fool. A simple show of force should be enough to make him stay his paw."

Woodfur nodded, a gleam in his eyes. "You're right," he mewed. "Thornstar is weak. On his own, he'd be too frightened to attack WindClan. But none of us are under the illusion that Thornstar is the cat actually in charge of ThunderClan. Sunstorm, Thornstar's medicine cat, Sandstone, Thornstar's deputy, and Jaytalon, the cat Thornstar wanted to be his deputy. These are the cats who truly control ThunderClan. And trust me, they will not be so easily intimidated."

"Really?" Runningflame asked. "I quite doubt that. Sunstorm is too caught up in his 'all the Clans must be protected' mumbo jumbo to ever want an attack on another Clan, and if I dare to say it, Sandstone herself seems quite hungry to wipe out RiverClan. As for Jaytalon, it's possible he would demand justice for RiverClan, but he seems like the type of cat to value keeping all of ThunderClan alive over starting battles, not matter how severe the crime of his enemy."

Graynose smirked at Woodfur, as if daring him to counter Runningflame's argument.

"I don't care what you say," Woodfur snarled at the haughty tom. "We can't wipe out RiverClan. StarClan said that there must always be four Clans. We're WindClan cats! We won't turn our back on our warrior ancestors."

Graynose shrugged, turning towards Ravenstar. "Why bother listening to your fool of a deputy?" he asked, voice dripping with venom. "What power does StarClan have anyway? Did StarClan defeat the Sky Avengers? Did StarClan stop BloodClan's three invasions? Did StarClan topple tyrants like Tigerstar, Lionflight, and Vinestar? Did StarClan win the Echo Wars? I think you'll find that we, the Clans, have solved our own problems far more than StarClan has. So why should we count on StarClan to nip the disease that is RiverClan on the bud for us? Do they still whisper in your ear, Ravenstar, or have they abandoned you, leaving you to darkness? What worth does StarClan have to you?"

"StarClan's power may be an illusion," Ivypelt added, "but RiverClan's power, now that's something tangible. Did they use it to save you sister, Ravenstar? How about the power Brownstar gave them, hunting rights in our territory? If they hadn't exploited those, wouldn't you still have your brother? And what about your mother? Did RiverClan not use their power to snuff out her life? Why should you suffer RiverClan any longer? They've only ever used their power to bring you misfortune and loss."

Leafkit shivered. Ravenstar's eyes were gleaming, as if he was taken in by the words of Graynose's group. _Whatever they mean, it seems like it's enough to convince him. I_ definitely _have to investigate Ravenstar's history with RiverClan later._

"Yes, that's true," Ravenstar agreed. "Perhaps it is time for us to finish-"

Leafkit burst into the den. "No way! Not happening! Do you ever think about what you're saying?"

All eyes turned to her.

She glanced at her paws. She hadn't meant to interfere, but her horror at Ravenstar's decision was too strong. There was no way she was going to keep standing by.

Leafkit took a deep breath. Her words would determine the outcome of this conflict. But what could she say in this situation? She had no idea what Ravenstar's past with RiverClan was. She had no clue whatsoever about the nuances of the conflict between RiverClan and WindClan. And she definitely didn't know anything of the fighting capabilities of ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

But everyone was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

_And I can clearly see what's happening right now…_

"Ravenstar!" she yowled. "The cats here say that Thornstar is weak, and doesn't truly control ThunderClan. But can't I say the same about you? Right now, this isn't even you receiving counsel. This is you being completely reliant on your warriors to make your decisions for you. You're supposed to be a leader. So lead!"

Ravenstar flinched. She glared at him, mentally urging him to not hang on Graynose's every word.

And then, before anyone else could speak, Tigertail dashed into the den. "Sorry dad, sis," he mewed to Woodfur and Snowcloud. "I had to wait for Oakfur to take my place guarding Rainpaw."

He turned to Ravenstar. "I heard this meeting was about the fate of RiverClan," Tigertail growled. "Well, you'd do well to remember how they were the ones who led us to defeat the Sky Avengers, saved your life repeatedly, and helped WindClan many times in the past. The Clans only remain because of how all four of them have helped each other. Don't forget that when making your choice."

Ravenstar met Tigertail and Leafkit in the eye. Then, finally, he bellowed, "Enough!"

Leafkit stood at attention, waiting.

"I am leader here," Ravenstar mewed. "I will decide if we attack RiverClan or not. But, it will take a bit of patience. Return here in half a moon, and I will give my decision. Until then, you are all dismissed."

Graynose sneered. "Pray that your choice is the right one," he growled. "For who knows what will happen if you fail us?"

The WindClan cats began pouring out of their leader's den and separated. Dovesong turned in the direction of the Nursery and flicked her tail, beckoning Leafkit.

"I'll catch up in a moment," Leafkit mewed. "I'll come back to the Nursery with you, but I still haven't finished what I came for."

Dovesong shrugged. "If you need to do something, I'll see you later," she agreed. "Just don't be late to your nest. You have a big day tomorrow, after all."

"Of course!" Leafkit chirped. Satisfied, Dovesong headed back towards the Nursery alone.

She padded over to Snowcloud, who stood with her father. Graynose faced them.

"Woodfur, I still remember clearly the day your mate Swallowfur died while giving birth to your two kits," Graynose hissed. "It was a tragedy, and you have my sympathies. I pray that no further accidents befall you or your kin. That would be just too sad, wouldn't it?"

"You keep your paws away from my family," Woodfur growled back. "Harm them in any way, and I can assure you that the warrior code will not protect you from my wrath."

Graynose sneered. "Nice words," he taunted. "I wonder if your claws are as sharp as your tongue. Either way though, they're still attached to a coward." He turned and padded away, leaving Woodfur and Snowcloud alone. Leafkit shivered, approaching her future mentor with caution.

"Snowcloud," she hissed, "can I ask you about something?"

Snowcloud glanced down at her. "What do you need, Leafkit?" she purred. She was making an effort to sound comforting, but she was clearly agitated. Leafkit shuddered with anger. _Snowcloud isn't the type of cat that should be so on edge. This isn't right!_

"The ceremony tomorrow," she mewed quickly. "Medicine cats have a different one than warrior apprentices. Do I have any special things to say?"

Snowcloud shook her head. "You don't have to worry about memorizing anything," she explained. "For the most part, it will be me talking. The only special part you have is saying 'I do' when Ravenstar asks if you wish to become my apprentice."

"Thanks a bunch!" Leafkit chirped. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

She was about to rush away to visit Rainpaw, but Snowcloud held out her tail to stop her. Leafkit stayed where she was, waiting.

"Are you completely sure about this, Leafkit?" Snowcloud asked seriously. "You desire the path of a medicine cat above all else, holding no reservations or shreds of doubt?"

Leafkit's whiskers twitched. "There's nothing I want more," she replied. "A warrior fights only for her Clanmates, but a medicine cat can save everyone!"

Snowcloud's eyes brightened. "Then get ready to master healing," she mewed. "I'll see you at the ceremony tomorrow."

Leafkit puffed out her chest, beaming with pride. A surge of anticipation flowed through her, setting her blood aflame. She wouldn't ever be useless again. Tomorrow, she would take her first steps toward changing the Clans.

...

Leafkit blinked, stretching her jaws wide enough to let out an enormous yawn. Her mother had roused her and her siblings to prepare for the ceremony. Very shortly, their kithood would end and their apprenticeships would begin.

Dovesong started licking Leafkit, smoothing her fur and making her presentable. She worked quickly, and in a few heartbeats Leafkit's fur was clean and orderly.

"Today, you three are moving up in life, from the Nursery to the Apprentices' Den," Dovesong mewed as she finished. "From here on out, your destinies are in your own paws. But no matter how old you grow or what you choose to do with your lives, you three will always be my precious kits. I will never stop loving any of you."

The three kits rubbed up against their mother, thankful for the love and warmth she had given them. Then, they moved back and stared out of the den. Finally, Gustkit broke the silence.

"We're ready," he mewed eagerly.

Leafkit stared ahead. It was time. She felt like she had waited an eternity, but now her life would truly begin.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Ravenstar's voice rang out. "Let all cats old enough to run freely with the wind join before me for a Clan meeting," he yowled.

Leafkit shivered with anticipation as she padded out of the den, Dovesong, Gustkit, and Hawkkit following behind her. She fought down the urge to run down to the front of the group. She would behave like a respectable cat, despite her racing heart.

When all had gathered, Ravenstar spoke. "Today, WindClan grows even stronger," he mewed. "We join together for the apprenticeship of three of our promising kits. This will be a day to remember. Hawkkit, Gustkit, and Leafkit, come forward."

Leafkit and her siblings stepped forward to the front of the Clan. All eyes were on them. Looking around them, she saw that Snowcloud, Brambletail, Dovesong, Emberfoot, Graynose, and Badgerclaw were staring at them with incredible intensity. Shocked, she realized that there was more to this ceremony than just their apprenticeships. Ravenstar was going to use it to make a statement to the feuding groups.

Ravenstar motioned to Hawkkit first. Leafkit's sister padded forward elegantly, acting as the perfect representation of grace.

"Hawkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Ravenstar mewed. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Emberfoot. I hope Emberfoot will pass on all he knows to you."

Leafkit cringed. Emberfoot was one of the warriors that had supported Graynose, and according to Flamefur, he wanted an apprentice desperately, but only so that he could seize power. Already, things didn't seem to be going well. She scanned the crowd. Except for Fieldstone and Moorwhisker, all of Graynose's cats seemed smug. Emberfoot's eyes were gleaming as he padded forward to stand before Ravenstar. Conversely, Woodfur's cats seemed disturbed, but they held their emotions well. Only Tigertail was visibly agitated.

"Emberfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice," Ravenstar mewed when the warrior reached him. "You received excellent training from Ashfall, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and courageous. You will be mentor to Hawkpaw, and I trust that you will pass down all you know to her."

Emberfoot smirked before leaning down and touching noses with Hawkpaw. Leafkit noticed that her sister seemed satisfied and blissfully unaware of the ramifications of her mentor's appointment.

Next, Ravenstar beckoned to Gustkit. The ginger tom nearly bounced over to the Clan leader in his excitement.

"Gustkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Ravenstar declared. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gustpaw. Your mentor will be Gorseclaw. I hope Gorseclaw will pass down all she knows to you."

Leafkit glanced at her mother, and then at Snowcloud and her family. This didn't seem to alarm them. _Gorseclaw must be a neutral cat, then._

She waited for Gorseclaw to step forward, but she didn't emerge from the crowd. Scanning it, Leafkit realized that Gustpaw's mentor wasn't even one of the gathered cats. Where was she, then?

"Your mentor will be Gorseclaw," Ravenstar repeated impatiently.

Suddenly, Leafkit noticed the sound of a new arrival. She turned and saw Gorseclaw race into the camp, the wind at her back.

"Sorry I'm late!" she yowled as she burst through the crowd to stand with Gustpaw. "I hope nobody missed me too much!"

Ravenstar sighed, and Leafkit wondered if he was regretting his choice for Dustpaw's mentor already.

"Gorseclaw," Ravenstar mewed without a hint of enthusiasm, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Badgerclaw, and you have shown yourself to be swift and loyal. You will be the mentor to Gustpaw, and I trust that you will pass down all you know to him."

"Oh gosh, really?" Gorseclaw asked. "I think I'd like to thank my mother and siblings as well." She blinked, looking around at the other WindClan cats. Their disapproving stares caused her to hesitate. "Oh, this wasn't supposed to be a talking thing, was it?" she realized. "Maybe next time."

She bent down and touched noses with Gustpaw, who didn't seem concerned at all.

Finally, Ravenstar beckoned to Leafkit. Breathless, she padded forward.

"Leafkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Ravenstar growled. "From this day on, until you receive your full name, you will be known as Leafpaw."

Leafpaw felt joy flood within her. She had a new name now. In her mind, she tried it out. _Leafpaw! That's my name now. I'm finally an apprentice!_

Next, Snowcloud stepped forward, looking eager. "Cats of WindClan, as you know, I will not be around forever," she explained. "So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown intelligence. Your next medicine cat will be Leafpaw."

Ravenstar nodded to her. "Leafpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Snowcloud?" he asked.

"I do," Leafpaw mewed, feeling like her heart would explode with excitement.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Snowcloud mewed softly.

"The good wishes of all WindClan go with you," Ravenstar added.

Leafpaw stepped forward, touching noses with Snowcloud. Her mentor's touch felt cool and comforting.

The WindClan cats began chanting joyfully. "Hawkpaw! Gustpaw! Leafpaw!" they exclaimed, over and over again.

Leafpaw looked over the crowd, feeling happiness fill her. Her mother, Brambletail, Thistlepelt, Ashfall, Flamefur, and so many other cats were all cheering her name, and the names of her siblings, with absolute happiness. Even Rainpaw was there, albeit held by guards. Leafpaw had never before felt such a sense of belonging.

 _If only Galeflight could be here._ That one simple thought flickered into her mind. She tried to push it down, but it was too late, and fresh grief dampened her joy.

Finally, the cheering stopped, and the new apprentices were free to speak with their mentors. Gustpaw and Gorseclaw were both bouncing excitedly. The two were perfect for each other. Hawkpaw, meanwhile, kept herself composed, but she betrayed a satisfied smirk as Emberfoot started discussing battle training.

Leafpaw glanced up at Snowcloud. "How does a medicine cat's training begin?" she asked, intrigued.

"Today, I'll show you some herbs, and explain their uses," Snowcloud mewed. "Tomorrow, we'll take a tour around the territory, and you can see some of the best places to find herbs. But right now, your fur's a mess." Before Leafpaw could protest, Snowcloud bent down and gave her several hard licks, smoothing her fur back down. She had no clue how it had even gotten so messy between the last time her mother had cleaned it and her ceremony.

"Much better," Snowcloud mewed as she finished. "I can present you to the others with pride now." She turned and headed towards the medicine den. Leafpaw bounded after her.

As she followed Snowcloud into the den, Leafpaw marvelled at the perfectly stacked and organized piles of herbs. Snowcloud was incredibly neat, as always.

"Was it bad, what happened today?" Leafpaw asked as Snowcloud reached for an herb. Her mentor glanced back at her. "Emberfoot being Hawkpaw's mentor, I mean," she added. "Does it mean that Ravenstar is showing his support for Graynose's group?"

Snowcloud grimaced. "Maybe," she mewed. "He had to give you to me, so it might also be his way of evening things. Or, it could mean that he approves of Graynose's group. But it could also mean nothing. We can't know for sure."

"Why does Graynose have such a hold on Ravenstar anyway?" Leafpaw asked. "Speaking of that, can you tell my why Ravenstar hates RiverClan so much? Oh, and what was that thing Graynose mentioned about your mother? And why-"

Snowcloud raised her tail, causing Leafpaw to stop. "You have so many questions that I might turn into an elder before we can get through them all!" she teased. "I'll be happy to answer them later, but you're here to learn to use herbs for now, right?"

Leafpaw nodded, feeling more excitement rising in her. "Yes!" she agreed. "Show me everything!"

Snowcloud beamed at her. She turned around, pulling out some large yellow leaves. "Let's start with this one," she mewed. "It's called tansy. Its most common use is preventing greencough, but it can also be used to cure coughs, soothe throats, and stop poisons."

Leafpaw listened carefully, eager to learn.

...

Leafpaw went to visit Rainpaw again later that night. The gray medicine apprentice's eyes gleamed as Leafpaw stepped into her den.

"Congratulations!" Rainpaw cheered. "Now you're a medicine cat just like me!" Her tone was cheery, but there was envy in her eyes.

"Thanks," Leafpaw mewed, dropping a rabbit at Rainpaw's feet. "I would have brought a fish, but with all the learning I had to do, I had no time to catch one for you. I thought this looked like something good to share, though."

Rainpaw's stomach growled in agreement. The two she-cats tore into the rabbit, devouring its meat so quickly that it might as well have vanished into thin air. When they were finished eating the meal, Rainpaw scooped up some of the bones and shoved them into her mouth.

Leafpaw gave her an incredulous stare. "You crunch bones?" she asked.

Rainpaw shrugged. She crunched on the bones a little more before spitting out the broken pieces. "It's a bad habit I picked up," she admitted. "I should never have started doing it, but Quillpaw insisted that I try it at least once." She focused intently on the ground, eyes dark. Her good mood seemed to have evaporated.

"Careful you don't get a toothache!" Leafpaw teased. "Although I'm a medicine apprentice now, so I can cure it for you." It was a poor jab. Leafpaw had just said that first thing that came to mind, hoping to cheer Rainpaw up. Instead, her friend's eyes burned even darker.

"I never get sick," Rainpaw muttered. "Not since joining RiverClan."

Leafpaw searched her mind for something that Rainpaw always seemed interested in. After a moment, she realized the intensity with which Rainpaw had taken in Flamefur's story, and how much she had asked about being able to listen in on him.

"About those stories of the past," Leafpaw mewed, "what are you hoping to find?"

Rainpaw glanced up at her, and Leafpaw could see that she'd been waiting to share this with someone for a long time.

"You really want to know?" the RiverClan she-cat asked hesitantly. "It's quite a long story."

"I don't have any important places to be," Leafpaw replied.

This satisfied Rainpaw, and her eyes gleamed as she began speaking.

"StarClan sends us prophecies, messages, and warnings, but they're really only cats that have died and now watch over us," she mewed. "They're like us, still susceptible to the same prejudices, biases, and illusions that they held when they were alive. But now, in modern times, we know that StarClan isn't alone. The Sky Avengers worshipped powerful beings known as the Vestrians. Karis the Skyhealer, Miloto the Stormforger, Sylara the Heartshaper, Arctora the Rainwaker, Rystris the Windbringer, and Akura the Lightbreaker. Those six controlled the sun and the sky, and they brought real miracles to the world. They inspired cats, gave them hope. But something happened to them. Something that caused the Sky Avengers to attack the Clans relentlessly, fighting until their last cat fell. If there really is something beyond us that's worth following, I want to find out where it went. Whatever happened to the Vestrians, I will unearth it. The truth is out there, in our stories, our stars, and our dreams."

Leafpaw felt herself drawn in by Rainpaw's words. Her friend's eyes were shining. She had only ever spoken this much one time before, when describing her friends in RiverClan. Leafpaw had succeeded in snapping Rainpaw out of her gloom. But more than that, she found herself drawn in by the tantalizing mystery Rainpaw had presented. What had happened to these beings of power? Where had they gone? And who ruled the storms now? She wanted to know this nearly as much as Rainpaw herself, now. She wanted to know _everything_.

"So all the stories," Leafpaw mewed, "the Echo Wars, the Dark Forest, Lionflight's Prophecy, the Burning Sky... You've gone through all of them to find this one truth? The ultimate fate of the Vestrians?"

"There have been _so_ many stories," Rainpaw explained. "In the end, Leafpaw, everything is connected. A promise made hastily to a dying sibling could change the outcome of a war. A kit lost to the wind could cause an army to rise. And an apology poorly phrased could bring about the rise of the most terrible villain the Clans would ever know. The truth is somewhere within the unseen links between those stories, and I'm going to find it."

"I want to help," Leafpaw mewed. "If the truth about the Vestrians is out there, hidden in the stories of old, then I want to know it too. I'll search for it with you, aide you in unraveling the mysteries of the past."

"Are you sure?" Rainpaw asked. "Everything gets so much deeper, and once you step into the past, you might not find your way back out."

Leafpaw playfully bumped Rainpaw's shoulder. "I'll be with a friend, won't I?" she asked. "Good enough for me."

Rainpaw purred, taking a deep breath of the WindClan air. "It may not be home, but at least I have a friend with me," she mused. "That makes it slightly better."

Leafpaw stayed there in the den, talking with Rainpaw all through the night. She only realized how much time she'd spent with her friend when dawn broke, and Snowcloud came to collect her.

…

Leafpaw followed Snowcloud down the moor. There was no moon in the sky, so they walked by the light of the stars alone. Together, they headed to the place where the stars touched the world.

"Why is it called the half moon when there's no moon at all?" Leafpaw mused.

Snowcloud glanced down at her. "Well, it is halfway through the moon," she pointed out. "So, half a moon is the half moon."

This didn't satisfy Leafpaw at all. "But there are already nights when there's half a moon!" she protested. "It just doesn't make any sense."

Snowcloud sighed. "What does the name of the night have to do with a medicine cat's duties?" she asked.

"Nothing," Leafpaw replied. "But that doesn't mean it's not annoying."

"How about I tell you why this night is the one where the medicine cats gather to speak with StarClan?" Snowcloud offered. "It should last us until we get to the Moonpool."

Leafpaw glanced up as she walked, and saw the Snowcloud was correct. The Moonpool was so close, Leafpaw could almost taste it. "Sure," she mewed.

Snowcloud pointed her tail skyward. "On this night, the moon leaves the sky and descends to the Clans, giving us a bridge to StarClan," she explained. "And with no moon in the sky, the full the light of the stars can shine down upon us, uninhibited by the moonlight that so often overshadows it. It is the night the stars are closest to the Clans. We are one during this time. In fact, there are stories of cats that have managed to fall into the realm of StarClan or into even deeper realms on this night, some never to be seen again. It is a night of unity, a night of sharing wisdom, and sometimes, a night of danger."

"But it still has a crummy name," Leafpaw interjected.

Snowcloud shrugged. "Well, if "Half Moon" doesn't sit right with you, you could always can it by its ancient name," she suggested. "Cats once referred to this as the Night of the Dancing Stars."

"Much better," Leafpaw mewed.

By then, they had reached the foot of a hill. Leafpaw followed Snowcloud, climbing up to the top, until finally, she had her first glimpse of the Moonpool.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The stars met the earth here, their glistening light reflected in the calm waters of the pool. It was as if the sky was pouring down into the water, making it shine. It was unlike anything else Leafpaw had ever seen. Even if it hadn't been common knowledge, she would have known immediately that this was the place where StarClan would speak to her.

Two cats were already there, waiting by the Moonpool. One was a wiry ginger and gray she-cat who seemed to have a permanent scowl affixed to her face. Beside her was a smaller gray tom, obviously her apprentice. At the sight of Leafpaw, he perked up, but after taking a closer look, his whiskers drooped and he quickly ducked his head.

"Foxwhisker!" Snowcloud greeted enthusiastically. "It's good to see that you and Stonepaw are doing well. Is everything alright with the cats of ShadowClan? Nobody burned it down, I hope."

Foxwhisker's eyes narrowed. "You must be a bigger fool than I'd imagined, Snowcloud," she snarled. "I told you not to show your face here again." She glanced over, noticing Leafpaw. "But I see that returning here when you were unwelcome would have been too simple for you. Oh no, you had to bring another cat as well. Maybe we should cut this one up and feed her to the warriors of StarClan."

Leafpaw shrunk back, scared by the older she-cat's rage. She glanced to Stonepaw for moral support, but he barred his teeth and hissed.

"This is StarClan's sacred place," Snowcloud snapped back. "It is my right as a medicine cat, and Leafpaw's right, to come here and drink from the water of the pool."

Foxwhisker glared at her venomously. "All of which is completely meaningless, since I exiled you," she retorted. "You came here to communicate with the spirits, but if you're so holy, wouldn't you like to join them instead?"

"Now, now, Foxwhisker, no need to be so hasty," a cheerful voice mewed. "Blood in the Moonpool would completely ruin the aesthetic."

Leafpaw shot a glance towards the source of the voice and saw a familiar red orange pelt joining them next to the Moonpool. Beside him was a scowling light-brown she-cat.

"Why would you stick up for them?" the she-cat growled. "You know what WindClan did."

"Because I want to talk with our new member here," he replied. "It seems that WindClan's fiercest warrior has decided that she wants to play the part of a fearsome medicine cat instead. I need to keep an eye on the competition."

"Greetings, Sunstorm, Dawnfern," Snowcloud mewed, the relief in her voice barely disguised. "I guess with six of us here, we're nearly ready to begin."

"We already are ready to begin," Foxwhisker grumbled. "Nightheart's not coming, and I don't suppose you thought that Rainpaw had a mousetail of a chance of making it."

"Calm down, Foxwhisker," Sunstorm mewed, placing his tail on her shoulder. "We already discussed how animosity is bad for your image. It makes kits think you want to eat them."

"Good," Foxwhisker snapped back. "I get tired of frogs sometimes."

Leafpaw sighed, but relaxed. She had been worried by Foxwhisker's hatred of her and Snowcloud, but she knew that Sunstorm wouldn't let any harm come to her. He seemed to be the only other medicine cat who was behaving like a medicine cat should, with kindness instead of hostility. While Foxwhisker, Dawnfern, and Stonepaw had all shown varying degrees of revulsion, Sunstorm had remained cheerful and friendly, even though she had attacked him during their first meeting. The world outside the camp was continuing to prove to be a very different place than what she had always imagined.

Before she lay down, she scanned the other medicine cats, assessing them to see if she could glean some useful information.

Foxwhisker had a slight limp in her back left paw. Age or a small injury had probably caused that. Sunstorm's breathes seemed unusually shallow, as if he had an obstruction in his chest. Most likely, a piece of fresh-kill had managed to get stuck in his throat. Stonepaw's ears were twitching frequently, and were covered in fresh scratches. Leafpaw surmised that he had probably stuck them in a bramble bush, although it wasn't the only possibility. Finally, Dawnfern's eyes were sunken, and her whiskers drooped, as if she hadn't enjoyed a full night's rest in quite some time.

Keeping these tidbits in mind, Leafpaw joined the others around the pool, sitting next to her mentor.

She bent down towards the pool, gazing at her reflection. Then, after a moment's hesitation, she bent down to lap up some of the water. However, Snowcloud motioned for her to stop.

Leafpaw sat up and glanced at her mentor.

"First," Snowcloud mewed, "we must complete your ceremony."

They had gone over this, but in the excitement of seeing the Moonpool, Leafpaw had forgotten it. Now, it all came rushing back.

"Leafpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Snowcloud mewed.

"It is," Leafpaw replied quickly, as they had rehearsed.

"Then come forward," instructed Snowcloud.

Leafpaw stepped towards her mentor and bowed her head.

Snowcloud paused, beaming at her before beginning the latter half of the ceremony. From the corner of her eye, Leafpaw could see Foxwhisker mouthing, "Get on with it."

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice," Snowcloud declared. "She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

Leafpaw twitched with anticipation as Snowcloud flicked her tail, gesturing for Leafpaw to take a sip from the Moonpool. She glanced at the other medicine cats, noticing that aside from Sunstorm, they all showed varying degrees of indifference. She felt a sharp twinge of anger at them, and defiantly took a whole gulp of the Moonpool's water. It was fresh and quite delicious, despite a metallic tint to it.

Then, she sat back down and closed her eyes. Sleep overtook her before any of the other medicine cats could even touch the Moonpool.

…

Leafpaw had expected a starry plain, but instead she found herself in darkness.

She glanced around nervously, but her eyes refused to adjust to the inky blackness. There was ground beneath her paws, and yet she couldn't tell what it was covered in. All she knew was that it felt slimy, completely unlike what StarClan was supposed to feel like.

Suddenly, a red glow illuminated the area around her. She shivered before realizing that the glow came from the eyes of a cat standing in front of her. It was a gray tabby, and it slowly began advancing towards her.

Leafpaw stepped back, away from the eerie cat. She didn't know what it was, but it clearly wasn't something good.

The cat moved towards her, expressionless. "Do not be afraid of me," it said, speaking slowly as if it was unfamiliar with using its mouth. "You will not be harmed. You will not even remember this after I am finished with you."

That was all Leafpaw needed to hear to snap her out of her daze. She turned and bolted away from the mysterious cat, knowing that anywhere was better than with it.

Behind her, she could hear pawsteps pursuing in rapid succession. The other cat was speeding up to catch her. "I do not wish to inflict any injury upon you," the cat called after her. "However, if you continue to attempt to flee, then I must utilize the full reserve of my options."

She ran as fast as her body carry her, faster than she had ever gone before. The strange cat was on the edge of her tail, and could catch up at any moment.

Then, she crashed into something and fell to the ground.

Leafpaw glanced up, and her heart sunk. Before her stood a tom who looked exactly the same as the stranger, only without the glowing red eyes.

She flinched back, but the tom slapped his tail on her shoulder. "Don't even think of running away from me," he snapped. "I'm not a bird who can fly after you. My name is Jayfeather, and I'm here to help."

As Jayfeather's doppelganger approached, Leafpaw thought for sure that they were finished. Then, a flame coloured she-cat stepped in next to Jayfeather.

"Can you handle this one, Squirreflight?" Jayfeather asked.

"Are you kidding?" the she-cat asked, her pelt fluffing in anticipation. "I've been waiting for moons to cut loose!"

She sprang forward, grabbing the other cat and pulling it to the ground.

"I did not come here for a battle with a cat unrelated to my mission," the other cat mewed. "However, if that is what is required to complete it, then I will use my might."

"Do you ever shut up?" Squirrelflight snarled as she tumbled across the ground, holding onto the strange cat.

Leafpaw had been in another daze for a little while now. Jayfeather and Squirrelflight, two of the most legendary cats ever, were right next to her. Sure, they were ThunderClan cats, but that hardly mattered at the moment.

"Snap out of it," Jayfeather growled, slapping Leafpaw across the face with his tail. "You've got to follow me."

He took off, running at a great pace. Leafpaw followed, feeling slightly disappointed. The legends hadn't mentioned Jayfeather being so grumpy. She had always thought of him as a gallant hero, sweeping she-cats off their paws, but evidently, he was anything but.

As they ran, Leafpaw realized that the darkness was fading, and the land around her was getting brighter. "What's going on?" she called to Jayfeather.

"StarClan is in trouble," he called back. "The enemy is attacking our power directly, and they have blinded us to their true form. We can't see the true identity that we face. What rubbish."

Leafpaw followed after him, dread flooding through her. Up ahead, she could see what looked to be StarClan's territory, but even that was no comfort. Something was trying to destroy StarClan. The thought that her warrior ancestors could fall had never even occurred to her. They had survived so many battles already. Surely this new threat couldn't be stronger than everything that had come before it?

"The enemy?" she asked. "Is it that thing that looks like you?"

Suddenly, Leafpaw became aware of pawsteps behind them, and the horrible thing began to speak.

"No, I am not the enemy that my counterpart speaks of," it called. "I am merely a guardian and a consumer of dreams. You Clan cats have given me the name Nightmare Walker."

The Nightmare Walker. The only member of the Dark Three whose crystal never accounted for. Another legend, one that had been a story meant to scare young kits for two hundred seasons, was now chasing her, ready to destroy her.

Against her better judgement, Leafpaw turned her head. In that moment, the Nightmare Walker pounced, pinning down her tail. Leafpaw shrieked, trying to flee.

It was no use. The Nightmare Walker shoved its claws into her pelt, trapping her with it.

"I am one of the many servants of the Watcher of Stars," it explained. "They are the Clan cat that you refer to as 'the enemy', and the one who commanded me to come here on this night."

"The...Watcher?" Leafpaw croaked. She struggled to get away, but her efforts were futile. She watched, helplessly, as the Nightmare Walker moved its head closer to her. Blood bubbled out of her pelt, hitting the thing's paws.

In that moment, _something changed_. The Walker started to pull away, and some sort of symbol appeared on its flank. Behind the Walker, something had appeared. There was something out there in the darkness.

All of their features seemed to be obscured by some kind of veil, but that didn't matter. Leafpaw could feel immense loathing radiating from them. The feeling struck her as sharply as any blow, and she would have fallen back if she had not been caught in the Walker's grip.

This cat could only be the Watcher. But were they really a Clan cat? How could their Clanmates not feel their hatred simply by standing next to them? Could such a feeling really have been concealed so easily?

"You Clan cats have taken everything from me," the Watcher spat, voice made unrecognizable by the veil. "But to think that _you_ would continue to be a thorn in my heart. If I need to destroy your soul, then so be it."

Suddenly, the moment was broken by Jayfeather.

"Leafpaw, watch out!" he yowled as he slammed into the Walker. "That's a blood binding. Don't let the Nightmare Walker use it on you!"

He pulled the Walker off of her, and the Watcher vanished instantly, as if they had never been there at all.

"That was the enemy," Leafpaw gasped.

"Don't talk, just run!" Jayfeather snarled as he wrestled with the Walker.

Leafpaw didn't need another word. She turned and kept running. StarClan wasn't too far away. She could make it.

As she ran, she heard Jayfeather's calling out to her. He had one last message for her.

"There's only one way to stop this!" he yelled. "You have to kill Do-"

Everything shattered.

…

" _Leafpaw, wake up!"_

Leafpaw's eyes shot open. For a few moments, she was sure that she was still in the dream. Then, the sky came into focus and she realized that she was awake, lying by the Moonpool. Sunstorm stood over her, looking relieved. Everyone else still seemed to be asleep.

"I got my message from StarClan and woke before the others," he explained. "But what you were having was clearly no ordinary dream from StarClan. What happened to you?"

"Nightmare Walker," Leafpaw gasped. She lay still for a moment, catching her breath. Then, she stood up and shook her head for a moment, clearing it.

"Seriously?" asked Sunstorm. "You're not messing with me, are you? Every visit to the Moonpool, Dawnfern tells me that she saw Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. Don't tell me you have the same lying habit?"

"Of course not!" Leafpaw snapped, angered that he didn't believe her after the ordeal she had gone through. Still, she decided to avoid mentioning Squirrelflight and Jayfeather's rescue.

"Alright, I believe you," Sunstorm mewed. "Did you give that thing a good smack for me?"

Leafpaw shook her head. "It was terrifying," she admitted. "That thing was going to devour me!"

Sunstorm seemed perplexed, but nodded. "This seems like it could be a problem," he sighed. "How about I look into the matter for you? To make sure everyone gets a good sleep, without having to worry about having their dreams eaten. In fact, you might even start calling me Sunstorm, the dream warrior!"

Leafpaw mrrowed with amusement at the idea of Sunstorm prancing through her dreams and chasing off the scary parts.

"By the way," he added, "your mother is Dovesong, right?"

"Yes, that's her," Leafpaw mewed.

Sunstorm nodded, deep in thought. He cast a suspicious look at the sleeping Snowcloud, but it only lasted a moment.

"In the battle with the Sky Avengers, you and that other medicine cat fought to protect her, right?" Leafpaw asked, recalling Flamefur's story. "That's the reason I'm here right now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's the cause of everything," Sunstorm mewed. "I used to be a kittypet called Sunny, living an idyllic life with my parents and my sister Bells. But I lost all of them, and ended up here, in the Clans. Even though it was ThunderClan that took me in, my two best friends were undoubtedly Cloudwing and Bonetail. Until we fought the Sky Avengers though, I had no idea how much strength Cloudwing really had. When Cloudwing died so long ago, and when Bonetail followed her just moons ago, I lost a part of myself. But the ideals Cloudwing died for still exist, and that's why I've dedicated my life to what I have."

Leafpaw's whiskers twitched with sympathy. _Bonetail_ had been one of Sunstorm's best friends? The rogue that had tried to wipe out the medicine cats? Leafpaw had a hard time imagining what she would do if Silverkit, Eaglekit, or one of her siblings tried to kill her. She certainly didn't envy Sunstorm.

"You're a great medicine cat," she mewed. "When I'm a full medicine cat, I want to be like Snowcloud. But I also want to be like you."

Sunstorm gave her a stern look. "You'd better not," he warned. But Leafpaw was sure he was joking.

…

Leafpaw trailed behind her mentor, deep in thought. The other medicine cats had woken shortly after her conversation with Sunstorm. They had all departed, although Foxwhisker hadn't left without leaving a few more harsh words for the two WindClan medicine cats.

If the Nightmare Walker was out there, did that explain where its crystal had gone? Perhaps it did. Leafpaw resolved to do more research into the matter. Sunstorm had promised to resolve things on his own, but Leafpaw knew that to face the Walker and its mysterious master, the Watcher of Stars, he would need all the help he could get.

"I'm sorry, Leafpaw," Snowcloud mewed, breaking Leafpaw from her thoughts.

"For what?" Leafpaw asked. Her mentor was avoiding meeting her eyes, even though she hadn't down anything to hurt her. It had been the other medicine cats who had been so unfriendly.

"I wasn't there when StarClan accepted you as a medicine cat," Snowcloud mewed. "Believe me, missing your ceremony was something I never intended to do. But StarClan had other ideas, it seemed, and I was caught up in something else. I promise you though, I'm still with you every step of the way."

Leafpaw's heart sank as she suddenly realized that the StarClan cats hadn't formally accepted her as a medicine cat. Sure, the Nightmare Walker had intervened and prevented any ceremony that could theoretically happen. But would the rest of the Clan see it that way? Shivering, she decided it was a detail that was best left hidden.

"Oh, it's fine!" she mewed, masking her dread. "It was a bit daunting seeing StarClan for the first time, but nothing I couldn't manage on my own! You've taught me lots about herbs already, so it isn't like you're a bad mentor because StarClan called you elsewhere."

Snowcloud nodded, but still avoided Leafpaw's eyes.

"Alright," she mewed back. "But if there's anything you need my help with, don't hesitate to ask."

Leafpaw shrugged. Already, her dread had been pushed away, and a scheme was beginning to form in her mind. _Maybe, if I'm not a real medicine cat, it's okay for me to bend the rules a little._

…

The next morning, Leafpaw stood outside the Leader's Den, already having second thoughts. _Is it really okay for me to do this? The world won't just change by itself. But surely doing this goes against everything a medicine cat stands for._

She glanced around nervously, unsure of what to do. Could she really do this? Could she afford not to? Indecision froze her to the spot. Her mind was whirling in circles, unwilling to let her step forward or back.

She glanced at the cats around her, who would surely suffer if her resolve faltered. Her siblings were boasting to each other before morning patrols started, blissfully unaware of the tensions that had split the Clan in two. Nearby, she saw her mother, Dovesong, eating fresh-kill. Leafpaw quickly ducked her head, but it was too late. Dovesong perked up, having clearly noticed her daughter. She abandoned her fresh-kill and began padding over.

Instantly, all doubts vanished in Leafpaw's mind. It might be bad if she went forward, but she couldn't keep waiting here.

She turned and bolted into the den, running so fast that she went crashing into Ravenstar.

He rounded on, teeth barred in fury, before seeing who it was. His anger vanished like mist, and he slumped down, whiskers drooping. The WindClan leader seemed to be growing weary.

"What is it, apprentice?" he mumbled, barely paying attention.

"It's about RiverClan," Leafpaw mewed, knowing that now, there was no going back.

"Isn't everything?" Ravenstar sighed.

Leafpaw trembled. "It's very important," she said, voice quivering. "Last night, at the Moonpool, StarClan accepted me as a medicine apprentice. But they also shared a vision with me. You, and all the cats of WindClan, were standing before a river. You tried to claw at the water, but the moment you did, shadows fell. Then, the sound of thunder filled the whole area, and in a flash, WindClan lay dead. I know that as a leader, you have to make your own choices, but you can't ignore StarClan's warning. Attacking RiverClan is out of the question. You'll doom us if you try it."

Ravenstar stared at her for the longest moments in her life. She shivered, worrying that he would see through her lie instantly.

But perhaps it was what he had been waiting for. His posture didn't change, but there was a glint in his eyes that surely hadn't been there before. "If this is what StarClan commands, then I'd be a fool not to listen," he mewed. "WindClan will not attack. Now leave me be, apprentice. I have other matters to attend to."

Leafpaw turned, forcing herself to not bolt out of the den. With every painfully slow step, she was sure that he would call her back and demand to know why she had lied to him. But he never did.

As it turned out, the being outside of the den was no better. Dovesong, the last cat Leafpaw wanted to see, was waiting for her.

"Leafpaw!" her mother exclaimed, purring with joy. "I haven't seen you in days! How's your training going? Would you like to share a mouse?"

Leafpaw's heart began to pound in her chest, but she wasn't about to give up now, not when she had already managed to report the false vision to Ravenstar.

"I'd love to, really, but Snowcloud's got me hard at work," Leafpaw answered. The words felt hollow coming from her mouth. "I've got a lot of herbs to collect. Maybe later, though? I have to run now."

Before Dovesong could get a word in edgewise, Leafpaw took off, running out of the camp and onto the moor at top speed.

Once she had run far enough, she collapsed to the ground, heart racing faster than it ever had before. Her absence wouldn't be missed, for now. Snowcloud had decided to sleep until sunhigh, and had given Leafpaw that part of the day off. Unfortunately, all of the ways she would have liked to spend her free day would put her into contact with her mother, so she would have to content herself with restocking the dwindling supplies of chervil and marigold.

Leafpaw felt bad for avoiding her mother, but her pounding heart reaffirmed what she already knew. She wasn't brave enough to be anywhere near her.

Because even though her dream had broken, Leafpaw knew _exactly_ what Jayfeather had been saying to her before she woke up.

" _There's only one way to stop this! You have to kill Dovesong! It's our last hope."_

Leafpaw dug her claws into the earth, shuddering with anxiety. Could she really do it? Could she bring herself to murder her mother?

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always! If you're enjoying it, then that's enough for me.
> 
> In this chapter, Leafpaw encounters some shadowy new foes. But things are just starting to get strange...
> 
> Anyway, Interlude 2 is next. Look forward to a few more secrets.


End file.
